


Esto es amor

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Monsters, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pirates, Play Fighting, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: ¿Quién puede amar a un monstruo como Charlotte Katakuri? Es hijo de Charlotte Linlin, conocida como Big Mom, y la cuestión del segundo hijo mayor de la familia es quien podría amar a alguien como él.Su idea se deshace cuando conoce a una chica un tanto tsundere, pero con un corazón de oro que enamorará al comandante.© Los derechos del autor están reservados©Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen sino de su autor, Eichiro Oda.© El personaje femenino que utilizará la autora se llama Hirawashi Len.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Original Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Introducción

**Notas de la autora:**

—Este libro trata de la historia de Charlotte Katakuri junto con otro personaje creado por la autora.

—Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen sino del autor, Eichiro Oda. Menos unos cuantos personajes creados por la autora.

—El personaje femenino que utilizará la autora se llama Len (no la rayis que todos conocemos). Tiene su propia personalidad y sus habilidades.

—Las imágenes y los vídeos que utilizará la autora no son suyos sino de otros artistas.

**Advertencia:**

—Este libro contiene escenas de sexo, lenguaje obsceno y muertes. Esto quiere decir que el libro es de contenido adulto.

—Si tienes menos de 15 años, este libro no es adecuado para tu edad.

—Sé que eres fan de este personaje, pero te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo este libro porque habrá escenas que perjudicará a tu mente inocente.

—Si tienes menos de 15 años, y te has atrevido a leer este libro, asume tus consecuencias. No comentes cosas vulgares ni incomodes a los lectores porque al igual que tú, quieren disfrutar de este libro.

—Si la autora ve comentarios de gente de menos de 15 años como "no entiendo que quiere decir esta palabra" o "tengo mente de adulta", se verá obligada a bloquear a esa persona.

—Respeta los consejos de la autora, lo hace por tu bien.


	2. Capítulo I

Whole Cake. El paraíso de los dulces. ¿Quién iba a pensar que existiría algo así? Muchas pensaron que solo será una leyenda urbana; sin embargo, cuando oyen el nombre de cierta persona, el temor llega a lo más profundo de sus corazones. Esa persona era un verdadero monstruo pensaban algunos. Y encima era la reina de ese reino del Nuevo Mundo.

Charlotte Linlin, también conocida como Big Mom, era despiadada. Y no solo con los subordinados sino también con sus hijos. Si piensas que tiene dos o tres te equivocas. Tiene más de ochenta hijos, hombres y mujeres dispuestos a obedecer las órdenes de su supuesta madre. Pocos han conocido a sus respectivos padres, ya que Linlin se casaba con diferentes hombres cada año para obtener a sus hijos.

Uno, mellizos, trillizos... Una barbaridad, ¿verdad? Esta mujer comenzó a hacer esta rutina a los 18 años y ahora ronda por los 68. Una mujer muy poderosa y a la vez peligrosa teniendo en su poder a sus hijos que algunos son verdaderos monstruos y otros son unos angelitos que no harían daño a una mosca.

Te preguntarás qué edad tiene el más mayor. Tiene 50. Y el más pequeño de todos tiene solamente 8 años. Es por ello por lo que todos los ciudadanos de ese reina la respetan y hacen todo lo posible para obedecer a la gran reina y a la Younko. Y por supuesto, a sus hijos.

El pueblo temía que Big Mom tenga un ataque de hambruna por no comer dulces. Tenía una gran obsesión con la azúcar que atacaría a cualquier que no le entregase tal dulce o se comería a la persona. Era por ello que todos colaboraban para tener a la reina feliz y contenta junto con sus hijos.

No obstante, a quien tenían que respetar era a los tres comandantes de Sweet City. Tres personajes que de por sí eran verdaderos monstruos. Y su recompensa es tan alto que superan al mismísimo Monkey D. Luffy. Si en algún momento te los encuentras, serás mejor que huyas porque ellos no tendrían piedad sobre ti.

Charlotte Smoothie, la única mujer dentro de ese grupo era una mujer muy peligrosa. Se trataba de una chica preciosa de una mezcla humano y piernas largas. Una combinación bastante peligrosa para aquellos que la enfrentan. Y era la decimocuarta hija de Big Mom.

Charlotte Cracker, también conocido como "Cracker el Mil Brazos", el décimo hijo de Big Mom. No te enfrentes a él porque jugará contigo para luego acabar una vez por todas a su enemigo.

Y por último, el más importante de todos los hermanos, el segundo hijo de Big Mom y el mayor de los trillizos, el hombre que dominaba a la perfección los tres tipos de Haki y que todo el pueblo teme. Charlotte Katakuri, la mano derecha de la reina de Totto Land y el más serio y calmado de todos sus hermanos.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, Katakuri se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento junto con sus hermanos mellizos Daifuku y Oven. Él simplemente observaba a sus dos hermanos que se esforzaban en ser mejor que él. Esto último le hizo gracia. Ningún ser humano pudo con él. Nadie pudo derrotarlo. Era casi como un Dios, una creación perfecta de Big Mom. Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y más si provenían de su pequeña hermana Brûlée. Un golpe en el suelo despertó al más mayor de los tres observando como Oven fue derribado por el genio de Daifuku.

—¡Eso no vale! —gritó furioso Oven mientras se levanta del suelo—. ¡Has utilizado tu Fruta del Diablo!

—Oh, ¿estaba prohibido?

—¡Sí, idiota!

¿Por qué esos dos salieron tan idiotas y tan orgullosos de su fuerza? Katakuri era, al contrario. Nunca subestimaba a un enemigo por su fuerza o por su inteligencia.

—¡¿A qué hizo trampa, Katakuri?! —Oven miró a su hermano con un semblante serio.

—Si no mejoras tus habilidades Oven, estarías en desventaja con tu enemigo —comentó dejando de apoyar la espalda en la pared para luego caminar a sus hermanos—. Con o sin Fruta del Diablo, todos estaríamos en desventaja.

—Tiene razón lo que dice nuestro hermano mayor.

—¡Me da igual!

Al ser el menor de los tres, tenía espíritu de guerrero algo que admiraba Katakuri de su hermano. Dio un pequeño suspiro, no queriendo hablar más. Se sentía algo agotado después de ver la pelea de estos dos que aún seguían discutiendo de quien era el más fuerte de los dos. Eso sí, sin contar a su hermano Katakuri que era especial. 

Ya no hubo más discusión cuando escucharon una leve campana alertándolos y no solo a ellos, sino a los demás hermanos que estaban esparcidos por toda la ciudad. Ese sonido les era familiar y sabían lo que significaba. ¡La hora del almuerzo!

Katakuri se colocó su bufanda intentando tentar su boca cuando se trataba de comida. Él, al igual que sus hermanos y su madre, la comida era lo primordial. Y si eran dulces, mejor que mejor.

—¡Vamos hermanos! ¡Antes de que los otros se nos adelanten! —Oven empezó a caminar seguido por sus otros hermanos. Parecía como si fuera el líder de la cabecilla y no era así realmente.

—¡Mamamamamama! ¡Qué buena pinta tiene!

Esa risa tan característica provenía de Big Mom que observaba con orgullo los dulces que ha preparado su chef especial. Y no era la única. Todos sus hijos estaban con la boca abierta, ya con ganas de comer aquellos dulces. Algunos estaban impacientes, otros estaban tranquilos y serenos no mostrando cualquier emoción.

—¡Podéis empezar a comer! —Dio la orden la madre de todos ellos y no dudaron en devorar la comida.

Los hombres, los niños y alguna que otra mujer no paraban de devorar esa exquisita comida. Ese toque de azúcar que daba el chef para que sea tan asombrosa. Sin embargo, hay damas dentro de la familia que preferían comer con algo de tranquilidad y sin atragantarse. Charlotte Pudding era una de ellas; era tan amable con sus hermanos, pero era bipolar. Era como si tuviera al mismísimo diablo en su interior que le daban ganas de controlarla y matar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino.

La que todavía no probó bocado alguno es Charlotte Flampe. Solo miraba su plato mientras escuchaba los suspiros de sus hermanos saboreando la comida. Su mente estaba en otro sitio. Algo que le llamó mucho la atención de la niña y que desconocía completamente. Miraba de vez en cuando a su madre, pensando si valía la pena comentarlo a su madre. No sabía que era lo que pensaría ella si se lo dijese.

Quien notó tal comportamiento es Charlotte Perospero que se acercó un poco a su hermana pequeña, a lo que da palmadas suaves en su cabeza haciendo que ésta despertara de su sueño.

—Flampe, hermanita, no has probado bocado alguno. ¿Estás enferma? —Cuando dijo eso, todos se detuvieron incluyendo su madre quien observó con detenimiento a su hija.

—Yo...

—¿Es algo relacionado con Oni-chan? —preguntó Brûlée sabiendo perfectamente la admiración que tiene la niña con Katakuri.

—Mamá, ¿qué es un circo?

Los más jóvenes miraron con credulidad a Flampe averiguando que era esa palabra que salió de la boca de su hermana. Los mayores no dijeron nada, tan solo miraban a su madre que en un momento estaba seria, pero poco a poco una sonrisa se extendió y empezó a reír.

—¡Mamamamama! Un circo es un sitio donde hay diversión. Los niños y los adultos disfrutan viendo como esos patéticos idiotas lanzan cuchillos a la gente para ver si le dan de lleno o no. Se creen extremadamente poderosos, pero no es así. Son solo unos idiotas que utilizan a gente como nosotros para dar mayor satisfacción y que la gente se burle.

Silencio. Era lo que se obtuvo en el gran comedor. Todos los chicos no decían nada porque todos realmente eran monstruos a ojos de cualquier humano normal. Y no solo por sus tamaños, sino también por imperfecciones que tenía cada uno de ellos. Big Mom le importaba un poco eso, son sus hijos, al fin y al cabo, pero que los maltrata mal cuando puede.

—¿Por qué haces esa pregunta tan estúpida Flampe?

—Es que en Sweet City vi un gran cartel de que un circo iba a venir a la ciudad.

—¿En serio? —A los más jóvenes se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Sí.

—¡¿Podemos ir mamá?!

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que esos idiotas os vean y os secuestren para haceros lo que queráis? —Big Mom tenía un gran odio en relación con los circos.

—Oh mamá, estás exagerando —comentó Smoothie bebiendo de su copa—. Dales la oportunidad a los niños a que se diviertan, es una ocasión especial para ellos.

—¡Por favor, mamá!

Linlin cogió un gran trozo de pastel llevándoselo de la boca mientras sentía como unos jugos gástricos salían de su boca, haciendo que toda la mesa se quemara a causa de esos jugos. Los niños sabían lo que significaba. Se estaba enfadando, era por ello que agachan la cabeza sin decir nada.

Para Smoothie era algo normal en su madre, y para los más mayores incluso. Katakuri observó a los más pequeños, desilusionados en saber que no irán a ver el circo que tanto quisieran ver. Ojalá pudiera decirle algo a su madre, pero era mejor estar callado sabiendo la situación en que se encontraba Big Mom.

—Y yo que deseaba ver a la mujer más fuerte de todo Grand Line.

Los ojos de Big Mom se clavaron en Flampe cuando dijo eso. ¿Mujer? ¿Más fuerte? ¿De todo Grand Line? ¿Es posible eso? ¿Cómo es? ¿Será una guerrera? Una guerrera que podría ser la futura esposa de uno de sus hijos. Muchas cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos y golpear la mesa con fuerza alertando a todos.

—Si son tan amables de invitarnos, tal vez podamos ir al circo. —Las caras de los niños fue a una de felicidad.— Sin embargo, si no llegasen a invitarnos —Con su propia mano rompió un vaso demostrando su furia,—, ¡serán devorados por mí! ¡Mamamamama!

Solo esperemos que esa gente, quien organizaba el circo, sean capaces de invitar a la gran reina de Totto Land.

No muy lejos del reino, navegaba un barco en dirección a su destino. El viento soplaba con fuerza las velas del barco mostrando así su gran belleza innata. La tripulación observaba a la lejanía el reino y saben perfectamente lo que les esperaría. Pero estaban seguros de que satisfarían a Big Mom con sus habilidades culinarias. Se ponen rígidos al escuchar los pasos de su capitán que observaba con detenimiento a los piratas o más bien a su gran familia, o nakamas.

—¡Escuchadme bien! Nos estamos acercando a Whole Cake y todos sabemos perfectamente que ahí se encuentra la Younkou junto con sus 85 hijos —habló el capitán mirando a cada uno de su tripulación que estaban tensos.— ¡Nosotros somos el mayor circo de la historia y tenemos que hacer que lo disfruten a lo máximo! ¡Somos Funtime Circus! ¡Estad orgullosos de estar en esta tripulación!

—¡Sí, mi capitán! —gritaron todos posando a lo marine, respetando las palabras de su capitán.

—¡Cada uno id a sus puestos, estamos muy cerca de embarcar!

Sus palabras resonaron por todo el barco y toda su tripulación fue a cada uno por su puesto preparados para embarcar. El capitán volvió al timón manejándolo rumbo a Whole Cake. Mira por el rabillo del ojo a una joven que admiraba el océano y el reino de los dulces. Nunca imaginó llegar a un sitio tan espléndido. Sus flecos, que decoran en su frente, hacían juego con el viento al igual que su abrigo que le llega hasta las rodillas. Su falda negra bailaba también haciendo que se viera un poco su ropa más íntima.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del capitán preguntándose como puede ser que esa chica no le da vergüenza llevar esas ropas. A lo mejor no le incomodaba en absoluto o era lo que quiere pensar.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Whole Cake? —preguntó el capitán llamando la atención de la joven.

—No, realmente —contestó mirando a su capitán.— ¿Y usted?

—Cuando mi padre era panadero de Big Mom, pero cuando murió me largué. Ese sitio está demasiado corrupto por esa mujer. Ahí nadie es feliz porque tienen que soportar a la Youkou.

—¿O es porque no te gustan los dulces, capitán Lurke? —Golpe bajo.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡Que cuando ve el chocolate no puede ni aguantarlo!

—Es lo que hay cuando eres una chica que ama el chocolate y la comida sobretodo. —La joven se lamió los labios intentando imaginarse los platos que saboreará cuando llegue allí.

—Sabes que no podrás comer carne, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Todos comen dulces allí?!

—Efectivamente. Y creo que a ninguno les ha salido caries.

Los ojos de la joven se le iluminaron por completo. ¡Iba a estar en el maldito paraíso! Corrió hacia el centro donde estaban la gran mayoría de la tripulación y gritó:

—¡Vamos gandules! ¡No perdáis el tiempo! ¡Los dulces me esperan!

—¡Len! ¡Te recuerdo que el capitán soy yo!

—¡Y yo te recuerdo que soy "La Quebrantahuesos"!

—¡Como si eso me importase! ¡Ten respeto a tu capitán!

Los piratas ríen sin descontrol por tal comportamiento por ambos. No era que se llevaran mal, eran como hermanos que se cuidaban uno del otro. Pero cuando discuten, eran como críos. La joven Len era una chica que siempre estaba feliz y haría cualquier cosa como para proteger a sus amigos. Aunque la tripulación sabía perfectamente que, si la hacen enfadar, ella misma los tiraría por la borda para que los monstruos marinos los devorasen.

La joven de pelo castaño se acercó a la borda admirando la gran ciudad que estaba presente. Esas casas hechas de dulce incitaban a la joven a probarlos uno a uno. Pero tenía que controlarse, ya que era una ciudad, pero de dulce. Esa idea era tan tentadora para ella. Esto será una gran aventura para la joven Len.

La gente de la ciudad observaba como aquel gran barco llegaba al muelle, donde los marineros les ayudaron a embarcar. Echaron el ancla y lanzan las cuerdas que eran amarrados por parte de los ciudadanos. Los niños gritaban con fuerza al ver la gran pancarta. ¡Eran ellos! ¡Funtime Circus! Los jóvenes corrían con prisa hacia sus casas para decirles a sus padres que ya estaban aquí. Que deseaban verlos porque era la primera vez que los veían.

Cada miembro de la tripulación iba bajando, cogiendo las cosas que les hacía falta para montar el circo. Pero no iba a ser dentro de una carpa sino más bien era al aire libre donde todos podían disfrutar del espectáculo desde sus casas o de sus asientos. Los jóvenes aplaudían con fuerza al ver como unas personas hacen acrobacias asombrosas impresionándolos. Hasta una chica medianamente joven hace aparecer caramelos que los tiraba hacia ellos.

Un gran hombre fornido apareció con una gran caja donde lo dejó en el suelo. Los niños se preguntaban quien vendrá ahora. Y era el mismísimo capitán Lurke que iba a dar una gran charla ante todos los presentes.

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas de todas las edades! ¡Soy el capitán Lurke y esta es mi tripulación! —Todos aplauden con fuerza.— ¡Somos Funtime Circus y hemos venido para que todos ustedes disfruten del gran espectáculo! ¡Estáis todos invitados! —Todos gritan felices al saber que la entrada es gratis—. Eso si la comida y la bebida no será gratis. —Se escuchaban risas por todos lados.— Y además, ¡invito a la familia Charlotte a que se lo pasen en grande porque nuestro circo es único y exclusivo! ¡La comida es gratis! ¡Mañana será un gran día!

Flampe junto con sus hermanos pequeños escucharon la invitación que no pudieron aguantar en correr hacia el castillo y comunicárselo a su madre. La joven de 15 años estaba muy feliz de escuchar aquello. Era la primera vez que iba a un circo junto con sus hermanos pequeños.

Eso sí, le surgió una duda en la cabeza. ¿Cómo será esa chica? ¿Será tan fuerte como su hermano Katakuri? ¿O simplemente es una farsa? No lo sabía con certeza, por eso quiere ir y comprobar que exista alguien más fuerte que su hermano mayor o como Smoothie.

Los pequeños llegaron al castillo abriendo las puertas a toda prisa y corriendo hacia donde está su madre que se encontraba en una reunión con los comandantes y sus hijos Oven, Daifuku, Perospero y Compote. 

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Los niños gritaron con fuerza llamando la atención de Big Mom que solo miraba con furia a esos renacuajos.

—¡¿No veis que vuestra madre está en una reunión importante?!

—¡Mamá ya están aquí! —gritó con emoción Flampe.

—¿Quiénes?

—¡La gente del circo! —habló Dragée abrazando a su hermano Dolce.

—¡Y el capitán ha dicho que la familia Charlotte está invitada a su espectáculo!

—¡Y la comida es gratis para nosotros!

Una gran sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Big Mom que se levantó al escuchar tal noticia. Su risa descomunal se hizo presente en toda la sala alertando a los presentes y a los soldados de la gran madre.

—Vaya, veo que se acordaron de mí. —Señaló a Flampe.— ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana mamá.

—Oh madre, ¿piensas ir a ese estúpido circo? —se quejó Oven recibiendo una mirada asesina de su propia madre.

—Les prometí que los llevarían si nos invitaban. —La mujer de ocho metros se acercó hacia los más jóvenes acariciando con sus propios dedos las cabezas de estos.

—Entonces, ¿eso incluye a nosotros? —habló Cracker impresionado.

—¡Nos han invitado a todos! —gritó Linlin alzando los brazos.— ¡Quiero ver sus ridículos trucos y poder reírme un buen rato! ¡Mamamamama!

Al único que no le agradaba la idea es Katakuri. ¿Cuántas horas tenían que estar ahí? Él sabía perfectamente que no podía saltarse la hora de la merienda. Oh, lo recordó. Miró su reloj y faltan como diez minutos para que sean las tres. Caminó hacia la puerta de salida, no sin antes escuchar las palabras de su hermana pequeña Flampe:

—¡Tengo ganas de ver a la chica más fuerte de toda Grand Line!

Una duda resurgió en la cabeza del comandante, ¿cómo será esa chica?

Llegó el gran día. El día en que todos van a ver el gran espectáculo de Circus Funtime. Todos verán las maravillas que harán estos personajes. Hasta los niños iban con mucha ilusión que tiraban a sus padres para coger el mejor sitio y verlos de cerca. El espectáculo se iba a celebrar en Sweet City, la ciudad más grande e importante de Whole Cake.

Detrás de las cortinas se encontraba un capitán un tanto nervioso con tanta gente. Ya estuvo en peores situaciones, pero hacer un gran show para la familia Charlotte era uno de sus mayores miedos. Temía en fallar a su tripulación por no hacer bien su labor. Y lo más importante, ¿dónde demonios estaba esa familia? Eso perjudicaba a Lurke de una manera abismal que no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro, poniéndose aún más nervioso.

—Capitán pare, está haciendo que nos pongamos nerviosos todos —habló una joven mientras comía un pequeño caramelo.

—¡Es que no los veo! —Lurke se asomó para ver si ya están, pero no era así.

—A lo mejor no les gusta el circo —comentó el hombre fornido mientras acariciaba su bigote aterciopelado.

—¡No me des falsas esperanzas, Makok!

Quien se encontraba tranquila, en ese mismo instante, era Len. Desde que se unió a la tripulación de Lurke, pudo aguantar perfectamente la mirada de toda esa gente que se quedaba maravillada ante su espectáculo. A lo mejor no le daba vergüenza demostrar cómo era ella realmente. Tanto en su personalidad como en su vestimenta. Cada minuto que pasaba, se arreglaba el cabello deshaciendo y haciendo de nuevo su moño. No le gustaba dejarlo suelto ya que, para ella, era una mera distracción para cualquier hombre.

Movía los brazos y las piernas quitando toda la tensión que había en su cuerpo queriendo estar lo más relajada posible. Era solo una actuación, ¿qué hay que temer? Era verdad que ha escuchado historias horrendas sobre la familia Charlotte, como, por ejemplo, que Big Mom era una devoradora de hombres. O que sus hijos eran unos verdaderos monstruos. Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios. ¿Monstruos? No saben realmente lo que significa la palabra monstruo.

Escuchó como unos pequeños pasos se acercan y era otra jovencita que llegó algo cansada. Se acercó a su capitán para anunciarle una cosa:

—Capitán, la familia Charlotte ya está aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se asomó de nuevo Lurke y, efectivamente, ahí estaban. Era como si estuvieran esperando a que alguien les dijese cuál era su asiento—. ¡Traedme de inmediato el Den Den Mushi! ¡Deprisa!

A Len le divertía verlo un tanto nervioso ante la situación. Aunque había que admitir que hay que entenderlo. Iba a demostrar a esa familia lo que sería capaz una tripulación como ellos.

Mientras, fuera de las cortinas, los jóvenes de la familia estaban entusiasmados que no podían moverse de un lado para otro. Querían sentarse ya en sus respectivos asientos o deseaban estar cerca del teatro; no obstante, había muchos niños ya delante.

—¿Big Mom? 

La Youkou escuchó como alguien la llama y era un hombre apuesto a ojos de cualquier mujer. Casi todas las hijas de la Youkou se desmayaron por ver tan hermosura frente a sus ojos. Linlin solo sonríe complacida de que alguien tan apuesto le hable de esa manera.

—Soy yo.

—Tenemos un asiento y unas vistas estupendas para usted y para sus hijos —habló el joven para luego mirar a los más pequeños.— Y sus hijos estarán en primera fila para ver nuestro show.

—¡Mamamamamama! Muy bien, guíanos.

—Como usted desee.

—Como me gustaría a mí ser guapa para ese chico —dijo Brûlée casi llorando por dentro.

—Oh, hermana no digas eso. —Pudding animó a su hermana para que no le dé un pequeño ataque de angustia.

Los más jóvenes de la familia Charlotte siguieron al joven cuando dejó a los más mayores en una estancia VIP para ellos. O sí que era VIP porque estaban rodeados de dulces algo que a Linlin le encantó. Parece ser que este circo se lo tomaba muy en serio cuando se trataba de alguien importante como la Youkou. 

Los niños estaban en la primera fila con sus respectivos asientos. Sillas decoradas con almohadas acolchadas, pero que no fueran altas para que los otros niños pudiesen ver perfectamente el espectáculo. 

Todo estaba listo para que empezara el espectáculo. Lurke contó innumerables veces antes de salir. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza al salir, siendo observado por todos ellos. El silencio se hizo presente. Solo unos pequeños pasos por parte del capitán se hicieron presente en el sitio. Se acercó al gran micrófono ya dispuesto a anunciar sus palabras. «Espero que todo salga bien», pensó una y otra vez.

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas de todas las edades! ¡Bienvenidos al gran espectáculo de Funtime Circus! 

El espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí está el primer capítulo! Espero que os guste muchísimo.


	3. Capítulo II

Los gritos de la gente se hacen presente en el espectáculo de Funtime Circus. No podían faltar las risas claramente. Los que más disfrutaban eran los niños sobre todo de la Familia Charlotte que quedaban asombrados por las habilidades únicas que tenía cada miembro de la tripulación. La más favorita fue Luciel, una joven de estatura media que hacía aparecer dulces con sus manos y los lanzaba al aire para que cualquiera los cogiese. Incluso hizo uno muy especial para Big Mom: un caramelo gigante de sabor a fresa y nata. La madre de los niños no se resistió en comerlo de un bocado.

Bailarines, cantantes, payasos... Todo era mágico para toda la gente de Sweet City. El único que lo veía un poco aburrido era Katakuri, esas cosas la suelen cualquiera pensaba. Le molestaba la idea de que toda esa gente se pensaba que son especiales por tener un talento único. Es como decir que eres el único espadachín del mundo y no es verdad. Hasta una de sus hermanas canta mejor que esa mujer lagarto.

Sin embargo, le gustaba escuchar las risas de sus hermanos pequeños. Disfrutaba verlos así, tan felices de ver algo por primera vez desde que nacieron. Aunque no se notaba debajo de la bufanda, sonreía al verlos en ese estado. Siente como alguien se acerca desde su hombro y era su hermana Brûlée.

—Me dan ganas de arrancar la cara a esas chicas —dice la hermana de Katakuri al ver que esas chicas eran más bellas que ella.

—No dejes que los celos te dominen, Brûlée.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás mirando a una de ellas?

—¿Quién se va a fijar en un monstruo como yo? —dio en el clavo el comandante dejando a Brûlée sin comentarios.

Detrás de las cortinas, estaba Len que hacía flexiones sin parar intentando tranquilizar todo su cuerpo de una manera natural. Sabe que es su turno porque era la gran estrella del circo. Lo sabe por el gran cartel que siempre pone Lurke mostrando una silueta de una mujer que nadie conoce. Solo se la conoce como "la chica más fuerte de Grand Line" o "La Quebrantahuesos". Prefiere la primera realmente, ya que la segunda suena como que revienta cráneos o huesos de cualquier persona.

Realmente, no era bonito tener ese nombre, pero muchos se lo pusieron por miedo a ella. Es una mujer con un carácter fuerte. Su amigo el fornido, Bishock, está a su lado viendo como la joven entrenaba.

—Lo harás muy bien.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo fallar a Lurke —apoya las manos en el suelo haciendo elevar su cuerpo quedando en una posición firme y recta donde hace flexiones.

—Él confía en ti.

—Lo sé, pero esa familia que tanto he escuchado debe ser terrible. —Sin importarle mucho, la falda resbala por sus piernas mostrando así sus bragas, algo que al pobre Bishock casi le da un ataque. Sin embargo, está acostumbrado ya que su amiga no le importaba demasiado. Es como si quisiera provocar a alguien.

—Len no es por molestarte, pero... ¿no es mejor que te pongas un pantalón o algo?

La joven al escuchar eso, deja de hacer el pino para luego mirar a su compañero con una mirada de pocos amigos. Bishock sintió que estaba a punto de morir en ese instante.

—¡¿Por qué lo dices?! ¡¿Te molesta que lleve falda?! —Estaba claro que no le gustaba que alguien le diese lo contrario con respecto a su ropa.

—N-No, es que... —Bishock busca una manera para que la chica no pensara mal—, a lo mejor puedes distraer a alguien.

Un golpe fuerte es lo que recibió el fornido por parte de la joven Len. Un gran chichón surgió de su cabeza. Se lo merecía por hablar mal así de las pintas que llevaba la joven. Iba a decir algo, pero eran interrumpidos por Lurke que los llamó.

—Chicos, dejad de pelear. Os toca salir.

Len sacudió sus ropas e hizo tronar todos sus huesos liberando toda la presión en ella. Estaba lista para el gran espectáculo y su amigo el fornido también. Iba a demostrar lo que sería capaz una chica de baja estatura.

Lurke, por su parte, salió detrás de las cortinas recibiendo los grandes aplausos de la gente. Él hizo reverencias dando las gracias sin dejar de sonreír como un bellaco. Pero se estaba poniendo nervioso porque estaba recibiendo mucha atención por parte de la familia Charlotte. Vamos tú puedes, se decía así mismo. Cogió el gran micrófono para dar su discurso.

—¡¿Cómo se lo están pasando!

—¡Muy bien! -gritaron los niños de Linlin que aplaudían con fuerza queriendo más.

—¡Me alegra escuchar eso! —carraspeó un poco su garganta para luego seguir—. ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas de todas las edades! ¡Estamos llegando a la recta final de este circo! ¡Detrás de esas cortinas se encuentra lo más misterioso que he encontrado durante todo mi viaje en Grand Line!

Flampe sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso. Supo perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a esa persona ver si realmente es cierto.

—¡A mi derecha, se encuentra el hombre más fornido de North Blue! ¡Mide 3'50 metros y pesa más 500 kilos! ¡Dad un aplauso a Bishock!

El nombrado salió detrás de la cortina con unas pesas en las manos. La gente no estaba impresionada porque realmente había verdaderos monstruos en Sweet City; sin embargo, le aplaudieron por hacer presencia en el acto.

—¡Y a mí izquierda, se encuentra lo más especial y la estrella de Funtime Circus! —El pueblo escuchó atentamente las palabras del capitán—. ¡Mide 1'59 y pesa 57 kilos! ¡Se la considera como la mujer más fuerte de Grand Line!

—Espera... ¿1'59 solo? —comentó Oven alzando la ceja.

—Interesante... —Smoothie sonrió, quería ver a esa enana.

—¡Dad un gran aplauso a nuestra maravillosa y guapísima Hirawashi Len!

Las cortinas se abrieron dando paso a Len llevando consigo dos pesas que debían pesar más de una tonelada, y no era lo único, también en su cabeza y en su boca. ¡Estaba soportando más de diez toneladas de peso! Todo el pueblo se quedó con la boca abierta hasta los niños. La familia Charlotte no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, incluyendo a Katakuri.

Len se acercó a su compañero Bishock e hizo señas de lo que tenía que hacer. El hombre fornido lo entendió perfectamente. Se puso detrás de la joven mostrando de nuevo las pesas a la gente para que observen lo que hará. Posó un pie encima del hombro de la joven y de un impulso saltó posando el otro pie en el otro extremo. Eso dejó una figura: Bishock encima de Len estando de pie mientras que la joven soportaba todo ese peso en sus hombros.

Y lo más creíble de todo, es que ni estaba sudando ni parpadeaba en cada momento desde que salió. Lurke miraba a cada uno del pueblo y sonrió satisfecho de que todos estaban impresionados. Sin embargo, siempre tiene que haber alguna voz que lo estropeaba todo.

—¡Eso es falso! —gritó un hombre—. ¡Esa chica no tiene pinta de ser fuerte! ¡Mirad su tamaño en comparación con el fornido!

Bishock saltó quedando enfrente de la joven y suelta las pesas para apoyar las manos en sus caderas, un tanto molesto por el comentario. Realmente la que se estaba molestando era Len, pero estaba siendo ocultada por el fornido para que no haga ninguna estupidez.

—Oh vamos, señor. Si acaba de ver lo que puede ser capaz la señorita.

—Seguro que se comió una Fruta del Diablo para tener esa fuerza sobrehumana.

—¡Señor, le puedo asegurar de lo que dice usted no es cierto! —corrigió con prisa Lurke, interponiéndose entre el fornido y el hombre—. ¡La madre naturaleza la creó así y ha entrenado duramente para tener unas capacidades físicas sobrehumanas!

—¡Las pesas están infladas de aire!

—¡¿Quiere comprobarlo usted mismo?!

Todos miraron al bocazas mientras que éste, con decisión, se acercó al escenario ante la atenta mirada de todo el pueblo y de la familia Charlotte. Iba a demostrar que esta joven era una farsa al igual que esta estúpida obra. Len, con su típica mirada que quería asesinar a alguien, dejó las pesas a un lado menos una.

Ya teniendo de frente al hombre, alzó el brazo en dirección a éste para que cogiese la pesa. El hombre solo sonrió cogiendo cada extremo de la pesa. Len también sonrió, y en cuando soltó la pesa, ésta cae al suelo junto con el hombre. ¡No eran de goma! ¡Ni siquiera estaban infladas con aire! El bocazas miró a la joven Len impresionado que haya una mujer con una fuerza tan antinatural.

—Eso te pasa por ser bocazas —dice uno para luego reírse de su amigo, y todos hicieron lo mismo. Ese pobre hombre quedó en ridículo.

—¡Aun así estoy seguro de que su fuerza proviene de una Fruta del Diablo!

—Señor... —La voz de Len resonó por todo el lugar, como si era el único sonido que se escuchara perfectamente—. ¿puede decirme su nombre?

—... Zoku... —Por su voz se notaba inseguro.

—Zoku Zoku Zoku... —La morena giró alrededor de ese hombre tocando casi los puntos de éste, por ejemplo, el hombro—, veamos ¿por qué dice eso? ¿Acaso piensa que una mujer no puede ser más fuerte que un hombre?

—P-Pues...

Len pudo notar que los ojos de aquel hombre mostraban miedo, era algo habitual en ese sitio tener miedo a algo. Sin embargo, era un temor mucho más nuevo de lo que uno podía imaginarse. La morena suspiró levemente alejándose de aquel hombre. Sus pasos eran firmes donde sus botas resuenan por todo el sitio hasta llegar a su compañero fornido que solo la miraba con curiosidad.

Todos la miraban con curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba esa mujer de ojos avellanas que tanto hipnotizaban a cualquiera? Len va detrás de las cortinas cogiendo un cubo lleno de agua y se pone en primera posición mostrando a todo el mundo el contenido. Y de un movimiento rápido, se lo echó encima dejando que sus ropas se mojen y dejen algo de visualización detrás de sus ropas. Hombres comprometidos o no, casi se mueren por derrame nasal al ver tal insinuación de aquella chica.

Los hijos de Big Mom solo sonríen divertidos ante la escena. Sin embargo, Katakuri no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Es más, alzó una de sus cejas curioso de lo que ha hecho esa mujer. ¿No le daba vergüenza hacer eso delante de todos los hombres hambrientos?

—Dame un puñetazo en la cara. —Dio una orden Len dirigiéndose a aquel hombre que solo la miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Quieres que te golpee?

—No, a que me des un beso —dramatizó posando las manos en sus caderas—. ¡Por supuesto!

Ese hombre no estaba seguro si era correcto lo que iba hacer. Nunca se atrevería a pegar a una mujer. Sin embargo, Len se lo estaba proponiendo. La joven no paraba de mover la cabeza esperando a que ese gusano le diese un puñetazo en la mejilla. Se estaba impacientando y se notaba en la vena que le crece en la sien.

Sin más remedio, aquel hombro echó atrás su brazo para luego propinarle un puñetazo en toda la cara. Ni se inmutó de su sitio. El pueblo solo podía hacer una cosa: abrir la boca con sorpresa al ver tal acto. No sangraba. No tiene un moretón. Ni se quejaba. El hombre se alejó de ella con miedo a que la hubiera hecho daño de verdad.

—L-Lo siento, creo que me pasé...

—Oh, descuida... —La voz de Len fue calmada que simplemente sonríe.

Aquel hombre no se esperaba esa respuesta. Solo sonrió un tanto nervioso por lo que ha sucedido. La joven Len aún mantenía esa sonrisa mostrando lo pacificaba que estaba en ese instante. No obstante, todo cambió. Un golpe era lo único que recibió aquella persona de ella. Y no un golpe cualquiera. Un golpe que era capaz de romper tus huesos y dejarte inmovilizado por meses.

Un golpe bajo en el estómago dejando aquel pobre hombre sin habla y escupiendo sangre en la boca. Todo se veía a cámara lenta. Las facciones de la chica mostraban que era un verdadero demonio, furioso por el comentario que ha hecho esa persona. La cámara lenta se esfumó dando paso al gran empujón provocado por aquel golpe. El hombre chocó con un edificio traspasando a través de ella y unos cuantos edificios hasta que paró en una gran torre.

Las caras de la gente de la ciudad eran más bien de sorpresa y de miedo. Esa chica ha golpeado a ese hombre y ha hecho que hiciera unos cuantos agujeros en cada edificio dejándolo inmovilizado. Como si fuera un simple vegetal sin vida. Len miró a cada uno de ellos, señalándolos con orgullo.

—¡Como alguien diga que mi fuerza es provocada por una Fruta del Diablo, pasará un mal rato!

De hecho, quería comprobar que, aunque estuviera mojada, no poseía ningún tipo de fruta ya, que aquellos usuarios que consuman dicha fruta tendrán una única debilidad y es el agua. En cambio, ella no ha mostrado signos de cansancio o de debilidad por echarse el balde en su cuerpo. Todos los presentes, menos la familia Charlotte, estaban con la boca abierta no creyendo que esa chica sea un verdadero monstruo.

—¡Ya habéis visto lo que es capaz nuestra gran estrella! —comentó Lurke un tanto nervioso de que su amiga se haya pasado—. ¡Que algún médico acuda a su ayuda porque creo que estará por mucho tiempo en la camilla!

—Si que es interesante la mocosa. —Daifuku estaba impresionado por la fuerza monstruosa de Len.

—Imagínate tenerla como esposa. —Casi todos los hermanos miraron a Oven por hacer tal comentario—. Ahí si que sería un verdadero monstruo.

—Ya te gustaría a ti tenerla de esposa, así estaría detrás tuya para que no gandulees en tu puesto —rió Cracker viendo como su hermano mayor le miraba molesto.

—O tenerla de guerrera. —Amande exhaló el humo de su cigarro mostrando interés alguno en la chica.

—La quiero... —Escucharon como su madre habló finalmente—. La quiero... —No paraba de decir esa frase—. ¡La quiero! —Sus ojos brillaron con mucha intensidad. Sus hijos la conocían demasiado, cuando le interesaba algo va a por ello y no hubo nadie quien se lo impide—. ¡Tú! —Su grito se hizo presente en toda la plaza poniendo tenso a la gente de la ciudad e incluso al capitán Lurke—. ¡Esa chica es muy interesante! ¡Se ve que es un verdadero monstruo en cuanto a su naturaleza! —¿Eso era un halago?— ¡¿Cuánto cuesta?! —Eso ya dejó desconcertada a Len cuando dijo eso.

—... ¡¿Acaso quiere comprarla?! —Lurke estaba sorprendido.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Se ve que será una gran guerrera dentro de mi tripulación! ¡Y puede que a lo mejor case a uno de mis hijos! —Una vena creció en la sien de la joven Len, ya no gustándole la idea—. ¡Tendría unos nietos muy poderosos!

—S-Sí, en eso le doy la razón... —Len no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar por la boca de su capitán y no fue la única.

—¡¿Cuánto quieres por ella?!

—Pues... —La tripulación conoció muy bien a su capitán. Era tan avaricioso que por el dinero haría cualquier cosa.

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó la joven sujetando a su capitán por los hombros para que le mirase—. ¡Si haces eso te aseguro que te romperé la crisma!

—¿Qué te parece cincuenta mil berries? —Esa cifra era tentador para los oídos de Lurke.

—¡Lurke, piensa en lo que vas a hacer!

—¿Cien mil berries? —¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

Lurke posó los brazos de la joven para que se calmara un poco ante la situación. La cara de Len se calmó intentando averiguar qué era lo que le rondaba la cabeza al capitán. Por su parte, el hombre de estatura mediana se dirigió hacia Charlotte con un semblante pacífico, pero a la vez seria. Juntó las manos a modo de pensar ante la propuesta. Era mucho dinero, lo supo perfectamente.

Sin embargo, si quería negociar con Big Mom, lo hará encantado extendiendo una gran sonrisa.

—Pienso yo que con cien mil berries no es suficiente.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —La paciencia de Big Mom se estaba consumiendo por dentro. Se la conocía por tener poca paciencia con gente tan vulgar como Lurke.

—Oh vamos gran emperatriz. Ha visto su fuerza y lo que es capaz con un hombre con un solo puñetazo. ¿Cree que ella vale esa cantidad? No, mi señora. Ella vale un billón de berries.

La familia Charlotte se quedó estupefacta ante tal cantidad que le estaba pidiendo el capitán. ¿Cómo se atrevió a negociar con su madre de esa manera? Los dientes de Big Mom rechinaban de tal manera que pareció que estaba a punto de romperse los dientes. Era un maldito avaricioso.

Aunque deseaba tener a esa chica en su tripulación como sea. Charlotte Linlin lo conseguía todo y nadie le rechistaba. Dulces, armas, objetos valiosos... todo. Hasta incluso una alianza con diferentes razas. Y una chica que tenía enfrente suya que vale más que eso. Era hermosa y al mismo tiempo un monstruo. Sus futuros nietos saldrían a la madre. Como la envidiaba por tener tal belleza y encima con una fuerza de mil demonios. Se tragó sus palabras y solo sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Te daré un billón de berries a cambio de la chica! —sentenció al fin Big Mom.

—¡Trato hecho, gran emperatriz!

—¡Ya tengo en mi poder a la chica más fuerte de toda Grand Line! ¡Mamamamama! —No era una buena señal para todos los ciudadanos de Totto Land.

—Capitán... ¿qué ha hecho?

—Lo hice por el bien de nuestra tripulación. Nos estamos quedando sin dinero, Bishock —reprendió Lurke girando sobre sus talones. Se puso muy pálido al ver a Len con la cara furiosa donde sus ojos chispeaban con rabia. Ahora sí que estaba furiosa—. V-Vamos Len, no te pongas así. Estarás al cuidado de Big Mom y, además, te casarás con uno de sus...

No terminó la frase porque ya estaba volando por los aires provocado por la gran patada que le propinó la joven Len. La falda danzó con el viento haciendo que se viera la ropa íntima de la mujer, algo que le daba igual prácticamente. Estaba realmente furiosa como para darse cuenta de que había muchas miradas clavadas en la joven.

—¡Eres un puto avaricioso de mierda!

A Katakuri le hizo mucha gracia ver a esa chica ponerse de mala baba cuando no le gustaba. Sin embargo, no confiaba en ella. En absoluto, era una desconocida para él y para toda su familia. Aunque tenía que hacer feliz a su madre. Y si ella estaba feliz en tener a esa chica en su tripulación, también lo estará él. Pero cuando su propia madre habló de casarla... Ahí era cuando puso más interés en esa joven.

¿Una dama con una bestia? ¿O dos bestias? Mejor la segunda opción ya viendo lo que era capaz esa joven. Pero la diferencia de edad era mucho mayor. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Dieciocho años? Él le multiplicaba el doble. Además, ¿quién se fijaría en un monstruo como él? Es lo que era. Un ser creado para matar y acatar las órdenes de su madre sin poner ningún tipo de excusa.

* * *

Al atardecer, todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad volvieron a sus respectivos hogares dando finalizada el gran espectáculo de Funtime Circus. Estaban felices de haberlo disfrutado. Sin embargo, cierta persona no estaba muy contenta. Refunfuñaba por todo el camino mientras estaba siendo guiada por unos soldados. La estaban llevando hacia el castillo que sería su nuevo hogar. ¿Hogar? Más bien será una cárcel para ella y encima aguantar a esa mujer y a sus hijos.

Con los críos no tendría ningún problema porque le encantan, y con las mujeres tendría una buena charla. El único problema de aquí son los hombres. Es cierto que puede llevarse bien con ellos, pero cuando Big Mom habló sobre casarse con uno de ellos ya no le gustaba la idea. Seguro que todos ellos son unos pervertidos que no dejarían de mirarte e intentar adivinar qué hay detrás de esa ropa. Pero, oye, estamos hablando de Len. Es una chica que no le preocupa eso, al fin y al cabo, son humanos.

Era como si en algún momento tendría una misión con ellos y habría que darse un baño. Ella no tendría ningún problema con ello ya que lo ha hecho varias veces siendo pequeña. Hasta casi lo hace con Lurke aunque éste negó rotundamente.

Las puertas del gran castillo se abrieron dando paso a un gran pasillo decorado de lámparas, cuadros y alfombras. Y enfrente, se encontraba Charlotte Linlin junto con sus hijos mayores ya que los pequeños estaban en la hora del baño. La cara de Len era de pocos amigos y se notaba demasiado. Los soldados la empujaron para que caminase a lo que ella gruñó con desaprobación. Unos cuantos pasos más y ya estaba enfrente de la gran emperatriz de Totto Land. Te aseguro que el pensamiento de Len es matar a Lurke antes de que se marchara por venderla de esa manera.

—¡Bienvenida a mi hogar, querida! ¡Mamamama! —saludó gentil, pero con un toque de maldad Big Mom—. Seguramente habrás oído maravillas de mí.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Sonrió falsamente algo que se percató el comandante.

—Oh, pequeña ahora viéndote pareces una chica frágil y débil.

Una vena creció en la sien de la joven dando entender que no le gustó para nada lo que dijo Big Mom de ella. Le daban ganas de arrancar la cabeza a esa mujer. Tranquila Len, respira hondo. No lo estropees todo, pensaba ella.

—No lo soy —dice a regañadientes aun mostrando esa sonrisa.

—Claro que no lo eres —dice Charlotte con una gran sonrisa—. Como bien dice un dicho: "nunca subestimes a alguien por su tamaño". Y tú eres un claro ejemplo de ese dicho.

—Eso me halaga mi señora.

—Serás una gran soldado dentro de mi tripulación. —Linlin comenzó a imaginarse a esta chica dirigir a toda su tripulación y masacrando a sus enemigos sin piedad—. ¡Eres el mayor tesoro que no puede obtener uno en millones de años!

—Si usted lo dice... —dice en voz baja, pero parece ser que Linlin la escuchó—. Quiero decir... eso me han dicho muchos.

—Pero también tengo planes para ti. —La gigante de ocho metros se levantó para luego acercarse a la joven y comenzar a girar alrededor suyo. Len solo pudo tensar su cuerpo ante tal presencia. ¿Es a esto lo que se refería Lurke de ella?—. Eres tan bella que, si no fuera por mí, mi hija Brûlée ya hubiera desgarrado tu rostro. —Escuchó una risa proveniente de la nombrada—. Sin embargo, tu belleza y tu fuerza monstruosa te convierten en alguien sumamente atractiva. Y es algo que busco en mis hijos. —La mirada de la joven se clavó en los varones que no dejaban de mirarla con una sonrisa, hasta siente como esa mujer posa la mano en su hombro—. Aunque realmente no sé a quién casarte ya que todos son especiales y fuertes.

¿Especiales y fuertes? Era verdad que escuchó que todos sus hijos son fuertes, pero ¿especiales en qué? No lo sabe con exactitud, pero tenerla cerca la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Demasiado. Por primera vez, siente como su corazón bombea con fuerza, pero del miedo.

—Pienso yo que debería descartar a los más horribles. —Se escuchan sonidos de frustración por parte de sus hijos—. Y también a los que son inmaduros.

Big Mom hizo señas como queriendo apartar aquellos que ha nombrado que no sirven para nada como futuros esposos de la joven Len. La gran mayoría de ellos se alejan yendo al otro lado donde están sus hermanos. Solo quedaron cinco.

Cinco hombres con pintas de ser muy mayores, aunque uno de ellos lo destaca y aparte eran demasiado altos para su gusto. Esos cinco eran Cracker, Daifuku, Oven, Katakuri y Perospero.

—Ahora solo falta...

—Un momento mi señora —interrumpió Len sintiendo como aquella mujer clava las uñas en su hombro. Aguanta el dolor como una campeona—. ¿No cree que es mejor que yo elija a uno de sus hijos?

Todos los hijos pusieron cara de espanto. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a cuestionar sobre la decisión de su madre?

—No es que quiera decir que no quiera casarme con sus hijos, pero hacer un matrimonio forzado sin que haya sentimientos en medio no sería una esposa... feliz.

Linlin se sorprendió ante las palabras de la joven. ¿Ser feliz con uno de sus hijos? La verdad era que siempre que presenta una candidata a sus hijos los asustan por sus estupideces o por sus monstruosidades. La gran mujer sonríe ampliamente y ríe descaradamente.

—¿Y piensas que ellos quieran tener sentimientos hacia ti? —A Big Mom esto le divertía demasiado.

—Un hombre haría cualquier cosa por conquistar a una mujer —dice Len ahora con una sonrisa sincera—. Le propongo una cosa: si uno de sus cinco hijos me conquista en un mes haré matrimonio con él. Y si no... usted elegirá con quién casarme.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Guardias llevadla a sus aposentos!

Los guardias hacen una reverencia y se llevan a la joven Len a su respectivo cuarto. Los demás hijos se retiran dejando a solas a su madre en su trono. Sin embargo, Katakuri al ver el futuro con su Haki detuvo a sus cuatro hermanos.

Supo perfectamente que era lo que le iba a decir su madre por lo que giró sobre sus talones para verla. Perospero estaba intrigado.

—¿Quiere decirnos algo madre? —preguntó el más mayor de todos.

—Sí —dice la mujer sentándose en su trono y con una mirada de pocos amigos dice—, si alguno de ustedes asusta a la joven no saldrán con vida de ésta y eso te incluye a ti Katakuri. —Señaló a su hijo amenazante—. ¡Ni se te ocurra quitarte la bufanda delante de ella!

—... No lo haré madre.

Ahora la joven Len tenía que aguantar a cinco hombres, pero ¿el segundo comandante tiene interés en conquistar a esa mujer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí va el siguiente capítulo! Espero que os guste muchísimo.


	4. Capítulo III

Una mañana tranquila en Totto Land en donde los pájaros cantaban dando señal el nuevo amanecer. Aunque también los _hommies_ cantaban con felicidad sabiendo que hoy será otro día agradable en la que disfrutar. La gente de la ciudad salió de sus casas para regresar a sus quehaceres dando vida a Sweet City. El barullo se hizo presente en donde se podía escuchar perfectamente las risas de los pequeños que correteaban para jugar.

Y en el castillo de Big Mom se hallabs la paz que todo el mundo estaba esperando. Y en una de las habitaciones se encontraron Len aun durmiendo a la bartola. Su segunda afición era dormir en paz sin que nadie le moleste. ¿Y su primera afición? Comer hasta saciarse completamente. Y aun sabiendo que estaba en el mundo de los dulces, era lo mejor que le puede pasar en la vida.

Su sueño era interrumpido al escuchar como alguien tocó la puerta. Dio un largo bostezo a lo que se sentó en la cama mirando con algo de sueño a la puerta. Gruñó a regañadientes molesta, estaba teniendo un sueño bastante interesante.

—¿Quién cojones es?

—S-Señorita Hirawashi, el desayuno está listo. —Escuchó una voz de un hombre al otro lado de la puerta a lo que Len alzó la ceja extrañada.

—Me da pereza ir al comedor.

—S-Si quiere puede comer en la habitación.

—¡Me gusta la idea!

Las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a unos cocineros que traían consigo la comida necesaria como para alimentar a una persona normal. Len se sentó en el borde de la cama observando los platos. Dulces que para ese reino era comida, al fin y al cabo. Se le estaba cayendo la baba con tanto dulce de por medio. Los hombres se retiraron del cuarto dejando a solas a la chica.

—¡Sin duda es mi paraíso! —Y sin pensarlo empezó a comer saboreando cada momento de los dulces.

* * *

En la sala de entrenamiento, se encontraban los tres mellizos mayores que estaban entrenando sin parar. Sin embargo, Katakuri no hizo esfuerzo alguno para entrenar, más bien observaba a sus hermanos. Sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar y comenzó a pensar del porqué madre quiere que esa chica se case con uno de ellos. Estaba claro que esa chica causó un gran interés en Big Mom. Y no solo por su fuerza, sino también por su personaje. Posó la mano en su bufanda colocándola por miedo a que alguien puede ver aquello que teme.

No obstante, un breve sonido hace que sus pensamientos se dispersen para ver entrar a una pequeña persona corriendo hacia él para luego abrazarlo como nunca.

—¡Oni-sama! —gritó con fuerza Flampe.

—¿Ocurre algo, Flampe? —preguntó con un tono de preocupación hacia su hermana.

—¡Solo quería verte y abrazarte! —confesó la pequeña mirando a su hermano mientras sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosa.

—¿Solo para eso o para molestarlo? —preguntó Oven viendo a esos dos un tanto pegados.

—Tú eres un estorbo, Oven. —Sacó la lengua Flampe molesta.

—Lo que tú digas, mocosa.

Ambos hermanos varones saben perfectamente la obsesión que tiene Flampe hacia Katakuri que hasta lo consideraba un Dios por encima de todos los hombres. Lo admiraba tanto que incluso mataría a cualquiera que se lo arrebatase. Katakuri solo hizo una cosa: posar la mano en la cabeza de la pequeña.

—Oni-sama ... —llamó Flampe a Katakuri—, no te vas a casar con esa mujer, ¿verdad?

—Oye mocosa, eso es cosa de mamá. —Daifuku interrumpió antes de que su hermano mayor dijese algo—. Tú no puedes decidir si al final Katakuri y esa enana se vayan a casar.

—Pero ¿no te acuerdas? —Oven golpeó a Daifuku en broma—. La chica dijo que tendríamos un mes para impresionarla y durante todo ese tiempo, ella decidirá. Y sino ... ahí entraría madre.

—Pensaba que admirabas a esa chica. —Esto desconcertó a Flampe al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor.

—Sí ... ¡pero prefiero que se case con otro de mis hermanos que a ti!

—Ojalá pudiera negarme, pero nuestra madre me escogió junto con Daifuku, Oven, Perospero y Cracker. —Agachó todo su cuerpo para estar a la altura de su pequeña hermana acariciando su cabeza—. Tienes que aceptar mi destino.

Lo único que podía hacer la pequeña era inflar los mofletes, molesta de que su hermano no le esté haciendo caso. Era verdad que deseaba que su hermano mayor sea feliz, pero no con esa chica. No le daba confianza en realidad.

Flampe se alejó de Katakuri y no se va a rendir tan fácilmente. Demostrará que esa joven no es para nada compatible con su hermano. Giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la puerta, pero chocó con alguien haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

—¡Hermanita Flampe! —gritó Perospero al ver a su hermana en el suelo—. ¿Qué haces acostada en el suelo?

—Creo que está cansada de tanto entrenar con los trillizos —rio Cracker recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su hermana.

—¡Sois unos tontos!

—La tonta de aquí eres tú por entrometerte.

—Oh, vamos, Cracker. No insulta a nuestra pequeña hermanita.

Con todo el orgullo destrozado por culpa de su hermano Cracker, se va de ahí corriendo, dejando a solas a los cinco hombres más fuertes de la familia Charlotte. 

Silencio. Un silencio incómodo para aquellos hombres. Solo se pudo escuchar la respiración de cada uno intentando asimilar esta situación incómoda. Perospero miró a los trillizos que estaban tranquilos en su sitio. Sonríe con orgullo acercándose lentamente con sus movimientos un tanto elegantes para cualquier ser vivo.

—Bueno ... —dice algo finalmente—, ¿cómo piensan impresionar a la chica?

—¿En serio preguntas eso? —Una vena salió por la sien de Daifuku.

—Hay que tener una estrategia si queremos que esa chica se fije en nosotros —habló el más mayor de todos—. Es joven y guapa, además de ser una bestia. Es lo que dijo mamá, imaginaos casaros con esa chica, deberíamos unos hijos bastante interesantes y fuertes.

—Tú solo quieres casarte para complacer a madre —le reprochó Oven—. Sin embargo, no te lo niego. Para tener un cuerpo pequeño tiene una fuerza sobrenatural. —Se sentó en una de las banquetas que había en la sala.

—Por eso madre confía en nosotros.

—Pero esa mocosa no ha desayuno con nuestra familia.

—Madre no le molestó en absoluto —habló Cracker poniéndose al lado de su hermano Katakuri sin dejar de mirar a Daifuku—. Y es muy raro de ella.

—Sabe perfectamente que, si quiere que esa chica se case con uno de nosotros, tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que ella esté cómoda. —Katakuri cruzó los brazos dando su opinión a sus hermanos.

—Como siempre le das en el clavo en todo, Katakuri.

—Es nuestra madre, ya deberíamos saber cómo es.

—¿Y para eso viniste Perospero? ¿Para preguntarnos si tenemos una estrategia ya? —preguntó Oven, ya sacando de quicio esta conversación.

—Más bien vine para ir a buscarla —Esto sorprendió a los trillizos—. Por eso vine con Cracker para buscar a la chica. Por lo que escuché salió de su cuarto ya recién desayunada ya saber dónde estará.

—Perdida. —Al hombre de las galletas todo le hacía bastante gracia realmente.

* * *

—¡Esto es enorme!

Y efectivamente era lo que dijo Cracker, la joven Len estaba más perdida que una ballena que estuvo su hogar. No era que tenga una pérdida de orientación sino, como esto era nuevo para ella, pues era muy fácil de perderse. Big Mom tenía que haberle dado una guía para saber dónde estaban los baños por si tenía una urgencia bastante grande.

O cuando le entrase el apetito. Eso le pone de mala hostia si no come. Era por ello que prefería saber los sitios de una, antes de que sea demasiado tarde para cualquiera que ponga en medio. ¡Pero era un castillo enorme con demasiadas habitaciones! ¡Esto era demasiado para Len! Aunque se da cuenta una cosa: el castillo estaba hecho de dulces. En caso de emergencia podría romper un trozo y ya luego los soldados se encargarán de arreglarlo. Y le daba igual si esa mujer la asesinara por tal cosa.

Oh, ya recordó. Estaba aquí por culpa de Lurke y ahora se tenía que casar con uno de sus cinco hijos. Mientras va caminando a ver si hubo una sala interesante, va pensando y recordando los aspectos de esos hijos.

Charlotte Perospero. No le gustaba por un buen motivo: tiene arrugas y además tiene una lengua larga. Se veía que le gusta los caramelos por el bastón, pero no era su tipo. Además, no quiere imaginarse lo que podría hacer con su lengua. Un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

Charlotte Daifuku. Tenía un cuerpo desproporcionado para su gusto. Además de que estaba rapado y esa mirada parece que en cualquier momento te violará. 

Charlotte Oven. Otro con un cuerpo desproporcionado sobre todo sus brazos que parecían que solo los entrena. Y su pelo ... ¡Por Dios! No le gustaba su peinado para nada. Si fuera ella se lo raparía sin pensarlo.

Charlotte Cracker. Parecía lindo el chico, además con la cicatriz que recorría por su rostro le hace un tanto atractivo. Sin embargo, escuchó que poseía una Fruta del Diablo donde invocaba como unas marionetas de galleta. Ya ahí lo consideraba como un debilucho, aunque esté bien dotado.

Y Charlotte Katakuri. Un hombre muy alto, bastante alto. Cuerpo perfecto, tatuaje que recorría por todo el vientre y pecho del comandante. Mirada seria, hasta diría que era el más serio de los cinco. Ojos y pelo de color granate. Un tanto misterioso, sobre todo, con esa bufanda. ¿Era qué siempre tiene frío y se lo cubría? Diría que era el más normal.

—Katakuri ... —dice su nombre bajito sin que nadie le escuchara.

Además, fijándose en su altura pensó que a lo mejor era el más fuerte de todos ellos y que a lo mejor sería interesante pelear con él. Cruzó los brazos en modo pensativo con la cabeza alzada observando el techo. Él y ella harían una gran pareja, pero la diferencia de edad y altura es abismal. Ella tenía un tamaño normal de un humano, pero él ... ¡se sobrepasaba!

Sin embargo, todo eso se esfumó al escuchar una puerta abrirse y ver a unos niños salir por ella y con unos libros en las manos. Eran los hijos pequeños de Linlin, y no era lo único que salían, también salió un hombre grande ... ¿lleno de nata montada en toda su cara?

—¡Niños no rompáis los libros, por favor-fa! —gritó aquel hombre viendo como los pequeños desaparecen de su vista—. Mamá, me matará si los rompen-fa —suspiró con fuerza y, al girar un poco su cabeza, se encuentra a Len que le miraba con curiosidad—. ... ¡Oh eres tú-fa! —gritó con sorpresa casi dejando sorda a la joven.

—¡¿Por qué todos tenéis la manía de gritarme ?!

—L-Lo siento mucho-fa ...

—Y tienes una forma de hablar super rara.

—No tengo culpa de que tenga ese hábito-fa. —Aquel hombre se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Es un tic verbal? —preguntó Len alzando la ceja.

—Supongo-fa ...

Len no iba a discriminarle por hacer tal cosa, ya que ha conocido a gente con ese problema y lo veía algo normal en la vida. Sus ojos se fijaron en la gran puerta que estaba siendo cubierta por la gran espalda de aquel hombre. Con decisión y con curiosidad, se acercó al lugar. El hombre de nata montada solo miraba a la nada; sin embargo, al ver que no estaba la chica, se giró y se la encontró viendo todos los libros de la biblioteca.

—¡Por favor, no dañes ningún libro-fa!

-¿Cual es tu nombre? —preguntó Len acercándose a la estantería.

-Ópera. Charlote Opera-fa —contestó el hombre que estaba temblando de miedo.

—Opera, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? —Cogió un libro mirando la solapa—. Me gusta leer y quiero pasar mi tiempo aquí hasta que sea la hora del almuerzo.

—... ¡Claro Len-chan!

La joven sonrió al escuchar esa palabra. Como le encantaba que alguien no le negase estar en un sitio en donde ella se sintiera cómoda. Ahora a dedicar todo ese tiempo en leer.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, se escucharon pasos a la lejanía como si estaban buscando algo. Y claramente, sí. Los hijos de Big Mom comenzaron en la búsqueda de la joven Len que a saber dónde se encuentran. Ya pasaron por su habitación a ver si estaba, pero no había señales de vida. ¿Se habrá largado del castillo? Era imposible porque ya los soldados hubieran dado la alarma. Ni en la cocina estaba. Hombre, ellos tenían la manía de ir a la cocina para coger algo de comida, por eso fueron allí y nada.

El rostro de Daifuku ya demostró que se estaba hartando de este tipo de juegos. Era absurdo, nunca encontrarán a la chica, pensaba de vez en cuando. Los otros estaban demasiado tranquilos, solo tenían que ser pacientes. Aunque realmente ha pasado como una hora desde que emprendieron en su búsqueda por todo el castillo.

Decidieron hacer un leve descanso y pensar muy bien en donde estaría realmente. Katakuri se alejó un poco de aquel grupo queriendo pensar a solas. Era una chica joven y con mucha energía. ¿A dónde iría? ¿A la sala de entrenamiento? Imposible porque ahí estaba y no creo que esté ahí. ¿En los baños? No, porque tenía su propio baño. ¿Salió del castillo? Era posible, pero buscar la salida le llevaría horas.

Sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar unos pequeños pasos que corrían en su dirección. Giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró a los pequeños Dolce y Dragée que sostenían un libro en la mano. Un momento, ¿y si estará en la biblioteca?

—¡Buenos días, hermano mayor! —gritaron los gemelos, llamando a la atención de los otros.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó Katakuri poniéndose a la altura de sus hermanos—. ¿Podéis ayudarme a buscar una cierta persona?

—¡Claro, hermano!

—¿Por casualidad habéis visto a Hirawashi Len? —Cuando dijo su nombre, los ojos de los pequeños se le iluminaron.

—¡¿La chica más fuerte de Grand Line? —Asintió Katakuri—. La vimos al lado de la biblioteca, a lo mejor estará leyendo un libro.

—Gracias —agradeció viendo como los gemelos se retiran.

—¿Biblioteca? Debe ser una chica aburrida —comentó Oven, no gustándole la idea de ir a ese sitio.

—Oh vamos, solo será un momento —reprochó Perospero, empezando a caminar hacia la biblioteca junto con sus hermanos.

En realidad, estaban al lado de la sala de los libros. De jóvenes se lo pasaban ahí jugando y leyendo, descubriendo nuevas palabras y formas de vivir la vida. Y, además, si cualquiera hiciera algún tipo de daño a la biblioteca, Charlotte Linlin se encargaría de que pasasen un mal rato.

Ya en un rato, estaban enfrente de la gran sala por lo que Perospero, con decisión, abrió las puertas y sintió la mirada de su hermano Opera en él.

—¡Perospero-fa!

—Hola hermanito —saludó entrando junto con los otros.

—¿V-Vienes para llevarte un libro? —preguntó nervioso, tenía un gran respeto hacia su hermano mayor.

—No, estoy aquí porque ciertos pajaritos me han dicho que la nueva inquilina está en esta sala. ¿Es cierto eso? —Opera asintió con fuerza a lo que Perospero sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Y dónde está? Porque no la veo.

Opera no dice ni una palabra, simplemente dijo con el dedo hacia arriba, como queriendo decir que la joven estaba arriba. Eso muestra confusión en el hombre del caramelo que se estaba irritando. Opera, poniéndose más nervioso aún, señaló la escalera que había allí para subir a una de las estanterías y coger libros.

Katakuri, siguiendo la elevación que tenían escaleras, se encontró a la joven de pie en la madera leyendo un libro. Estaba en una altura bastante alta. Desde la altura, donde se encuentran, cualquiera se fijaría cualquier detalle de ella. Y realmente, era así, porque la joven, como de costumbre, tenía la falda puesta y estaba exponiendo sus bragas. Katakuri alzó la ceja pensando que si a esa chica no le daba vergüenza hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—No la miro por ese motivo —confesó Opera, poniéndose más rojo de lo habitual.

—Que chica más interesante —rio Cracker.

—¡Señorita! ¡Al fin la encontramos! —gritó Perospero, intentando llamar la atención de la joven—. Pensaba que se había perdido por todo el castillo y no me esperaba encontrarla en este sitio.

Sin embargo, Len estaba tan centrada en la lectura que no escuchaba. Era como si se hubiera creado una burbuja en su cabeza para disminuir el ruido de su alrededor. Los libros era su perdición y más cuando se trataba de novelas misteriosas o de barcos que navegaban para encontrar grandes tesoros.

Y lo más interesante era que, al ser aficionada a la lectura, terminó un libro en diez para coger el siguiente. Digamos que no solo entrenó su cuerpo para levantar pesos abismales, sino también sus ojos para leer más rápido y obteniendo más información. ¿Y eso era malo? Al contrario, eso destacaba que su cerebro trabajaba más y la convierte en alguien inteligente.

Katakuri se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba tan centrada en la lectura y que dejaba un libro, para coger otro y así sucesivamente. ¿Acaso su afición era leer? Ladeó la cabeza, curioso y miró a su hermano Opera.

—¿Cuántos libros se ha leído?

—Desde que llegó aquí ... —Empezó a contar con sus dedos para no perder la cuenta—, cincuenta libros en cuarenta minutos.

—¡¿Cincuenta libros ?! —gritaron Oven y Daifuku sin creerlo.

—Oh vaya, a nuestra futura esposa le encanta leer —comentó Perospero, sintiendo como una gota va resbalando por su sien.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que, aparte de que es fuerte, es inteligente? —Un tic apareció en el ojo de Cracker, impresionado por la capacidad de lectura que tiene la joven.

—¡Señorita! ¿No le gustaría dejar a un lado los libros y centrarse un momento en sus futuros esposos? —Pidió Perospero, pero no hubo resultado.

—¡Mocosa! ¡Baja de una puñetera vez! —gritó Daifuku ya perdiendo la paciencia; sin embargo, sin esperarlo, recibió un buen golpe por parte de uno de los libros que tiró Len. ¿Lo escuchó e hizo eso para que se callara?

—¡Eso te pasa por llamarla así! —rio Oven viendo como un pequeño chichón apareció en su hermano. Pero él recibió la misma propina—. ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Baja y lucha!

—Apostaría que te daría una paliza de su vida —rio Cracker recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Oven.

—Señorita, se lo pido amablemente. —Estaba rogando Perospero, ya sintiendo como una vena aparecía en la sien—. Mocosa ... ¡Katakuri dile algo!

El más mayor de todos ordena al segundo varón para que hiciera algo. Gritarle, estirar su cuerpo para sacarla de aquí ... ¡tiene que hacer algo para que la chica muestre un poco de atención! ¿En serio que siempre tiene que sacarles de esta? Los ojos granates del comandante se fijaron en el cuerpo de la joven, que aún estaba ahí arriba.

Realmente sería difícil sacar a alguien así. Era como cuando era su hora de la merienda y no le gustaba que nadie le moleste. Los pasos de Katakuri se hicieron presentes acercándose a la escalera y sin dejar de mirar a Len. Carraspeó un poco su garganta preparado para hacer algún tipo de discurso.

—Hirawashi Len —dice su nombre completamente, donde la joven se detuvo en una página escuchando como alguien le estaba llamando—, mis hermanos y yo queremos que vengas con nosotros para que nos conozcas mejor y ver nuestros gustos, y si alguno de nosotros somos el indicado para ser su esposo.

Len giró un poco su cuerpo para mirar abajo y ver el rostro semblante de Katakuri. ¿Se lo ha pedido amablemente? Pensaba que iba ser rudo con ella, pero parecía que no. Escuchó perfectamente la conversación que hubo entre los hermanos para hacerla baja, pero él lo pidió de una manera que le gustó mucho. Con decisión, cerró el libro de golpe para colocarlo en la estantería.

Katakuri no se lo podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¿Le está haciendo caso? Parece ser que dio en el clavo si la hablaba de esa manera. Pero una risa se escuchó en la sala, y era Cracker que no dejaba de dar carcajadas.

—¿Con un poco de amabilidad y ya decides bajar? Yo pensaba que era una mujer más orgullosa y... —No acabo la frase porque sintió como alguien cae encima de él y lo dejó en el suelo noqueado por la posición.

Len fue la causa de ese pequeño accidente. Saltó desde arriba y se puso encima de éste provocando que se cayera. Para ser una chica de baja estatura sabía perfectamente donde tenía que clavar. Sin embargo, la posición no era un tanto agradable. Cracker en el suelo, ella sentada en su pecho con las piernas abiertas dejando ver su ropa íntima.

Cualquier hombre tenía una oportunidad como sea y el comandante se estaba poniendo nervioso al tener a la joven encima suya y más en esa posición. Ni se mueve ni respira. Era como si un elefante le hubiera reventado. Hasta sus hermanos menos Katakuri estaban impresionados por aquello.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, charlatán —advirtió Len, cruzando los brazos mirando al chico con un semblante serio—. Tu hermano ha sido capaz de convencerme y tú solo te dedicas a reírte como un idiota. —Esto hizo gracia a Oven ya Daifuku que intentan contener la risa—. Si de verdad querías que bajara, tan solo pídemelo amablemente y no como el idiota y viejo Perospero y de tus hermanos cascarrabias mellizos.

«¿Me llamó viejo?».

«¿Cascarrabias?».

El mayor de los trillizos, aunque no se visualizaba detrás de la bufanda, sonreía con cada burla que dedicaba la joven hacia sus hermanos. Ni se cortaba un pelo en decir la verdad. Se ve que era sincera y cuando eran cosas que le molestan lo dice. 

Len, por su parte, se levantó arreglándose la falda con sumo cuidado mientras dejaba que Cracker se sentase y mirase al joven muy mal, por dejarlo tan vulnerable en ese momento. La joven solo se dispuso a sacar la lengua molestándole, algo que le irritaba mucho al joven de los hermanos.

—Todos ustedes sois unos maleducados —dice la joven, dirigiéndose a la puerta a punto de marcharse—. Ninguno de ustedes tiene el derecho en conocerme y ser mi esposo porque es lo que sois, unos maleducados y niños de mamá. —Sabe perfectamente que era una molestia muy grande para los hijos de Charlotte burlarse de ellos y sobre todo de su madre—. Sin embargo ... —Len clavó los ojos en Katakuri, que solo estaba apoyado en la pared observando con diversión la escena—, Katakuri, ¿podría ser amable y ser mi guía en este gigantesco castillo?

Todos y cada uno de los presentes miraron al mencionado que solo se limitaba a ver a la joven. ¿Quería que él fue su guía? ¿Por su amabilidad? Estaba claro que esa joven tenía unos gustos super extraños. Pero si quería cumplir el deseo de su madre, lo hará. Separa su espalda de la pared para luego caminar a dirección a ella para luego salir, no sin antes ver que la joven solo le miraba impresionado por su tamaño.

No dicen nada. Tan solo se quedaron mirándose uno al otro, como si era suficiente para decirse cosas. Len estaba impresionada por el tamaño de éste. Su cabeza llegaba por debajo de la rodilla del mayor. Un tic en el ojo apareció y alzó la cabeza para encararlo y decirle algo.

—¿Vas a seguir creciendo?

—No lo sé, supongo —dice con sinceridad Katakuri, agachando un poco la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta una cosa. ¿Le estaba mirando a él oa otra cosa?

—¡Deja de mirar la entrepierna de mi hermano, pervertida! —gritó Oven notando aquello.

—¡No es culpa mía que sea demasiado alto y mi cabeza se quede enganchada ahí e imaginándome cosas que no debo imaginar!

—Como sea... —Rompió la conversación Katakuri, poniéndose a su lado—, antes de que te deje atrás.

Len giró sobre sus talones notando como sus mejillas se vuelven como volcanes a punto de erupcionar por culpa del comentario de Oven. ¿Es que acaso será así siempre? La relación entre Katakuri y Len estaba a punto de comenzar.


	5. Capítulo IV

Seguir los pasos de aquel gigante de cinco metros no era nada fácil. Len daba zancadas como podía para seguir a Katakuri, ya que éste último no le gustaba ir muy lento y más si había una inquilina en su hogar. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y le hacía la gracia la forma en que caminaba la chica. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Técnicamente lo hacía por su madre. Tenía la sospecha de que, si la chica no se decidía con quien casarse, Big Mom la obligará a casarse con él. Provocó un gruñido alertando a la chica.

—Oye, no tengo culpa de que midas cinco metros y caminas como si estuvieras corriendo —reprochó Len inflando un poco los mofletes.

—No gruñía por eso —aclaró Katakuri, sin dejar de caminar.

—Entonces, ¿de qué estás molesto?

—Eso no te incumbe, mocosa.

—Como si me importara.

¿Por qué sentía que esa niña le sacará de sus casillas siempre que sacan algún tema de conversación? Katakuri no era muy hablador que digamos y más si se trataba de una inquilina como ella. Len se estaba aburriendo por no tener con que hablar. ¿Valdría la pena hablar con ese gigante? Seguro que no tenía cosas interesantes que contar como, por ejemplo, sus batallas con piratas o marines.

Eso a ella le habría gustado ya que era una bruta al igual que él. Su curiosidad aumentaba cada vez que miraba la bufanda de Katakuri. ¿Por qué se cubría la boca con ello? Una de dos: o tenía frío o estaba ocultando algo. Quería pensar en la primera opción; no obstante, desde que llegó al castillo no ha notado que tuviera la voz más grave o un poco constipada por algún tipo de enfermedad.

Debería sacarle algo de información si quería cumplir el deseo de Linlin, aunque lo haría con mala gana y era el único al que le veía... interesante.

—Te llamas Katakuri, ¿no?

—Charlotte Katakuri.

—Es igual. —Llevó las manos hacia su cabeza a modo de que le importaba poco si se nombraba así.— De todos los hermanos que tienes, ¿en cuál puesto estás?

—Soy el tercero, aunque soy el segundo varón de la familia y el primero en ser parte de los primeros trillizos que tuvo mi madre.

—O sea... tienes cuarenta y ocho años.

—Exacto —¿En serio que estaba comenzando a interesarse por él o es porque estaba aburrida?— ¿Tú que edad tienes?

—Soy veinticinco años más joven que tú —dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.— Así que eso te convertiría en un pedófilo.

—Como si me interesasen las mocosas como tú.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me sigues hablando y estás cayendo en el juego de tu queridísima madre?

En cuanto escuchó eso, el comandante de la familia Charlotte se detuvo haciendo que Len chocase con su pierna. No se dio cuenta de ello, pero al menos no cayó al suelo. Katakuri se giró lentamente para luego mirar a la joven. El tamaño entre ellos dos era abismal, ¿cómo era posible que esos dos puedan ser pareja? Ni ellos mismo lo saben con certeza.

—Obedezco las órdenes de mi madre —comentó Katakuri, agarrando del brazo de la joven para luego elevarla. Len empezó a patalear como nunca, pero se dio cuenta de la cercanía que hay entre ellos dos. Tan cerca que con un solo toque de sus dedos podía desaparecer aquella bufanda,— si ella quiere esto, yo haré que se cumpla.

—¿Sin importarte que la otra persona te guste?

—Prefiero que no haya sentimientos entre los dos porque nos haríamos daño mutuamente. —La mirada del comandante se volvió sombrío y su voz se volvió algo más serio de lo normal.

—Nos estamos conociendo, Katakuri —aclaró Len estando lo más tranquila posible.— Deberías de dar una oportunidad a esta... ¿nueva experiencia?

—No me conoces en absoluto.

—Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí, ¿no? Para conocernos, saber los gustos de la otra persona... 

—¿Y por qué no lo haces con mis otros hermanos? —Dio en el clavo.

—La respuesta es más que obvia, ¿no?

El comandante no entendía lo que quiere decir realmente, ¿se estaba burlando? Técnicamente empezó a recordar lo sucedido de antes en la biblioteca. ¿Será porque sus hermanos no la respetaron? ¿O era porque eran gente no tan normal? Más dudas surgían en la cabeza de Katakuri sin dejar a la joven. ¿Qué estará tramando? Con tantos pensamientos le dio un dolor de cabeza que ni él mismo pudo soportar.

Relajó el brazo dejando a la joven Len en el suelo, pero sin apartar la mirada en ella. Quería saber más de ella. ¿Por qué? No era una chica cualquiera; es más, era alguien que tenía un pensamiento meticuloso, algo que al hombre más alto le llamaba la atención. Espera, no se estará fijando en ella, ¿verdad? No podía gustarle, era una mocosa, al fin y al cabo.

—Mis hermanos son mejores que yo. —Escuchó como Len ríe ante tal comentario dejando al hombre un tanto desconcertado.

—Oh, vamos, no me hagas reír. Tú tienes cerebro, los otros, en cambio, piensan en sus músculos —comentó Len poniéndose a su lado.

—O en su estómago.

—Vaya, veo que te estás dando cuenta por dónde van los tiros —Len sonríe.

—¿Con eso me quieres decir que soy mejor hombre que ellos? —Desconcierto era lo que tenía ahora, alzando un poco la ceja.

—Eso nunca lo sabré, ya que tú no quieres conocerme realmente.

Por una parte, quería conocerla a fondo, averiguar si era muy diferente a las otras mujeres que ha conocido o a sus hermanas. Por otro lado, estaba el miedo en que la chica vea lo que había detrás de la bufanda y se ría de él o, peor aún, que lo mirase como un monstruo. No deseaba confiar en ella porque no sabe lo que haría capaz esa mujer. Muchas dudas resurgían en su cabeza que empezó a tener un leve dolor en su cerebro, casi en la zona de su frente.

Mejor no hacer un comentario y seguir adelante, dando pasos firmes hacia la dirección adecuada. Len solo le miró de reojo por lo que le sigue. No quería perderse más en este sitio. ¿Y si su comentario no fue buena idea y afectó al corazón de Katakuri? ¿Tendrá sentimientos o es un solo soldado más de Big Mom? Un soldado frío y sin corazón que le importaba lo más mínimo si hace daño a alguien. Era posible que sea eso.

La joven detuvo sus pasos al visualizar algo por medio del rabillo del ojo y se acercó al gran ventanal que daba acceso al exterior. Katakuri se dio cuenta que la chica no le estaba siguiendo, giró sobre sus talones para encontrar una joven expectante. Por un momento, vio como sus ojos destelleaban con un brillo único. Era como si sus ojos de color avellana habían adoptado a uno de color esmeralda. Su rostro algo rudo se volvió apacible y algo sumisa. Era como si estuviera viendo una maravilla.

El comandante, curioso, da pequeños pasos hacia Len y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando la chica. Era la gran ciudad decorada por todos los dulces de todo tipo y, más allá, el mar. Era toda una belleza ante ojos de cualquiera. Ver cómo la gente se movía de un lado para otro comprando y probando los exquisitos manjares de esas tierras. El hombre miró de nuevo a Len, expectante de su rostro.

Era raro ver a una joven con un carácter fuerte en ese estado. ¿Le gustaba lo bello? Verla con ese rostro un tanto angelical le reproducía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Algo que anhelaba mucho tiempo atrás cuando comenzó aquella tragedia. Un recuerdo que lo marcó de por vida. Con solo pensarlo, llevó su mano inconsciente en su bufanda intentando reprimir ese dolor. Sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar un pequeño suspiro por parte de la joven que colocó ambas manos en la barandilla, observando el paisaje con un poco de encanto en su mirada.

—Las vistas se ven mejor cuando está anocheciendo —comentó por encima Katakuri, recibiendo la atención de la chica.

—Tiene que ser una maravilla —Len no aparta los ojos en el lugar,— ver cómo la gente va a sus casas con sus hijos ya todo comprado, para luego hacer la comida. Y más allá, el sol escondiéndose para dar la bienvenida a la luna. Y cuando eso ocurra, los rayos de la estrella se expanden por todo el mar dándole un toque de magia.

El gran hombre fornido se sorprendió ante las palabras de Len. Eran pura poesía para sus oídos. ¿Cómo era posible que está joven tenga su inocencia y su encanto? ¿Es bipolar acaso? ¿Tsundere? No estaba muy seguro. Aunque, se sentía agradable verla así, tan sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si era buena idea conocerla un poco más? Debería, pero se mantuvo firme. No creía en esas cosas del amor; sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser siente la curiosidad crecer en él.

Por otro lado, Len se giró topándose con la mirada de Katakuri. Los ojos de cada uno, por un instante, se han conectado como si ya con la mirada bastaba con decir unas pocas palabras. Se sentía extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, agradable. ¿Qué era esta sensación que estaban sintiendo los dos? La joven apartó la mirada en cuestión de minutos sintiéndose incómoda.

—Si quieres, esta tarde podemos ir a un sitio en donde puedas ver el anochecer.

—... ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—Solo te estoy ofreciendo algo que deseas ver.

¿Por qué este hombre que tenía toda la pinta de ser un salvaje es tan adorable? Las mejillas de Len se volvieron de un color carmesí como las flores mismas notando su calor, a punto de erupcionar como un volcán.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó Katakuri, posando la mano en la frente de la joven al ver eso.— No parece que lo estés.

—E-Estoy bien —Apartó la mano del hombre; sin embargo, se da cuenta de su tamaño. Era un poco más grande que la de ella. Y el cómo la posó en su frente podía arrancarle la cabeza perfectamente. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa,— y deberías dejar de crecer, en serio. ¿Qué te dan de comer? ¿Panecillos con relleno de leche de tu madre?

—¿Eso fue literal o es una forma de burla?

—¿No sabes coger un chiste?

—Soy demasiado mayor como para entender los chistes de una mocosa como tú. —Una leve y pequeña sonrisa, aunque no notable debajo de su bufanda, apareció en Katakuri. La joven sabía perfectamente que estaba sonriendo el condenado.

—Puede que sea una mocosa, pero tengo más carácter que tú, pedófilo.

—¿Ahora me llamarás así siempre? —En el fondo se estaba divirtiendo con ella.

—Claro, ya tienes un mote. Ahora te doy permiso para que me digas uno —¿Quería que le ponga un mote?— Vamos, ahora hay confianza ¿no?

—... Hobbit —dijo eso y Len puso cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Puede que sea pequeña, pero soy una adulta hecha y derecha! —Gran error por parte de la joven. Katakuri cogió uno de brazos para alzarla de nuevo como antes.— ¡¿Qué manía tienes en cogerme así ahora?!

—¿Hecha y derecha? —Rio divertido Katakuri, acercando a la joven a su rostro.— Eso ya me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos. —Por un momento, los ojos granates del comandante brillaron con intensidad alertando a Len. Nunca, hasta ahora, vio ese toque en sus ojos, ¿estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas?

—¿Ves? Eres un pedófilo, te pega demasiado. —Rio bajito. La verdad no se sentía incómoda a su lado y al parecer, en el fondo, él tampoco.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala dando entender que no había nada más que conversar. No obstante, esos dos no se dejaban de mirar. Una mirada vale mil palabras como bien dice aquel dicho. Aunque Len tenía los ojos clavados en aquella bufanda que daban ganas de quemarlo en cualquier momento. Inconsciente alza la mano libre para alcanzarlo, pero no se esperó que el mismísimo dueño de aquella prenda la detuviese.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... no querrás ver lo que hay detrás. —Por primera vez, vio en sus ojos algo de miedo con lo que entendió.

—Está bien, pero te aseguro que en cualquier momento me lo tendrás que enseñar.

¿Quería ver aquello que lo consideraba como un monstruo? No, tonterías. Ella no desearía ver eso; sin embargo, sus ojos de color avellana mostraban ese toque de encanto y de determinación que, por una extraña razón, le cautivaba.

Granate y avellanas. Una combinación extraña para ambos sujetos. Una mostraba lo dulce que puede ser, y el otro un simple monstruo donde la gente huye de él. No se estaban dando cuenta de que sus cuerpos no tienen suficiente espacio. Era demasiado íntimo; en efecto, no les importaba en absoluto.

No obstante, el primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo era Katakuri por lo que dejó a la joven en el suelo. Ella se quejó un poco del brazo donde da un leve masaje en la zona. Sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar al comandante alejarse de ella, dando entender que reinició la caminata dejándola atrás. Len no dudó ni un segundo y corrió hacia él antes de perderle de vista.

Y de nuevo, el silencio. No hablaron durante todo el camino. ¿Por qué lo complican tanto? Podía ser que sean personas que lo dificultaban todo y no porque tuvieran un carácter fuerte, sino también en sus vidas. Nacieron así, tuvieron una vida difícil para ambos. Y no querían hablar de ello como si se tratase de un tabú. Algo prohibido para ellos.

Len quería sacar algún tema en concreto, pero, de verdad, era difícil. Era un hombre con mucho misterio y quería intentar ser, por lo menos, su amiga. Sabía perfectamente que no era así, por lo que suspira rindiéndose finalmente. Tal vez no sea la persona que buscaba ella para no tener que casarse con los otros.

Por su parte, Katakuri no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la joven que se encontraba caminando atrás suyo. Observó como Len estaba sumida en sus pensamientos como si estuviera planeando algo. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Podía predecir el futuro con su Haki, pero no leer las mentes de otros. Ojalá estuviera aquí su hermana Brülée para que le ayudase en este momento de tensión entre ambos.

—¡Oni-chan! —Y parece ser que sus plegarias se escucharon. Su hermana apareció en uno de los espejos que había en el pasillo.— ¡Al fin te encontré, hermano!

—¿Ocurre algo, Brülée?

—Al parecer llegaron unos saqueadores de tesoros y están en Sweet City asustando a la gente.

—¿Y dónde están los soldados? —Saber que los soldados eran unos incompetentes le ponía furioso al comandante, pero se mantuvo firme.

—... Fueron derrotados fácilmente —comentó Brülée agachando la cabeza.— Yo quería detenerlos hermano; sin embargo, ellos...

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí y estate atenta en los espejos.

—¡Eso haré, hermano! —Brülée se dio cuenta de que Katakuri no estaba solo. Len observaba cada detalle de la conversación entre los dos hermanos.— ¡¿Has estado espiando?! —gritó eufórica la bruja, apuntando a la joven con el dedo índice.

—Más bien estaba caminando con Katakuri hasta que llegaste con esa noticia. —La joven caminó poniéndose enfrente de Brülée.— ¿Dónde están esos saqueadores?

—... ¡No te metas en este asunto! ¡Esto se encargará mi hermano! 

La bruja vio como la chica corrió hacia donde fue Katakuri ya que no quería escuchar a donde estaban ese tipo de gente. Gracias a que Len era muy rápida y, además, era difícil perder de vista a un hombre de cinco metros. Sin embargo, no se esperó que aquel hombre fornido haya utilizado el poder de la Fruta del Diablo para trasladarse hacia la ciudad.

Len posó las manos en el ventanal observando como aquella masa de mochi se posa en uno de los techos de una de las casas. Nunca se imaginó que Katakuri estuviera hecho de ese tipo de comida, aunque pensándolo bien, era por culpa de aquella fruta. La joven se quedaba atrás, tenía que alcanzarlo como sea. Con determinación, se subió en el borde del ventanal para luego saltar hacia uno de los techos.

La ventaja de ella era que tiene los pies ligeros y no pesaba demasiado como para romper la parte de arriba de una de las casas. No obstante, no era tiempo para pensar en ello, temía que llegar hacia donde están los ladrones porque su mayor preocupación era que hicieran daño a los niños de la ciudad. Con mucha destreza va saltando en cada techo obteniendo una gran velocidad un tanto no humano para ella.

Los gritos de los ciudadanos se hicieron presente por culpa de aquellos saqueadores de tesoros. Tuvieron mucho valor para adentrarse en un reino custodiado por Big Mom. Al fin y al cabo, no tuvieron miedo ante nada y lo hicieron para ganar algo de dinero.

—¡Estáis tardando! —gritó el supuesto jefe de los ladrones.— ¡Tenemos que salir pitando antes de que lleguen los comandantes!

—Creo que tus palabras se cumplieron.

Todos los saqueadores se detuvieron al escuchar aquella voz áspera y representando dominancia en esas calles. Giraron sus cuerpos lentamente para encontrarse con aquella persona que era un verdadero monstruo para el Gobierno. Charlotte Katakuri los observaba con tranquilidad mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus caramelos.

—¡Charlotte Katakuri! —gritó uno de ellos.

—¿Y has venido tú solo? —Rio el jefe de los ladrones, levantándose de un barril sin dejar de observar al comandante.— Es extraño verte solo sin la compañía de los otros dos comandantes.

—Puedo apañármelas sin ellos.

El jefe de los saqueadores sonrió ampliamente sabiendo perfectamente que éste sería su perdición si no atacaba al hijo de Big Mom. El miedo lo estaba dominando, pero una cosa estaba clara, sabe perfectamente la debilidad de aquellos que consumen la Fruta del Diablo. De la nada, hizo aparecer una gran pistola que era imposible de sujetar si no tienes unas manos expertas.

—¡Desaparece!

Antes de disparar, el Kenbunshoku Haki de Katakuri se activó presenciando el futuro en escasos segundos por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar aquel cañón de agua. El líder se molestó porque aquel hombre lo esquivó, pero disparó sin cesar hacia todas las casas, sin importar si había gente allí.

El de los ojos granate analizó con detalle a su enemigo. No era un contrincante bastante fuerte por lo que puede aprovechar y noquearlo en cualquier momento. No obstante, sus oídos se agudizaron al escuchar a unos niños muy cerca de ellos que lloraban desconsoladamente por una gran piedra iba directo hacia ellos. 

Iba a utilizar su habilidad para detener aquello, pero, desafortunadamente, su Haki se activó advirtiéndole del peligro detrás suyo. Esquivó a la perfección otro de los cañones, pero iba directo hacia esos niños. Iban a morir aplastados por una gran roca y por una de esas balas. Tenía que salvarlos o si no sería su perdición.

Sin embargo, como un milagro se tratase, cierta persona detuvo la roca a tiempo y empujó a los niños a un lado para recibir de lleno aquella masa de agua dejándola algo herida. Los dos niños miraron desconsolados por aquel acto de aquella persona. Katakuri abrió sus ojos de par en par al averiguar quién estaba ahí. Era ni nada menos que Hirawashi Len.

—Una mujer... —habló uno de los saqueadores.

—Recibió el impacto del cañón de agua.

—Oh, mira lo que has hecho Charlotte Katakuri —habló el líder sin dejar de esbozar esa sonrisa burlona.— Has dejado que una mujer fuese golpeada por...

—Idiotas. —Era lo único que pudo articular en ese instante Len. Sus manos, finas y fuertes, rompieron de cuajo la gran piedra mostrando su gran fuerza hacia los saqueadores. Estaba furiosa y se notaba en su mirada.— ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a atacar a unos niños inofensivos!? —Sin que uno actuase, ya la joven golpeó a unos cuantos ladrones dejándolos aturdidos y rompiendo que algún que otro hueso.

—¡¿Qué demonios...?!

—¡Y en cuanto a ti! —Len se aproximó con velocidad hacia el enemigo para agarrarlo de su camisa y lo miró con amenaza.— ¡Cavaré tu tumba por hacer tal acto!

—¡Lo siento! ¡No volveré hacerlo, lo prometo! —El líder se estaba poniendo nervioso, ya que nunca había visto tanta brutalidad en una mujer como ella.

—¡No me vale! —Alzó aquel hombre de dos metros del suelo para luego estampar su cabeza en éste donde se rompió dejando un gran agujero por tal impacto.

La gente de Sweet City se asomó al ver tal acto de aquella chica. Aunque se fijaron que era la chica que tanto quería Charlotte Linlin. Todos pusieron cara de pánico al ver tal monstruosidad de aquella joven. Sin embargo, los niños que fueron rescatados por ella se acercaron con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias por salvarnos.

—No hay que darlas —dijo Len, dándoles una pequeña sonrisa un tanto sincera.

Quien estaba impresionado era Katakuri. ¿Esa joven le siguió hasta aquí? Aunque, sinceramente, si no estuviera aquí ya esos niños hubieran muerto. Sus ojos se clavaron en el cuerpo de la joven por unos instantes. Tenía la ropa un tanto rasgada por aquel impacto de la masa de agua y mostraba algún signo de herida. Pero ella ni se percataba de aquello, tan solo tenía ojos en esos niños.

¿Daría su vida por unos críos? Él haría lo mismo, pero por sus hermanos. Sus pasos se hicieron presentes alertando aquel pequeño grupo y Len se levantó, ya que estaba hablando con los pequeños de la ciudad.

—Eres fuerte de naturaleza —comentó Katakuri, sin desviar su mirada en ella.

—¿Solo eso? ¿No me vas a preguntar si estoy bien?

—Ya viéndote, sé que estás bien.

—Aunque si me lo preguntases te diría eso. —Len rio bajito ensanchando su sonrisa.— Y una cosa... —La joven, con mucha determinación, agarró la punta de las ropas de éste obligándole a agacharse estando a su altura,— ¡la próxima que esquives algo así en presencia de unos niños a quien cavaré su tumba es a ti!

—No volverá a pasar —dice muy tranquilo manteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Más te vale!

La gente de la ciudad observó la discusión de esos dos, era como si se llevasen bien, pero en tan solo unas horas. Aunque sus pensamientos van más allá de eso, ¿qué pasaría si la joven descubriese lo que hay detrás de aquella bufanda? Ojalá que ese momento nunca llegase, pensaban.

Mientras, esos dos volvieron a sus andadas hacia el castillo para informar de aquel sucedido. 


	6. Capítulo V

Silencio. No había sonido de por medio. «Que aburrimiento» esa idea resurgía una y otra vez en la joven Len que miraba con detenimiento en la ventana, sabiendo perfectamente que no iba hacer nada al respecto. Antes, en la reunión junto con Katakuri, dieron un informe de lo sucedido sobre los saqueadores. Realmente la chica estaba molesta por esos malditos ladrones por casi atacar a esos niños. Casi le daban ganas de matarlos ella misma, pero se contuvo. Y, Big Mom, aclamó a su hijo preferido por haber hecho un gran acto.

Más mosqueada salió de ahí porque no la respetó en ningún momento. Iba ser la esposa de esos cinco y no se merecía eso. Le daban ganas de salir de esa gran casa porque se sentía inútil en todos los sentidos. Y al llegar a su cuarto, se relajó por todos los medios del mundo. Y ahora, su único propósito era mirar por el ventanal intentando buscar algún punto de interés en su mirada. ¿Debería de saltar? No quería llamar la atención de los guardias. Estaba anocheciendo y un gran suspiro salió de sus labios.

Notó como el sueño la está dominando por lo que decide acercarse a su cama y dejó que su cuerpo se relaje tirándose en las colchas suaves y blandas. Tenía que despejar la mente en un instante, no pensar en nada. Y así fue, cerrando los ojos lentamente y quedándose completamente dormida.

* * *

—¿Has ligado ya?

—No.

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó Cracker, mirando a su hermano mayor con una expresión relajada apoyado en la pared.

—¿Guiarla por todo el castillo? —especuló Katakuri.

El comandante con menos valor de recompensa de sus hermanos superiores miró mal a Katakuri y posó la mano en su cara intentando aguantar pegarle un grito. Tenía mucho respeto hacia su hermano mayor, pero, a veces, debía tener paciencia mutua en él.

—¿Tengo que ir yo y adelantarme? —Cruzó los brazos con la cabeza alta mirando al techo.

—Adelante. —Los ojos granates del hijo preferido de Big Mom se clavaron en su hermano de cabellos de color lila.

—¿No te importa? —Alzó la ceja sorprendido.

—Para nada. —Encogió los hombros mientras se separa de la pared.— Además, te recuerdo que los cinco estamos dentro del meollo.

—Pero como esa chica se ve que está realmente interesada en ti...

—Tonterías. —Un rugido salió de su garganta molesto.— Aunque... —Empiezó a recordar lo sucedido en el pasillo del castillo. Esa cercanía en la joven le llenaba algo de nostalgia y calma.

—¿Aunque?

—Cosas mías.

Cracker alzó la ceja un tanto extrañado ante el comportamiento de su hermano. ¿No le importaba que él intente con la chica? Bueno, sería una gran oportunidad para el amante de las galletas y, la verdad, la chica no parecía tan fea realmente. Tenía su carácter, linda y se veía que era inteligente.

Aún recordó cuando la joven se lanzó encima de él dejándolo en un estado de inutilidad en el suelo. Se sonrojó brutalmente al recordar ver aquella ropa interior de Len; se ve que la joven no tenía vergüenza ajena en mostrar aquello. Escuchó una leve tos seca por parte de su hermano viendo que Cracker estaba en su aire, teniendo pensamientos no muy puros.

—¿En qué piensas? —Katakuri se acercó un poco más a Cracker.

—En... nada. —La vergüenza se apoderó aún más haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen como si estuvieran a punto de explotar como un volcán.

—Cracker, conozco esa mirada y sé que estás recordando lo sucedido en la biblioteca.

—¡Cállate! —Ya con esa respuesta lo decía todo.

No se notaba debajo de aquella bufanda, estaba sonriendo, divertido por tener la razón en algo y ver a su hermano no tan pequeño tan vulnerable ante una chica. Aunque, ¿quién no lo estaría? Tenía ese carácter que cualquier mujer puede tener. Y, además, con una fuerza de mil hombres o incluso más. Katakuri empezó a imaginarse como sería la vida con ella: dos personas casadas y con hijos.

Sería un tanto extraño; sin embargo, siempre estaba ese inconveniente que le echa para atrás. Inconscientemente, se tocó la parte de la bufanda intentando disimular aquellas cicatrices que decoraban en su mejilla. No era nada agradable realmente. Suspiró lentamente intentando relajar sus músculos y no pensar en nada.

Cracker, por su parte, se levantó de su sitio caminando en dirección contraria hacia donde estaban ellos. Miró hacia atrás donde estaba su hermano y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y burlona.

—Me adelantaré. —Sacó la lengua, bromista.— Quiero intentarlo por lo menos.

—Tengo la sensación de que está en su cuarto —declaró Katakuri cerrando los ojos.

—Pues iré a visitarla. Espero que no me lance ningún peluche —rio imaginándose que la joven tuviera algún oso en forma de muñeco.— Nos vemos, hermano.

Y Katakuri perdió de vista a Cracker que ya puso rumbo hacia el cuarto de Len. Quería dejar que su hermano lo intentase por lo menos, pero, por un lado, se sintió algo raro. No podía tener ese tipo de sentimiento sin haberla conocido completamente. ¿Celos? Eso era imposible. No sentía nada por esa chica, su sentimiento es nulo.

«Debería despejar la mente con otra cosa», y con ese pensamiento se dispuso a la sala de entrenamiento, ya que a esas horas no solía estar ninguno de sus hermanos.

* * *

El cuarto de Len reinaba la paz absoluta, ya que la joven estaba dormida como una osa perezosa o como un koala hibernando. Como se sabe, su segunda afición era dormir como nunca y más teniendo un sueño pesado. Pudo dormir perfectamente sin escuchar algún tipo de ruido; aunque, si notó algo raro en el ambiente pues no dudará en abrir los ojos para ver lo que pasaba.

Los grillos hacían su típico sonido de relajación dando la señal que la noche ha llegado y era hora cantar. Una resonancia que era capaz de hacer dormir a un oso pardo.

De repente, la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió porque alguien ha estado tocando la puerta unas cuantas veces y no ha obtenido respuesta alguna porque de la joven. La luz del pasillo se acopló dentro del cuarto dejando ver una figura alta en el suelo. ¿Sabéis quién era? En efecto, era Cracker quien se quedó quieto delante de la habitación observando si veía a alguien moverse.

Sin embargo, no notó nada raro en el ambiente por lo que, con toda la determinación del mundo, entró lentamente sin hacer el mínimo ruido y aprovechó para cerrar la puerta. Sus ojos se clavaron en la cama encontrándose a una Len profundamente dormida: «Ya entiendo del porqué no me oía». Creyó que ha llegado en un mal momento, ¿o no? Al verla tan indefensa ahí le daba ventaja alguna al comandante _Sweet,_ no lo desaprovecharía en ningún momento.

Caminó con pasos ligeros hacia la litera observando detenidamente el rostro de la joven. Tan pasible y tierna como un ángel hasta cualquiera dudaría que sea la misma chica de antes. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y con una mano levantada va acariciando el rostro de la chica. ¿Quién diría que estaría haciendo esto? Sus hermanos le tendrían envidia por lo que sonrió para sus adentros. Con los guantes no pudo saber si su piel era aterciopelada por lo que se quitó uno de ellos y, con cuidado, dio una leve caricia en la mejilla de Len.

«Suave...», pensó para sí mismo Cracker, sorprendido. A diferencia de él, su mano era áspera debido a los duros entrenamientos; era por eso por lo que casi siempre utiliza sus guantes para protegerse de cualquier daño; aunque no le gustase demasiado. Cracker era una sorpresa porque no le gustaba que le hagan daño o auto dañarse así mismo, le parecía hasta absurdo.

Detuvo los movimientos al ver que la chica hacia una mueca un tanto extraña y giró todo su cuerpo dándole la espalda al comandante. Cracker alivió todo su cuerpo al saber que no ha despertado de momento, pero quería más. Conocer un poco más de ella. Hasta se estaba dando cuenta que sus pensamientos eran absurdos, ya que se había fijado que Len tiene los ojos puestos en Katakuri. ¿Y si se diera cuenta de aquello que temía su hermano? ¿Gritaría? ¿Huiría? Más dudas resurgían en la cabeza del hombre de cabellos lilas.

De repente, sintió como el ambiente se puso un tanto tenso, como si algo hubiera pasado en ese instante. Como si su consciencia le estuviera advirtiendo de que no girase, hace caso omiso por lo que va girando lentamente la cabeza y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Por qué? Porque la joven Len le estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados, señal de que estaba molesta e irritada ante la presencia del comandante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó gruñona Len dando entender que la había despertado.

Cracker, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sudaba a mares. No le había pasado esto desde que su madre le gritó aquella vez cuando se atrevía a comer las galletas a escondidas.

—Pasaba por aquí para ver si querías dar una vuelta, pero veo que fue una gran equivocación.

—Obviamente, estaba durmiendo. —La chica de cabellos castaños se sentó, sin dejar de mirar a Cracker.

—No era mi intención, es solo que... —Empezó a buscar una excusa para no ser asesinado—, me entró la curiosidad.

—¿Qué te entró la curiosidad? —repitió.

—En como dormías.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Len. El ambiente se volvió más tenso que nunca y Cracker sintió como unas cuantas estacas se clavaron en su espalda provocado por el miedo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Era un guerrero, al fin y al cabo, pero ya vio lo que era capaz Len si la hacen enfadar.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido? —Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa al comandante.

—Pues digamos que duermes como los angelitos. —Se sinceró ampliando bastante la sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Ese idiota de Jack siempre me decía que ponía cara de loca cada vez que soñaba algo relacionado con el chocolate.

Los ojos del comandante se agrandan al escuchar la palabra "chocolate". «Así que le gusta el chocolate, ¿eh?», una idea surgió en la cabeza de Cracker dándole la gran oportunidad que estaba esperando.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo a Isla Cacao? —Cuando dijo eso, recibió la mirada atenta de Len.

—¿Isla Cacao?

—Sí, una isla repleta de chocolate.

Ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Len se levantó despavorida corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta, pero volvió cogiendo la mano del comandante y lo tiró con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo.

—¡Vamos ahí! ¡Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos! —Estaba entusiasmada y excitada al mismo tiempo.

—¡Pero para, mujer! —Esto a Cracker le causaba algo de ternura por lo que rio lentamente.

—¡Katakuri! —Sin embargo, todo se desvaneció cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermano mayor quien estaba enfrente de ellos. Espera, ¿a dónde iba?

«Así que finalmente fuiste a su cuarto», comentó para sí mismo Katakuri viendo como aquellos dos se acercaban y ¿cogidos de la mano? Por una extraña razón, se sintió... ¿celoso?

—Y yo pensaba que había ido a la sala de entrenamiento —habló Cracker, despertando a su hermano de sus pensamientos más profundos.

—Acabo de salir de ella e iba a dirigirme... ¡Oye! —No pudo acabar, ya que Len lo agarró con su otra mano y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas junto con Cracker. ¡Esta chica sorprende! ¡Ers capaz de arrastrar a dos hombres que eran más altos que ella y que podían pesar más que ella!

—¡Vamos a Isla Cacao! ¡Isla Cacao! —Ya estaba canturreando como una niña pequeña.

—¿A Isla Cacao?

—Por desgracia me contó un pequeño secreto y es que le encanta el chocolate. —Soltó Cracker, aunque se tapó la boca al darle una pista a su hermano.

Los ojos granates de Katakuri se clavaron en el cuerpo pequeño de la joven Len pensando en lo que le dijo su hermano. Él, más bien, prefería los donuts, pero le entró mucha curiosidad al saber que a la chica le gustase tanto el chocolate. Sonrió para sus adentros al saber esta noticia y verla tan feliz.

Nadie la custodia, salvo su hermana Pudding que, hablando de la reina, se encontraba en su habitual barca dispuesta a marcharse a su casa que se encontraba a Isla Cacao. La joven Charlotte escuchó como alguien viene en su dirección y sus ojos visibles se agrandan al ver a sus hermanos mayores siendo arrastrados tan fácilmente por Len. Sonrió con ternura, pero en su interior le daban ganas de estrangularla por tratarlos, así como si fueran trapos.

—¡Isla Cacao! ¡Isla Cacao!

—¡Quieta! —Los dos gritaron al unísono pisando con fuerza el suelo intentando frenar a la chica.

—¡Tenemos que ir! —Tiraba aún más, ya que estos dos estaban utilizando la fuerza bruta.

—¿Y cómo pretendes llegar allí, lista? —preguntó Cracker.

—... Es verdad. —Y de buenas a primeras, soltó las muñecas de éstos de golpe. Katakuri se pudo mantener de pie; sin embargo, Cracker cayó de espaldas haciéndose un daño increíble.

«Que chica tan rara, pero la odio con toda mi alma», pensó Pudding mostrando repulsión hacia la chica, aunque prefería estar serena para no perder la cordura en esa chica.— Yo iba en dirección hacia allí.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Sin esperar, ya la joven Len se había montado en la barca de la joven Charlotte sorprendiéndola de su velocidad.— ¡Venga vamos! ¡Sois unos lentos!

—Algún día la mataré —confesó Cracker, sobándose la espalda teniendo un pequeño dolor.

—Si lo haces, es probable que no podamos casarnos con ella.

—¡Luego de que me case y tenga un hijo, la mataré!

—¿Estáis bien los dos? —preguntó Pudding, preocupándose por sus dos hermanos mayores.

—Pregúntale al quejoso. —Escuchó como su hermano Cracker le va maldiciendo cada dos por tres; sin embargo, se hizo el sordo mientras va subiendo a la barca junto con sus hermanos.

Len no dijo nada, tan solo estaba ansiosa de pisar esa tierra encantada y más aún de noche, que de seguro se veía espectacular y con todo el chocolate que había de por medio. Ya con solo pensar en ello le entró el hambre que hasta su barriga comenzó a hacer unos ruidos extraños.

—Len. —La nombrada giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Pudding.— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó viendo que la chica asiente—: No muevas la barca, mis hermanos y yo no sabemos nadar debido a la Fruta del Diablo.

«¿Los tres han consumido una Fruta del Diablo?», con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se sentó tranquilamente, pero sin despegar la vista al horizonte. Debía tener mucha paciencia si quiere llegar a ese lugar sin que ellos se caigan a la barca. Ya con todo listo, Pudding se dispuso a poner el motor de la barca y van en dirección hacia Isla Cacao.

Tener a sus hermanos le hacía sentir segura, pero con la nueva inquilina ahí no le hacía mucha gracia. Su ser interior le pedía a gritos de matarla cuanto antes porque era un estorbo; sin embargo, debía controlarse, ya que su madre quería casarla con uno de sus hermanos. ¿Y lo logrará? No, si puede tener un grave accidente. Rio para sus adentros queriendo que eso pasase, por eso tenía una gran idea que puede resultar efecto. Al ver lo animada que estaba Len para llegar a Isla Cacao, tal vez se atiborraría de chocolate y que le dé un ataque al corazón. Que mente tan retorcida tenía la joven Charlotte.

Realmente la Isla Cacao no estaba lejos de Whole Cake que hasta incluso podrían hacer un puente para dar mayor acceso a la zona. Sin embargo, Big Mom estaba más preocupada en otras cosas que centrarse en crear puentes para que sus hijos puedan ir con tranquilidad a sus hogares.

Ya ha pasado como media hora desde que partieron del puerto y la primera en pisar tierra firme era Len cuyos ojos desprendían ese toque de ilusión al ver lo que estaba viendo. No se lo podía creer, era como vivir en un sueño hecho realidad. Las casas, las fuentes, el camino... ¡todo estaba hecho de chocolate! Hasta sus fosas nasales se agrandaron al recibir tal olor que era agradable. Para ella este dulce era como un afrodisíaco.

—¿Te ayudo con las bolsas, Pudding? —Volviendo con los hermanos, Katakuri vio a su hermana pequeña cargando unas cuantas bolsas.

—No te preocupes, Oni-chan. —Sonrió dulcemente.

—¡¿Se pueden comer?! —gritó ilusionada Len, ya cerca de una piedra pequeña hecha de chocolate.

—Casi todo lo que hay aquí se puede comer. —Pudding se acercó a la chica—. Menos los techos de las casas, eso está prohibido.

—¿En serio?

—No hay necesidad de que preocuparse, los obreros si ven alguna casa defectuosa o un chocolate caducado, lo reforman de nuevo —explicó la joven Charlotte, ya viendo que Len no dudó en un instante en comerse aquel dulce de un solo bocado.

La joven se quedó sin habla al instante, impactada por lo que se ha comido. Los dos comandantes Sweet se miraron entre sí, preocupados de que la chica se haya intoxicado o algo. Sin embargo, Len gritó al cielo diciendo—: ¡Es el mejor chocolate que he probado en mi vida!

—Vaya, pues si que eres fanática al chocolate. —Rio Pudding con ternura; no obstante, en su ser interior estaba vomitando de rabia.

—Siempre me ha gustado —confesó la joven—. Si alguien me regala una fuente de chocolate, me atiborraría de ella. Oh, y también abrazar a la persona que me lo trajo. —Las mechas encendidas en las puntas del cabello de Cracker se intensificaron aún más al enterarse de esa noticia. Así a lo mejor tendría oportunidad con ella.

—Mi casa está en esa esquina. —Señaló con la cabeza la joven Charlotte.— Si quieres, te invito a que pruebes la tarta de chocolate. —Y, sin esperarlo, ya estaba siendo arrastrada por Len en dirección hacia la casa de Pudding.

—Le diré a nuestro chef que haga esa fuente de chocolate —rio para sus adentros Cracker siendo observado por Katakuri con un semblante serio.

—¿Y piensas que con eso la sorprendes?

—Lo ha dicho, ¿no?

—Eso es para que caigas en su trampa. —Dio su opinión Katakuri, ya caminando junto con su hermano.— Ella es demasiado meticulosa como para decir eso.

—Entonces, ¿crees que lo dijo porque sabe que lo haré? —preguntó Cracker con una ceja alzada.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé.

—¡Estás haciendo que me confunda!

Entraron en la casa de su hermana pequeña y ven a una inquieta Len ya sentada en la silla, haciendo pequeños golpeteos en la mesa. Parecía una niña pequeña ansiosa por recibir su premio. Eso a Katakuri le resultó algo gracioso y con algo de ternura, casi recordando a sus hermanos más pequeños desesperados en comer algún dulce.

Lo curioso era que Len estaba tarareando una canción y el golpeteo en la mesa era el ritmo que le daba. La verdad era que, para ser una chica casi explosiva, necesita ser paciente con muchas cosas. Los dos hermanos se acercaron a la mesa sentándose, uno al lado de la chica. Uno: Cracker quería tenerla cerca para saber más de ella. Y dos: Katakuri se sentó porque quiso.

A Len no le incomodaba en tener a dos hombres grandotes y mayores a su lado, ya estaba acostumbrada en estar rodeada de hombres e implicarles el miedo por si alguno intentara hacer algo con ella. La joven de ojos avellanas observó con detenimiento la casa de Pudding. Era bastante acogedora para ser pequeña y era el tamaño perfecto para que un gigante entrase. Y gigante se refería al que tiene al lado. Ya el olor del chocolate llegó a sus fosas nasales en donde su cabeza, automáticamente, se dirigió en la cocina.

A Cracker le resultó gracioso, parecía un simple robot o un animal en ese comportamiento.

—Jack me dijo que este reino la gente solo come dulces —comentó para romper aquel silencio incómodo y necesitaba información—, ¿es verdad eso?

—No es del todo cierto. —Quitó las palabras de la boca Katakuri a su hermano, ya que éste iba a responder.— Tenemos al jefe de cocina que prepara todo tipo de comida. Es cierto que a nuestra madre le encanta los dulces, pero también come otras cosas.

—Como por ejemplo la carne. —Terminó de comentar Cracker.

—Ya decía eso, me parecía extraño que os dedicaseis a comer solo dulces. Deberíais tener unos dientes de acero para no tener caries.

—Bueno cada uno tiene unos gustos específicos. —Apareció Pudding con un plato de galletas y una con el pastel de tarta que a Len casi se le salen los ojos al ver el tamaño de dicha tarta.— Por ejemplo, a ti te gusta el chocolate que hasta estás babeando.

—Como para no hacerlo, es enorme.

—A Cracker le gusta las galletas. —Dejó el plato cerca de su hermano para que las pueda disfrutar.— Y a Katakuri los donuts.

Cuando dijo eso, Len se fijó que el grandullón no tenía su plato de dicha comida algo que la mosqueó un poco—. ¿Y dónde está su plato? —preguntó inocente.

—Oh, esto... —Pudding tenía que poner una excusa, ya que sabía perfectamente del problema que tiene su hermano Katakuri.— Ya él cenó.

Len parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como si quisiera captar bien el mensaje. Los tres hermanos se pusieron un tanto nerviosos por si la chica seguía preguntando; no obstante, no fue así. De hecho, ya estaba partiendo un trozo de pastel y, sin descaro, lo coge con las manos dándole un gran bocado. A la joven Charlotte casi le da un ataque al ver que la chica no era nada educada comiendo. «La voy a matar y no tendré piedad con ella», pensaba.

—Si vives aquí... ¿significa que gobiernas esta isla?

—Oh no, yo solamente trabajo y vivo aquí. —Se sentó teniendo enfrente a la joven Len.— Antes teníamos a la supuesta ministra del chocolate, pero hace tiempo que se marchó de su puesto.

—¿La ministra del chocolate?

—Sí, el reino de Totto Land cuenta con treinta y cuatro islas. —Vio explicando Pudding.— Cada isla cuenta con su propio ministro.

—Yo, por ejemplo, aparte de ser comandante, soy el ministro de la galleta en Isla Biscuits —habló Cracker ya comiendo.

—¿Y tú Katakuri? —Giró su cabeza para ver al más alto.

—El ministro de la harina en Isla Komugi —respondió cortésmente cruzando los brazos.

Len alzó la cabeza a modo pensativa echando para atrás un poco la silla—. Si me caso con uno de ustedes, ¿sería la subministra de tales islas?

Cracker y Pudding, al estar bebiendo un té, casi escupieron por escuchar tal pregunta de Len. Katakuri solo abrió los ojos con una mirada seria hacia la chica. «¿En serio que ha preguntado eso?», se veía que era una chica curiosa y con muchas preguntas que deben resolverse.

Al ministro de la galleta casi se le van los colores imaginándose a Len mandando a todos en su isla. O peor aún, con un traje bastante sexy para su gusto. Una pequeña gota de sangre le va saliendo por la nariz, ya estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas. Pudding se dio cuenta de ello y, disimuladamente, golpeó la pierna de éste para que dejase de pensar en ello.

—Está buena la tarta, Pudding —dice la joven, sin dejar de comer con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegra saberlo. —Sonrió falsamente y sudando a mares al ver que la boca de la chica estaba manchada por el chocolate. «La maldita no tiene vergüenza alguna», Pudding era una chica delicada y con una belleza sobrenatural, y ver esas cosas le enferman.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Cracker y Pudding abrieron los ojos de golpe y con miedo a que la chica se atreviese a preguntar eso hacia su hermano Katakuri. El comandante solo se quedó mirando unos segundos hacia la joven, procesando la información. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo comida? ¿Acaso era una estrategia para que se quitase la bufanda? ¡No! Debía mantener su posición por lo que desvía la mirada.

—No tengo apetito y ya te ha dicho mi hermana que cené.

—Oh vamos, con solo probar un poco no pasa nada. —A Len se le conocía como alguien que, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, era incapaz de quitársela.

—He dicho que no. —Una vena apareció en la sien de Katakuri.

—¿Es algo relacionado con lo que hay detrás de esa bufanda?

El cuerpo del más alto de todos se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecen alertando que Len estaba entrando en una zona bastante prohibida. Pudding tenía que hacer algo, no podía soportar que esa chica se estuviera metiendo en territorio peligroso. Así que, como si de la nada, sacó un cuchillo, clavándolo en la mesa alertando a todos. Len giró sus ojos para ver a la verdadera Pudding.

—¡¿Acaso quieres reírte de mi hermano?! —Se levantó de golpe en donde sus ojos destelleaban la pura maldad.— ¡Lo haces para poder burlarte de él y herir sus sentimientos, y no voy a permitir eso!

—Pudding...

—¡A esta mocosa la voy a matar y me da igual si madre tiene planes con ella! —No quería escuchar a nadie, la locura la estaba dominando.

—Pudding relájate —alertó Cracker.

—¡Si quieres burlarte de mi hermano, hazlo primero conmigo! —Y de buenas a primeras, la joven Charlotte se apartó el flequillo mostrando su tercer ojo impresionando a Len.— ¡Vamos, adelante! ¡Muéstrame que eres una perra al igual que aquellos que se burlaron de mi por esto! —Se señaló el ojo. Un ojo que ha sido objeto de burla.— ¡Los maté por burlarse de mí! ¡Mi madre odia este puto ojo y yo liberé mi ira matando a esos desgraciados!

—¡Pudding basta! ¡Estás exagerando!

—¡Di algo!

Len no había dicho nada, tan solo se quedó mirando a la joven Charlotte que parecía que estaba a punto de colapsar dando una información bastante confidencial y dolorosa para ella. Por un lado, sintió pena por ella, pero, por otro lado, supo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en el tercer ojo de Pudding.

La joven Charlotte sabía que esa chica iba a decir algo feo de ella porque, ante ojos de cualquiera, era un monstruo al igual que sus hermanos. Por eso lo hizo, no quería que Katakuri tenga un ataque de pánico porque la chica quería ver lo que había detrás de esa bufanda. Vio que Len sonríe tiernamente. Ahí venía, una frase de burla para sus oídos. ¡Quería demostrar que era una mentirosa y solo tenía interés en casarse con uno de sus hermanos para tener el poder absoluto!

—Te ves preciosa con ese ojo. Por cierto, ¿puedes leer las mentes de otros?


	7. Capítulo VI

No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. No sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizada ante las palabras de la joven Len. ¿Se veía linda con su tercer ojo? Su cuerpo temblaba y esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Hasta siente que va a llorar en cualquier momento, pero se mantiene firme y simplemente sonríe sin creerse eso.

—Eres... una mentirosa.

—Lo que sale de mi boca es verdad —aclara Len sin dejar de mirar a Pudding.

—¡Mientes! ¡Lo haces para no sentirme mal! —grita la joven Charlotte sintiendo como sus fuerzas van a fallar en cualquier momento ante la presente mirada de sus hermanos.

Cracker y Katakuri no han dicho nada, tan solo observan como las dos chicas hablaban queriendo saber si las palabras de Len eran ciertas o no. No están acostumbrados a escuchar a alguien que diga: «Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca» _._ Son palabras muy fuertes para un Charlotte que se sintió abusado.

—Sé cómo se siente cuando nadie te acepta tal y como eres. —Len agacha la cabeza ocultando sus ojos.

Pudding se relaja al escuchar esas palabras de la joven Hirawashi. ¿Qué lo siente? ¿Quiere decir que ella también fue abusada por la gente? No estaba entendiendo nada. Ante los ojos de Pudding, Len es una chica normal y corriente, aunque con una fuerza monstruosa. No tiene ningún defecto, ¿por qué está diciendo eso?

Y no era la única, Katakuri se queda mirando en la joven Len que tiene una cara de seriedad como mostrando que no era mentira sus palabras. Su Haki de Observación no le daba señales de que iba a atacar en ningún momento ni tampoco le estaba prediciendo el futuro si dirá algo inadecuado. De lo poco que la conoce, sabe perfectamente en el fondo que es alguien que no le gusta mentir.

—Yo vengo de una isla lejana de East Blue, ya ni recuerdo su nombre, es como si mi cabeza no quiere recordar el pasado —comienza a contar su historia ante la atenta mirada de los hermanos Charlotte.— Yo, por alguna extraña razón, nací con esta fuerza sobrehumana. —Se mira las manos un tanto inquieta.— La gente me miraba mal me consideraban como un verdadero monstruo.

—¿Naciste así? —pregunta Cracker un tanto sorprendido.

—Mi madre siempre me decía que eso era cosa de Kami —ríe bajito recordando aquellos momentos.— Que tenía una misión para mí y por eso tengo esta curiosa fuerza.

—¿Cosa de Kami? —repite Pudding sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

—Siempre quería jugar con los niños, pero los padres les advertían que se alejaran de mi porque soy un peligro —apoya las manos en la mesa aguantando aquel dolor del pasado.— Esos niños se burlaban de mi diciéndome de que nunca encontraré a alguien que me quiera tal y como soy. —Los aprieta con fuerza haciéndose algo de daño.— Pero era mentira, tenía a mi madre, la única persona que me miraba con normalidad.

De algún modo, a Katakuri le comenzó a interesarse en la historia de Len. Le resultaba un tanto familiar, pero no es muy parecido al de su historia ni a la de sus hermanos. Es como si sintiera pena por ella por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su infancia.

—Hasta que murió. —Un sonido leve aparece en sus labios como conteniendo las lágrimas.— Fue doloroso perderla. Y pensé que, con eso, la gente dejaba de parar de insultarme, y no era así.

—... ¿Y te fuiste de la isla? —pregunta Pudding más calmada.

Len alza la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando un tanto extrañada a la joven Charlotte.— Antes de irme, tenía que darles una paliza a esos idiotas —alza el brazo mientras aprieta su puño con fuerza.— Una cosa estaba clara, no iba a permitir que esos idiotas se burlasen de mí, así que les di un regalo de despedida.

Una gota resbala por la sien de Cracker con un pensamiento bien claro: «Ahora entiendo del porqué su comportamiento».

—Por eso no debo permitir que el miedo me invada. Si nací así, tengo que aceptarme tal y como soy. —Sus ojos se clavan en Pudding y acerca su mano hacia la frente de ella sin tocar aquel ojo.— Y lo que es horrible para ti, para mí es hermoso.

Y como si todo fuera a cámara lenta, Pudding cae al suelo de rodillas impactada ante las palabras sinceras de Len. Su corazón bombeaba y su cabeza daba mil vueltas. ¿Es posible que haya encontrado a alguien quien la entiende? ¿Alguien que nunca se burlaría de ella? ¿Ha encontrado una verdadera amiga? Sin contenerlo, unas lágrimas aparecen de sus órbitas y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.

Len simplemente sonreía sabiendo perfectamente que Pudding tuvo que soportar todo ese dolor durante mucho tiempo y, de alguna forma, ese dolor hizo que se convirtiera así: una chica bipolar. La cuestión es si, después de esta impactante noticia, tendrá repercusión en su personalidad. ¿Tendrás leves trastornos? Eso nunca se sabe. La joven se levanta de su silla para luego inclinarse donde está Pudding y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la abraza por lo cual la joven Charlotte correspondió con más fuerza.

Cracker solo sonreía al ver que, finalmente, su hermana pudo encontrar a alguien a quien confiar. Esa chica le estaba sorprendiendo demasiado, le gustaba su comportamiento, su seguridad... Todo de ella.

En cambio, quien aún no ha salido de su trance es Katakuri quien miraba a las dos chicas abrazándose como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Esas palabras que ha dicho taladraban en su cabeza: «Lo que es horrible para ti, para mí es hermoso» _._ ¿Es posible que ella puede considerar hermoso lo que hay detrás de su bufanda? Inconsciente, lleva la mano en aquella prenda temiendo de que en algún momento lo viese y no pensase lo mismo. Él es un monstruo, al fin y al cabo, un ser que se prometió así mismo no enseñarle a nadie aquello que teme.

Pero ¿es posible eso?

—¡Oni-chan!

Sus pensamientos desaparecen al escuchar una voz conocida para todos los hermanos. Gira la cabeza encontrándose a Brûlée en uno de los espejos gracias a su Akuma no Mi.

—¡Pudding! —La mujer sale del espejo viendo a su hermana pequeña llorar y sus ojos se clavan en la joven Len que la estaba abrazando. Una rabia la consume completamente que alza la mano a punto de atacar a Len.— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana, maldita bastarda?! —Sin embargo, Katakuri la detiene antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

—No le ha hecho nada, Brûlée —especula el hermano mayor de todos con la voz calmada.

—¿Y por qué está llorando?

—Porque le dije que su ojo es hermoso —habla esta vez Len, callando a Katakuri, porque ella es la responsable.

Brûlée alza la ceja no entendiendo perfectamente. No obstante, se fija que el fleco de Pudding estaba a un lado mostrando su tercer ojo. La mujer abre los labios con sorpresa, mira a Katakuri y éste asiente.— Oh, Pudding...

—Estoy bien —alza la cabeza dando una pequeña sonrisa para que todos estuvieran tranquilos,— todavía estoy un poco impactada.

—¿Para qué has venido?

—Oh, que se me olvidaba —gira para mirar a Katakuri.— Oni-chan tienes que volver al castillo, nuestros hermanos pequeños están haciendo de las suyas y no quieren dormir.

Mira que adora a sus hermanos más pequeños ya que son niños aún, pero llega un momento en que pierdes la paciencia y tienes que ser tú quien tiene que resolver el problema. Ya que ningún otro hermano puede hacerlo. Y es como si los chiquillos prefieren obedecer al primer comandante _Sweet._

—Si quieres, puedo ayudarte. —Los ojos granates de Katakuri se clavan en el rostro de la joven Len que se levantaba de su sitio.

—Oni-chan puede encargarse solo.

—Y yo quiero ayudar, me encantan los niños.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas conmigo a dar una vuelta en Isla Cacao? —salta Cracker intentando llamar la atención de la joven Hirawashi.

—¿Estás intentando ligártela, nii-chan? —sonríe con picardía Brûlée al ver las intenciones de su hermano.

—Te recuerdo que estoy metido con el tema de la boda —explica Cracker con las mejillas sonrojadas,— así que lo más lógico es que debo impresionar a la chica y que me escoja.

—Se dan cuenta de que están hablando ese tema delante de ella, ¿verdad? —interrumpe Pudding recogiendo la mesa.

Se pone más colorado el amante de las galletas al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, que hasta miró a Len por si los ha escuchado. Sin embargo, la joven tenía los ojos puestos en su hermano mayor esperando aquella respuesta que tanto ansía. ¿Por qué tiene la sensación de que ha ignorado todo este tiempo la conversación que tuvo con Brûlée?

Por otra parte, Katakuri tiene los ojos puestos en Len al escuchar aquella pregunta por parte de la joven. ¿Qué le podía decir? No sabía qué hacer en ese instante. Le gustaría que se quedase un rato más aquí en compañía de su hermana Pudding, porque tiene la sensación de que serán grandes amigas. Eso es lo que decía su cabeza; sin embargo, su corazón dictaba otra cosa.

Quería tenerla cerca de él, saber más de ella y que en algún momento se decida en mostrarle aquello que oculta. Debe de tener mucha determinación para lograr aquel cometido. Espera, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Dónde está el Katakuri que todos nos conocemos? No puede estar teniendo interés en la joven. ¿O sí? Creo que le afectó demasiado aquellas palabras que le dedicó a Pudding.

—Me harías un gran favor si me ayudases con mis hermanos pequeños. —Por primera vez, en todo este tiempo, los hermanos Charlotte se sorprenden de Katakuri por pedir ayuda a la joven.

—¡Genial! ¡No perdamos tiempo! —Len corre hacia el espejo, pero se detiene dándose cuenta de una cosa.— ¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí? —pregunta a Brûlée.

—Gracias a mi habilidad: Mira Mira no Mi —ríe divertida acercándose al espejo.

—¿Es que todos tenéis alguna Fruta del Diablo?

—Solo aquellos que mamá consideren importantes.

Con un toque de su dedo, el cristal del espejo brilla dejando entender que ya se puede pasar a través de ella. Brûlée es la primera en entrar, seguida por Len que estaba impresionada por aquella habilidad que no era nada normal. Y, finalmente, les sigue Katakuri cerrando la entrada del espejo.

Los ojos de Len se agradan al descubrir un mundo desconocido a través del espejo. Era una zona llena de estos objetos curiosos. ¿Será un mundo creado gracias a la Fruta del Diablo? Todo era un misterio, pero no le dio tiempo porque Brûlée la empujó a uno de los cristales haciendo que la atravesara y llegara a la habitación de los pequeños Charlotte. Era un cuarto compartido donde dormían todos los hermanos más pequeños.

—¡No quiero dormir! —grita la más joven de todos.— Quiero un cuchillo.

—No tendrás ningún cuchillo —habla Dragée mirando con miedo a su hermana Anana que era un peligro cuando tiene un cuchillo.

—¡¿Dónde está mi moto?! —saltaba enfurruñado en la cama el joven Anglais hasta tiraba los cojines para molestar a sus hermanos.

Len estaba sorprendida de que estos niños sean tan problemáticos. Mira que le encanta los niños, pero esto era demasiado para ella. Ahora entiende al pobre Katakuri del porqué siempre tiene que acudir a donde están los más pequeños. Lo mira de reojo notando que éste solo suspiraba intentando relajar todo su cuerpo y da un paso firme alertando a los niños.

—¡Nii-san! —Dolce agita los brazos intentando llamar la atención de su hermano.— ¡Anglais no para de tirar los cojines!

—¡Porque me aburro!

—Chicos, calmaos. —Se tuvo que sentar en una silla que había allí sin dejar de mirar a sus hermanos.— Deberíais estar durmiendo ya.

—No puedo dormir si no puedo despellejar a mi oso de peluche —confiesa Anana poniendo cara de tristeza y de angustia.

—Y yo no dormiré si ella se pone agresiva. —Esta vez habla Wafers escondida entre las sábanas.

Katakuri iba a decir algo; sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su hermanita Normande que volaba a su alrededor como si estuviera persiguiendo algo. Y, efectivamente, estaba persiguiendo a un simple mosquito que merodeaba por el cuarto. Len, al ver a esa niña tan pequeño, sus ojos brillaron con impotencia y se acerca con rapidez hasta cogerla con sus propias manos, sin hacerle daño alguno.

La pequeña Normande se la queda mirando, averiguando que estaba haciendo y porque la detuvo ante su persecución.— Estaba persiguiendo un bicho.

—¡Pero si eres lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida! —acerca la cabeza hacia el pequeño cuerpo de Normande y empieza a darles pequeños mimos, algo que la joven Charlotte empieza a reírse.

—Ten cuidado con ella. —Brûlée se lo advierte desde el espejo.— Es de la tribu de los enanos y son criaturas delicadas.

—¿Tribu de los enanos? —Se la queda mirando a ratos y pone una cara de espanto. No quiere imaginarse al pobre padre de la pequeña con Big Mom.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —pregunta Anglais muy agresivo ya dejando de lado los cojines para mirar a Len.

—No seas agresivo con ella. —Le riñe Wafers inflando los mofletes.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar a vuestro hermano —comenta por encima Len caminando hacia la respectiva cama de la media enana, que era acorde a su tamaño, y la deja ahí arropándola.

—¿Vas a contarnos un cuento como lo hace nuestro hermano Katakuri? —hablan al mismo tiempo los gemelos Dolce y Dragée.

Len ríe bajito ante la propuesta de los hermanos gemelos y los mira.— No, haré algo mucho mejor —apoya las manos en sus caderas con una mirada desafiante.— El primero que se duerma tendrá un premio.

—¿Un premio?

—Sí, os gustan los dulces, ¿verdad? —Los niños asienten ya teniendo la atención absoluta en ella.— Pues el premio es una bolsa llena de dulces.

—Oh vamos, ni que eso fuera a resultar —añade Brûlée con los brazos cruzados.

Y ante la grata sorpresa de Katakuri, todos los hermanos pequeños se arroparon con la intención de quedarse dormido antes que cualquiera. Tienen los ojos cerrados, piensan que así pueden quedarse dormido enseguida. Len ríe con dulzura al ver que esos niños son tan inocentes. No tienen nada que ver con los mayores, éstos aún tienen mucho que aprender y valorar en la vida.

Esperó unos minutos para asomar la cabeza levemente en cada uno de ellos y todos ya estaban completamente dormidos. Len asiente contenta de que su plan haya funcionado a la perfección. Se gira para ver a Brûlée que simplemente tenía la boca abierta aun no creyéndose de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Brûlée, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de traer unas bolsas llenas de dulces y ponerlos en las mesitas de los niños?

—Esto... enseguida vuelvo. —Se retira con prisa dejando a solas a Katakuri y a Len de nuevo.

Un silencio incómodo se forma en la habitación ante la agitada respiración de los niños que dormían plácidamente. El comandante de los ojos granates no paraba de observar en la joven de cabellos castaños que arropaba bien a sus hermanos. Se le veía tan dulce y, al mismo tiempo, tan maternal tratándolos de esa manera. Por alguna razón, su corazón se encoge de una manera abismal. Nunca había visto a alguien comportándote de esa manera ni siquiera a su madre. Empieza a imaginarse a Len tener a sus propios hijos y criarlos de una manera dulce y sensata.

¿Sería así si él sería el padre? ¡No! ¡No debe pensar en esas cosas! No será que está teniendo sentimientos hacia ella, ¿verdad? Es una mocosa, solamente eso.

—No era mentira cuando me dijiste que te encantan los niños.

—Puede que sean problemáticos, pero son un amor —confiesa la chica acercándose a Katakuri que aún estaba sentado.— Solo necesitan un poco de cariño.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Y de nuevo, color granate y color avellana se encuentran. Una combinación extraña y a la vez reconfortante. ¿Por qué ese tipo de conexión hacía estremecer al comandante? No lo entendía el mismo. La joven solo sonríe con ternura acercándose aún más al hombre ya teniéndole enfrente.

—Creo que iré a mi cuarto, estoy algo cansada —alega Len estirando un poco los brazos.

—... ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

—... Me has pillado —comenta inocente rascándose la nuca.

—Mira que esta mañana hemos dado una vuelta y aún no te sitúas. —Esto a Katakuri le hizo bastante gracia por lo que sonríe, aunque no se notara debajo de su bufanda.

—Y yo te recuerdo que esta mañana no hemos pasado por aquí. —Vaya, parece que su forma tsundere vuelve a la carga. Se ha molestado por lo que ha dicho Katakuri.— Este sitio es enorme, pedófilo.

—Lo que tú digas, hobbit. —Se la ha devuelto.

—¡Pero serás...!

—No alces la voz aquí. —Le recuerda que están en el cuarto de los más pequeños por lo que utilizó su habilidad para callar su boca.

Len intentaba por todos los medios de deshacerse de ese mochi que tapaba su boca. El hombre de cinco metros aprovechó la ocasión para levantarse y llevarse a la chica arrastrándola. ¿Y sabéis cómo? Imaginaos a la chica alzada gracias a su habilidad y que no paraba de patalear, se siente indefensa en ese instante. De vez en cuando, la miraba de reojo para ver sus divertidas reacciones hasta la acercó hacia él como observarla mejor. Ella simplemente solo le maldecía con la mirada de su atrevimiento de tratarla de esa manera.

Paz y tranquilidad es lo que necesitaba el comandante de la joven. Solo oírla le producía dolor de cabeza; aunque, en el fondo le gustaba escuchar su voz de niña pequeña cuando se enfadaba. Y en realidad, para él es solo una niña en un cuerpo de una mujer. Y no puede decir que está bien formada. Oh, Dios... Ya está pensando como sus hermanos. No debería estar imaginando cosas pervertidas en ella.

De repente, su Haki de Observación se activa dándole un aviso de que la joven le iba a dar una patada con toda la furia del mundo, por lo que lo esquiva antes de que se cumpla ese cometido. Len abre los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo pudo predecirlo? ¿Es una especie de vidente y no se lo ha dicho?

—Cada cosa que hagas lo puedo predecir —dice muy tranquilo mirándola de reojo.— Me gusta predecir los movimientos de mis presas. —Una sonrisa se forma debajo de su bufanda que fue captada por la joven.

Len ladea la cabeza relajando un poco sus intenciones de golpear aquel comandante que la tenía de esa forma tan indefensa y sumisa. Lo que a ella le gustaría es quitarse ese mochi en su cara, casi la estaba asfixiando, literalmente. Katakuri ignoraba a la joven que seguía caminando por el hogar de Big Mom hasta llegar al respectivo cuarto de la chica. La desciende y la libera de su mochi haciendo que la chica cayese de culo.

—¡Idiota! —gruñe por lo bajito mirando con cara de asesina al comandante.

—Y tú eres una tsundere. —Golpe bajo para la joven.

—¡No soy tsundere, pedófilo de mierda!

—Lo que tú digas —¿Cómo es posible que pueda mantener la paciencia tranquila sabiendo que la chica estaba en su estado de agresividad?

—Vete a la mierda —abre la puerta para, luego, cerrar con un gran portazo.

Por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba molestar a esa joven agresiva e hiperactiva y que, al mismo tiempo, es sincera y agradable. Le puede sacar de quicio a veces, pero se ve que tiene su forma de ver las cosas. Como le gustaría estar más tiempo con ella; sin embargo, debe dejar que sus hermanos intenten algo con ella por el tema de la boda. Y con un gran suspiro salido de sus labios, se retira de aquel pasillo dirigiéndose a su hogar.

No obstante, una sombra los estaba vigilando desde la lejanía y su cara era de pocos amigos. No le gustaba que esa chica estuviera cerca de su queridísimo hermano y tiene un plan para que Katakuri no se acercase más a ella.

—Mañana será el gran día —ríe bajito la joven Charlotte para marcharse.

* * *

Otra linda mañana en Whole Cake y los _hommies_ comienzan a canturrear felizmente dando la bienvenida al sol. Len, por su parte, aún seguía durmiendo a la bartola, pero los rayos del sol entran en su cuarto proyectándose en su rostro. Eso ha provocado que la chica haga una mueca de molestia y se gire completamente. No obstante, el ruido de afuera hace que se despierte completamente dándole la señal que ya era de día. Se levanta de la cama un tanto somnolienta y lo primero que hace es irse al baño para darse una buena ducha. Lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Pero antes saca ropa nueva del armario para dejarlo en la cama. Menos mal que tenía un buen arsenal de elementos porque si no tendría que ponerse la misma ropa una y otra vez, y no es muy higiénico la verdad. Ahora sí, estaba lista para meterse en el baño a darse una buena ducha relajante.

Han pasado unos minutos desde que se metió y la puerta de su cuarto se abre dando paso a una pequeña niña revoloteando el sitio. Ríe bajito al ver su objetivo en la cama y se acerca lentamente para coger aquella ropa antes de que la chica saliese del baño. Sus oídos se agudizan cuando no escucha el sonido del agua saliendo de la alcachofa. Tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí antes de que se diese cuenta. Vuelva hacia la salida.

Len, por su parte, sale del baño con un albornoz puesto y con una toalla puesta encima. _«Que relajo»,_ se dijo así misma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Empieza a tararear una canción mientras se acercaba a la cama para coger la ropa; sin embargo, se da cuenta que no estaba ahí. Alza la ceja extrañándose demasiado de que no estuviera ahí, y recuerda que lo había sacado del armario. Sus ojos se clavan en la puerta, que daba acceso al pasillo, que estaba abierta.

—¡Oh será posible! ¡No saben ni respetar cuando alguien se está bañando! —Len, con toda la determinación del mundo, sale de su cuarto sin importarle mucho si alguien la mirase de esa forma como estaba.— Si soy el ladrón de ropa, ¿a dónde iría?

* * *

—¿Qué hizo dormir así por las buenas a nuestros hermanos pequeños?

—Sólo les dijo que quien se quedara dormido primero, el ganador se llevaría una bolsa de dulces.

—Oh, nuestra futura esposa será una gran madre —balbucea muy feliz Perospero.

—Y yo quería dar una vuelta con ella por Isla Cacao —forma un puchero con sus labios Cracker muy molesto.

—Ya tuviste tu oportunidad en estar en su cuarto y a saber que habrán hecho.

—¡No pasó nada, Daifuku!

Katakuri posa las manos en su frente intentando calmar la situación. ¿Por qué sus hermanos tenían que preguntarle a él? Claro, esa chica no paraba de estar con él, es como si fuera su preferido. Suspira despacio mirando a sus queridos hermanos que discutían.

—Ya me gustaría verla por aquí y que señale con el dedo a uno de nosotros.

—¿Y para que quieres eso, idiota?

—Para dar una vuelta, cabeza rapada. —Una vena crece en la sien de Oven.

—Te recuerdo que nos rechazó en la biblioteca —golpea la cabeza de su mellizo pequeño.

—Pero, joder, quiero tener por lo menos una oportunidad como lo está teniendo Katakuri.

—Os estoy escuchando.

Y las puertas de la sala se abren, en donde una pequeña media enana entra feliz volando sin parar por todo el sitio. Lo curioso es que llevaba consigo misma cierta ropa que era demasiado grande para la pequeña Normande. No paraba de reír como si estuviera tramando algo.

Los adultos levantan la ceja con algo de extrañez de que la pequeña haya entrado así sin más y con eso en sus humanos, y menos mal que era ligera. Que, por cierto, ¿de quién es la ropa? No les resultaba familiar de ninguno de sus hermanos o hermanas. Normande gira alrededor de su hermano Katakuri y, de buenas a primeras, suelta la ropa haciendo que cayese encima de la cabeza de éste. Y de buenas a primeras sale corriendo antes de que aparezca cierta persona.

—¿Qué cojones?

—Voy detrás de ella a ver que trama. —El más mayor de los hermanos se retira de aquella sala dejándolos con la duda.

—¿Por qué habrá traído la ropa esa enana? —pregunta Cracker viendo que Katakuri va cogiendo las prendas una a una.

—Y a saber de quién es. Seguro que está correteando por ahí buscando la ropa —especifica Daifuku.

Katakuri va extendiendo la ropa y se da cuenta que son prendas bastante pequeñas como para que un chico se lo ponga. Lo más lógico sería una chica de ese tamaño. Piensa un momento quien de sus hermanas se pone este tipo de ropa tan... ¿extravagante? Sin embargo, su cara se pone roja cuando ve algo prohibido para los ojos de cualquier hombre. Un sujetador y unas bragas de color crema, que realmente conjuntaban demasiado.

Los otros tres hermanos tienen los ojos como platos y con la cara roja como Katakuri. ¡Esa enana sí que es una traviesa y de las buenas! Cracker sonríe muy pervertido cogiendo las bragas aún sujetadas por Katakuri.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí. —Los estira un poco para verlos mejor.— ¿Quién se pondría esta prenda?

—Lo más lógico nuestras hermanas —piensa Oven, pero niega con la cabeza no queriendo pensar en esas cosas.

—¡Nuestras hermanas no dejarían la ropa a la vista de nadie! —Otra paliza recibe de su hermano Daifuku.

—Yo creo que es de nuestra querida y futura esposa. —La sonrisa de Cracker se amplía aún más sintiendo que sus hermanos le miraban.— No sabía que esa enana tendría unos gustos bastante exquisitos.

Katakuri se queda mirando un momento las bragas que sostiene su hermano para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia el sujetador. ¿Esto es de Len? Por alguna extraña razón, su corazón comienza a bombear como nunca imaginándose a la joven caminando desnuda por ahí sin ningún tipo de prenda. Sus deseos más impuros hacen presencia en su cabeza. Comienza a pensar como sería el cuerpo del joven debajo suyo, desnuda y con una mirada bastante lasciva, sus pechos, su...

—¡Katakuri que te estás poniendo colorado!

Parpadea unas cuantas veces cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano Oven y sacude la cabeza con rapidez quitándose esa imagen de la cabeza. Es verdad, lo que le dijo esa chica, es un pedófilo de verdad.

—Bueno, reza en que tu amiguito no se haya despertado —comenta en broma Cracker viendo divertido la expresión de vergüenza de Katakuri.

—No soy tan pervertido como vosotros —cubre su rostro con su bufanda aún más notando como la timidez va en aumento.

—Oh venga, hermano, somos humanos. —Daifuku le da unas leves palmadas en la espalda de su hermano mayor.— Tener algo de reacción no es nada malo.

—Cierto lo que dice Daifuku.

—Callaos la boca sino queréis que os la parta —Una vena crece en la sien de Katakuri soportando el acoso amoroso de sus hermanos.

—¡¿Dónde estás maldito ladrón de ropa?!

Sin embargo, toda esa felicidad y de cachondeo se desvanece, cuando ven a la chica entrar en la sala con una mirada de asesina y de preocupación al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro hermanos se quedaron pasmados al verla allí, plantada ante la puerta, y Len clava la vista en los hermanos que se encontraban muy tranquilos.

Katakuri la observa detenidamente y su cara se vuelve a ponerse al rojo vivo. Mira que ha visto a muchas mujeres desnudas donde siempre van a su cuarto para complacer sus necesidades. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente, con ella lo es. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con ese albornoz tan corto que le llegaba a la altura de sus muslos y con una toalla en su cabeza. Se la estaba comiendo con la mirada y no era el único. Los otros tres hermanos estaban impactados que hasta alguno estaba sangrando por la nariz.

Len no entiende porque esos idiotas le estaban mirando como si nunca han visto a una mujer. Aunque su cara cambia repentinamente cuando ve a Cracker con sus bragas y Katakuri con las demás prendas. Aprieta los puños con rabia y su rostro se pone rojo de la ira.

—¡Katakuri! ¡Cracker! ¡Daifuku! ¡Oven! ¡¿Qué demonios hacéis con mi ropa?!


	8. Capítulo VII

Presienten de que iban a ser hombres muertos y todo por culpa de su pequeña hermanita Normande. Len los miraba con furia y con los brazos cruzados esperando algún tipo de respuesta, por parte de uno de ellos. Y lo que recibe es un silencio absoluto de los cuatros adultos y un toque de picardía en sus ojos. Aunque el único que no lo destacaba era Katakuri. Un hombre que no daba emoción alguna a través de sus órbitas, pero podía notar algún que otro tembleque en su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Cracker amplía su sonrisa divertido viendo lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante que hasta se alejó de sus hermanos estirando aún más las bragas de la joven Len. Su mirada era perversa y la chica lo notaba.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —Se lo muestra no queriendo dárselo.

—Cracker no es gracioso —alza la ceja intentando averiguar qué es lo que trama.

—Pero me divierte saber que nuestra inquilina sea tan despistada en dejar la ropa por ahí suelta. Cualquier pervertido como nosotros podría aprovechar la ocasión. —En el fondo se escuchan las risas de sus hermanos menos la de Katakuri.

—¿Así que admites que fuiste tú? —señalándolo con el dedo.

—No, más bien cierta persona se puso traviesa y te robó la ropa.

—¿Quién?

—Normande —habla finalmente Katakuri ya despertando de su trance hormonal.

—... Es demasiado mona como para poder hacer eso. —Una gota va resbalando por su sien sin poder creérselo.

—Cierto, pero recuerda somos la familia Charlotte. —Le aclara Oven muy tranquilo.— Y somos muy traviesos menos a éste de aquí —señalando a su mellizo mayor.

Katakuri iba a reprochar y se calló porque era lo mejor que podía hacer. En cambio, Len solo da un suspiro largo intentando pensar con claridad en su siguiente movimiento. La verdad es que estar correteando por todo el castillo en busca del ladrón la ha dejado agotada. No obstante, no le divertía que el hombre de cabellos lilas esté bailando por toda la habitación ¡y con sus bragas!

Daifuku y Oven querían unirse ya que querían molestarla; sin embargo, su hermano mayor los detiene. Los miró por un momento y negó con la cabeza para que no hicieran ninguna locura. Por lo poco que conoce a la chica, sabe lo que podría hacer capaz.

—Cracker, ¿me devuelves las bragas, por favor? —pregunta la chica amablemente mirando al comandante _sweet_.

—¿Y qué me das a cambio?

—Una paliza.

—Oye, que agresiva te has puesto. —Su boca se amplía más notando como una vena se forma en la sien de la joven.— Con esa actitud no llegaremos a nada.

—Cracker, te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente.

El joven Charlotte cruza los brazos estando en su modo pensativo.

—... No, creo que me divertiré un poco más.

—Cracker. —Una sonrisa, totalmente siniestra, se forma en los labios de Len. Esto a Katakuri no le gustó demasiado.

—Hermano, será mejor que le entregues esa prenda. —Le advierte Oven notando un aura tenebrosa en el cuerpo de Len.

—Si me da un beso en la mejilla, pero claro, es tan enana que ni puede alcanzarme.

Como se nota que a Charlotte Cracker le encantaba molestar a la joven Hirawashi que aún mantiene aquella sonrisa que no daba buena espina. Hasta decidió acercarse estirando las bragas hacia ella, aunque se alejó. Parece que tiene ganas de jugar el amante y ministro de las galletas.

Y pasó. Unos segundos después, vemos a Cracker en el sueldo de espaldas y Len encima suya sujetando su brazo izquierdo haciéndole bastante daño. Realmente estaba empleando la fuerza bruta y el hombre no paraba de gritar de sufrimiento.

—¡Suelta mi brazo, maldita bruta!

—¡Dame las putas bragas, Cracker!

—¡Si no me sueltas, no te los daré!

—¡Pues romperé tu brazo!

Los trillizos veían con miedo la escena y menos mal que ninguno es Cracker, el pobre debe estar sufriendo. Su hermano no paraba de golpear, con su brazo libre, el suelo como si realmente le estuviese doliendo. ¿Esto es lo que les puede pasar si se casan con ella? Un escalofrío les recorre por el cuerpo no queriendo imaginarlo.

—¡Vale! ¡Me rindo! ¡Toma tus putas bragas! —Cracker estira con ese brazo las bragas para que la chica las cogiese y le dejase tranquilo.

—Muchas gracias. —Y lo suelta en donde escucha un leve quejido de dolor por parte del comandante.

—Todo lo malo te tiene que pasar a ti, hermanito —ríe Daifuku dándole mucha pena lo que acaba de pasar.

—Tenías que haberle entregado la prenda desde el minuto uno. —Y no era el único, también Oven se divirtió con la escena.

—¡Callaos malditos! ¡Tened piedad conmigo!

El otro comandante solo suspira aliviado de que se haya terminado la pelea. Y ahora sus ojos granates se clavan en el cuerpo de Len que observaba con detenimiento sus bragas por si se han rompido o que. Parece que tiene cierto cariño ante esas prendas. Y los ojos de color avellana se clavan en la suya, ¿o estaba mirando la ropa que aún sostenía en sus brazos?

Len se acerca con pasos ligeros hacia donde está el comandante para plantarle cara como lo ha hecho con Cracker. Y la diferencia de altura de ambos era inmensa que hasta la joven tuvo que hacerle señas para que se agachase. Katakuri solo reza en su cabeza en que la chica no le haga lo mismo que a su hermano. Agacha todo su cuerpo estando casi a la altura de Len y ve que señala su ropa con el dedo acusador.

—¿Me darás la ropa o te vas a poner juguetón como tu queridísimo hermano?

Su parte juguetona y misteriosa realmente quería eso, pero su lado serio y neutral le advertía que si hace eso estaría en la misma situación que Cracker. Así que lo mejor es coger la segunda opción: entregar la ropa restante a Len. La morena sonríe complacida de que Katakuri no haya ido al lado oscuro hasta le dieron ganas de darle un beso en la frente, pero se contuvo.

Se aleja para darle espacio y que acuda a su hermano Cracker que aún se estaba quejando de dolor. En realidad, en el fondo, le estaba dando pena verlo así; aunque se lo merecía por ser tan idiota. Katakuri se acerca hacia él y lo ayuda a levantarse mientras que Daifuku y Oven seguían riéndose como nunca.

—La voy a matar. —Esas frases le resultaron familiar.

—Si la matas nunca te podrás casar con ella. Ninguno de nosotros.

—¡La mataré cuando me haya casado con ella y tengamos hijos! —Sí, son las mismas frases que dijo antes de ir a Isla Cacao.

Ahora el gran problema que tiene Len es como volver a su cuarto. Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a estar en este sitio. Hasta le molestaba la toalla que tiene en su cabeza por lo que decide quitársela antes de que sus cabellos se enreden ya que es fino. Con algo de elegancia se lo quita dejando liberar su larga cabellera que casi toca el suelo. Puede sentir como aquellos cuatro han dejado de discutir y sus ojos estaban clavadas en ella.

El más mayor de todos se quedó embobado por unos cuantos segundos al ver como aquellos cabellos castaños hacían cascada en su espalda y no se imaginó que lo tendría tan largo. ¿Por qué siempre lleva un moño? Se veía hermosa así con el pelo suelto. Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? No tiene que pensar en esas cosas. Debe centrarse en sus tareas o intentar pensar en otra cosa y no en el cuerpo semidesnudo de la joven.

Vaya, una cosa se le pasó por la cabeza y es que seguramente que le pedirá que la lleve a su cuarto por haberse perdido. Otra vez. ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto a él? Cierra los ojos intentando mantener la calma en su mente donde estaba produciéndose hormonas pervertidas. Iba a decirle algo y, de pronto, el siguiente movimiento que hizo Len le dejó con la boca abierta, aunque no se le veía por la bufanda, y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Len se había puesto sus bragas ante la presencia de aquellos cuatro hombres y, obviamente, tenía que levantarse un poco el albornoz mostrando su trasero que a ojos de cualquiera estaba bien formado. A los trillizos le estaban dando un ataque en su corazón mientras que a Cracker le sangraba la nariz por tener tal espectáculo. Esto a Daifuku le puso nervioso y, al mismo tiempo, rabioso.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —formula la pregunta intentando aguantar los bombeos de su corazón el usuario del Akuma no Mi.

—Vestirme, ¿no es obvio? —¡Y lo dice tan panchamente!

—¡¿Y tiene que hacerlo delante nuestra?!

—Oh, vamos. Como si no hubierais visto a una mujer desnuda.

«¿No le importa desnudarse delante nuestra?» es lo que piensa ahora mismo Katakuri. La sangre le bombea con rapidez intentando mantener la calma como puede. ¿Por qué demonios esa chica le estaba produciendo esa sensación de excitarse y perder la paciencia? Y sus ojos se agrandan al ver el siguiente movimiento de Len.

Como si todo va a cámara lenta, la joven Hirawashi va quitándose el albornoz ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro. Los corazones de ellos empiezan a bombear con más fuerza que antes provocando que su cerebro se desconectara por unos segundos y que sus ojos siguieran clavados en ella. Para Cracker era una gran oportunidad para ver este espectáculo y no era el único que lo pensaba.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Katakuri no le estaba haciendo gracia que sus hermanos estuviesen viendo el espectáculo. Tendría que ser el único que puede ver aquello. Espera ¿acaba de pensar en ello? Pero ¿qué demonios le está haciendo esa chica? Ya estaba a punto de ver uno de sus pechos, ya que les estaba dando la espalda, pero de perfil se podía ver perfectamente todo su cuerpo. Su Haki de Observación le estaba fallando por momentos, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería seguir viéndolo y, al mismo tiempo, no.

Y como si un milagro apareció de la nada, el cerebro de Katakuri se activa y utiliza el poder de su mochi para enjaular a la chica y que pueda vestirse tranquilamente. Cracker, Daifuku y Oven abren la boca con sorpresa por lo que ha hecho su hermano mayor y empiezan a regañarle.

—¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡Era nuestra gran oportunidad! —grita Oven muy cerca de su oído.

—¡Katakuri, eres cruel! —Le reprocha Cracker con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

—¡Yo quería ver más! —Ahora era Daifuku que tiraba de su brazo.— ¡Deshazte del mochi!

—No lo haré —comenta tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados.— Es nuestra futura esposa, hay que tenerle respeto sobre todo en estas cosas.

—¡Hermano!

—Ya puedes deshacer el mochi, Katakuri —escucha la voz de Len desde el otro lado de su habilidad y le hace caso. Ya la joven estaba vestida y, esta vez, llevaba un pantalón largo ajustado y una camisa simple y ya se ha hecho su típico moño.— ¿Sabes? Si te soy sincera, sabía que me ibas a proteger de esos pervertidos. —Le saca la lengua divertida.

Eso lo ha dejado desconcertado. ¿Qué lo sabía?

—¿Puedes prever el futuro?

—No, lo llamo sexto sentido.

—Como sea. —Se arregla un poco la bufanda ya manteniendo la calma.

—Oye, ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no damos una vuelta? —propone Oven con mucha determinación acercándose a la chica.— Me gustaría conocerte.

—Y no creo que seas el único que piensa lo mismo. —Len lo mira con un ojo abierto mirando a los otros tres y piensa: «Y menos mal que no está aquel otro porque ya le hubiera dado una paliza de la buena».

—Bueno pues demos la vuelta los cinco.

—Vale, ya que prefiero tener a vuestro hermano mayor controlando a unos pervertidos como ustedes. —Eso no les ha gustado demasiado.— Aunque no me hubiese importado, ya que con Lurke me metía en el baño de los chicos para darme un baño con él.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritan los cuatro al mismo tiempo con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros.

—Era broma —ríe Len divertida viendo sus expresiones de pánico.

A Katakuri le molestó demasiado que se acercó a la chica y coge sus muñecas para alzarla hasta a su altura. Len solo sonríe inocentemente hacia el chico como una forma de pedir disculpas. El comandante alza la ceja viendo las intenciones de la joven, pero eso no surge en efecto en él. La carga en su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas, escuchando un leve grito de sorpresa de Len.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunta confusa e indefensa en ese estado.

—Como dijo Oven, daremos una vuelta. Pero estás castigada.

—¿Castigada? —Y, de repente, sin esperarlo, siente una palmada bien fuerte en su trasero que esto hizo que la chica se sonrojase de golpe. Sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos ante la acción de Katakuri.

—Otra palabra más y tendrás otra palmada. —Sin embargo, esto a él le divertía, y tener la oportunidad de tocar el trasero de la chica era una ventaja para el comandante.

—Oye... ¿le puedo dar yo uno? —pregunta Cracker inocente acercándose a su hermano, que le sacaba dos cabezas de altura, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Un gran pervertido.

—¡No! —dice seco y con una mirada fulminante.

—No seas malo conmigo, hombre.

—Prefiero que me da una palmada tu hermano que tú, cara de galleta. —Se sincera Len apoyando los codos en el gran hombro del comandante.

—¿Ah sí? —Eso no se lo esperaba a Katakuri por lo que hace el mismo gesto, pero con más fuerza y, esta vez, el grito era más fuerte.— Veamos si el próximo grito es un gemido de satisfacción. —Vale, las caras de Oven y Daifuku eran de sorpresa.

—¿Desde cuándo nuestro hermano se ha vuelto pervertido?

—Creo que al ver a la chica semidesnuda afectó demasiado a sus hormonas —susurra bajito Oven muy cerca del oído de Daifuku.

—¡Katakuri! ¡¿Dónde está el hombre serio y antipático?! —Otro grito por parte de Len al recibir otra palmada y, esta vez, le gustó demasiado.

—Andando —va dirigiéndose hacia la salida siendo seguido por sus hermanos.

—¿Puedo preguntar? —Unas cuantas lágrimas salen de sus ojos como intentando que Katakuri sea bueno con ella.

—No.

—Pero... ¡Ah! —Se tapa la boca con rapidez porque se le escapó un gemido bastante sonoro que petrificó a todos los hermanos.

—... Bueno, al hacer eso te dejaré que hagas la pregunta. —Seguramente que el condenado se estaba divirtiendo por la reacción de la chica.

—¿Cu... Cuándo dejarás de castigarme?

—No sé, depende de cómo te portes de aquí hasta que salgamos del castillo —piensa el comandante mirando al techo.— Aunque no sería mala idea castigarte fuera.

—Hermano, cada vez me estás dando miedo. —Se sincera Cracker mirando con horror hacia Katakuri, pero sonríe como un maniático.— Pero me gusta.

«¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?», Len quiere morir en ese instante que hasta le daba vergüenza que Katakuri le tratase de esa manera delante de sus hermanos. Aunque en el fondo, le estaba gustando su parte dominante. Y por culpa de esa última palmada gimió. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo como volcanes y solo desea que la vuelta que harán sea corta y que no se convierta en un infierno para la joven Hirawashi.

En uno de los pasillos, se encontraba Flampe que miraba furiosa a Len siendo cogida de esa manera por su hermano. ¿Por qué la trata de esa manera? No lo entiende. Ella no quiere que se case con Len. Era su hermano mayor, debe protegerlo como sea.

Pensaba que su plan había funcionado. Pedirle a Normande que robase la ropa de Len y llevarlo hacia dónde están sus hermanos para que luego la chica se enfade con ellos. Sólo se enfadó con Cracker y Katakuri, como siempre, se hizo el bueno y el pacífico. Eso la estaba matando.

—Mi siguiente plan no fallará y te llevarás un odio profundo por parte de mi hermano. 


	9. Capítulo VIII

La joven Len no paraba de tocarse el trasero debido a los golpes que le había proporcionado Katakuri durante todo el recorrido en Whole Cake hasta llegar a la puerta que daba acceso a la salida a la pequeña ciudad del reino. Los hermanos de Katakuri no paraban de reírse ante la desgracia de Len que, de vez en cuando, los miraba con una cara de pocos amigos. El comandante _sweet_ solo sonreía para sí mismo muy feliz por lo que ha hecho. En realidad, no se arrepiente de nada. De verdad, no sabe que le está haciendo esa chica, pero está haciendo que saque su lado divertido.

La gente de la ciudad inclinaba o saludaba a los hijos de Charlotte con mucho respeto. Eso a Len le sorprendía; aunque era normal, después de todo son los hijos de Big Mom. Y se diría que son los más fuertes de la familia, o eso cree la joven. Y la cuestión: ¿a dónde piensan ir? La verdad es que lo desconocía, solo se dejaba llevar por el destino siendo seguido por los cuatro adultos. Sin embargo, se gira para verlos mientras camina hacia atrás recibiendo la atención de los cuatro sobre todo de Katakuri sorprendido.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¿No te lo había dicho? —alza la ceja Oven.

—Realmente no porque salimos con prisa del castillo mientras tu hermano el pedófilo no paraba de dar palmadas en mi trasero —infla los mofletes muy molesta ante tal atrevimiento.

—No tengo culpa que una hobbit como tú tenga un trasero tan pequeño y que no tenga dificultad alguna.

—Katakuri, cada vez me estás sorprendiendo. —La cara de Cracker era de sorpresa ante lo que escuchaba.

—Algo te ha hecho esa chica para que te comportes de esa manera. —Daifuku también estaba sorprendido.

Len saca la lengua para volver ante sus andadas esquivando a la gente antes de que chocase con alguno de ellos. Los cuatro no tenían ningún problema en evitar a la gente ya que eran altos, aunque deben tener cuidado por si pisan alguno.

—Estaba pensando de que a lo mejor te interesaría ir a la costa. —Ahora habla Oven ya un tanto tranquilo.

—¿Y por qué querría ir a la costa? —pregunta Len rodando los ojos como pensando que sería aburrido.

—Porque hoy es el Festival del Chocolate.

Los pasos de Len se detienen en seco cuando escuchó esas tres palabras: Festival del Chocolate. Oven y Daifuku no sabían del porque se detuvo, pero Cracker y Katakuri sabían ese significado. Uno de los trillizos se acerca a ella para ver si se encontraba bien y sus ojos se abren completamente al ver aquel rostro. Los ojos de la joven destelleaban con ilusión y sus labios formaron una "o" de agrado hasta creo que se le estaba cayendo la baba.

—Deja de poner esa cara de estúpida —comenta Daifuku notando como una gota va resbalando por su sien.

—Hermano, te presento a la amante del chocolate —ríe Cracker con una sonrisa amplia ya imaginándose la cara que ha puesto la chica.

—Pues me da hasta miedo.

—Oh, vamos si es una lindura. —El amante de las galletas se acerca a la joven estando ya a su lado.— ¿Te quedarás ahí o vamos a la costa? —pregunta viendo que Len no reaccionaba.

—¡Vamos a la costa! —grita con fuerza donde todos se estuvieran quietos al ver qué pasaba.

—Pues síguenos si no quieres perderte. —Oven comienza a caminar seguido por sus hermanos Oven y Cracker mientras que Katakuri se pone al lado de la joven.

—No creo que pueda perderme ya que ustedes sois muy altos.

—Normal, eres una pequeña hobbit —escucha la voz del comandante _sweet_ que hasta le dieron ganas de pegarle.

—Y tú un pedófilo de mierda.

—Tú me diste la oportunidad de darte un mote. —¡Len cero, Katakuri uno!

—Idiota.

No siguieron discutiendo ya que los tres estaban adelantados, así que era mejor ir hacia donde estaban ellos. Len prefiere estar cerca de Katakuri porque, de alguna manera, le hace sentir segura ante las atentas miradas de sus hermanos, aunque debe admitir que él también es un pervertido por lo ocurrido de antes. Pero él es muy diferente, es como si realmente deseaba tener algo con ella. ¿Será eso o son imaginaciones suyas? Es difícil saber qué es lo que piensa ahora mismo.

En cambio, Katakuri estaba relajado mirando al horizonte viendo a sus hermanos que hablaban de sus cosas. ¿No se supone que quieren intentarlo con la chica? Parece que se están divirtiendo con algo. ¿Qué será? Es difícil de saber y de predecir con su Haki de Observación. Le gustaría adivinarlo, pero lo sabrá muy pronto. Mira de reojo a la joven que se le veía emocionada en querer ir a la costa para ver ese festival.

Casi todos los meses se celebraba algún tipo de festival ya sea donuts, galletas... Básicamente cualquier tipo de dulce. Y éste es del chocolate; no obstante, puede haber alguna tienda que venda otro tipo dulce que no sea el chocolate. A Katakuri le encantan los donuts, no podía evitar dejar de mirarlos y pedir alguna que otra caja, pero no se los come ahí. Prefiere comerlos en su casa con tranquilidad sin que nadie le esté mirando.

Y, finalmente, llegaron a su destino que estaba lleno de gente. El ambiente era amigable y muchos empleados gritaban para vender cualquier tipo de dulce. Hasta Len tenía los ojos puestos en la fuente de chocolate. El corazón le iba a mil por tanto olor.

—Hay más gente que la última vez.

—Mamá comentó que iba haber un concurso de chocolate —comenta Oven mirando a su hermano Daifuku que estaba sorprendido.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo se decidió eso?

—No lo sé, son negocios de mamá.

—Si hay un concurso, ¿qué gana el ganador? —pregunta Cracker subiéndose al barandal para observar mejor el ambiente.

—Pues esa fuente de chocolate que ves ante tus ojos.

—Pues el ganador se va a atiborrar de tanto comer chocolate. —Una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Daifuku que mira a su hermano Katakuri.— Por cierto, ¿dónde está la chica?

—Está aquí mismo... —Katakuri clava la mirada en donde supuestamente estaba Len, pero había desaparecido delante de sus ojos que hasta la busca con la mirada.— ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—¡¿No me jodas que ya se perdió?! —Se pone de pie Cracker poniéndose en posición para buscar a la chica.— Mira que es impaciente cuando se trata de chocolate.

—¡Chicos! —escuchan la voz de Len que estaba ahí abajo al lado de una especie de tablón junto con otras personas más.

—¡No desaparezcas así sin más! —riñe el amante de las galletas acercándose a donde estaba la chica.— Di por lo menos a donde quieres ir y así no te perdemos la vista porque, luego, mamá nos echará la bronca.

—... ¿Eres el niño de mamá acaso?

—¡No te burles de mí, mocosa!

—Cálmate Cracker. —La mano de Katakuri se posa en el hombro de su hermano para tranquilizarlo.— ¿Por qué desapareciste?

—Como escuché a Oven que había un concurso de chocolate y al ganador se le recompensaba con una fuente de chocolate, pues me acerqué y me apunté.

—Ah... Espera... ¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos de los cuatro eran como platos.

—¡Se supone que íbamos a dar una vuelta! —riñe Oven calentándose demasiado.

—El chocolate es mi prioridad —cruza los brazos molesta de que aquel tipo le esté riñendo por una tontería.— Si no te gusta mis gustos, ya te puedes ir yendo por donde has venido.

Oven iba a decir algo, pero se mantuvo callado por un buen rato. Tenía razón, si quería llegar a algo con la joven Len tiene que saber sus gustos y no enfadarse por tonterías como esas. Hasta si hubiera un concurso del plato que le gusta, él se hubiera apuntado.

—¡Vamos Katakuri!

—¿Mm?

Len da un salto tremendo cogiendo la mano de Katakuri obligando a que éste inclinase un poco el cuerpo hacia delante y siendo tirado por la joven. Y esta vez no utilizaba la fuerza bruta, más bien, se dejaba llevar por ella. Es un milagro, ¿no? O más bien le gustaba la sensación de que estuviese cogiéndole la mano como si fuera una niña pequeña. Le hacía recordar buenos momentos con sus hermanos pequeños.

Y detrás de ellos, les seguían los otros que miraban a regañadientes hacia la pareja que parecía que lo estaban pasando bien. Cracker estaba sintiendo celos de su hermano, ya le gustaría está en su posición y reírse con ella. Realmente Katakuri solo estaba teniendo una conversación agradable con ella, y a saber de qué es. Hasta que se detiene enseguida viendo unas pequeñas muestras de donuts. Oh no, su tentación ya estaba apareciendo.

Si tuviera una boca normal podría comer pacíficamente, pero le era imposible. Solo da un pequeño suspiro de frustración volviendo hacia las andadas; sin embargo, nota que algo o alguien la detiene. Sus ojos se clavan en el suelo y era Len quien lo detuvo. ¿No me digas que le tuvo que ver en ese estado? Mira a un lado evitando la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

Len se acerca al mostrador para ver los tipos de donuts que había. Hay de todo tipo de sabores, pero prefiero uno que tenga chocolate. Mira de reojo a Katakuri como averiguando que es lo que quería. Es difícil saberlo. Pero por un momento vio que deseaba comerse aquella comida que le llamaba mucho la atención. Len pide unos cuantos al vendedor sintiendo la mirada atenta del comandante _sweet_. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía la joven? Ya con la bolsa llena de donuts, se gira hacia él para decirle:

—Si tenías tanta vergüenza en pedirlas, no tenía ningún problema en pedirlo yo.

—No tenías que haber hecho eso. —Se acomoda la bufanda ocultando sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. ¿Se preocupa tanto por él?

—Si quieres, podemos comérnoslas juntos.

—... Eso es imposible.

Len no entendía que es lo que ocultaba Katakuri debajo de la bufanda. ¿Es qué es demasiado hermoso que si las chicas le ven se desmayarían? ¿O era al contrario? Recordando la situación de Pudding, tal vez aquel hombre de cabellos de color granate tendría miedo de que la gente le viese con miedo. Len se acerca lentamente hacia él para acariciar lo que podía alcanzar, una de sus piernas.

Recibe la atención de aquel hombre que la miraba confuso.

—Katakuri... —habla suavemente, pero que era entendible a oídos de aquel hombre. Es como si estuvieran los dos a solas,— sabes que yo no...

—¡Señora y señores! ¡Niños y niñas de Totto Land! ¡Informo de que el concurso está a punto de empezar! ¡Que los participantes se acerquen, por favor!

—Será mejor que vayas allí. Ya luego hablamos.

No quería irse. Deseaba quedarse un poco más para seguir hablando con Katakuri. Aun así, suspira levemente y asiente para luego caminar hacia donde estaban los participantes siendo seguido por el hombre, ya que tenía que conseguir un sitio para ver el espectáculo. 

Len estaba demasiada tranquila cuando llegó al sitio, mirando fijamente a cada uno de los participantes. Algunos eran obesos y otros con pinta de ser cocineros y especialistas en comer chocolate. Lo curioso es que es la única chica del concurso algo que le ha molestado la joven que simplemente cruza los brazos. Pero se relaja al ver de reojo a los cuatro hijos de Charlotte que la miraban impacientes.

Y muy cerca de allí, se encontraba Flampe quien no dejaba de reírse ya teniendo una idea maléfica para dejar en ridículo esa chica y que su hermano Katakuri le tenga un odio profundo. Solo tenía que esperar el momento. La condenada se estaba riendo porque no podía esperar el momento.

—¡Bienvenidos al Festival del Chocolate! ¡Hoy iniciaremos uno de los concursos más importantes de todo Totto Land! ¡Y aquí tenemos a nuestros participantes!

La gente vitoreaba hacia los concursantes que éstos simplemente saludaban orgullosos menos Len que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos o de desinterés. Tan solo quiere empezar ya a saborear ese delicioso dulce que tanto ansía y poder ganar aquella fuente de chocolate. Ya con solo pensarlo se lamía los labios.

—¡El concurso consta de veinte platos llenos de diferentes dulces! —dice el presentador mostrando en cada mesa de cada concursante los veinte platos mencionados.— ¡Los concursantes solo tienen treinta minutos para comerlos! ¡Quien más platos tenga vacíos, será el ganador!

—¿Y podrá con todo esto? —pregunta Daifuku con la mirada fija en Len.

—Si hemos aprendido Katakuri y yo estando en Isla Cacao de que sea chica puede con todo, podrá con éste. —Cracker estaba muy seguro de la victoria de la joven.

—¿Es que acaso comía demasiado?

—Es una golosa como mamá —comenta Katakuri muy tranquilo.

—¡Participantes, ¿estáis listos?!

—¡Sí!

—¡Que comience la cuenta atrás!

Al dar un leve disparo en el aire, el cronómetro comienza a su labor y los participantes empiezan a devorar la comida. Los cocineros expertos hacían algún que otro truco para que su estómago esté vacío y puedan comer más. Los obesos utilizaban agua para retener aquella comida y seguir comiendo.

Todos gritaban despavoridos hasta algunos animaban con fuerza al más preferido. Y lo curioso de todo es que las mujeres gritaban a la única chica que participaba en ese evento. Era Len quien estaba ya manchada por el chocolate y comienzo sin parar. Hasta le daba igual estar sucia y comer con mala educación.

—¡Venga mocosa! ¡Qué tú puedes! —grita a todo pulmón Cracker.

—Como... come...

—Es peor que mamá cuando se trata de dulces.

—Os lo dije, es una golosa —sonríe Katakuri divertido de ver las expresiones de asombro de sus hermanos.

Flampe miraba con repulsión hacia la chica cada vez que comía. ¿Como puede comer así tan panchamente y que no le dé ni una pizca de vergüenza? Sacude la cabeza no queriendo pensar en ello ya que estaba a punto de atacar. Ella se le conoce por tener una buena puntería y que sus disparos pueden causar un gran efecto en la persona, como, por ejemplo, dejarle inmóvil durante unos segundos.

La joven ríe como si hubiera ganado la batalla y va inflándose lentamente cogiendo su arma a punto de tirar su chicle en la joven. Solo un poco más y estaba a punto de realizar su tiro majestuoso. Y ya teniendo a su objetivo a la vista sopla con fuerza viendo como aquella bola va directa hacia la joven. «Esta vez mi hermana la odiará porque hará un desastre en todo el festival. Y yo recibiré toda su atención», pensaba la chica con mucha ilusión.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba que el presentador se metiera entre Len y el disparo, y aquella bola le da de lleno haciendo que éste gritara de dolor. La cara de Flampe era de sorpresa que hasta ni se creía que su plan iba a fallar.

—Eso no es lo que quería que ocurriese.

Len mira al hombre que tenía enfrente con una ceja alzada. El presentador tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en la mesa aguantando dicho dolor. ¿Tendrá dolor de lumbares? Detuvo un momento la comilona para acercarse hacia él.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—No... no lo sé, me siento raro. —Y, de repente, aquel hombre sin saber cómo, empieza a inflarse ante las atentas miradas de la gente que miraban con asombro la transformación del presentador.

Hasta los participantes tuvieron que detenerse al ver aquello. El hombre no paraba de inflarse como un globo que hasta destrozaba todo aquello que tenía en su paso. Len tuvo que agarrarlo como pudo ya que lo estaba arrastrando. Pero ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Estaba enfermo?

—Señor, ¿podría parar? Está complicando mucho la situación.

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que pare?! —Se estaba poniendo nervioso y, sin darse cuenta, estaba empezando a volar con Len agarrándolo.

—¡¿Qué cojones?! —La joven no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse a una de las piernas de aquel hombre y que el viento los lleve.

—¡¿Cómo puede haber ocurrido eso?!

—¡Dejad de pensar en eso y moved el trasero! —Katakuri dejó atrás a sus hermanos para perseguir al globo humano.

Por su parte, Len intentaba por todos los medios inmovilizar al hombre o llegar con sus pies algún sitio que pueda agarrarse, pero era imposible estaba muy lejos del suelo. Espera... ¡¿Tan lejos estaban ya?! Mira que quería volar, pero no de esta manera.

Busca con la mirada algo cercano hacia ellos porque si siguen así puede que incluso acaben en el mar. Alza la vista hacia abajo a ver si veía a alguien que la ayudase y, como no, estaban los cuatro Charlotte detrás de ellos. Y menos mal que no llevaba falda en ese momento porque todo el mundo le veía las bragas.

—¡Chicos! ¡Lanzadme algo pesado! —grita a todo pulmón Len.

—¡¿Algo pesado?!

—¡Un ancla! ¡O algo!

«¿Esta niña se quiere matar?» _,_ ese era el único pensamiento que tiene en ese mismo instante Katakuri que miraba de un lado para otro. Buscando algún objeto clave. Aunque su propósito no era hacerla daño.

La única manera que podía hacer es utilizar su habilidad para cogerla. Con ese pensamiento, estira su brazo ya convertido en mochi y va a por ella. Lo malo, es que no se esperó que el viento complicase la cosa. Katakuri gruñe a regañadientes con un solo pensamiento: «Mierda».

«¿Es que no entiende de qué tiene que lanzarme un objeto pesado?», una gota resbala por la sien de la joven Len intentando aguantar toda la rabia y gritarle. Pega un grito al sentir como el viento los llevaba a ambos lejos de la costa, pero no muy cerca del mar. Esto no le gustaba demasiado, tiene que pensar en una idea y rápido antes de que se choquen con algo.

—¡Aguante buen hombre! ¡Algo se me ocurrirá!

—¡No siento mi cuerpo!

—¡Pues no hablemos de mis brazos!

Gira un poco su cuerpo para ver a dónde se dirigían y sus ojos se clavan en un bosque que se encontraba alrededor del todo el castillo. Solo espera a que no se choquen si no a Big Mom le dará un ataque y no dudaría en matar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, nota algo raro como si estuvieran cayendo. Y, efectivamente, el hombre comenzó a desinflarse, algo que no le estaba gustando a la joven Len.

—¡Mierda! —¡Tenía que pensar y rápido!— ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos a caer!

—¡¿Cómo?! —grita Cracker fijándose bien que lo que decía era cierto. Aquel hombre comenzaba a perder aire.

—¡Separaos, puede que caigan en algún sitio!

Los tres hermanos a Katakuri y cada uno va por un camino diferente; sin embargo, el comandante _sweet_ sigue todo recto sin quitar la vista en Len y el hombre de globo. ¿Ese hombre tiene algún tipo de enfermedad? No, su Haki de Observación ya se lo había advertido. Alguien había disparado desde una posición y su objetivo era la chica y no al presentador. Pero, la cuestión es: ¿por qué? ¿Len tendrá algún enemigo?

Quiere dejar de lado esas cosas y centrarse lo que tiene enfrente de sus narices. Len no paraba de decirle al presentador que todo estará bien, pero parecía que aquel hombre no iba a colaborar. Y cada vez que se ponía nervioso, peor era la situación ya que perdía más aire. Su Haki no le predecía nada cuál será el siguiente movimiento. Solo desea que no se chocaran en cualquier edificio como el del castillo.

Hasta que su Haki se activa viendo como el hombre pierde definitivamente el aire y va cayendo de golpe al suelo con Len. Katakuri comienza a correr con más rapidez que antes hasta utilizaba su mochila dándose prisa antes de que ocurriese.

Y ocurrió. El hombre empezó a desinflarse con rapidez descendiendo para dar de lleno el suelo junto con Len. Katakuri daba leves zancadas para llegar hasta ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería que la joven se diese un buen golpe por la caída. Estaba tan centrado en ella que ni se había percatado que había perdido algo importante. Algo que cubría una cosa. Una cosa que era objeto de burla.

Pero ya estaba enfrente de ellos con los brazos abiertos para recibir a la chica y al hombre. El golpe fue bastante duro por lo que apretó el suelo con los pies conteniendo esa fuerza. Hasta el presentador salió disparado cuando Len le soltó. Lo curioso es que en la zona donde estaban no había nadie, ya que estaban cerca de la entrada del bosque.

Len estaba a salvo. Aunque algo raro pasaba. Siente como sus labios habían chocado con algo y no sabía el que. Abre los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de color granate de Katakuri. Y su mayor sorpresa es que estaba besando al comandante. ¡Los dos se estaban besando y no había nada interponiéndose entre ellos!

Sus cuerpos se quedaron tensos por el ambiente que se estaba formando entre ambos. No había alrededor, solo estaban ellos probando los labios del otro. Len se separa un poco para contemplar aquello que temía tanto Katakuri y realmente le pareció de lo más normal del mundo. La cicatriz que le recorre por las mejillas termina en su boca que estaba formado por unos cuantos colmillos. La mandíbula de aquel hombre era demasiado atrayente.

Iba a decir algo; sin embargo, un largo suspiro sale de sus labios al sentir la lengua de Katakuri pasar por su boca, retirando aquellos restos de chocolate que se dejó la joven. «Dios, hasta tiene su lado dulce» _,_ los pensamientos de Len iban más allá cada vez que aquel hombre repasaba sus labios con la lengua dejándola limpia.

Y otra vez esa conexión que solo ambos pueden entender. Unas chispas destelleaban en sus ojos como queriendo más. Un contacto físico bastante íntimo. Qué la pasión los abrace con su manta y que se deseen como es debido, ya que llevaban días en que se deseaban. Y ahora más aún.

La magia se esfumó cuando Katakuri abre completamente los ojos por lo que ha hecho. Alza la mano hacia su supuesta bufanda y el miedo lo domina completamente. ¿No se había dado cuenta que había perdido su prenda? ¿Alguien le ha visto? Y Len le estaba mirando. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Pensará que es horrible su rostro?

La joven Hirawashi notó como los brazos de Katakuri temblaban al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Iba a animarlo, y una vez detrás de aquel hombre de cinco metros, aparece.

—¡Katakuri-sama! —era el presentador quien intentaba salir de los arbustos.

El miedo lo tenía petrificado, no sabía qué hacer. Gritar o huir.

No obstante, todo se desvanece cuando siente unas manos detrás de su nuca y atrayéndolo con fuerza. Len cubre el rostro de Katakuri con todo su cuerpo rodeando el cuello con las piernas y abrazándolo. Es un modo de protección para que nadie le viese. Mira alrededor a ver si encontraba alguna salida y no tenía más remedio que preguntarle.

—Katakuri, ¿en el bosque hay gente? —No hubo respuesta del mayor.— Katakuri, responde.

—Solo hay _hommies_.

—Pues vamos, yo te guío.

¿Le estaba ayudando? Eso es nuevo para el comandante sweet. No tenía tiempo para discutir con ella porque tenía que salir de ahí antes de que el presentador los vea en ese estado y haga preguntas. Escucha la voz de Len acatando sus órdenes.

—¡Katakuri-sama! ¡Quiero agradecerle por lo que ha...!

Ya era demasiado tarde. Las dos personas que saben la verdad han huido. Solo esperemos que la bufanda no haya volado porque si no ¿cómo se los apañará Katakuri al regresar a su hogar? ¿Con Len en la cara?


	10. Capítulo IX

Los _hommies_ no paraban de cantar con todas sus anchas en el bosque, aunque algunos estaban preocupados por cierta persona que estaba encerrado en una especie de casa hecho de mochi. Esas criaturas querían echar un vistazo a ver qué pasaba, pero, obviamente, no había ventanales.

Katakuri estaba dentro con Len que aún seguía protegiéndolo como si fuera una bufanda. Ya el comandante envió un comunicado a sus hermanos a través del _Den Den Mushi_ que se dieran prisa y encontrasen su bufanda cuanto antes. Por el tono de su voz parecía preocupado y era normal. Nunca se había despistado con la bufanda. Siempre se lo tocaba por si aún estaba ahí.

Len se iba a apartar hasta que siente las manos de Katakuri posarse en su espalda impidiendo que haga un movimiento. La joven agacha la mirada con la ceja alzada.

—Quieta.

—Katakuri, creo que es demasiado tarde, ya he visto como es tu rostro realmente.

Y se calló. La joven tiene razón por lo que aparta las manos dejando que la chica se moviera por sus anchas. Len se encuentra de pie teniendo enfrente suya a un Katakuri sentando e intentando desviar la mirada en ella. La morena se fijaba detenidamente aquella boca que le era curioso. Unos colmillos prominentes que sobresalen de su boca. La forma de su mandíbula era impresionante, le hacía ver duro y dominante.

Por su parte, el comandante se estaba poniendo nervioso ante la atenta mirada de la joven. ¿Que estará pensando? ¿Pensará que es un verdadero monstruo? ¿Dónde están sus hermanos cuando más lo necesitaba? Su cuerpo comienza a temblar, solo quería escuchar a Len decirle "anguila" o algo peor. No obstante, siente unas manos tocar la zona de su cicatriz a lo que gira un poco su cabeza encontrándose al joven encima suyo y acariciando sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no huye?

—Debió de dolerte —comenta Len con la mirada fija en sus cicatrices.

—Un poco.

—¿Acaso eras un glotón de niño? —Una leve sonrisa se forma en los labios de Len.— Seguro que será eso, saliste a tu madre.

—No me compares. —No podía mirarla a los ojos por miedo.

—Ahora que sé tú secreto, ¿me puedes decir del porqué lo ocultas?

De nuevo, la tensión vuelve en aquel comandante por escuchar aquella pregunta formulada por los labios de la joven. ¿Explicar? ¿Por qué le interesa esto? No debería interesarle su vida. Sin embargo, su mente empieza a fluir recordando la historia que contó Len cuando estaban en la casa de Pudding. Compartió su dolor entendiendo a su hermana. ¿Debería intentarlo?

Un largo suspiro sale en la boca de Katakuri mostrando más así sus grandes colmillos y, finalmente, se rinde.

—Como verás, soy el hermano mayor de los trillizos y soy el único con este defecto —tocando uno de sus colmillos.— Los niños se metían conmigo y yo, simplemente, los pegaba porque no me gustaba. Perospero siempre me decía que, a lo mejor, si me cubría la boca con algo, haría amigos, pero yo le ignoraba. —Sus ojos se cierran por un momento ya recordando aquel momento doloroso.— Y años más tarde, esos niños que se metieron conmigo, se metieron con Brûlée dejando a mi hermana con una gran cicatriz en su rostro.

Len agranda los ojos al escuchar aquello. ¿Brûlée sufrió también? Se ve que esta familia ha sufrido mucho en su infancia.

—Mi hermana me dijo que yo era perfecto. ¿Sabes lo que es que alguien que quieres sufra por tu causa? —Se oculta el rostro con la mano queriendo aguantar todo ese sufrimiento.— Por eso, decidí ocultarlo con una bufanda para que nadie hiciera daño a ninguno de mis hermanos y pueda protegerlos con toda mi alma sin tener que preocuparme.

—Por eso eres tan protector con ellos.

—Hasta mamá repudia mi rostro. E incluso lo estarás repudiando ahora.

Silencio. Era la clave para el comandante. Len no ha dicho nada y eso era todo lo que quería saber. Odiaba su rostro. Lo detestaba. Le daba asco. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en un monstruo como él?

—Pues que sepas que eres jodidamente atractivo.

—Sabía que ibas a decir... Espera... ¿qué dijiste?

—Que eres jodidamente atractivo.

Su corazón comienza a latir rápido. Siente como sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Esperanza? ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué era atractivo para ella? Nadie le había dicho eso. Ni siquiera sus hermanos, que muy pocos saben de su secreto. Por un milisegundo su órgano vital se detuvo al instante queriendo analizar detalladamente las palabras de Len. No podía creerlo. No podía. Era imposible.

Aprieta los dientes con fuerza conteniendo su ira. No deseaba gritarla. ¿Y si era verdad? No quería más burlas de nadie y más de ella.

—¡No me mientas! —sujeta con fuerza los hombros de la joven haciéndole daño.— ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime qué lo que estás diciendo no es verdad!

Sus ojos se conectaron al instante. Ya conoce esa sensación que solamente lo tiene con ella. Granate y avellana, una combinación extraña para ambos adultos. Katakuri deseaba usar su Haki de Observación para ver el futuro. Para ver las futuras palabras de Len. Y no lo hizo porque quería oírla por ella misma y no por su Haki.

Las caricias de Len se hacen más notables aún. Y no habían perdido contacto en ningún momento. Ninguno de los dos había desviado la mirada. Lo que si es que sus rostros estaban muy cerca creando de nuevo esa tensión que tuvieron antes en ese pequeño accidente. ¿Tensión sexual? Puede ser. Un poco más y sus labios volverían a juntarse. Sin embargo, Len posa un dedo en los labios de Katakuri deteniendo el proceso.

—Katakuri como ya le dije a tu hermana Pudding, lo que para ti es horrible para mí es bello —confiesa la joven acariciando uno de sus colmillos.— Sé que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, pero es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida cuando nuestras miradas se conectan. Tú lo notas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es extraño.

—Ahí es cuando me di cuenta del porqué te escogí —¿Qué le escogió? Espera ¿está diciendo que el afortunado en casarse con ella es él?— Me gustas Katakuri, eres un hombre totalmente diferente. —El corazón de Katakuri bombea por cada minuto como si estuviera feliz al escuchar aquello.— Sin embargo, no puedo seguir si tú no das el paso.

—¿El paso? —pregunta, confuso Katakuri con una ceja alzada.— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé cómo piensas, Katakuri. Yo no sé si te gusto o solo soy una cría para ti, pero tengo la sensación de que tú y yo estamos destinados.

—¿Destinados?

—Somos dos brutos con un pasado casi similar. Yo me enfrenté a ella y tú... a medias.

—Len, no estoy entendiendo nada. —La cabeza de aquel hombre no paraba de dar vueltas analizando sus palabras.

—Solo te pido que escuches a tu corazón cuando se trata de estas cosas. —Y con ello, la joven Len se separa completamente de él, caminando en dirección contraria.

¿Escuchar? ¿El que quiere que escuche? Se estaba volviendo loco con tanta palabra. No estaba entendiendo nada. Quería seguir hablando con ella; sin embargo, alguien toca con fuerza la casa hecha de mochi. Supongo que serán sus hermanos que han llegado con la bufanda.

Abre una pequeña puerta dejando que sus hermanos entrasen vigilando que los _hommies_ no asomen la cabeza para ver qué es lo que pasaba. Ya con ellos dentro, cierra la entrada ya estando más tranquilo. Cracker mira a Len viendo su rostro un tanto molesto, ¿se habrán peleado?

—Aquí tienes —dice Oven ya cerca de Katakuri entregándole la bufanda a lo que el comandante no duda en ponérsela.

—Espero que no le habrás dicho algo malo sobre el rostro de Katakuri. —Daifuku tiene la mirada clavada en la chica.

—No soy como esa gente.

—Tranquilo, Daifuku. No ha dicho nada malo. —Se sincera Katakuri ya ocultando su boca.

—Simplemente le he dicho que para mis ojos es atractivo.

La cara de los tres hermanos se refleja sorpresa ante las palabras de Len. Hasta miraron a su hermano Katakuri que éste sólo hace el gesto de ocultar más su rostro con la bufanda. ¡¿Katakuri sonrojado?! ¡Eso es nuevo!

—Pero vuestro hermano no quiere dar el paso.

—¡No sé qué paso me estás hablando! —grita ya perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

—Mientras tú te lo piensas, yo daré una vuelta con Cracker. —Al nombrado se le enciende más las mechas.

—¡No darás una vuelta con él!

—¿Estás celoso, pedófilo?

—¡No estoy celoso! ¡Simplemente quiero que me expliques a que te refieres con el paso!

—Vamos, Cracker. —La joven Len ignora completamente a Katakuri y con su puño rompe definitivamente la casa de mochi ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro hombres. Hasta los _hommies_ se han quedado impresionados por la fuerza de la chica.— ¿Vienes o qué?

—¡Voy! —Cracker, por su parte, da leves zancadas hacia donde estaba ella para caminar con la chica.

—¡Len espera!

—Quieto, hermano. —Oven y Daifuku detienen a su hermano a red de que haga alguna tontería.— ¿Puedes decirnos que pasa?

—¡No! —grita a sus hermanos y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.— Solo... quiero estar a solas y pensar.

—Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, somos tus hermanos, al fin y al cabo.

Y él sabe que puede contar con sus dos mellizos y esta vez no los necesitaba. Solo quiere despejar la mente y por ello, se retira del lugar dejando a sus dos hermanos un tanto preocupados. ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras ellos y Cracker intentaban buscar la bufanda? No lo saben. Es difícil de averiguar qué es lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Katakuri.

Los pasos del comandante no eran tan firmes como suele hacer. Los _hommies_ miraban atentos hacia el hombre de cabellos granates por si iba a caer o algo parecido. Su mirada mostraba confusión y como si estuviera perdido, emocionalmente hablando. Ninguno ha dicho nada por el camino por miedo a que Katakuri les gritase o activarse su Haki del Rey. Aquel hombre de cinco metros se detuvo en un lago que había allí y se sentó en el gran césped mirando fijamente su reflejo.

¿Qué demonios quería decir que tiene que dar el paso? No lo estaba entendiendo. La cabeza le estaba a punto de explotar con tanto pensar. Iba llevar una mano hacia su zona craneal, pero, inconscientemente, lo lleva a la zona de su pecho dónde estaba su corazón.

«Haz caso a tu corazón», las palabras de Len resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, queriendo averiguar del porqué le habrá dicho eso. ¿Es que pensar con la cabeza no era buena idea? ¡Esto le estaba matando al comandante _sweet_! Golpea, con su otra mano, el suelo con fuerza casi dejando un gran agujero. ¿Por qué la vida le tiene que complicar tanto? Esto era una situación muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Esto no era una batalla. Más bien era una lucha inmensa de su corazón.

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué desde que la vio tuvo interés en ella? Espera, ¿era eso? ¿Confesar sus sentimientos en ella? Pero si él ni siquiera ha hecho algo para conquistarla. Aunque va recordando pequeños detalles de cómo él y la chica se iban conociendo. Poco a poco un sentimiento mutuo ha crecido en ellos y, sobre todo, aquella conexión que solo entendían ellos dos. ¿Era eso?

Recordó algo a lo que comienza a buscar por toda su ropa hasta encontrar aquella bolsa llena de donuts que compró ella para él. Era un pequeño detalle que hizo. Lo hizo por él. Lo hizo porque se preocupaba. Lo hizo porque le gustaba Katakuri. Los ojos granates se fijan en el reflejo, en el reflejo de aquel comandante. ¿Finalmente alguien se ha fijado en él? Saca de aquella bolsa uno de los donuts y comienza a mirarlo detenidamente.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si la vida no fuera injusta con él? Tendría una boca normal y corriente como sus hermanos y no se preocuparía tanto por su aspecto. Pero la madre naturaleza lo creó para algo, para ser un simple monstruo con sentimientos nulos. Y finalmente, llega un pequeño ángel con un temperamento fuerte que le dedicaba una sonrisa y que no le miraba con miedo

Y ese beso, probar sus labios era una maravilla. Y aún más cuando estaba llena de aquel delicioso dulce. Chocolate. Le daban ganas de volver a probarlos sin que le importase mucho cómo es su rostro. El nombre de la joven resuena una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—El paso... —susurra suavemente analizando detalladamente aquellas palabras.

Ya su mirada no estaba clavada en aquel donut sino más bien en dos aves que se encontraban paseando por ahí. Uno de ellos, el macho intentaba cortejar a la hembra con un singular baile. A Katakuri le parece ridículo, pero estaba muy atento. La hembra parecía gustarle el cortejo y no solo eso sino también de cómo eran el color de sus plumas. Eran exóticas y atrayentes ante ojos de cualquiera.

Con un toque de su pico le daba entender que había aceptado ser la pareja del macho y los dos salieron volando. Curiosa forma de cortejar a alguien. Y una chispa surgió en su cerebro. Una idea pasa por su cabeza por lo que se levanta del suelo y empieza a caminar rumbo al castillo.

En otra parte del castillo, estaba Len con Cracker que éste sonreía sin cesar de tener una oportunidad con la chica. Aunque la joven tenía otra cosa en mente y ese era Katakuri. ¿Era buena idea confundirlo con palabras? Mira que es fácil entenderlo, pero esto era demasiado para él. Cracker se da cuenta que la chica no le estaba escuchando.

—Oye, no sé qué habrá pasado ahí dentro, pero de seguro que se arreglará.

—Eso díselo a tu hermano. —Len detiene sus pasos para mirar al comandante _sweet_.

—Es difícil de saber qué es lo que piensa Katakuri —comenta poniéndose a su altura.— Es una caja de sorpresas, al fin y al cabo.

—Ojalá pudiera tener la habilidad de leer mentes —confiesa la chica dando un largo suspiro.

—Tendrías un problema serio porque estarías leyendo los pensamientos de otros sin cesar.

—Me dolería la cabeza —palmea su cabeza unas cuantas veces intentando pensar con claridad.— ¿Por qué Katakuri es tan complicado?

—Él es así —encoge los hombros Cracker con una mirada desinteresada.

—¿Y de pequeño también?

—De pequeño era un bobalicón —ríe bajito recordando esos momentos con su hermano mayor.

—No me lo imagino.

—Sí, es difícil de creer. Pero de pequeño era una persona que no se preocupaba nada. Hasta ese incidente.

La mirada de Len se clava en el suelo pensando con claridad en lo que le contó Katakuri. Era demasiado doloroso la verdad, sabiendo que un familiar tuyo sufre por tu culpa. La joven camina con pasos lentos ante la atenta mirada de Cracker. Realmente no estaba de humor como para hablar y más sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraban.

El de cabellos lilas ha notado el comportamiento de Len cuando vio aquello que ocultaba su hermano. ¿Y si se ha fijado definitivamente en Katakuri? Puede ser posible. Esos dos se llevaban bien, a su manera. Suspira levemente volviendo a su posición natural siguiendo a la chica. Por lo que se ve piensa dirigirse a su cuarto por lo que la acompaña.

Y sus ojos se agrandan de sorpresa al encontrarse con Katakuri esperando en la puerta del cuarto de Len. ¿Qué hace ahí? Aunque pensándolo bien me supongo que querrá hablar con la chica. Su rostro reflejaba paz y tranquilidad como si no quisiera discutir.

—Te dejo —dice Cracker palmeando la cabeza de la chica para poder retirarse.

Otra vez los dos solos en aquel pasillo donde se notaba la tensión de nuevo. Len la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con Katakuri, solo quería descansar y pensar con claridad ante lo ocurrido de hoy. Camina sin miedo hacia la puerta sintiendo la mirada del hombre de ojos granates. Ella simplemente le ignoró completamente abriendo la puerta para entrar en la habitación.

Iba a cerrarla; sin embargo, siente como que no lo cerró del todo haciendo que alzara la ceja un tanto extrañada. Dirige los ojos había abajo encontrándose con uno de los zapatos de Katakuri reteniendo la puerta. «¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?» _,_ ve que el hombre abre completamente la puerta y, por primera vez en lo que lleva viviendo en este sitio, siente miedo.

Los ojos de Katakuri mostraban aquel monstruo que todos temían. Nunca lo había visto así hasta empezó a caminar hacia atrás y él seguía entrando.

—Oye, Katakuri. —Lo llama y no hubo respuesta.— ¿Puedo saber que quieres?

Otra pregunta que no es respondida por el comandante. Con un solo gesto de sus dedos, utiliza su habilidad para sujetar las muñecas de la joven y las convierte en esposas. Esto a Len le sorprende por lo que intenta romperlas, pero estaba durísima. ¿De qué demonios estaba hecho aparte del mochi? Iba a quejarse y lo que no se esperó es que Katakuri la coge como si fuera un saco de papas y se la lleva de ese cuarto.

—¡Katakuri, exijo una explicación de esto!

¿Por qué demonios no contestaba el grandullón? ¿Estará molesto? ¿A lo mejor piensa castigarla cómo esta mañana? Muchas dudas resurgen en su cabeza mientras golpea con fuerza la espalda de Katakuri. No sé inmutaba, le hacían cosquillas. Aunque Len notó que sus puños eran débiles algo que no están acostumbrados. ¿Qué le ha hecho ese desgraciado? ¡Encima todo el mundo los estaba viendo incluso sus hermanos!

Los mellizos Oven y Daifuku junto con Perospero veían la situación y temblaron ante la mirada de Katakuri. Hacía tiempo que no ponía ese rostro tan duro. Se le veía cabreado y la responsable de todo esto es Len. Brûlée también veía la escena atónita hasta ver qué su hermano se quedó enfrente suya.

—Llévame a la isla Komugi.

—¿Con ella? —señala a Len que gritaba como nunca.

—Sí. —El cuerpo de Brûlée tembló como nunca al escuchar la voz áspera y seria de su hermano por lo que abre un portal en el espejo donde llevará a Katakuri a su hogar.

—¡Katakuri como no me bajes te aseguro que te romperé la crisma! —Y de nuevo, ese golpe en una de sus nalgas que hizo que gritase de sorpresa.

No dijo nada aquel hombre, esta vez se metió de lleno en el espejo, pero echa una mirada un tanto asesina a su hermana.

—Ni se te ocurra vigilar lo que sucede en mi casa porque sabré que estuviste ahí.

—P... Por supuesto que no, onii-chan.

En un santiamén, ya estaban en la isla del ministro de la harina y delante suyo se encontraba la gran casa de Katakuri. Era adecuada para su gran tamaño. Sus pasos se vuelven firmes y con sonidos metálicos de sus zapatos mientras abre la puerta de su hogar.

Len, por su parte, no paraba de golpear con las esposas la gran espalda del hombre que ni se inmutaba. Pero ¿qué le pasa a este hombre? Le secuestra y encima trata mal a sus hermanos.

—¡¿Me quieres explicar lo que pasa joder?!

¡Y no contesta el condenado! Ya, en serio, el cabreo de Len iba en aumento cada segundo. Hasta ni quería ver la casa del grandullón, solo quería saber que estaba ocurriendo. Nota como su cuerpo se inclina un poco y se da cuenta de que estaba subiendo unas escaleras. ¿A dónde la va a llevar? ¡Katakuri y su maldito orgullo de comandante y pirata! Escucha como abre una puerta y entra en ella poniendo el seguro.

El cuerpo de Len se tensa al ver ese movimiento sumamente extraño. Da un grito al notar como Katakuri la lanza hacia la cama sin tener un poco de amabilidad con ella. Y menos mal que no se dio contra el cabezal de la cama porque seguro que le gruñiría.

—¡Katakuri!

Otra llamada y no hubo contestación. Lo único que recibe es que aquellas esposas de mochi forman cadenas a su alrededor y se van sujetando en cada extremo de la cama inmovilizando a la chica. Len estira los brazos usando toda su fuerza, pero era imposible. Es como si ese elemento estuviera embuido con algo. Abre un poco más los ojos para verlos más de cerca y por el color parecía que era Haki. ¿Como cojones ha hecho eso?

Los pasos de aquel hombre hacen que Len dirija la mirada en él viendo cómo se va deshaciendo de su bufanda mostrando de nuevo la forma de su boca que para la joven era atrayente. Una sonrisa, un tanto siniestra con mezcla de perversión, se forma en los labios del hombre mostrando aquellos colmillos. El cuerpo de Len tiembla ante tal cosa.

—¿Katakuri?

—Creo que ya entendí el paso —dice ya muy cerca de la cama y no tuvo dificultad alguna de ponerse encima de ella. La cama era enorme en comparación con el tamaño de Len, es normal, ¡es del tamaño apropiado para un hombre de cinco metros!

—¿El paso? —repite la chica intentando entender que es lo que tramaba. El aire que desprendía aquel hombre era dominante y atrayente es como si le estuviera divirtiendo ver a su presa temblar.

—Me costó entenderlo muy bien, pero veo que lo que quieres es que me abra a ti. —Se sincera Katakuri clavando la mirada en los ojos de ella.— Eso será difícil ya que soy un hombre de pocas palabras.

—Entonces... ¿por qué demonios estoy atada en tu cama y tú encima mía?

La sonrisa de Katakuri se ensancha más para lamerse lentamente uno de sus colmillos haciendo que la chica tiemble de sorpresa y de ¿excitación?

—Veamos si mi futura esposa es buena follando en la cama.


	11. Capítulo X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene contenido sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, no sigas leyendo, aunque eso implique que perderás información de la historia que será importante de cara a próximos capítulos.

El corazón de Len no paraba de bombear sangre y su cara estaba roja como nunca. No daba crédito a lo que sus oídos han escuchado de la boca de Katakuri. Aquel hombre aún mantenía su sonrisa, divertido ante la escena. Len puede notar como su cuerpo estaba temblando e intenta respirar con normalidad. Los nervios la estaban traicionando.

—Katakuri, dime por favor que no te has tomado nada raro.

—Soy consciente de lo que digo, pequeña hobbit.

—¡No es momento para que me digas eso, pedófilo de mierda! —Definitivamente nunca pensó tener encima suya a un Katakuri salvaje.

El hombre de cabellos de color granate no dijo nada, tan solo veía con diversión como su presa intentaba por todos los medios controlar sus nervios. Es la primera vez que tendría sexo con alguien que le ve su rostro. Toma el rostro de la joven con su mano. Era demasiada grande que hasta es posible que puede arrancar perfectamente la cabeza de la chica. Y no lo hace. Solo lo mueve de un lado para otro como examinándola.

Un gruñido gutural sale de su garganta como si le estuviera gustando lo que estaba viendo. Tenía planes con ella. Si Len iba ser definitivamente su esposa tiene que pasar la prueba final. ¿Podrá aguantar a una bestia parda como Charlotte Katakuri?

Con su mochi, hace aparecer aquella bolsa llena de donuts. La verdad es que al ser un hombre de mochi tiene sus ventajas, por ejemplo, guardar objetos en el interior de su cuerpo sin necesidad de utilizar bolsillos. Len observaba cada movimiento de aquel hombre de cinco metros. Le gustaría saber qué es lo que tramaba en esos instantes. Solo deseaba romper aquellas cadenas imbuidas por ese Haki. ¡Se sentía débil!

—Katakuri, dime por lo menos que intentas hacer —suplica poniendo cara de niña inocente a lo que, al mencionado, alza la ceja.

—Digamos que divertirme un rato.

—Eso no me da buena señal, ¿lo sabías?

—Puede —saca de la bolsa un donut para mirarlo fijamente,— ¿sabías que es mi comida preferida?

—Se te veía en los ojos cuando estábamos en aquel puesto.

—¿Tanto se me notaba?

—Eras como un niño.

Por alguna razón, a Len le hacía gracia esta conversación hasta pudo notar como las mejillas del comandante se sonrojan. Vaya, creo que le dio en el clavo. Katakuri fija su mirada en el rostro de la joven. Esos ojos reflejaban algo que desconocía Len. ¿Qué tramará con ese donut?

Vuelve a tomar su rostro con su gran mano y, sin hacerle daño alguno, la obliga a abrir la boca completamente haciendo presión para que no la cerrase. Len no estaba entendiendo hasta le estaba doliendo un poco de que la agarrase de esa manera. Katakuri, por su parte, hincar el diente ese gran donut ya dándole poca importancia si la chica le estuviese comiendo de esa manera. En la cabeza de Len solo pasaba una cosa: «Pero si es igualito a mí, aunque más salvaje».

Sin embargo, no se esperó que aquel hombre la besa con furor invadiendo su boca con la lengua. ¡Estaba compartiendo la comida con ella! Era una sensación extraña. Era una mezcla de rabia y de excitación. La lengua de Katakuri explora sin pudor la boca de la chica hasta separarse de ella donde sus lenguas se conectan con un hilo de saliva. Pero lo rompe cerrando la boca de la chica para que comiese y se tragase los restos de aquel donut.

La chica traga y comienza a toser casi faltándole aire.— Katakuri... —respira profundo,— ¡¿por qué has hecho eso?!

—Quiero que mi futura esposa esté bien alimentada —dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus colmillos.

—¡¿Y para ello tienes que hacer eso?!

—Que yo recuerde, esta mañana me dijiste que deseabas comer conmigo.

Las mejillas de Len eran como dos volcanes a punto de erupcionar.— ¡Pero no de esta manera!

La risa de Katakuri resuena por toda la habitación como si hubiera escuchado un chiste. Para Len, esa risa característica de aquel hombre, le pareció de lo más tierno. En el fondo tenía ganas ya de quitarle aquella horrenda bufanda y ver su rostro que, para ella, no era feo. Era curioso y único. Hasta diría que algo natural. Quería tocar aquella cicatriz y aquellos colmillos que le llamaban la atención. Aunque hay un problema: ¡está encadenada!

Espera, se da cuenta de que sus pies estaban libres. Podría tener la oportunidad de golpear al hombre de cinco metros para que dejase este estúpido juego. Con toda la determinación del mundo, levanta las piernas con toda la rapidez del mundo; sin embargo, no se esperó que Katakuri sujeta sus tobillos formando mochi y las encadena también a cada extremo de la cama.

—Sabía que me faltaba algo.

—... Tendrás que decirme tu truco para predecir mis movimientos.

—Si te lo digo ya no es un secreto.

Len iba a decir algo al respecto, pero otra vez la mano de Katakuri se posa en su rostro y, en esta ocasión, tapa su boca ya que no quería escuchar, de momento, a la chica. Tenía que pensar con claridad cuál es el siguiente movimiento. Los ojos granates del hombre empiezan a recorrer por todo el cuerpo de la joven que estaba debajo suyo. Se siente tan indefensa ante él. Le daban ganas de marcar todo el cuerpo de Len para que todos vean que ya tiene dueño.

Ruge de excitación con solo pensar aquello. El cuerpo de Len se tensa al escuchar ese sonido por parte del comandante. ¿Cuál será su siguiente movimiento? Ni ella misma lo sabe. Aquella mano va retirándose de su boca para comenzar a acariciar la piel de la joven. El dedo recorre por su barbilla, descendiendo lentamente, pasando por su esternón hasta llegar a la zona de su vientre. Con el guante no podía averiguar si la piel de la chica era sedosa, pero un escalofrío recorre por su columna vertebral al tocarla de esa manera.

Y no era el único. Len ha suspirado en cada momento, en cada caricia de aquel dedo. Es como si ese hombre sabe dónde tocar. Cuáles son sus puntos débiles. Hasta que se detuvo en dicha zona nombrada haciendo que Len alzara un poco la cabeza para ver el siguiente movimiento. No se percató de que tiene cerca el rostro de Katakuri que éste mantenía la boca abierta, asombrado. Y de un movimiento rápido, besa de nuevo a la chica, y esta vez, no había comida que compartir.

La recuesta en la cama mientras él apoya las manos a cada lado de la cama manteniendo en una posición cuadrúpeda, para no aplastarla con su cuerpo. Tiene que admitir que se ha hecho adicto a los labios de Len. Desde que se besaron accidentalmente, deseaba volver a probarlas. Con la punta de su lengua acaricia los labios de la chica como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Y conociendo a Len, no lo hace, su orgullo se lo impedía.

«Quiere ir por las malas, ¿eh?», el Katakuri salvaje que todos no conocemos se pone en acción dando una leve mordida al labio inferior de Len, provocando que la chica se queje y abra la boca. Una pequeña herida aparece donde sale sangre. Eso no era problema, ya que lo lame con gusto y aprovecha para invadir la boca de la joven. El de Katakuri era mucho más grande que el de la joven por lo que no tenía dificultad alguna en realizar dicho movimiento. Su lengua roza con la de Len y empieza a generarse una batalla entre ellos, a ver quién dominaba a quien. Pero aquel hombre nunca ha perdido una batalla y no lo hará en ésta.

Los pulmones de Len aclamaban con algo de aire. Ese beso estaba durando demasiado. Pero ¿de qué está hecho este hombre? Puede sentir como su boca le comenzaba a doler con tanto movimiento de besos por parte del mayor. Katakuri se da cuenta de ello y se separa de los labios de Len formando de nuevo aquel hilo de saliva de ambos. Sus ojos vuelven a conectarse y, está vez, había deseo. Granates y avellanas. Brillaban con un toque de lujuria deseando más. Katakuri rompe el hilo para lamerse uno de sus colmillos muy satisfecho.

—Pensé... qué moría... —dice con dificultad Len retomando la respiración.

—Exagerada.

—En serio, debes controlar más tu fuerza. Me duele la boca.

—Habló a quien le hacen llamar "la chica más fuerte de Grand Line" —ronronea Katakuri muy cerca de la oreja de la chica dándole un leve mordisco en su lóbulo.

—Yo por lo menos... mido mi fuerza... —reprime algún que otro gemido, no quería doblegarse ante él.

—Menos cuando te enfadas. —De un movimiento rápido, gira a la chica dejándola boca abajo. Menos mal que las cadenas eran de mochi y podrían estirarse perfectamente a la orden de su dueño o sino ya hubiera roto los brazos y piernas de Len.

—¡Katakuri!

—Y por ello te mereces un castigo —toma los pantalones de la joven y las hace bajar junto con sus bragas dejando al descubierto su trasero.

—¡¿Qué demonios...!? ¡Ah! —Un golpe en una de sus nalgas es lo que recibe por parte de Katakuri.— ¡Desgraciado! ¡Deja mi trasero en paz!

—Eso será imposible, ya que me gusta darle palmadas. —Su voz se vuelve ronca y varonil mientras que con su mano masajea la zona golpeada y, de vez en cuando, lo aprieta.— Hasta tus nalgas caben a la perfección en mis manos —acerca la otra mano para acercarla en el otro trozo de carne.

—Cuando me libere, te romperé la... ¡Ah!

Otro grito, otra nalgada y, esta vez, en la otra nalga. Pero ¿qué le pasaba a este hombre? Se notaba que este juego estaba yendo muy lejos. Quería levantar su cuerpo para apoyar las rodillas en las sábanas; sin embargo, aquel hombre la empuja hacia la cama, inmovilizándola.

—Bien, vamos a empezar con unas cuantas nalgadas para que aprendas la lección —acaricia suavemente para golpear con fuerza.— En primer lugar, esto es por subirte aquellas escaleras de la biblioteca y dejar que mis hermanos te viesen la ropa interior. —Otro golpe en el otro pedazo de carne.— Ésta por aparecer esta mañana en la sala de entrenamiento con el albornoz solo. —Y ya, por último, golpea ambas nalgas con fuerza.— Y ésta por irte con mi hermano Cracker.

Len solo se disponía a morder la almohada con fuerza hasta unas cuantas lágrimas van resbalando por sus mejillas. No era dolor lo que estaba sintiendo. Era sumamente extraño. Es como si le hubiera gustado la forma de castigo de Katakuri que hasta sus bragas estaban mojadas. Leer tanto libro relacionado con posiciones sexuales, kamasutra o BDSM la ha convertido en una verdadera pervertida.

El olfato de Katakuri se agudiza al notar un olor un tanto raro y exquisito. Sus ojos descienden un poco clavando la vista en el trasero de la chica. Podía ver una pequeña viscosidad salir de sus entrañas, pero claro, no había bajado del todo las ropas de Len. Amplía más la sonrisa al saber que fue el causante de todo. Después de todo dar nalgadas ha sido buena idea.

—Veo que a cierta persona le ha gustado demasiado mi castigo —inclina más su cuerpo para susurrar cerca del oído de Len mientras aspiraba su aroma.— ¿Quieres más?

No hubo respuesta. Solo una mirada de ira mezclada con la excitación reflejaba en los ojos de Len que gira un poco la cabeza al escuchar aquella pregunta. Esto a Katakuri le producía gracia que hasta lame la mejilla de la joven mientras aprieta sus nalgas casi dejando marca. Con decisión y sin miedo alguno, muerde el hueco que se encuentra entre el cuello y el hombro de Len, pero sin clavar sus colmillos en ella haciendo que la chica gima bajito.

Len intentaba por todos los medios quitarse aquellas esposas porque, de verdad, esa tortura la estaba matando y más teniendo una urgencia ahí abajo. Siente la mano de Katakuri posar en su hombro para darle vuelta poniéndola en la posición de antes. Con sus dientes, no sintió pudor alguno, y rompió de cuajo la camisa de la chica. Ésta pega un grito tremendo al ver el salvajismo de Katakuri.

—¡Me debes una camisa!

Aquel hombre ríe y sus ojos se posan en aquel sujetador que era un gran estorbo para su vista. Antes de seguir con su labor, se va quitando los guantes y la chaqueta de cuero comenzando a sentir como el calor corporal va en aumento. Nunca se había sentido tan caliente hasta ahora. No quería recibir otro enfado de Len por lo que opta en levantar aquella prenda colocándola por encima de sus pechos dejándolas a la vista.

Otro gruñido. Otro ronroneo por parte del comandante _sweet_. Esos pechos cabían a la perfección en su gran boca e incluso con sus propias manos. Ser grande tiene sus ventajas. Una idea pasa por su cabeza y sus ojos se clavan en aquella bolsa de donuts que estaba en las sábanas. Lo coge, y en vez de una, saca dos y coloca uno en cada pecho. Len se estremece viendo como sus pezones se erizan poniéndose demasiado duros. «No pensará comerlos ahí, ¿verdad?»,piensa la chica ya temiendo lo peor.

Y, efectivamente, ocurrió. Katakuri abre completamente su boca, agrandándola como nunca y se mete de lleno el donut junto con el pecho a sus fauces. Len grita y gime de sorpresa por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre que hasta movía su cuerpo por recibir tal sensación extraña. Él, por su parte, comía sin cesar mientras su lengua recorría toda la extensión del pecho de la joven. No dejó ni una miga. Y se dedicó a devorar aquel monte dando leves mordiscos al pezón de Len.

Escuchar los gemidos de ella le producía satisfacción porque era él quien causaba esos sonidos. No pararía de escucharlos. Eso lo tiene más que claro. Deja el pecho para hacer lo mismo con el otro, comiendo como amante de donuts que es. Mientras masajea el otro con su mano pellizcando de vez en cuando su pezón. Len no tenía otra opción que arquear la espalda a causa del hambre del hombre de cabellos granates. Esto es demasiado para ella. ¿Tanta tensión sexual había entre ambos que no lo ha notado? Todo su cuerpo temblaba por cada mordida, por cada lamida del comandante.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero Katakuri detiene su labor separándose un poco del cuerpo de la joven para ver su obra maestra. Estaba claro, había dejado alguna que otra marca en cada pecho. Esto no le hacía gracia a Len por lo que mira con rabia al hombre. Katakuri solo sonríe complacido y se acerca al rostro de ella para encararla. Ninguno de los dos tenía miedo del otro.

—Eres un animal —confiesa Len ya recuperando el aliento.

—Y todavía no he terminado —¿Es que piensa seguir torturándola?

Agarra con firmeza ambos pechos para juntarlas y llevarlas a su gran boca devorándolas al mismo tiempo. Un gran gemido sale de los labios de Len que hasta arquea la espalda dándole más accesibilidad al hombre. Ninguna persona sería capaz de hacer ese movimiento. Pero estamos hablando de Charlotte Katakuri, un hombre que puede con todo. Estimulaba ambos pezones con la lengua haciendo leves círculos mientras mira las expresiones de Len.

El rostro de la chica reflejaba excitación ya que no paraba de gemir ante las lamidas del comandante. Katakuri puede notar una gran urgencia entre sus pantalones ya que le estaba apretando demasiado. Un toque de brillo refleja en sus ojos que succiona con fuerza los botones sensibles de la joven. Algo tramaba aquel hombre de cinco metros. Por su parte, Len ya estaba de lo más sensible del mundo que hasta siente una descarga va recorriendo por su columna vertebral y va descendiendo a su zona baja.

Espera, ¿no será que...?— ¡Katakuri! —da un grito tremendo en donde todo su cuerpo se tensa y tiembla. «¿Eso fue un orgasmo?», se preguntaba así misma.

El nombrado, suelta de golpe los pezones de la chica y sonríe muy satisfecho.— Muy receptiva.

—¿Qué es lo que...?

—Quería saber si podrías tener un orgasmo tocando esta zona —posa un dedo sobre uno de los botones en donde la chica gime.— Y veo que sí.

—¿Pretendes matarme a base de orgasmos? —Le produjo cierta gracia a Katakuri.

—¿Eso es posible? —Una mirada fulminante recibe de aquella chica.— No. Lo que quiero es si mi futura esposa es muy receptiva ante mis caricias —comienza a recorrer con sus dedos el cuerpo de Len,— ante mis lamidas y mis mordidas —vuelve al cuello de la joven y la muerde de nuevo dando un poco de presión en sus dientes.

—Kata...

—Y veo que lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Dirige las manos hacia los pantalones de la chica donde los va retirando lentamente mientras seguía jugando con el cuello de Len. La verdad es que el olor natural de ella le era excitante y adictivo. Estaría así un buen rato con ella. Len intentaba por todas las maneras mover sus brazos como queriendo estirar aquellas cadenas para tocar aquel grandullón. Pero parece que solo se mueven a petición de Katakuri.

La nariz desarrollada del comandante empieza a oler la dulce esencia de Len. Da un gruñido bastante varonil muy cerca de ella dando entender que le gustaba. Se aparta un poco hincando las rodillas en la cama y se va desabrochando aquel pantalón ante la atenta mirada de la chica. Aunque querría mantener los ojos abiertos, le era imposible. Su cerebro les pedía a gritos que los cerrase un momento y que tomase bocanadas de aire.

Siente como su cuerpo estaba siendo levantada por aquel hombre de cinco metros, estirando aquellas cadenas para que no se hiciera daño la joven. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban pegados y la conexión vuelve en sí. Los dos se deseaban y solo se podía transmitir de esa manera. Len estaba sentada entre las caderas de Katakuri mientras éste la sostenía aún. Y de un movimiento pélvico, los sexos de ambos se rozan provocando que una gima y el otro gruña.

Len abre los ojos completamente y su cara se torna al color de un tomate al sentir el miembro de Katakuri. La expresión de aquella chica le hacía gracia a él como si nunca hubiera sentido uno antes. O tal vez sea por notar que es...

—Kata... es... —Se estaba quedando sin habla.

—¿Es qué?

—¡Tu polla no va a caber! —Eso se define como: es grande.

—Oh, cabrá si te preparo bien. —Para él esto es divertido que hasta lame uno de sus colmillos.

—¡No va...! ¡Ah!

No dijo nada más porque otro roce entre los dos sexos hace que gima. Y menos mal que aún Katakuri tiene los boxers puestos y ella las bragas. Sin embargo, ambos lo sienten. Una la dureza y el otro lo caliente. Esos movimientos que daba Katakuri en la chica daba la señal de que estaba desesperado en penetrarla o más bien para que se diese cuenta lo que está a punto de venir.

Y lo curioso de todo es que la estaba masturbando de esa manera. Su miembro rozando con la de ella, moviendo a Len de arriba a abajo como si fuera una simulación. Para la joven esto era una tortura, no tuvo más opción que apoyar las manos en el pecho de él y dejarse llevar. Ambos se deseaban, querían llegar más lejos aún. Sin embargo, Katakuri quería seguir jugando y torturando a la chica.

Una idea se le cruza en la mente. Era un fetiche un tanto raro, pero quería saber cómo es escuchar a Len decirlo. Al final y al cabo, ella es el doble de joven que él. Con su brazo sostiene su cuerpo mientras con su mano libre toma el rostro de la joven para que le mire a la cara.

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué favor?

Katakuri se acerca más al rostro de la joven para susurrarle.

—Llámame _Daddy._

Las mejillas de Len se sonrojan como a punto de explotar por lo que le ha dicho Katakuri.

—¡¿Por qué cojones quieres que te llame así?! —pregunta furiosa.

—Es mi mayor fetiche y es mi gran oportunidad, ya que tengo delante mía una cría.

—¡Soy una adulta como tú! ¡Y me niego a decirte eso! ¡Por mí cadáver!

De un movimiento rápido, la acuesta de nuevo en la cama y la gira con brusquedad por lo que Len se queja con algo de dolor. Katakuri posiciona sus rodillas a cada de las piernas de la joven muy cerca de su trasero. Len intentaba incorporarse, pero, como de costumbre, el hombre la detiene obligándola a estar acostada completamente. Esto a la chica no le estaba haciendo gracia, gira la cabeza para encararlo. Sin embargo, no se esperó que aquel hombre sujetase su cabeza y la obligue a pegar la frente en la almohada.

Katakuri gruñe con satisfacción mientras se baja un poco los boxers liberando ya su virilidad. _«La tendré que torturar de esta manera»,_ se posiciona, colocando su miembro entre las nalgas de la joven y comienza a masturbarse entre ellas. Los ojos de Len se agrandan, hasta su rostro está rojo como un tomate al sentir ese gran miembro en su trasero.

—Hasta que no me llames _Daddy_ , no tendrás el derecho de ver mi polla —alega Katakuri apoyando las manos en la cama.

—Me niego a... llamarte así... —Len es tan orgullosa que es imposible quitarle una cosa de la cabeza. Pero la gran monstruosidad que hay entre sus nalgas le llamaba mucho la atención.

—Entonces, no dejaré hacer esta simulación hasta que me lo digas. —Ya acostumbrado a estar en esa posición, se mueve un poco más rápido.— Joder, hasta diría que tienes un buen culo. —No hubo castigo, pero se no se contuvo en dar una palmada en una de sus nalgas provocando que la chica grite.— Dímelo, joder.

—N... No...

¿Por qué es tan terca esta niña? ¿Acaso no ve que está muy necesitado y quiere explotar? Los gruñidos de Katakuri se hacen cada vez más frecuentes, gustándole esta nueva sensación que no pararía de repetir. Por cada movimiento que daba, el cabezal golpeaba con fuerza en la pared. Y era verdad, no podía controlarse y más teniendo a Len debajo suyo.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que morder con fuerza la almohada como si estuviera a punto de venirse, pero realmente estaba necesitada. Esos vaivenes que provocaba Katakuri, masturbándose entre sus nalgas, le excitaba. ¡Joder, hasta pedía que la penetrase ya! El deseo la invade por completo que hasta sus ojos quedaron en blanco por unos segundos y grita:

—¡Joder! ¡Déjame ver tu polla de una maldita vez, _Daddy!_

Y los movimientos se detuvieron de golpe en donde la chica aprovecha para respirar cómo es debido. Katakuri también aprovecha la ocasión, pero estaba sonriendo. ¡Al fin lo dijo! Y parece que le gustó mucho que le llamara de esa manera. Debería acostumbrarla. Ella cumplió su parte del trato, ahora le tocaba a él. Ya Len ni se quejaba por tanta vuelta, estaba demasiada necesitada como para pensar. Era como una muñeca.

Siente como sus rodillas se apoyan en la cama y estaba siendo sostenida por Katakuri. Y de un momento a otro abre los ojos encontrándose con aquella monstruosidad. Era grande y bastante ancho. «¡Demasiado grande!», gritaba en su interior Len. ¿Como demonios piensa meter eso? Traga en seco y alza la cabeza para mirar a Katakuri. Grave error. La mirada de ese hombre mostraba lujuria y con gran orgullo. Mira que es pequeña, pero esa mirada le hacía empequeñecer aún más.

Katakuri hace el gesto de alzar la mano y acariciar la mejilla de la joven para tranquilizarla. Pero la lleva hacia atrás donde estaba su moño, ya algo despeinado, y se lo quita dejando que sus cabellos formaran una especie de cascada en su espalda. Ese gesto, para él, era demasiado bonito. Hacer él mismo de quitarle la coleta y ver como sus cabellos caían. Y los sostiene con fuerza echando atrás su cabeza y Len no se queja, ya estaba doblegada por él.

—A partir de ahora, quiero verte sin el moño.

—¿Me vas a decir que peinado hago en mi cabeza?

—Me gusta verte así —confiesa Katakuri en donde Len se impresiona ante sus palabras. ¿Era un pequeño paso de abrirse ante ella?

—Bueno, si me lo dices tú, está bien.

—La palabra —rectifica Katakuri haciendo más presión en sus cabellos.— Quiero escucharla —estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios casi rogando.— Dilo.

—... _Daddy._

Sus labios se juntan y, esta vez, es más suave que antes. El hombre de ojos granates controla su brutalidad para sentir bien aquellos labios de Len. Tan adictivos y suyos. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado de todo Grand Line al encontrar a alguien que le acepte tal y como es. Sin importar como es su rostro y que no le tenga miedo. Su corazón bombea con rapidez al sentir todas esas emociones en su ser. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se siente atraído por alguien. Una joven y pequeña hobbit había conquistado una pequeña parte el corazón de Charlotte Katakuri.

Len aprovechaba la ocasión en que aquel hombre estaba sumido en sus pensamientos para besar aquellos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca. Se veía atractivo con ellos y con aquella gran cicatriz que recorría por ambas mejillas. Sus dedos lo acarician lentamente recorriendo cada punto de aquella herida. Katakuri estaba embobado ante el cariño que le estaba dando. Sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo como un tonto enamorado a lo que Len se percata y le mira con ternura. Parece ser que el lado salvaje de aquel hombre ha cesado.

Le da un pequeño pico en sus labios recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte él y devuelve el mismo gesto. Ahora se estaban repartiendo besos con todo el amor del mundo. Poco a poco, aquel hombre serio y frío que todos conocemos se estaba abriendo ante una desconocida. Una desconocida que llegó a su vida y va conquistando su corazón poco a poco. ¿Esto es amor? Si es así, no deseaba que acabase. Le gustaba esta sensación.

Al fin, libera aquellas cadenas que rodeaban las muñecas y los tobillos de Len a lo que aprovecha para masajearlos. Y no se esperó que Katakuri sujeta con firmeza sus manos y se dedica a lamer lentamente aquella zona dañada. Ahora la que estaba embobada es Len. «Tiene una lengua bastante habilidosa» _,_ con ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mojar aún más.

El olfato de Katakuri se activa de nuevo y sus ojos brillan con deseo mirando a Len. Vaya, el comandante salvaje hace su aparición de nuevo. La acuesta de nuevo en la cama abriendo completamente sus piernas, le quita las bragas y mete la cabeza entre ellas empezando a lamer gustoso el sexo de la joven. Len gime con sorpresa ante el ataque del hombre que dirige las manos hacia los cabellos de éste sujetándolos con fuerza. Un gruñido es lo que recibe. De satisfacción. Aquella lengua va recorriendo por los labios mayores y menores de aquella zona, pero se entretenía jugando con el clítoris de la chica.

Alza la mano dirigiéndola hacia uno de los pechos de Len para apretarlo como nunca mientras muerde y succiona aquel botón. Los gemidos de Len hacían eco por toda la habitación. No había nadie. Solo estaban ellos. Y quién puede escucharlos es Katakuri quien ronroneaba con gusto.

—Katakuri —gime su nombre.

—La palabra —muerde uno de sus muslos dando entender que si no lo decía dejara más marcas en su cuerpo.

— _D... Daddy..._ —¿Por qué demonios le gusta tanto los hombres dominantes como él?

—Dime.

—M... Me estás volviendo loca.

—Y tú me estás volviendo loco. —Se sincera donde alza todo su cuerpo para estar a la altura de su rostro.— Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de follarte.

—Hazlo... —siente algo invadir en su vagina que da un pequeño grito y que empieza a moverse dentro de ella. Baja la mirada encontrándose con el dedo de Katakuri en su interior.

—Tan caliente —recalca el de cabellos granates soltando un gran suspiro,— tan apretada. —El dedo de Katakuri era como dos dedos por lo cual llenaba a la chica.

—Katakuri.

—Imagínate tener mi polla dentro de ti. Es una monstruosidad, sí. Te partiré en dos, puede. Pero vas a disfrutar el doble, tocando cada parte de tu ser y te volverás loca y adictiva. Me pedirás más y más, y yo, con gusto, te lo daré.

La velocidad de aquel dedo aumentó provocando que Len arquease la espalda recibiendo pequeñas descargas en su columna vertebral.— Katakuri... —siente que está a punto de tener un segundo orgasmo.

—Pero no podré hacerlo si no me lo pides adecuadamente.

—¡Ya mi orgullo esta para el arrastre, joder!

—¡Y yo solo te pido que lo hagas! —mete un segundo dedo sin ninguna dificultad y el movimiento llega a su máxima velocidad.— ¡Dilo, maldita sea! ¡Quiero escucharlo, joder! ¡Hirawashi Len, dilo!

—¡Quiero la polla dura de _Daddy_ en mi vagina! ¡Quiero que me folle hasta que tengamos el mejor orgasmo de la vida! —Un grito desgarrador sale de su garganta llegando al bendito orgasmo.

Las paredes vaginales aprisionan los dedos del comandante _sweet_ dando entender que había llegado a su final. Los retira lentamente y aprovecha para lamer aquella esencia que ha dejado rastro en sus dedos. Pero sus ojos se clavan en Len y su cerebro va procesando aquellas palabras. Gruñe con gusto a lo que toma las caderas de la chica y va alzándola, dejando que la parte superior del cuerpo de ella descanse en la cama. Los sexos de ambos se rozan y Len estaba ya demasiada sensible a lo que gime.

—¿Sabes? No me esperaba esa confesión —dice Katakuri inclinando un poco su cuerpo mientras posiciona su miembro en la entrada de ella.— Me bastaba que me dijeras: "Métemela _Daddy". —_ Su sonrisa se ensancha y recibe una mirada fulminante de Len.

—Eres un... ¡Ah, Katakuri! —No pudo terminar la frase porque ya estaba sintiendo como aquella monstruosidad entraba por sus entrañas.

—Estrecha, joder. —Un sonido ronco y varonil se hace presencia en Katakuri metiéndolo hasta el fondo.

—¡Me vas a partir en dos! —mira que ha soportado muchos golpes, pero esto era el límite. ¡Y menos mal que no era virgen!

—Demasiado tarde. —La punta de aquel miembro llegó a su destino tocando la zona del cérvix. El sexo de Len estaba lleno y eso que faltaba poco para que Katakuri lo metiese del todo.— Esto es... demasiado... delicioso... —Su respiración se vuelve entrecortada cada vez que sentía aquellas paredes vaginales apresar su miembro.

—¡Muévete!

—¿Tan desesperada estás?

—¡Muévete, por favor, _Daddy_!

—Eso está mucho mejor.

No esperó mucho por lo que saca su miembro para volver a meterlo con una gran estocada provocando que ambos gimiesen al mismo tiempo. Volvió hacer el mismo proceso una y otra vez hasta que los dos se hayan acostumbrado. Una ante aquella monstruosidad y otro ante el apretujón de su sexo. Por alguna extraña razón, se compenetraban. Hay química entre los dos en esa habitación.

Bella y bestia. Dos bestias. Dos brutos. Dos amantes. Dos personas que los ha unido el destino por algo. Puede que el hilo rojo no existiese para ambos; no obstante, algo los unía para que llegasen a esto. Katakuri no es un hombre de palabras. Es un hombre con hechos. Por eso le es difícil abrirse ante alguien, pero con ella es diferente. No tiene miedo de él.

Los movimientos rítmicos de aquel hombre se vuelven un tanto salvaje con un toque de pasión. Len toma el rostro de Katakuri para besarlo como nunca. La cama comenzaba a hacer ruido por los movimientos bestiales que daba el comandante, hasta el cabezal golpeaba con fuerza en la pared. La estaba partiendo en dos, sí. Pero es que la tensión sexual de ambos era tan grande que ya les importaba menos si se rompía algo. Y eso le incluía a ella.

No paraba de mirar aquel rostro lascivo que le dedicaba Len. Era un recuerdo bastante bonito para él. «La follaría todos los días y a todas horas» _,_ un pequeño rubor aparece en sus mejillas con tener ese pensamiento. No era mala idea, pero dejaría agotada a la joven. Siente una presión en su zona baja y sabe lo que va a venir. Estaba a punto de correrse y no era el único. Las paredes poco a poco van estrechando el miembro alertando que va a tener su tercer orgasmo.

—¡Katakuri yo ya no puedo más!

—¡Córrete para mí! ¡Quiero que te corras conmigo!

Y ambos llegaron al bendito orgasmo. Katakuri se corre dentro de ella con fuerza llenándola por completo al sentir como las entrañas de Len aprisionaban su miembro casi sacando todo su semen. Estaba pasando. Las respiraciones de los dos se hacen presente en la habitación. Exhaustos, cansados, relajados. La tensión sexual desapareció. Pero ninguno ha apartado la mirada.

Katakuri se separa de ella sacando su miembro dentro de ella mientras posa la frente en la suya, sin apartar sus ojos en las avellanas de Len. La mano de la joven Hirawashi se posa en la mejilla del comandante acariciándolo con cariño, pero le da una cachetada tremenda dejándolo confuso.

—Te has corrido dentro —¿En serio está molesta por eso?

—Bueno, si finalmente vas a ser mi futura esposa, no debería preocuparme —dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo acostándose a su lado, estirando todo su cuerpo.

—Ya te dije que te escogí a ti —afirma acercándose a él para apoyar la barbilla en el pecho de él.

—Pero... en ningún momento te he conquistado.

—Cierto. No obstante, hoy vi que te estabas abriendo por mí. Eso es un gesto muy bonito por tu parte.

Las mejillas de Katakuri vuelven a tomar ese color tan natural de él. ¿De verdad piensa eso sobre él? Se quedó mudo. De piedra como una estatua. No sabría que decir en realidad. En cambio, Len echó un vistazo hacia la bolsa de donuts que aún seguía ahí. Lo coge para ver si quedaba algo y, efectivamente, quedaba uno.

Iba a comérselo, pero se le cruzó una idea en la cabeza. Da una pequeña mordida al dulce y se acerca al hombre para implantarle un beso en sus labios. Katakuri se sorprende y aún más cuando siente los labios de Len moverse queriendo que los abrirse y accedió recibiendo la comida. Se separan y la cara de aquel hombre era de puro poema.

—A eso le llamo yo venganza —ríe Len ante la expresión de Katakuri.

Sin embargo, no se esperó que aquel hombre la tomase de nuevo y la besara de nuevo, pero con más furor. Se separan formando un hilo de saliva que se rompe fácilmente y una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona de Katakuri se forma en sus labios.

—No juegues con fuego, porque te puedes quemar.

¿Habrá una segunda ronda?


	12. Capítulo XI

Otro día. Una mañana tranquila en donde los pájaros cantaban dando la bienvenida al sol. Incluso los _hommies_. Eran felices de dar la bienvenida a la gran estrella donde sus rayos traspasaban por las ventanas de algunas casas dando su calor. Y muy cerca de ahí se encontraba la casa de Katakuri donde reinaba el silencio; aunque, se puede escuchar alguna que otra respiración.

La habitación del comandante empieza a iluminarse debido al sol y menos mal que la ventana estaba encima de la cama. No le agradaba que esa luz le diese en la cara si durmió bien. Katakuri empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente debido al canto de los pájaros que era más fuerte que antes. Poco a poco va estirando todo su cuerpo sintiendo como sus huesos crujen. Lo necesitaba tuvo una noche movidita. ¿O tal vez fue un sueño?

Siente movimiento al otro lado de la cama y se encuentra a una Len que estaba en una posición un tanto graciosa ante los ojos de Katakuri. «No era un sueño después de todo» _,_ sonríe para sus adentros recordando aquel momento íntimo con ella. Se acerca lentamente al cuerpo de la joven para atraerla al suyo, abrazándola. No quería levantarse de aquella cama. Estaba muy a gusto con ella a su lado. El calor que emanaba en su cuerpo era reconfortante. Hasta siente como la joven se mueve buscando más de ese afecto que hasta estaba sonriendo.

Tendrá que estar agotada. Aguantar a un hombre de cinco metros no es tarea fácil. No pudo contener las ganas de acariciar su rostro, sentir aquella piel aterciopelada. Las manos de Katakuri no estaban bien cuidadas debido a los duros de entrenamientos. Ásperas y firmes, listas para proteger a su familia y, tal vez, a ella. Por su parte, Len se va despertando poco a poco al sentir algo grande tocarla y alza la mirada encontrándose con los ojos granates de Katakuri. Sonríe al verlo.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Le devuelve el saludo.

—¿Cómo has dormido?

—Pues muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Pues como si me hubiera arrollado diez mil veces un elefante. —Len se mueve sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba algo dolido por lo de anoche. Esto a Katakuri le producía gracia.— No te rías, desgraciado.

—Un motivo más para no moverme de la cama.

—Eres un comandante. No deberías estar haciendo el vago —reprocha Len haciendo el esfuerzo de sentarse.

—Que mala eres recordándomelo.

—Y tú un bruto que no sabe medir su fuerza.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te ha gustado? —Silencio es lo que obtiene el comandante. Las mejillas de Len se tornan de color rosa y él sonríe complacido.— El silencio lo dice todo.

Con un movimiento al estilo gatuno, se acerca poniéndose detrás de la joven donde comienza a dar leves mordidas en su cuello. Len estaba algo cansada como para seguir el juego a Katakuri, pero su cuerpo no rechazaba aquel cariño de aquel hombre. Siente los brazos de él rodear su cuerpo y apoyar la barbilla en uno de sus hombros. Se siente muy pequeña a su lado. Es enorme después de todo.

Se siente protegida en aquellos brazos bien formados que los acaricia de vez en cuando, notando las venas de éstos. «Es un gran guerrero _»,_ con ese pensamiento, apoya la cabeza en el pecho duro de Katakuri y lo gira un poco encontrándose con la mirada de aquel hombre. Muy escasos centímetros para que se besaran; sin embargo, los oídos de ambos de agudizan al escuchar a alguien llamar la puerta.

Katakuri echa un vistazo al reloj y se da cuenta de la hora que era. Era la hora del desayuno y los chefs han llegado para entregarle la comida. Con algo de vagancia en su cuerpo, se levanta para ponerse los boxers y su bufanda mientras echa un vistazo a la cama.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —Y se va dejando a Len en la cama.

En realidad, su cuarto no estaba lejos de la puerta principal, con dos pasos grandes de Katakuri llegaba fácilmente. Abre la puerta encontrándose a los pequeños chefs con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un nerviosismo en su cuerpo. ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso ante la presencia de un Charlotte?

—Katakuri-sama, le hemos traído el desayuno —habla el más importante de los tres.

—Un gran plato lleno de donuts y acompañado con un buen té caliente.

Katakuri clava los ojos en aquella mesa que suelen traer los chefs.

—¿Tenéis una taza de más?

—¡Sí, Katakuri-sama! —El tercer miembro se agacha para coger la dichosa taza y ponerlo en la bandeja.

—¿Tiene un invitado en la casa, Katakuri-sama?

—... Algo así. —No quería dar más información a lo que coge la bandeja.— Podéis iros.

—¡Que tenga buen provecho, Katakuri-sama!

Y con ello, el comandante cierra la puerta con el pie mientras echa un vistazo a la comida. Se preguntaba si esto sería demasiado para Len; aunque, no debería quejarse. Si no podía con todo, él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Camina en dirección a su cuarto teniendo cuidado en no tropezarse o que se pueda caer algún donut. Le partiría el alma si sucede eso.

Al entrar se encuentra a una Len acostada boca arriba y con una posición que para los ojos del comandante era demasiado sexy y tentativo. Esa mujer sacaba lo peor de él. Se quita aquel pensamiento en la cabeza y se sienta en la cama poniendo aquella bandeja con cuidado en las sábanas. La nariz de Len se agudiza al oler comida a lo que se levanta con rapidez viendo aquellos donuts demasiados grandes.

—¿Tú solo te comes todo eso? —señala con el dedo impresionada.

—Ya has visto lo que puedo hacer capaz con mi boca. —Se retira aquella bufanda dejando de nuevo a la vista aquellos colmillos.

—Pero esto es demasiado.

—Cuando amas una comida detallada, te da igual todo. Tú harías lo mismo si fuera chocolate, ¿verdad?

—Vale, ahí te lo reconozco.

—Es té verde —dice el hombre empezando a llenar las dos tazas.— Lo digo por si no eres una fanática.

—Mientras no sea café te lo compro.

—Hablas de forma rara.

—¿Te molesta, viejuno?

—Para nada. Estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas de una mocosa como tú.

Katakuri coge un donut y se lo lleva la boca donde expande aquella mandíbula dándole un buen bocado. Len aún estaba sorprendida por la capacidad que tiene aquel hombre a la hora de comer. Se veía lindo. Ella va cogiendo uno y da leves mordiscos ya que aquello era enorme. Le sacaba más de una cabeza. Como se nota que esta comida es para gente grande como Katakuri.

Escucha como aquel hombre empieza a tararear como una especie de melodía. Se detuvo para verlo. Se le veía muy feliz mientras comía y como que no se percataba de la presencia de Len. Aquella lengua era larga y cogía cada trozo sin ninguna dificultad. ¡Dios! Ese hombre es un súper hombre ante los ojos de Len. Migajas aparecen en la mandíbula de Katakuri a lo que se los quita con la mano. Len no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa y ahí es cuando Katakuri se detiene.

Se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que se detiene de golpe y con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que alguien le ve comer de esa manera. Mira que no le importaba, pero el tiempo pasa volando como dicen algunos.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —pregunta Len curiosa.

—Me estás mirando —dice muy avergonzado.

—Oh vamos, si te veías lindo comiendo.

—¿Lindo? —alza la ceja al escuchar aquella palabra.

—Sí. —La chica se acerca a él cogiendo otro donut.— Anda, sigue comiendo.

—No.

Vaya, ¿dónde estaba aquel Katakuri que conoce? Se ha vuelto tímido e inseguro de sí mismo. Len empieza a pensar en una idea para que vuelva a comer. Una sonrisa aparece en ella y toma el rostro de aquel hombre y lo atrae lentamente. Katakuri apoya la cabeza en las piernas de la joven mientras todo su cuerpo estaba acostado. La vista que tiene el hombre era demasiada tentador.

En vez de comer donuts, le daban ganas de devorar otra cosa. Sin embargo, ve que la chica aún sostenía aquel donut y lo acerca a la boca del grandullón. Él simplemente no quería abrirla, le daba vergüenza, pero Len era testaruda. Hasta pudo ver como ella infla los mofletes molesta e hinca el diente al donut para acercarse y besarlo. Katakuri no dudó ni un segundo en abrir sus labios recibiendo aquella comida.

—No me obligues a darte la comida de esa manera.

—No me desagrada, realmente.

—¡Ya no eres un niño, Katakuri!

—Tú, de algún modo, haces que me comporte como uno —confiesa sin despegar la mirada en ella.

Una sonrisa sincera sale de los labios de la joven y aprovecha para acariciar el rostro de Katakuri. Aquellas cicatrices le llamaban mucho la atención y no hablar de esos colmillos que sobresalen en su boca. Parece un tiburón u otra especie con esos dientes. Afilados como si fueran cuchillas. Ronronea sale de la garganta de Katakuri gustándole aquellas caricias que le proporcionaba la chica.

Rodea la cadera de Len con su brazo aprovechando el momento de agarrar uno de sus pechos. Ser grande tiene sus ventajas y ésta es una de ellas.

—No tienes vergüenza alguna.

—No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener algo así. —Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios mientras fija sus ojos con las de ella.

—Tonto.

Aprovecha la oportunidad en que Katakuri tiene la boca abierta y le mete de lleno el donut. No la desaprovechó, comió con gusto ante la atenta mirada de Len. Le estaba dando la comida, eso es algo nuevo para Katakuri. No está acostumbrado a que alguien le dé de comer menos cuando era un crío. Ahora, definitivamente, era como un niño al lado de Len.

Come y toca de vez en cuando aquel pecho que cabe perfectamente en su mano. Era feliz de tenerla a su lado. No lo demostraba con palabras sino con hecho, algo que le encantaba a Len de él. Como dijo, Katakuri es un hombre que no suele abrirse ante nadie. Pero poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo los ha llevado en terminar el desayuno a ambos, pero ya el plato estaba vacío junto con el té. Un gruñido sale de la garganta de Katakuri como un aviso de que Len no se alejara de él; sin embargo, ella le desobedece. Se aleja de él e intenta todo lo posible para arrastrarse en la cama y llegar al borde. Sus ojos se agrandan al ver la altura que hay de la cama al suelo. Puede romperse fácilmente las rodillas. Siente a Katakuri detrás suyo que da una pequeña mordida en una de sus nalgas a lo que ésta se queja.

—Nada de juegos, Kata. —Le advierte con una mirada fulminante.

—Eso te pasa por desobedecer.

—Solo quiero darme un baño, pero veo que la diferencia de altura de tu cama al suelo hará romperme las rodillas. Y eso que estoy hecha polvo.

—Nos daremos un buen baño los dos. —Aquel hombre fornido se levanta de la cama y aprovecha la ocasión para coger a la joven en brazos.

—¿Y cómo sé que no intentaras aprovechar la ocasión para tenerme entre tus piernas? —Ya lo ha hecho como dos veces con él ayer anoche y en la segunda ronda casi muere.

—Te prometo que no te haré nada. —Abre la puerta del baño y se adentra dejando a la chica en el borde de la bañera—, pero si me incitas, entonces sí que habrá otra ronda y esta vez en el baño.

—¿Incitar en qué sentido? —Ve como Katakuri va abriendo el grifo de la bañera.

—Si huelo a excitación, por ejemplo.

—Al decir eso, pienso que tengo delante mía a un animal en celo.

—Llámalo como quieras.

Ya con la bañera llena, la joven no duda en meterse hasta notar lo profundo que era aquel mueble. No tuvo más elección que nadar con los pies bajo el agua mientras ve a su pareja meterse y colocarse en ella apoyando la espalda en el filo. «Toma nota: estás en la bañera de un tío de cinco metros», y con eso mentalizado, se acerca al grandullón para apoyar las manos en su pecho a modo de agarre.

Katakuri ve la oportunidad de abrazarla y atraerla aún más casi sentándola sobre sus abdominales. Es tan pequeña, acostumbrarse a algo tan grande como los muebles y demás no era nada fácil. Sobre todo, a un hombre de cinco metros. Len acaricia lentamente el pecho de éste recorriendo aquellos abdominales, pero sus manos se dirigen aquel gran tatuaje de Katakuri. ¿Qué significado tendrá para él?

Se mira así misma clavando la mirada en su pecho, en la zona donde estaba su corazón y en ella hay un tatuaje de una mariposa. Siempre lo tuvo desde pequeña y nunca supo su significado. Katakuri se da cuenta que las caricias cesaron y se fija que Len estaba centrado en otra cosa. Aquel tatuaje le llama mucho la atención.

—¿Por qué una mariposa?

—Ni yo misma lo sé —confiesa tocándoselo.— Siempre lo tuve cuando era pequeña hasta mi madre no lo sabía.

—Será una marca de nacimiento.

—¿Con forma de mariposa?

Encoge los hombros Katakuri.— He visto marcas de nacimiento peores.

—No me lo quiero imaginar —siente como una gota cae en su sien.— ¿Qué significado tiene este tatuaje?

—Me representa. Es una forma de decirme que no debo fallar.

—Es muy bonito. Sobre todo, el _Jolly Roger_ del brazo. —Sus dedos recorren lentamente aquel tatuaje.— ¿Te dolió?

—No. Lo pude soportar.

El silencio vuelve en el ambiente. Solo se puede escuchar el sonido del agua cada vez que Katakuri se mueve o las respiraciones de ambos. Len, escuchaba otra cosa, y era los latidos del comandante. Firme y sereno. Bombeando sangre con fuerza. Era reconfortante escucharlo hasta diría que dormiría perfectamente. Por su parte, Katakuri va acariciando la espalda de la chica lentamente recorriendo su columna vertebral con un simple dedo.

Los dos estaban cómodos y no querían moverse. Ojalá la mañana sea así. Los dos teniendo intimidad e ignorando el exterior. Esa magia se rompe cuando escuchan el Den Den Mushi de Katakuri sonar. ¿Quién será? El comandante tuvo que levantarse sujetando a Len para alzarla y dejarla en el suelo mientras él va afuera donde se encontraba aquel caracol. No le importaba ir mojado por toda la casa, lo que importa es quien le llama.

—Aquí Katakuri.

—Nii-chan —era la voz de su hermana Smoothie—, ¿está contigo la chica?

—Está conmigo.

—Los chefs fueron a su cuarto y como vieron que no estaba...

—Fuiste a preguntar a mis hermanos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, me dijeron que te llevaste a la chica. ¿Va todo bien? —La pregunta de su hermana pequeña lo añadió con un tono de preocupación.

—De maravilla, solo le di un buen escarmiento.

—¿Escarmiento?

—¿Algo más? —gruñe ya molesto.

—No, es sólo eso. Ah, tus hermanos quieren que vayas a la sala de entrenamiento.

—Iré en cuanto pueda.

Cuelga la transferencia y nota como alguien le cubre su entrepierna, o intentándolo, con una toalla. Mira abajo encontrándose a Len envuelta con esa prenda.

—Al menos cubre tu monstruosidad, no vaya a ser que alguien más lo vea.

—¿Te pondrías celosa si alguien más lo ve?

—No, me preocuparía que les diese un infarto —ríe levemente.

—O le diesen ganas de tenerlo entre sus piernas —ronronea agachándose para estar a la altura de Len viendo como el rostro de ella se torna rojo.

—Idiota —sujeta la cara de Len y aprovecha el momento para besarla. Un pequeño beso bastaba para callar a esa chica.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a mamá que ya escogiste?

—Hasta que tú digas: "cásate conmigo".

—... No voy a decir eso.

—El tiempo corre, Katakuri. —La chica se acerca hacia su ropa y se da cuenta de una cosa.— Y me debes una camisa.

—¿Quieres alguna mía? —Le parece divertido ver a Len con una de sus camisas super largas.

—Prefiero ir en sujetador, gracias. —Le saca la lengua y siente como Katakuri coge sus muñecas y la alza.

—Cuando salgamos, quiero que vayas derechita a tu cuarto y cojas una camisa. No me gustaría que mis hermanos viesen esto —coge uno de sus pechos con fuerza, apretándolo.

—¡Oye, tramposo! —patalea con fuerza intentando alcanzar su cabeza con una de sus piernas, pero él la esquiva perfectamente.

—Veo que alguien quiere que le dé un buen castigo.

Y parece que alguien quiere seguir jugando con la chica.

* * *

En la sala de entrenamiento se puede escuchar los gritos de dolor de uno de los hermanos. Y, efectivamente, era Cracker quién estaba recibiendo una paliza de Oven y Daifuku. Mira que es un comandante, pero estaba recibiendo una paliza de su vida. Los mellizos no paraban de reír al ver que su hermano no paraba de quejarse. Se levanta una y otra vez apretando los dientes furiosos.

—Dejad de reíros, joder.

—Pero si es divertido ver como el lindo de Cracker cae al suelo —comenta Oven ayudando a su hermano levantarse.

—¡No me llames lindo!

—Vamos, si eres el más guapo de todos los varones —confiesa Daifuku golpeando levemente la espalda de Cracker.— Hasta puedes tener suerte con esa chica.

—Ella prefiere a Katakuri.

—Oh, eso me recuerda... —Oven echa un vistazo hacia su hermano mayor que estaba apoyado en la pared.— Oye, hermano, ¿qué tal te ha ido...? ¿Katakuri?

El nombrado estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a su hermano llamarle. Estaba recordando los momentos que tuvo anoche y esta mañana con Len. Esa chica le llenaba mucha nostalgia. Aunque tuviese un carácter fuerte, tiene un corazón grande y se ha preocupado mucho por él. Sus caricias, sus mimos, la forma en que los dos compartían la comida y añadiendo de cómo es su cuerpo, era perfecta para los ojos de Katakuri.

Una sonrisa tonta, aunque no visible debajo de la bufanda, aparece en el rostro del comandante _sweet_ mientras sus mejillas se tornan de color rojo. Ya comienza a canturrear un tanto feliz, pero esta vez no era de sus donuts, sino de ella. Hasta empieza a imaginarse a ella como su esposa y con unos buenos hijos.

«Ella hace que me sienta bien. No me tiene miedo», aquellos ojos fríos de color granate se vuelven un tanto cálidos _._ «Le encanta mi boca, mi lado juguetón... Todo de mí» _,_ cada pensamiento surge en su cerebro mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro. «Ya quiero volver a estar con ella y hacerla mía. Qué me mime, que me bese... ¡Katakuri te sientes el hombre más afortunado del mundo!» _,_ ríe sin darse cuenta.

—¡Katakuri!

Se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de su hermano Oven. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sumido en sus pensamientos?

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Desde que llegaste no paras de tararear.

—¿Tiene que ver con Hirawashi? —La pregunta de Daifuku ha hecho que el corazón de Katakuri diera un revolcón.

—... Puede.

—Me han dicho que te la llevaste a tu casa. —Ahora habla Cracker con los brazos cruzados.— ¿Qué pasó ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Más bien ven como Katakuri sube un poco su bufanda ocultando su leve sonrojo. ¿Eso significaba que...?

—¿Te acostaste con ella? —pregunta Oven no queriendo escuchar aquella respuesta, pero...

—Y no me arrepiento para nada.

La cara de los tres hermanos era puro poema. No podían creer que esos dos hayan llegado tan lejos sin ni siquiera estar casados. ¿Y si la chica se quedase embarazada antes de la boda? A mamá no le gustaría eso, o sí. Tal vez obligaría a esos dos casarse ya que Katakuri es el padre de la criatura. Espera, ¿todo esto estaba planeado?

—No quiero que penséis que me acosté con ella solo para asegurarme de que se casará conmigo —corrige Katakuri como si hubiera leído la mente de sus hermanos.— Es que... —La voz le comienza a fallar y se pone un tanto tímido.— Ha hecho que sacara mi lado juguetón y más cuando sabe cómo es mi aspecto.

—Hermano... Definitivamente te has enamorado —recalca Oven.

—Eso no es verdad.

Cracker no le creía. Se le ocurre una idea, una pequeña broma que hasta sonríe ampliamente.

—Oh, mirad a Len. Está disfrazada de donut.

—¡¿Dónde?! —El comandante se separa de la pared buscando con la mirada a la chica. Pero se da cuenta que ha caído en la trampa escuchando como Cracker ríe sin parar.— Que te quedé claro que solo reaccioné con la palabra "donut".

—Ya, seguro.

—Y bien, hemos perdido. El ganador de esta batalla es Katakuri —dice Daifuku.— Te doy mi enhorabuena.

—¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo a mamá?

—Len me dijo que lo hará cuando le pida el matrimonio.

—¿Y a que esperas? —Oven no podía creer que Katakuri no haya aprovechado el momento para hablar con Big Mom.

—Aún es pronto.

—Si no te das prisa antes de que acabe este mes, mamá dirá quién será el quién se case con Len.

Y eso es verdad. No tenía tiempo como para pensar. Pero debe pedirle la mano a Len cuando esté listo. Y no era el buen momento para hacerlo.

Una pequeña espía escucho la conversación de Katakuri con sus hermanos y sus ojos estaban llorando. ¡Katakuri se iba a casar con la arpía de Len! Tenía que impedirlo. Tenis que buscar otro remedio para separarlos y que se odien mutuamente. Su hermano no debe casarse con ella, porque si no su atención se centrará en ella.

—¡No me vas a quitar a mi hermano, pequeña arpía!


	13. Capítulo XII

Len estaba maldiciendo en sus adentros a Katakuri por dejarla casi inválida. No sentía sus piernas, estaban gelatina. Cuando le vea, le dará un buen golpe en la cabeza y le daba igual si le dejaba k.o. Aunque debe recordar que él tiene una extraña habilidad que le permite predecir sus movimientos. ¿Será algún tipo de Haki? Escuchó rumores de que existía uno llamado "Haki de Observación". ¿Katakuri tendrá eso?

Muchas dudas surgen en la cabeza de Len y su único propósito era ir hacia donde estaba él. No se lo iba a perdonar, le pagaría caro. Sin darse cuenta, había chocado con alguien y alza la mirada encontrándose con una bruja. Quiero decir, con Brûlée. La mujer se gira y la ve y lo único que puede hacer es:

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a onii-chan para que se pusiera así ayer?!

—Eso pregúntaselo a él —contesta pacíficamente no queriendo alarmar escándalo.

—Nunca le he visto de esa manera. —Vaya, eso le ha sorprendido a Len.

—Es igual, ¿sabes dónde está él?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a ponerse así?

—No, solo quiero decirle una cosa.

Brûlée no se fiaba de esa chica. Le daba mala espina. Aunque pequeños recuerdos van apareciendo en su memoria. Len ha hecho un gran esfuerzo en dormir a sus hermanos pequeños. Quería ayudar realmente a su hermano ya que, como dijo ella, se les daban bien a los niños. ¿Y si realmente quería hablar con Katakuri? A lo mejor ya se le haya ido el cabreo de ayer.

—Te llevaré a dónde está él, pero si haces algo indebido no dudaré en despedazar tu cara bonita.

—Tomaré eso como una amenaza.

—¡Es que lo era!

Brûlée y Len empiezan a caminar por todo el castillo en busca del hombre de cinco metros: Charlotte Katakuri.

________

—Hermano, por enésima vez, pídele matrimonio.

—Y he dicho que es demasiado pronto.

Los tres hermanos están intentando todo lo posible en convencer a Katakuri para que pida la mano a Len. No le quedaba tiempo. El trato de mamá con Len se iba a terminar dentro de unas semanas y si Katakuri se deja llevar por el tiempo, ya sería demasiado tarde. No les gustaría que mamá daría su último ultimátum y que esto le afectase a su hermano mayor.

—Katakuri.

—No seas pesado, Cracker. —Ya el mayor se estaba hartando un poco de las exigencias de sus hermanos.

—¿A qué le digo que no la quieres? —amenaza Daifuku.

—Yo creo que, si se lo dices, se llevará una paliza del siglo —comenta Oven no imaginándose la situación.

—Os he dicho que no...

Todo el mundo se calla al escuchar las puertas abrirse. Miran quien era y era Brûlée junto con la futura prometida de Katakuri. El comandante _sweet_ se puso nervioso, pero mantiene su mirada sería y dura. Verla sin el moño le producía una felicidad absoluta y eso demostraba que le estaba haciendo caso. Parece una diosa con una fuerza descomunal. Pero ¿qué hace aquí?

Len se acerca con decisión ya alejándose de Brûlée y su mirada estaba clavada en la de Katakuri. No sé, pero tiene la ligera sensación de que algo malo va a suceder. Esa mirada calmada de ella no le daba buena espina.

—¡Buenos días, chicos! —saluda cordialmente a los tres hermanos que notan algo raro en ella.

—Len... ¿te has hecho algo en el pelo? —pregunta Cracker posando la barbilla en su mano.

—No, más bien me lo dejé suelto ya que Katakuri me lo pidió.

«¡¿Qué Katakuri que?!», la cara de Brûlée era un poema al escuchar las palabras de Len. ¡Su hermano no pediría algo así! ¿O sí?

Len ya estaba enfrente del grandullón que hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se agachase. Los hermanos estaban atentos al movimiento de la chica porque no sabían que es lo quería de Katakuri. Él, en cambio, obedece estando a su altura. Tenerla cerca ya estaba empezando a imaginarse un montón de cosas que le producía hacer. Tal vez vino para darle un beso o para darle todo el cariño del mundo, algo que Katakuri no lo rechazaría.

No obstante, no era así. No se esperó que Len, con el puño alzado, golpee con fuerza su cabeza. Brûlée y los tres chicos estaban con la boca abierta. ¿No se suponía que vino feliz? Vaya chica más rara. Katakuri, por su parte, no entendía a que vino eso. Estaba llorando por dentro.

—Esto por dejarme inválida. Casi no puedo caminar.

«¿Qué no puede caminar?», Oven, Daifuku y Cracker ya entendían esa frase. Katakuri se ha pasado de la raya con la chica en cuanto al sexo.

—Ya te he pedido una disculpa.

Brûlée no estaba entendiendo nada. Miraba a los chicos que tenían cara de "eres un bruto Katakuri". Pero sus ojos se agrandan cuando ve a Len bajarle poco a poco la bufanda de Katakuri. La Charlotte se lo iba a impedir; sin embargo, Cracker la sujeta con fuerza y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, como si no iba a pasar nada. Brûlée no sabía si creerlo, ¿y si esa chica se iba a asustar? Pero lo curioso es que Katakuri no se lo impedía.

Len lo bajó del todo y le da un pequeño beso en los labios del grandullón en donde éste se sonroja como nunca. Brûlée tenía la boca abierta como no creyéndoselo. Los otros tres solo reían por la cara que ha puesto su hermano.

—Y esto por ser demasiado lindo.

—¿Lindo? —Aún al pobre no se le terminaba de quedar en la cabeza.

«¡¿Lindo!?», ahora sí que Brûlee estaba en shock. No podía creer los que sus oídos están escuchando y que sus ojos están viendo. Len trataba con cariño a Katakuri y no se asustaba de su aspecto. Y su hermano lo aceptaba con gusto. Hasta parecía no importarle la presencia de sus hermanos o estaría muy embobado con Len que ignoró la presencia de todos ellos. Solo estaban él y ella, nadie más.

La Charlotte se acerca a sus hermanos como queriendo que les explicase que estaba sucediendo. Porqué su hermano se comportaba de esa manera. ¡Quería saber qué pasaba!

—Ayer estaba furioso con ella. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Oh claro, no estás al tanto. —Oven mira a su hermana Brûlée.— Pues digamos que nuestro hermano ha ganado.

—¿Ganado?

—Será quien se casará con la chica —sigue explicando Daifuku para que Brûlée entendiese la situación.

—Fíjate bien. —Cracker hace que su hermana mire a esos dos tortolitos.— Ese comportamiento que tiene con ella, ¿no te recuerda un poco al Katakuri que todos conocemos?

Sus ojos se agrandan con sorpresa al ver un Katakuri feliz y despreocupado.

—Sí... —Los ojos de aquella mujer empiezan a brillar con ilusión y con muchas esperanzas.— Oh, onii-chan.

—Oh, mira, hasta te has puesto colorado. —Bueno, vamos con los dos tortolitos haber que están haciendo.

—Porque no paras de decirme esas cosas. Me da vergüenza.

—¿Quién es el comandante más lindo del mundo? —empieza a acariciar con ternura por debajo de la barbilla de éste como si fuera un gatito.

—Len, por favor. —Al pobre le iba a dar un ataque con tanto mimo, pero no sé podía quejar. Le estaba gustando.

Aunque, eso termina, al escuchar las risas de sus hermanos. Echa un vistazo y los ve que no podían aguantarlo más y se echaron a reír. Brûlée no paraba de reñirles uno a uno por romper algo tan bonito. Katakuri no dice nada, simplemente se avergüenza cubriéndose el rostro con la bufanda. A Len le molestó que les haya interrumpido. Se quita los zapatos y los lanza golpeando a Oven y a Daifuku. Cracker se ha salvado.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —gritan al unísono.

—¡Porque os estáis riendo de él! —Len, con sus brazos, rodea el cuello de Katakuri a modo de protección.

—Es que me hace gracia verle así —confiesa Cracker y su cuerpo se tensa al recibir una mirada asesina de Len.

—¡Volved a burlaros de él y os juro que no saldréis con vida!

La mujer Charlotte estaba tan contenta de ver a su hermano feliz con esa chica y más aún al ver que Len lo estaba protegiendo de sus hermanos. Veía una esperanza en ella. Sería quien acabaría con la pesadilla de Katakuri. Aunque él seguirá ocultando su verdadero rostro y carácter ante todos.

Por su parte, Katakuri dejaba a Len encargarse de sus hermanos. Cuando se enfadaba era imposible detenerla. Apoya la mano en su espalda donde lo acaricia lentamente a modo de darle su gratitud. Ella le mira y le sonríe para darle otro beso y esta vez en la mejilla, en la zona donde se ve aquella cicatriz. Ese beso le dio un escalofrío tremendo en la columna vertebral de Katakuri. 

—¿Damos una vuelta, grandullón?

—Ya no me dices pedófilo. —Esto a Katakuri le sorprende.

—Solo te llamaré así para molestarte —ríe la chica,— además, tú harías lo mismo.

—Tal vez.

—¡Espera! —Brûlée los detiene a tiempo.— Quisiera hablar con Katakuri.

Len ladea la cabeza queriendo saber de qué querría hablar, pero no puede negarle tal cosa.

—Está bien, estaré fuera.

—No. —Ahora sí que la chica la mira con confusión. Lo que no se esperó es que la Charlotte crea un espejo acordé al tamaño de la chica y la mete ahí dentro llevándola al Mundo Espejo.— Quédate ahí hasta que termine con onii-chan.

—¡Brûlée!

No le dio tiempo de exigir una explicación ya que la nombrada cerró el portal solo dejando ver el reflejo de la chica. Por su parte, Katakuri miraba a su hermana cómo queriendo que le dé una explicación del porqué hizo eso. Y no le estaba gustando demasiado. Brûlée mira seriamente a su hermano para luego sonreír ampliamente mientras aplaude.

—¡Onii-chan se te ve muy feliz con ella!

—¿A qué sí? —dice Daifuku.

—¡Hay que comentárselo a mamá que tú y ella os casaréis!

—¡No! —gritan al unísono los tres hermanos.

—¡¿Cómo qué no?!

—Len quiere que Katakuri le proponga matrimonio —explica Cracker moviendo las manos de un lado para otro.

—Pero el idiota de tu hermano dice que es muy pronto —alega Oven sin dejar de mirarla.

Brûlée intentaba procesar toda la información que les ha dado y al escuchar lo último solo dijo una cosa:

—¡¿Cómo que es muy pronto?!

—Aún no estoy preparado para pedirle matrimonio.

—Pero onii-chan, la trata de mamá con esa chica está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—No me lo hagas recordar.

—Onii-chan. —Lo llamo recibiendo la atención de éste—. Tú cuando ves a esa chica, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

Oh vaya, ha entrado en terrero peligroso y Katakuri no sabía reaccionar. ¿Qué es lo que siente cuando la ve? Eso no lo había pensado realmente. Cruza los brazos para empezar a pensar. La verdad es que en un principio le parecía una cría que no ha tenido una buena educación. Y con una fuerza sobrenatural que, según Len, nació así sin haber entrenado en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, empieza a recordar los momentos íntimos con ella. Aquella conexión que solo conocen ellos dos, aquel cambio de palabras para molestarse, aquel beso accidentado, aquel momento íntimo entre los dos... Su rostro rudo se vuelve un tanto angelical y protectora que no se atrevía a hacerle daño ni siquiera a una mosca. Paz, armonía, cariño... esos sentimientos llenan a su corazón entendiendo que Len es la única que pudo derretir aquel hombre.

Cubre su rostro aún más sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornan ese color que es difícil de ver en aquel hombre de cinco metros. Brûlée entendía ese gesto y solo sonreía ante aquella actitud. No era el Katakuri que todos conocen. Serio, frío y dominantes. Era el Katakuri que conocía cuando eran niños. Lindo, despreocupado y alegre. Se acerca lentamente hacia él y acaricia el brazo de éste, aprovechando que estaba agachado.

—Onii-chan sé que no eres un hombre que expresa sus sentimientos así porque sí. Pero, mírate, te has sonrojado. Esa chica me supongo que hace que tu corazón se derrita cada vez que piensas en ella.

—No sabes cuánto —ha confesado Katakuri—. Y al ver mi rostro no sintió miedo sino sentía curiosidad y no paraba de acariciarlo, mimarlo y...

—Onii-chan, mi gran consejo es que le pidas matrimonio —dice Brûlée animando a su hermano—. Si se acaba este mes y mamá decide que Len se case con otro que no seas tú, pues se te partirá el corazón.

Brûlée tenía razón en eso. No podría soportar que mamá elija a otro que no sea él. Siente un dolor desconocido en su pecho al pensar en ello. ¿Será miedo de perderla? Katakuri, definitivamente te gusta esa chica, reconócelo. Aunque sea una cría para tus ojos era una gran mujer. Una gran y futura esposa. Y una buena madre que puede cuidar, criar y mimar a sus hijos. Algo que no les haría falta.

Katakuri se levanta ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos, queriendo saber qué es lo que tramaba su hermano. El de cabellos granates asiente con decisión mirando a sus hermanos, pero:

—Hay unos cuantos problemas: ¿dónde conseguiré el anillo? ¿Y qué tipo de anillo?

Un disco rayado suena en la cabeza de los cuatro hermanos ante la pregunta de Katakuri. _«Buena pregunta »,_ pensaron al unísono.

—El anillo le puedes preguntar a Chiffon, ya que Bege le consiguió el anillo de matrimonio en esta ciudad —le recomienda Brûlée.

—Y cual le puede gustar, bueno, tú la conoces más que nosotros.—En eso tenía razón Oven.

—Aunque yo creo que a ella le va lo simple —especula Cracker.— Ya sabes, que la joya no sea grande ni demasiada pequeña.

Katakuri suspira teniendo un gran problema serio—. Esto hará que me retrase.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Con calma, todo se hace.

_Mientras en el Mundo Espejo._

—¡Brûlée!

Len seguía gritando con todas sus fuerzas hacia el espejo donde desapareció la chica. ¿Por qué la mando ahí? A lo mejor no quería que la chica estuviera pegada a la puerta y escuchara la conversación. Y lo entiende. Lo único que podía hacer es quedarse ahí sentada y esperar a que se abra el portal.

Lo único que no se percataba es que no estaba sola en ese mundo creado por Brûlée. Una gran y pequeña figura observaba a una Len un tanto despreocupada y aburrida. Al escuchar que Brûlée la envió a este mundo, supo que esta vez iba ser su gran oportunidad. Flampe observaba a la chica sin protección alguna y una idea cruel se le pasa por la cabeza. Y está vez, su cometido se cumplirá.

—Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas —dice muy bajito que no pudo contener esa risita característica de ella—. Este chicle especial contiene una toxina muy potente que la dejará tiesa como una estatua. Fluirá por sus venas hasta que llegue a su corazón, matándola. Y yo Flampe conseguirá la atención de onii-sama.

Ya comenzó a imaginarse que todos se olvidarían de Len incluyendo a Katakuri y la única que puede consolarlo es Flampe. Sentirá el cariño y la aprobación de su hermano y ya no recordará el nombre de esa chica. Bien, estaba listo. Se infla llevando su gran arma y apunta con precisión para clavarle aquel mini torpedo en la nuca de Len.

«¡Está vez no escaparás!», escupe con fuerza viendo que su ataque da de lleno en su objetivo. Len se queja de dolor como si hubiera recibido un pinchazo en el cuello. No quería darle importancia ya que seguramente es un mosquito. Sin embargo, empieza a sentirse algo extraña. Nota como su respiración le fallaba y no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. «¿Qué es lo que?» _,_ no estaba entendiendo es que lo que pasaba.

Se desploma al suelo ya no aguantándolo más. El dolor era tan inminente que no podía hacer nada. Puede sentir que algo malo estaba pasando en su cuerpo. Como si unas cuantas agujas estuviesen pasando por sus venas. Quería mantener los ojos abiertos. Su cuerpo se vuelve frío y pálido como si fuera un cadáver.

«Katakuri...», pedía ayuda a la única persona que se le vino en mente y cierra los ojos definitivamente, quedándose dormida y dejar que aquel veneno la esté matando lentamente.

_Fuera en el Mundo Espejo._

_—_ ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! —anima Brûlée a su hermano mientras va preparando el espejo para abrir el portal.

—Venga hermano, alegra esa cara. —Daifukj golpea levemente la espalda de Katakuri.

—Quiero que os calléis un rato para pensar con claridad.

—Que agresivo. Solo intentamos ayudarte.

Ya Brûlée había abierto el portal.

—Len, ya puedes salir.

Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo respuesta de la chica. Los cuatro hermanos se miraron entre sí, extrañados. ¿Habrá ido a dar una vuelta?

—Len —llama de nuevo la mujer y no recibe respuesta.— ¡Len, te dije que no te movieras en tu sitio! —Mete la cabeza para buscarla, pero...— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¿Qué ocurre Brûlée? —pregunta Oven ya preocupado.

—¡Len! —Brûlée entrando del todo ya haciendo que Katakuri se preocupase y entrase. Grave error.

Su corazón dejo de palpitar por unos segundos al ver aquello que temía que pasara. Ver a una Len moribunda como si estuviera muerta. Su mundo se le vino abajo enseguida volviendo a recordar su pasado. No protegió a Brûlée. Y ahora... no pudo proteger a Len.

Miedo, pánico, horror... Todos esos sentimientos han vuelto en el ser que todos conocemos. Su respiración se vuelve pesada como si le fallaran los pulmones. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella no. Todo menos ella.

Camina con rapidez hacia donde estaba aquel cuerpo sin vida y la abraza sosteniendo su cuerpo. El de él estaba temblando como no creyendo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Quiere exterminar aquel desgraciado que hizo daño aquello que amaba. Clava la mirada hacia atrás donde estaba Brûlée.

—¡Abre un portal hacia el médico! ¡Ya!

No hay tiempo que perder. La vida de Len está en peligro.


	14. Capítulo XIII

No saben cuantos minutos han pasado. Ni cuantas horas. Lo único que saben es que Len ya estaba siendo atendida por el doctor. Katakuri caminaba de un lado para otro inquieto, ansioso de saber que la chica estaba bien. Brûlée intentaba por todos los medios relajarlo, pero era imposible. Se culpaba así mismo por lo ocurrido. No podía perder aquello que tanto anhelaba desde muy pequeño. Una persona que le puede dar el amor absoluto y sin que le mirase con miedo.

Estaba dolido por dentro. Ha vuelto a pasar y no pudo protegerla. Entrenó día y noche para proteger a sus hermanos de cualquiera. E incluso haría lo mismo con aquella chica, pero falló. Volvió a fallar. El pasado nunca se iría, aunque hiciese algo. Solo quiere entrar y estar a su lado, saber que está bien porque lo relajaría. Necesita verla cuanto antes porque se estaba desmoronando.

Y como si sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, el doctor sale de la habitación de Len y todos lo miran con esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta Brûlée rompiendo el silencio absoluto.

—Si no hubierais llegado a tiempo, la chica hubiera muerto. —Todo el cuerpo de Katakuri tiembla ante aquellas palabras.— Sin embargo, está bien.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó realmente?

—Según el análisis, en su cuerpo fluía una toxina muy potente que estaba atacando a sus órganos vitales —va explicando.— Primero, ataca al sistema nervioso para inmovilizar el cuerpo. Luego, va atacando rápidamente dichos órganos y, por último, al corazón, muriendo instantáneamente.

Todos los hermanos se quedaron paralizados ante la noticia. ¿Quién sería el causante de aquella toxina?

—Ahora está en un estado de coma que a saber cuándo despertará.

—¿Puedo verla? —Katakuri deseaba entrar que hasta posó un pie al suelo como un primer paso para entrar.

—Claro, Katakuri-sama. —El doctor abre la puerta lentamente.— Por favor, no hagan ruido. Estamos intentando todo lo posible para que se recupere y que, algún día de estos, despierte.

Y sin pensarlo, ya el mayor había entrado y su corazón se le encoge viendo con horror la escena. Len en una cama con tubos conectados en su cuerpo como una forma en que la chica se mantuviese viva. Katakuri camina lentamente no haciendo el mayor ruido posible, coge una de las sillas que había allí y se sienta al lado de ella. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una chica con un carácter fuerte como ella en esa cama y a saber cuándo despertará.

Esto le estaba doliendo Katakuri que hasta sentía que su mundo iba a acabar si ella muere. No conteniendo las ganas, toma su mano no apretándolo con fuerte. Lo hizo para que ella supiera que estaba ahí, que no se iría a ningún lado hasta ver qué abre los ojos.

—Aún tiene esa toxina en su cuerpo, por eso tanto cableado.

—Entiendo.

—¿Qué animal puede producir esa toxina? —pregunta Cracker estando enfrente de la cama de la chica.

—Según mis informes, puede ser un animal marino o uno terrestre, como es la serpiente. —El doctor deja el expediente en el cabezal de la cama.— Os dejaré con ella, tengo que atender a unos pacientes. Con permiso.

Brûlée estaba al lado de su hermano mayor que no paraba de mirar el cuerpo casi sin vida de Len.

—Onii-chan...

—Todo esto es por mi culpa.

—No, nada de eso. Fui yo quien la metí en el Mundo Espejo y pasó esto. La que debería sentirse mal, soy yo.

Katakuri mira a su hermana pequeña observando que sus ojos mostraban aquel dolor que él también siente. Ambos lo sienten. Una se culpa por todo y el otro por no haber protegido a la que persona que tanto aprecia. El de cabellos granates se pone a inspeccionar el cuerpo de la chica por si ve algún hematoma o algo. Llegó a la conclusión de que la comida no ha podido ser, ya que él también estaría en la misma situación que Len.

Y una cosa está clara: alguien conoce la habilidad de Brûlée y aprovechó el momento para atacar a Len. ¿Uno de sus hermanos quizá? Pero ¿quién? ¿Quién tendría un odio profundo hacia ella? No encontraba indicios de alguna herida. No obstante, recordó las palabras del doctor cuando estaba hablando de la toxina. _«Sistema nervioso...»,_ ¿en la zona cervical? Con cuidado, va girando la cabeza de la chica sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco y, finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba.

Un hematoma un tanto pequeña y casi difícil de ver. Es como si le hubieran clavado algo.

—¿Encontraste algo? —pregunta Daifuku atento a los movimientos de Katakuri.

—Tiene un hematoma en esta zona.

—Si en el caso de que fuera uno de nuestros hermanos, ¿quién tendría la capacidad de hacerle eso?

Katakuri empieza a pensar en cada uno de sus hermanos y en las armas que utilizan. Uno letal y capaz de provocar esto. No se le ocurría a ninguno porque todos estaban especializados en armas blancas. Aunque hay uno que realmente utiliza un tipo de herramientas para clavar como especies de agujas hacia sus enemigos. Los ojos del comandante cambian a uno de enfado y se levanta de golpe para marcharse de ahí ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos.

Sus pasos se vuelven firmes dando entender que estaba hecha una furia y no era momento como enfadar aún más a este hombre. Quería llegar hasta esa persona que seguramente estará por el castillo alegrándose de que haya cumplido su objetivo. De envenenar a la única persona que alegraba el día a Katakuri. No se lo iba a perdonar. Aunque su plan consiste en hablar con persona y que le dé una explicación del porqué lo hizo.

Ya estaba llegando donde puede escuchar como unas risas provenían de alguna habitación y no era de la persona sino de varias. La vena de su sien se le hincha aún más muy molesto ante esas risas. Abre la puerta lentamente donde el silencio se hace presente y la única persona en hablar fue:

—¡Onii-sama! —Sí, Charlotte Flampe.

—¡Katakuri-sama! —gritan los fans de este personaje.

—¡Estábamos hablando de ti!

—Flampe. —El tono de voz de aquel hombre es seria.— Quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Yo feliz de que quieras hablar conmigo! —Flampe estaba ilusionada de que su hermano haya venido para hablar con ella.

—Dime la verdad. —Ya estaba muy cerca de la joven Charlotte que miraba a su hermano como una verdadera fan.— ¿Tú envenenaste a Len?

El silencio se hizo presente y todos los seguidores de Katakuri se callaron cuando el comandante hizo esa pregunta. Flampe infla los mofletes por escuchar aquel nombre que no le gustaba para nada. Ahí se percató Katakuri que no se había equivocado de persona.

—Pues la verdad es que sí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque no quiero que esa chica esté cerca de ti y que te cases con ella —masticaba con violencia el chicle.

—Flampe lo que has hecho es imperdonable.

—¡Y lo que está haciendo ella también! ¡La prefiero muerta antes que ver cómo arrebata a mi hermano super molón!

Estoy iba a ser complicado. La joven Charlotte estaba tan obsesionada con su hermano que haría todo lo posible para acabar con aquello que puede ser una amenaza. Katakuri suspira levemente y se pone a la altura de la chica, aunque no hizo falta ya que Flampe podía volar perfectamente.

—Flampe... —intenta buscar las palabras exactas,— ella nunca me haría daño y nunca intentará arrebatar a alguien algo importante —va explicando detalladamente.— ¿Tú no quieres que sea feliz?

—... Sí.

—Imagínate si hubieras matado definitivamente a Len, te aseguro que no sería el hermano que tú conoces. —El rostro de Flampe se suaviza un poco.— Un hombre frío y que no se fiaría de nadie, ni siquiera de sus hermanos. Ni confiaría en ti.

—¡Tienes que confiar en mí!

—¡Pues no mates aquello que me llena de felicidad! —grita, asustando a su hermana de golpe que se echa atrás, hacia donde están los otros hombres.— ¡Te aseguro que, si vuelves hacerle daño, recibirás un gran odio por mi parte y no te volveré hablar nunca!

Eso sí que no le ha gustado para nada a Flampe. ¿No recibirá atención alguna si intenta matar a la chica? No. Se supone que tiene que ser la hermana preferida de Katakuri. Esa amenaza no le ha gustado para nada. Hasta unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos no queriendo imaginarse eso. No quería que Katakuri le hiciera el vacío por lo que corre hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza llorando con fuerza.

—¡No, onii-sama! ¡No me hagas eso! ¡Te prometo que no le haré nada a esa chica! ¡Pero no me hagas el vacío!

—Más te vale.

Aleja a Flampe de su cuerpo para marcharse de aquella habitación. Y ahora tiene que volver a la sala de recuperación donde se encontraba Len. No iba a irse lejos de ella, sería el primero en estar ahí cuando despierte. ¿Como puede ser que Flampe haya llegado tan lejos? Aunque, sabiendo como es ella, es realmente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

No tardó mucho en llegar al cuarto y ver que estaba vacía. Solo estaba la joven aún dormida intentando recuperarse de aquel veneno. Se sienta de nuevo y toma su mano apretándolo con fuerza mientras observaba el rostro de Len. Ella es fuerte, lo sabe; sin embargo, cuando se trata de estas cosas, uno no tiene suficiente fuerza como para soportar esa toxina. Él lo tenía claro: no podía vivir sin ella.

Solo quiere que la chica despierte y estar relajado. Saber que no la ha perdido por ese acontecimiento. Sentir sus caricias, sus besos, su risa... Los estaba echando de menos. Ahora era él quien tenía que cuidarla, que no le hiciera falta de nada. Con su pulgar acaricia con lentitud los dedos de Len. Tan fríos que necesitan algo de calor. Lo acerca hacia donde está su rostro y cierra los ojos con fuerza como pidiendo un deseo.

—Len despierta cuanto antes, por favor.

_Tres días más tarde._

La respiración se vuelve algo estable como si estuviera volviendo a la normalidad. Su cuerpo vuelve a moverse por sí solo. Y, finalmente, los ojos de Len se abren dando inicios que ya había despertado de su coma. Mira alrededor con algo de confusión como intentando averiguar dónde estaba. No era su habitación la verdad. No podía esforzarse mucho porque le producía mareos. Hasta que escucha una leve respiración y un cuerpo pesado entre su estómago y piernas.

Se encuentra a un Katakuri profundamente dormido y con pintas de que quería mantenerse despierto. Y bueno que no estaba algo higiénico. Len sonríe un poco al verlo y alza la mano para acariciar lentamente la cabeza de éste. Un gruñido sale de la garganta del comandante donde va despertándose lentamente.

—Perdona... no quería despertarte...

—No importa —comenta con algo de sueño. No obstante, abre los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de Len y alza la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba despierta. Se acerca para abrazarla.— ¡Pensé que no te despertarías!

—Katakuri me estás haciendo daño —dice Len quejándose un poco.

—Lo siento. Estarás débil me imagino.

—Es como si me hubieran dado una paliza. —Len nunca pierde esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Katakuri.— ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la enfermería. Mi hermana Flampe te envenenó.

—Ni quisiera sé porque lo hizo.

—Es mejor que no —apoya la frente en la de ella sin apartar la mirada en sus ojos.— Pensé que te había perdido.

—Es muy difícil que me muera así porque sí.

—Es que te vi sin vida alguna.

—Estoy bien, Katakuri.

Ambos se miraban con mucha fuerza y mucha ilusión. Ninguno quería apartar aquella mirada que tanto conocían y que les conectaba como ¿pareja? No estaban muy seguros, pero ninguno quería desconectar. Poco a poco, Len va bajando aquella bufanda de Katakuri mostrando aquellos colmillos que tanto le gustaba admirar. Una caricia tierna bastaba en decirle aquel hombre que se acercara sin miedo para besarla.

No lo pensó dos veces, estaba ansioso de volver a probarlos por tanto tiempo. Sus labios se rozaban a punto de dar inicio aquel beso. Sin embargo, el Haki de Observación de Katakuri se activa, advirtiendo el peligro por lo que se sube la bufanda con rapidez y ve que Brûlée entra junto con sus hermanos y el doctor.

—¡Len-chan! —Vaya, es la primera vez que llamaba así a la chica.

—Hola —saluda con todas sus fuerzas.

—Nos diste un buen susto. —Oven se acerca a la cama poniéndose enfrente.

—Os dije que iba a despertar tarde o temprano —comenta Cracker con una sonrisa amplia.

—Veo que ya está recuperada. —El doctor mira el expediente que se encontraba en la cama.— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Como le dije a Katakuri, parece que me hubieran dado una paliza.

—Es normal, la toxina que recibió era muy fuerte. Es muy fácil derribar a un elefante con esa cantidad.

—Ya que está despierta, ¿puede irse? —Los ojos de Katakuri se veía la desesperación de tenerla en su casa ya y tratarla a su manera.

—Aún no le puedo dar de alta. Tiene que recuperarse del todo para que pueda marcharse.

—No te preocupes. Esto no es nada —dice Len tranquilizando al grandullón.

—Es que quiero tenerte ya para mí solo —confiesa bajito Katakuri muy cerca del oído de la joven para que nadie le escuchase. Len no pudo evitar reír ante ello.

—Dentro de un rato vendrá una enfermera para traerle la comida. Con su permiso. —Y como vino, se retira.

—¡Len-chan! Perdona, no debí de haberte mandado al Mundo Espejo. —Se disculpa Brûlée casi llorando.

—No te preocupes, Brûlée. Aún sigo viva para dar el coñazo.

—Eso da miedo —responden al mismo tiempo Cracker, Oven y Daifuku no queriendo imaginar.

—Os daría una buena paliza a los tres, pero estoy demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

Katakuri sonríe por dentro viendo que la chica aún mantenía ese carácter que le gustaba él. Siente las manos de sus hermanos posarse en sus hombros.

—Onii-chan no se ha separado de ti en ningún momento.

—Con razón huele tan mal.

—No huelo mal. —Menos mal que tenía la bufanda puesta porque se ha puesto colorado por la vergüenza.

—Oh vamos, si veo perfectamente desde aquí que tienes bacterias en la cara —hace un tono de burla por molestar al comandante.

Alza la ceja Katakuri para levantarse un momento de su sitio para ir al baño que había allí. Vaya, no sé qué parecía con esas pintas.

—Bueno, aún conservo mi mirada fría.

Todos los presentes ríen ante el comentario de Katakuri. Pero esto a Len le da ternura. Ver aquel hombre esforzándose para abrirse y cuidarla como nunca le hacía ver un hombre no tan perfecto. Es humano, y esa especie puede cometer errores, al fin y al cabo. Y sabes que Katakuri deseaba secuestrarla y llevarla a su casa para cuidarla él mismo. Los cuatro hermanos dejaron a solas a esos dos para que tuvieran algo de intimidad y hablasen un poco. Nunca vieron a su hermano tan feliz desde que aquel incidente.

Despreocupado y llena de vida. Era el auténtico Katakuri que todos conocían. Len no paraba de acariciar aquel hombre que tiene la cabeza apoyada en su vientre. La verdad es que Katakuri estaba incómodo en esa posición, pero no le importaba. No quería separarse de ella en ningún momento. Puede que sus hermanos tengan razón, es hora de que le pida matrimonio porque, de verdad, le hacía sentir especial. Hasta siente un cosquilleo enorme cada vez que ella sonríe con ternura.

Y llegó la hora de la comida y ahora, la que se comportaba como una cría era Len quien estaba comiendo una comida que le desagradaba. Katakuri intenta todo lo posible para que abrirse la boca.

—No voy a comer esa porquería.

—Tienes que hacerlo si quieres que te den el alta.

—Quiero chocolate —hace un puchero.

—¿Tengo que utilizar el método que tú y yo conocemos?

—¿Cuál método? —Le mira confusa; aunque, desvía la mirada.— Aunque hicieras algo lo escupiré.

Silencio es lo que obtuvo la joven. No sabe que es lo que estaba haciendo Katakuri, así que gira su cabeza para verlo. Y no se esperó que el hombre la besa con furor y recibiendo aquella comida un tanto asquerosa a su gusto. Hasta lo tragó casi asfixiándose. Mira a Katakuri que también tiene una casa de asquerosidad.

—... Cuando te den el alta, le diré a mamá que mejoren con la comida de la enfermería.

—¿Ves? Te dije que estaba asquerosa.

—Sé la solución para quitar este sabor de boca.

—¿Cómo?

Otro beso recibe Len y esta vez era tierno y sin un toque de dominancia. Dulce como la leche. Las manos de Len se posan en el rostro de Katakuri acariciando los pómulos de éste. La verdad es que añoraban aquellos besos que encogía el corazón a cualquiera. Se separan, pero no del todo. Ambos sonríen con dulzura. Estaban tan enamorados que no podían negarlo.

El comandante no se alejará de ella en ningún momento. La cuidará como nunca como ella hace con él. Hasta leves ronroneos salen de su garganta aceptando las caricias que le daba aquella joven. Suaves y firmes dando entender que siempre estará ahí. Es lo único que le hacía falta saber Katakuri.

Y en un par de días, Len se había recuperado del todo en donde el doctor ya le dio el alta. La alegría de Katakuri aumentó demasiado que ya estaba llevando a la chica en brazos corriendo hacia la casa. Esto, de alguna forma, le hacía gracia a Len. Katakuri aprovechó uno de los espejos que repartió su hermana para coger un atajo hacia su casa. Y, qué casualidad, que ya estaban en el cuarto de aquel hombre.

Katakuri deja a Len en la cama mientras él va bajando a por la comida que habían dejado los chefs. No tardó mucho en traer aquella bandeja para ponerla en aquellas sábanas. Donuts, una tetera y dos tazas, como siempre. Len ríe al ver que Katakuri no va a cambiar en cuanto a la comida. Se acerca a él para quitarle aquella bufanda que estorbaba demasiado para ambos y va cogiendo uno de aquellos dulces para llevárselo a la boca de éste.

No dudó mucho y abrió la boca recibiendo aquella comida deliciosa para sus papilas gustativas. La verdad que la felicidad de este hombre estaba en la cúspide. Tiene a Len, a sus donuts... ¿Qué más podía pedir? Él no se quedaba atrás y hace lo mismo con ella donde recibe con gusto.

—¿Sabes que es lo que echo de menos?

—¿Ver cómo como el chocolate? —Vaya, parece que se le antojaba aquel dulce.

—No. —Su tono de voz se vuelve un tanto varonil acercándose a ella con ojos de depredador.

—¿Katakuri?

—Tengo ganas de devorar a mi plato preferido —pasa la lengua por sus colmillos en donde el cuerpo de Len tiembla.

—Si ya estás comiéndolo.

Ríe Katakuri ya muy cerca al rostro de ella.

—Sí, pero tengo otro plato preferido —posa su dedo grande en el hombro de ella para empujarla a la cama y ponerse encima de ella, sin aplastarla.— A ti.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene contenido sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, no sigas leyendo, aunque eso implique que perderás información de la historia que será importante de cara a próximos capítulos.

En aquella habitación se puede escuchar perfectamente los besos que se daban aquellos amantes. Los leves suspiros de Len mientras acaricia la nuca de aquel grandullón. Katakuri estaba desesperado queriendo poseerla en ese mismo instante. Ronronea unas cuantas veces por cada roce de ella. No sabéis cuánto ha deseado esto, más que su propia vida. Tenerla de nuevo en su cama y hacerla gemir como nunca.

Aquellas manos enormes recorren cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo bien trabajado de la joven. Ya no estaba débil. Está más fuerte que un roble. Una leve mordida en el hueco del cuello bastaba para recibir un pequeño por parte de Len. Oh, aquel sonido le volvía loco. Haría cualquier cosa solo por escucharlo. Las manos de Len se detienen en aquellos cabellos alborotados tirando con fuerza sintiendo que se iba a desvanecer en ese mismo instante. Ya las ropas habían volado. Estaban desnudos en cuerpo y alma y podían notar la necesidad del otro.

Katakuri podía aprovechar la ocasión de mimarla cuanto se le antojaba y Len no se quedaba atrás. Son dos personas que se querían y se compenetraban. ¿Quién diría que una pequeña hobbit estaría con un grandullón de cinco metros? Hasta se reían mentalmente de ese pensamiento. Gracioso, ¿verdad? La lengua de aquel hombre no paraba de recorrer aquel cuello tan pequeño que con una sola mordida le bastaba para marcarla de por vida. Aquella articulación juguetona desciende lentamente por la zona de la clavícula, pasando por el esternón donde se encontraba sus dos montes hasta llegar la zona de su vientre. Le encantaba dejar marcas en el cuerpo de la chica.

Len no paraba de temblar ante aquellas leves lamidas y mordidas que provocaba Katakuri en su cuerpo. Se estaba mojando, lo sabe perfectamente. Las manos del hombre se paran en sus muslos arañando un poco aquella zona. Sonríe levemente al escuchar un leve gemido por parte de Len. Y su boca ya estaba muy cerca de su sexo, queriendo saborear aquel manjar. Un poco más y su lengua tocaría el clítoris.

No obstante, nunca se esperó que Len utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para empujar al grandullón y acostarlo dejándolo boca arriba. Por alguna razón, le hizo gracia. La chica va rozando con sus dedos aquel cuerpo trabajado de Katakuri. Aquellos abdominales eran tentadores, era como una tableta de chocolate. Ya se le ha antojado comer ese dulce. Al ser tan pequeña le era difícil llegar a sitios con sus brazos, pero puede palpar perfectamente aquellas zonas. Acerca un poco su rostro y hace lo mismo que le estaba haciendo él. Lamer lentamente los pectorales y los abdominales.

Un suspiro lento sale en los labios de Katakuri apoyando la cabeza en las sábanas, cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar aquella sensación tan nueva para él. El cuerpo de Len asciende poco a poco hasta que su cabeza llega a la zona del gran cuello de Katakuri. Ancho y fuerte. Muerde la nuez de éste recibiendo un gruñido ronco por su parte. Aquel timbre ha resonado que Len no pudo evitar sonreír, divertida. Una de las manos de Katakuri se apoya en una de las nalgas de la chica palpándola y, de vez en cuando, apretándola. Él no se quedaría atrás.

—Como te gusta tocarme ahí.

—Como para no hacerlo. —Con atrevimiento da una fuerte palmada.— Y veo que te gusta que lo azote.

—Estás tocando terreno peligroso, Katakuri.

—Me gusta el peligro.

La joven no puede evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario. Quería vengarse y sabe cómo. Desciende su cuerpo ante la atenta mirada de Katakuri con una ceja alzada, intentando averiguar qué es lo que tramaba. Su cuerpo se tensa completamente al sentir aquella mano pequeña recorrer por su gran falo. Se muerde el labio inferior y se incorpora queriendo ver más. Un escalofrío pasa por su columna vertebral. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Len comienza a dar pequeñas lamidas en el glande de aquel miembro.

La cabeza era enorme y era casi imposible que esa cosa puede caberle en la boca, pero eso no le dificultaría en hacerle disfrutar. Mientras hace su gran esfuerzo, observaba el rostro de Katakuri que estaba embobado. Nunca imaginó que Len se atreviese a hacer tal cosa. Sujeta sus cabellos para que no fueran una molestia en la labor de la chica. Esa lengua era exquisita. Qué hiciera un camino de saliva de arriba a abajo y que apoya los labios en la punta para succionarlo un poco, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Deseaba tocar a la chica y estimularla igual. Meter sus dedos en aquella entrada tan estrecha que llega en un punto que se vuelve flexible. Una idea se le ocurre. Como su cuerpo está hecho de mochi le es fácil hacer aparecer algún miembro suyo gracias a su habilidad. Intenta todo lo posible para hacer aparecer como una especie de brazo hecho de mochi en su pierna y va incitando aquel sexo ya lo suficiente mojado para él.

Len gime con sorpresa que gira su cabeza encontrándose con una grata sorpresa. No podía creer que Katakuri hiciera eso. Empieza a tiritar de excitación que exhala aire sobre la punta del miembro del comandante y éste se tensa completamente. «Me está volviendo loco, en serio» _,_ ronronea con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Qué, por cierto, os estaréis preguntando qué pasó con la bandeja llena de comida. Tranquilos, está en el suelo.

Al meter un dedo, Len mete la cabeza en su boca para chuparlo a modo de venganza. Katakuri sonríe sabiendo las intenciones de Len y él sabe que ganaría. Lo va moviendo con algo de rapidez ante el vaivén de la chica y con la ayuda de sus manos va masturbando aquel falo. Esto era una batalla. ¿Quién de los dos iba a correrse primero? Las acciones que realizaba el comandante iban en aumento hasta metió un segundo invasor en ella. Las paredes vaginales de Len lo aprisionaron con fuerza notando la grandeza de aquellos dedos.

Si seguía así, muy pronto iba a acabar antes que él. Y, de un momento a otro, arquea la espalda y grita al sentir una sensación extraña ahí abajo. Unas cuantas lágrimas van resbalando por sus mejillas, pero era de pura excitación. Abre más las piernas queriendo recibir aquel roce. Katakuri traga saliva al ver aquella expresión viciosa y hace ese mismo movimiento.

—¡Ahí! —grita de placer Len llevándose el dedo a su boca.— ¡Otra vez, por favor! —suplicaba con las piernas temblando.

Una sonrisa pervertida se dibuja en el rostro de Katakuri que acata la orden de Len moviendo con fuerza los dedos tocando aquel punto. ¿Será el punto G? Es posible porque la chica no paraba de gemir con fuerza y alto, en donde su espalda va curvando poco a poco sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo en su vientre. Y en unos segundos, un gran orgasmo llega liberándolo completamente. Un gruñido de satisfacción sale de la garganta de Katakuri retirándolos lentamente.

—Muy receptiva. —Se incorpora sentándose, aprovechando de abrazar a la chica con un brazo solo.

—Creo que... has tocado... el punto G... —La respiración de Len se vuelve agitada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Y crees que mi polla rozará ese punto sensible? —Aquella idea le gustaba tanto. Ver gritar a Len por unos segundos le puso cachondo.

—Tu polla... es enorme...

—No hace falta que lo digas.

Sujeta las caderas de la chica para elevarlas un poco y va bajándola, sintiendo una gran presión en la punta de su falo y la entrada de ella. Ambos se miran con la boca abierta sintiendo como uno va entrando en las entrañas de ella y la otra como estaba llegando aquel hueco vacío. En esa posición, era Len quien controlaba la simulación; sin embargo, era algo complicado ya que estamos hablando de Charlotte Katakuri, un hombre de cinco metros.

Apoya las manos en los hombros de éste y alza las caderas para luego bajarlas con la ayuda de Katakuri. Notar el cérvix de Len chocar con la punta del glande era fascinante y provocativo hasta excitante. Y los movimientos que realizaba la chica le estaba matando, pero tenía que controlarse para que se acostumbrara de nuevo a su tamaño o si no le haría daño por dentro. Y no desea que su vagina sea desgarrada por su culpa.

Los ojos de ambos amantes se clavan uno al otro, la única conexión que tienen como mostrando lo que realmente sentían. Era un toque de lujuria y se notaba en aquel brillo que desprendían. Len va notando como su vientre se hincha provocado por el gran falo de Katakuri. ¿De verdad una persona normal y corriente podría aguantar aquello? Y de alguna manera, le excitaba que hasta sus paredes se contraen recibiendo un gruñido ronco de él.

Ya no conteniendo más, acuesta a la chica y la gira bruscamente dejándola en una posición un tanto animal para ambos. A cuatro patas. Cuando se trata de sexo, era Katakuri quien tiene más fuerza ya que las de Len flaqueaban por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Tenía unas buenas vistas de su trasero que la apresó con sus manos, apretándolos con fuerza. Len se muerde el labio con fuerza sonrojándose demasiado.

Y de golpe, siente aquel falo entrar con fuerza en ella y empieza a moverse sin esperar a que ella estuviese preparada. Esa posición era exquisita para Katakuri. Parecen dos animales en época de celo, sobre todo el grandullón que no paraba con el vaivén. Los gemidos de Len eran un tanto desgarrador y, no es que le gustaba, le estaba encantando. Aprieta con fuerza las sábanas sintiendo que está a punto de explotar. Este hombre la estaba volviendo loca y notaba la quemazón dentro de su vagina.

—¡Katakuri voy a...!

—¡Ni se te ocurra correrte sin mi permiso! —pega su pecho a la espalda de la chica para profundizar más.

—¿Ahora... tengo que... pedirte...? ¡Ah! —Un leve pellizco en su clítoris fue suficiente como para derrumbarla, apoyando casi todo su cuerpo en las sábanas.

—Ábrete para mí, joder —suplica Katakuri muy cerca de su oído.

Los dos saben perfectamente que ya están a punto de llegar a la cúspide del orgasmo. Los cuerpos se tensan completamente para liberar aquello que los atormentaba. Un leve mordisco recibe de Katakuri en su cuello y, esta vez, era más fuerte que la anterior. La hizo hasta sangrar. Como se nota que esos dientes son muy poderosos, ¿verdad? El comandante lame aquella herida a modo de disculpa recibiendo un pequeño quejido.

—La próxima vez... no dudaré en golpear tu cara —confiesa la chica relajando completamente.

—No me pude contener. —Por su tono de voz se notaba que se sentía mal.

—Al menos tengo una marca más profundizada.

—Eres mía —ronronea acostándose en la cama atrayendo el cuerpo de la chica.

—Soy tuya. —Ya estaba rendida por lo que cierra los ojos lentamente para que Morfeo la lleve al mundo de los sueños.

Sin embargo, Katakuri se mantiene despierto por un momento acariciando la cabeza de ella. Es posible que con esa mano que tiene es capaz de arrancar su cabeza. Y no, la utiliza para dar mimo. Debe prepararlo todo para pedirle el matrimonio, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Y cómo? Eso ya lo pensará bien, ahora debe aprovechar para descansar. Mañana será otro día.

Y fue otro día en donde los pájaros cantan al igual que los _hommies_. Vamos como todos los días, que no hay ninguna novedad. Lo único nuevo es que la pareja se encontraba abrazados en una posición cuchara. El primero en despertarse, como de costumbre, es Katakuri quien ve la belleza natural de Len. Le daba la espalda si, pero le bastaba con solo ver su espalda fina y aquella espalda no tan ancha.

¿Y sabes cuál es el problema? Qué ha despertado con una gran emergencia entre las piernas. La verdad es que ha tenido un sueño bastante húmedo con ella y ver que estaba a su lado le ponía más. Se acerca un poco más a ella ronroneando muy cerca de su oído recibiendo una pequeña risa por su parte. Parece que ya ha despertado. Len gira un poco su cuerpo encontrándose con el rostro de Katakuri.

—Buenos días —saluda.

—Buenos días.

—Debo acostumbrarme a esos ruidos que haces —confiesa la chica acariciando el rostro de Katakuri.— Pareces un gatito.

—¿Gatito? —alza la ceja sorprendido.

—Sí, ese ronroneo es de un gato. Y te pega mucho con esos colmillos.

El hombre de cinco metros esconde el rostro con algo de vergüenza en el hueco del cuello de Len, a lo que ríe ella, divertida ante la situación. Es como un niño pequeño. Sus dedos no paraban de rozar aquella cicatriz que decoraban a cada lado de sus mejillas hasta llegar a la zona de sus colmillos. Tan afilados y listos para perforar cualquier cosa, incluso la carne humana. Como pasó ayer, aún le duele.

Y gime con sorpresa al sentir los dedos de Katakuri pasar por su sexo casi estimulando. ¿A las tantas de la mañana y ya tiene ganas de jugar? Se revuelve un poco, pero es apresada por un brazo de él y escucha una pequeña risa de él muy cerca de su oído. ¿Esto era una forma de venganza? Aún estaba dolorida por lo ocurrido de ayer. Sabe que tomó descanso, pero esto es demasiado para Len. Aprieta un poco las sábanas notando como un dedo resbala en su interior.

—Kata... —gimotea bajito.

—Este gatito tiene una pequeña urgencia. —Se acerca un poco más logrando que su falo chocara con el muslo de ella.

—Joder, ¿no puedes pedirle que tomara algún descanso?

—No tengo culpa que haya soñado contigo y me hayas dejado así. Y solo hay una forma de resolver esto.

—Espera... estoy... —iba a decir algo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Katakuri aprovechó el momento para meter su miembro dentro de ella, sintiendo un gran calor emanar en su interior.— Tan mojada y caliente para mí. Me estás volviendo loco —dice con un tono ronco y varonil moviéndose lentamente.

—Katakuri estoy... incómoda...

—Ignora eso ahora, joder.

El deseo carnal que hay en Katakuri es demasiado alto que no dudaría en tener sexo con ella todo el día y todos los días. ¿Len podrá aguantarlo? Hasta diría que por culpa de este hombre habría toda posibilidad de quedarse embarazada no una sino dos veces o más. El de cabellos granates besa con pasión a la chica explorando su boca con la lengua, aprovechando que la tenía abierta por los gemidos que daba Len.

Cada vez los movimientos se vuelven más erráticos y apasionados en una posición que ya para Len no le importaba. Piernas juntas como una forma de apretar más aquel miembro grande y gordo y cada vez que las paredes se oprimen, un gruñido gutural sale en la garganta de Katakuri. Esto les estaba gustando ambos que Len apoya una de sus manos al cabello de éste, apretándolos con fuerza.

Aquel deseo estaba aumentando y no saben por cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición. La lengua de aquel hombre pasa por todo el cuello de Len queriendo estimular aquellas zonas erógenas desconocidas de cualquiera. Solo él las conoce. Sabe sus debilidades y no desaprovecharía en ningún momento en gozar a la chica. La cara de Len mostraba que le estaba gustando, aquella quemazón lo vuelve a notar en la zona baja.

—Tendría sexo contigo todos los días y no me cansaría.

—A mí me dejarás seca.

—Eso es lo que quiero —saca su miembro recibiendo un pequeño quejido por su parte.— Quiero hacerte gozar y que grites mi nombre.

—¡Métela, joder! —suplica Len.

—¿No decías que era demasiado grande para ti? —dice en broma viendo a Len con cara de querer más.

—¡Pero es que me gusta! ¡Me llena!

Era suficiente como para acostar boca arriba a Len mientras él se posiciona entre sus piernas. Sin embargo, una nueva postura se le cruza por la cabeza. Toma una de sus piernas y la coloca entre las suyas, y la faltante la pone en su cadera. _"El maquinista"_ se hace llamar esta posición y era una mejor postura donde ambos tienen contacto visual. Mete de nuevo su miembro en ella y, esta vez, va más lento que antes. Quiere sentir aquellas entrañas aprisionar su falo y escuchar los leves suspiros de la joven.

Inclina un poco su cuerpo para estar más cerca del rostro de Len. Ella posa las manos en sus mejillas rozando sus dedos en ellas. Aquel contacto visual no se rompía en ningún momento hasta que se besaron. Y no era un beso cualquiera, éste estaba lleno de amor y compasión en ambos. Se miraban, se cuidaban, estaban haciendo el amor como si fueran una pareja de verdad. Lento y lleno de amor. Es lo que anhelaba Katakuri y lo ha encontrado en ella.

Una mujer que le quería demasiado y que lo aceptaba tal y como es sin importar su aspecto. Y tienen razón sus hermanos, debe pedirle matrimonio a esta chica jovial porque le hacía sentirse más joven. Y que no dudaría en protegerla de cualquiera. Será frío con sus enemigos; no obstante, con ella se comportará diferente.

Y con ese mismo pensamiento en la cabeza, ambos llegan al bendito orgasmo que esta vez no fue intenso como las anteriores veces. Fue suave y con mimo. Katakuri va retirándose lentamente, pero sin separarse de ella ya que quería seguir mimándola a su manera. Len solo puede sonreír y acariciar los cabellos de éste, y esas caricias descienden, de vez en cuando, hacia la nuca. Le estaba gustando la forma en que la consentía.

—Gatito —susurra bajito que fue escuchado por Katakuri. Lo ha llamado así de forma cariñosa.

—¿Tu gatito? —Le suena cursi decirlo, pero ya le importaba.

—Mi gatito.

Granates y avellanas vuelven a conectarse. Era momento de decir aquella palabra que a Katakuri le resultaba difícil decirlo, pero si no lo hacía, es posible que pueda perderla. De perder la gran oportunidad de estar con ella. Pedir el matrimonio no es suficiente. Se mentalizaba una y otra vez en sí es buena idea decirlo. Hasta que finalmente las escupe:

—Te quiero.

Len se sorprende ante tal confesión de Katakuri que siente como sus mejillas se tornan aquel color rosa muy característico de ella. Y forma una sonrisa tierna acercando su rostro, apoyando la frente en la de él.

—Yo también te quiero.

Ya ambos pueden respirar tranquilamente. Han dado un paso más en aquella relación.


	16. Capítulo XV

—Brûlée debería rendirme.

—¡Pero si solo hemos pasado por una tienda!

Katakuri aprovechó con su hermana para buscar el anillo de matrimonio adecuado para Len. El vendedor les mostró unos cuantos y al comandante no les gustó ya que les parecía muy caros y conoce demasiado a la chica como para que llevases esos artilugios. No era mucho de llevar piedras preciosas en sus dedos, no como su madre. ¿Quién dijo que esto sería fácil? El por lo menos no. Lleva la mano a su sien intentando estar tranquilo.

Ya se estaban acercando a la segunda tienda y esperemos que esta vez puede que encuentre algo. Ambos hermanos entran donde se retoma el silencio. Uno de los vendedores los ve y se pone nervioso que se dirige hacia ellos para atenderlos.

—Que agradable honor tener presente a mi tienda a los hijos de Big Mom. ¿Desean algo en especial?

—Queremos ver los anillos de boda —aclara Brûlée sorprendiendo al vendedor.

—¿Alguno de ustedes se casará?

—No —dice secamente Katakuri no queriendo dar información.

—E... Está bien, acompáñeme.

Los dos se acercan al mostrador donde ven que el dueño de la tienda va sacando cajas y cajas de anillos. ¿Como tuvo que meterse en esto? Ah sí, por sus hermanos y su cabezonería de que debe pedirle matrimonio a Len. Suspira levemente no sabiendo que hacer realmente. Deseaba ser su esposo, pero nunca pensó que esto sería demasiado complicado.

Ninguno le llamaba la atención. Todos eran caros y feos para sus ojos. Iba a abrir la boca para decir que esto es una ridiculez y estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Sin embargo, un anillo llama su atención. Tiene incrustada tres diamantes no bruscos en ella, diría que finas como si fueran unos simples botones. Y el material era de oro puro. Katakuri lo coge con cuidado para verlo detalladamente. ¿Le gustará a Len? En el fondo de su ser sabe que sí porque es un objeto sencillo.

El vendedor estaba un poco nervioso ante la presencia de Katakuri. Sabe muy bien de lo que es capaz y lo respeta por ser uno de los comandantes más fuertes dentro de la tripulación de Big Mom. El anillo se queda en la palma de Katakuri mostrándoselo al dueño de la tienda.

—¿Cuánto vale este?

—Oh, ese anillo es muy especial. —Aquel hombre corre para coger un libro que tiene y empieza a buscar la página.— Es un anillo que muestra afectividad hacia la otra persona. Cuesta unos cien mil berries.

—¿Qué te parece, onii-chan?

A Katakuri le gustaba la forma que tiene el anillo por lo que asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo compraré.

* * *

Mientras Len paseaba por la ciudad junto con Pudding ya que la chica quería distraerla mientras Katakuri va buscando el anillo. Y la pobre Len estaba muriéndose debido a que sus piernas temblaban como un simple flan. «Cuando le vea, le mataré», pensaba la joven intentando disimular a la hora de andar. Pudding reía bajito por la desgracia que tiene Len. Su hermano no es nada cariñoso por lo que ha visto.

Oh, sí, ya sabe que Katakuri tiene pensado en decirle a Len casarse con él ya que los dos se sienten atraídos. Y que su hermano fue elegido, pero que Len prefiere que el comandante dé el paso definitivo.

—Oye Len, ¿qué te parece si vamos al centro de la ciudad?

—¿Y por qué ahí? —dice con desgana alguna.

—Bueno porque hay más ambiente que aquí.

—Como tú prefieras.

«A veces me dan ganas de matarla», pensaba Pudding en su interior con una cara de asesina. Len estaba demasiada intranquila, siente que algo va a pasar. No sabe el que, pero tiene un mal presentimiento. Ya estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de sensaciones. Estira los brazos ya intentando despreocuparse de eso. Tiene que centrarse en el paseo. Y su olfato se agudiza cuando huele a chocolate. Sin pensarlo, corre hacia la tienda.

Hacía tiempo que no comía ese dulce tan exquisito. Se pasó días comiendo esa porquería del hospital o los donuts que les ha preparado los chefs para Katakuri y para ella. No les disgustaba, pero lo echaba de menos. Su estómago le pedía a gritos en comerlo. Pudding no se ha alejado de ella en ningún momento y ya sabe las intenciones. Da un suspiro suave dándole el dinero a la chica para que comprase lo que quisiese.

Grave error. Pidió como una gran ración de chocolates. Casi deja seca a la joven Charlotte que estaba llorando por dentro. Len lo estaba disfrutando como una niña que no le importaba comer como una cerda. Era igualita a Katakuri cuando se trata de comida, sobre todo si es su preferida. De vez en cuando, invitaba a Pudding a lo que ella rechaza amablemente. Prefiere permanecer guapa que comer aquella golosina.

Ya llegando a la zona central de la ciudad, ve que hay mucha gente alrededor y gritaban despavoridos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Es como si estuvieran viendo algún espectáculo o algo. Las dos chicas deciden ir allí a ver qué es lo que pasaba. La ventaja que tiene Len es que es pequeña y puede colarse fácilmente hasta sujeto a Pudding para que la siguiera. Y ya en las primeras filas lo ven.

Era un chico que bailaba como si no hubiera un mañana que hasta cantaba incluso. La gente lo aplaudía viendo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Pudding se sonrojó un poco al ver aquel hombre rubio y de ojos verdes que bailaba con elegancia. La única que no estaba sorprendida era Len quien veía el chico con cara de: ¿qué hace este tipo aquí?

—¡Ghechis, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?!

* * *

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil después de todo —comenta Brûlée contenta de que Katakuri haya comprado ya el anillo.

—Sabes que soy indeciso con estas cosas.

—Pero no te ha costado —palmea el pecho de su hermano para que se sintiera orgulloso.

Y era verdad, Katakuri debe sentirse orgulloso de haber hecho un gran esfuerzo en encontrar aquello. Ahora la cuestión es donde se encontraba su futura esposa. Por lo que le dijo Brûlée estaba paseando con su hermana Pudding a modo de distracción. Pero ¿ya le va a decir de casarse con ella? No estaba muy seguro. Quería buscar el momento adecuado para pedirle matrimonio. Ya estaba imaginando cómo sería su vida con ella y con varios hijos.

Un rubor, no visible ante ojos de cualquiera, aparecen en sus mejillas ante esa idea tan tierna. La mimaría todo lo que quisiera y ella haría lo mismo. Ronronea para sí mismo ya queriendo tenerla suya para siempre. Y sus pasos se detienen cuando ve a una multitud de gente en la plaza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los murmullos se oían desde su posición y se acerca un poco más junto con Brûlée, y ve a Len junto con otro chico.

¿Quién demonios era? ¿Y por qué bailaba de esa manera? Le estaba poniendo nervioso. Y lo peor de todo es que parece que Len conoce a ese chico.

—¡Oh, mon amour! —Lo que faltaba, un extranjero.— Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Definitivamente Len conoce a ese chico.

—He oído de ese desgraciado que te ha vendido a Big Mom y vine a rescatarte, mon amour.

—Te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera —cruza los brazos muy molesta.

—¡Oh, mon amour! —Se acerca tomando sus manos.— También quiero pedirte algo —posa las rodillas en el suelo,— ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Katakuri se agrandan con fuerza al escuchar aquella propuesta. Su corazón bombea con fuerza y rabia. ¿Como se atreve a pedirle matrimonio ese desgraciado? Por su parte, Len estaba tranquilo; sin embargo, todo cambió cuando la chica alza el puño y golpea con fuerza el rostro de Ghechis que vuela hacia el otro lado. La gente estaba sorprendida ante la brutalidad de la chica. Hacía tiempo que Katakuri no veía a la chica así.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me voy a casar contigo, pesado!

Aquel hombre aparece como si nada. Es como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a los golpes de Len.

—Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

—Prefiero casarme con un gallo que con un patán como tú.

—Eso ha dolido, mon amour.

—¡Qué no me llames así, joder!

Brûlée no estaba entendiendo nada, pero parece que ese chico no se rendía tan fácilmente en pedir matrimonio a Len. Su mayor preocupación era Katakuri quien no ha dicho nada. Y al girar su cabeza para mirarlo no sabía si tener miedo en ese instante o que. El aura que desprendía Katakuri no era nada bueno. Era un mal presagio. Y la gente de su alrededor lo notaba que hasta se apartaron con miedo.

El comandante camina hacia dónde están esos dos para que se percataran de su presencia. ¿Como se atrevía ese desconocido en tratarla como si fuera su amiga? ¿Y si fuera así? ¿Y si fue el primero en hacerlo con ella y se obsesionó demasiado? Muchos sentimientos negativos estaban apareciendo en su ser y lo estaba carcomiendo demasiado. Llega poniéndose al lado de Len ante la atenta mirada de Ghechis. Su cara era de asombro al ver a un hombre tan alto.

—¿Te está molestando? —En su voz se destacaba que no le agradaba el chico.

—No, ya se iba.

—No puedo irme sin saber que te casarás conmigo. —Y vuelta a empezar.

—¡¿Quieres que te acribille, joder?!

A Katakuri no le agradaba la presencia de Ghechis.

—Será mejor que te marches sino quieres ser hombre muerto.

—¿Y éste de que va?

—Ten un poco de respeto, Ghechis. Estás hablando con uno de los hijos de Big Mom y uno de los comandantes de la flota —dice Len a punto de decir su nombre, pero es interrumpida.

—Charlotte Katakuri.

La cara de Ghechis fue de puro poema al escuchar aquel nombre que hasta su boca estaba abierta de la sorpresa.

—Ahora tiene todo sentido. —Len alza la ceja no entendiendo.— ¡Me estás engañando con él!

«¿Como puede ser tan idiota?», posa la mano en su rostro intentando mantener la calma.

—¿Hay algún problema que esté conmigo? —Len no se esperó que Katakuri dijese eso. Le iba a echar la bronca; sin embargo, sus labios sellaron cuando ve aquel hombre con un aura un tanto desconocida para ella.

—Que me estás quitando a mi chica.

—Como si fuera de tu propiedad. No le agradas y no te quiere ver aquí.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para mandarme órdenes! —estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Katakuri.— ¡No me voy a ir hasta que Len diga: «¡Sí, quiero»!

—¡Ghechis! ¡Te estoy diciendo que lo respetes! —Len se interpone entre esos dos.— ¡Y tú relájate! —refiriéndose a Katakuri.

—No me voy a relajar hasta que este tipo de largue.

Todos saben lo que puede hacer Katakuri cuando alguien le saca sobre sus casillas. Pudding y Brûlée miraban con asombro como su hermano mayor luchaba para que no se lleven a Len. Era de su propiedad y de nadie más. Un estúpido como Ghechis no era lo suficiente hombre como para casarse con Len. Y Katakuri lo era. Por eso se esforzó tanto en encontrar aquel anillo. Y para que venga este payaso le ponía de los nervios.

Ghechis da un paso hacia atrás como a punto de atacar a lo que Katakuri se pone en posición. No obstante, no ataca sino simplemente empieza a cantar como nunca casi embobando a las féminas que estaban en la plaza incluyendo a Pudding y a Brûlée. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Era algún tipo de fruta del diablo?

Len, ya cansada de escuchar a ese idiota, lo vuelve a golpear con fuerza, pero, esta vez con una patada obligando a que vuelva a la misma dirección que antes. La joven se estaba poniendo furiosa.

—¡Deja de cantar, puto tritón de mierda!

—¿Tritón? —Ahora tiene todo sentido para Katakuri.

—Oh, vamos, eres una mujer muy resistente, mon amour. —El joven se levanta sacudiendo sus ropas.

—¿De qué lo conoces? —pregunta Katakuri estando a la altura ya de Len.

—De un viaje que hicimos Lurke y la tripulación y da la casualidad de que llegamos a las Islas Gyojin. Y ese idiota no ha parado de perseguirme porque piensa que soy única en la especie humana.

—¿Por tu fuerza sobrehumana?

—Efectivamente. Por eso no le afecta tanto mis golpes —va explicando detalladamente.

—¡Por favor! ¡Sé mi esposa! —suplicaba el tritón arrodillándose ante ella.

—¡Eres un pesado!

Y tanto que es un pesado que hasta Katakuri le daban ganas de mandarlo por los aires. ¿Y por qué no? Así Len no le vería nunca. ¿Y si era el momento de pedirle matrimonio delante de todos? ¡Claro! Es una buena idea. Va en busca del anillo que estaba guardado en uno de sus bolsillos; sin embargo, su Haki se activa advirtiéndole del peligro y con antelación pudo esquivar perfectamente el ataque de Ghechis.

El tritón se quedó sorprendido de que Katakuri haya reaccionado bastante bien a su ataque. ¿Como lo ha hecho? Además, estaba despistado. Realmente, Katakuri nunca baja la guardia al menos que se despiste sin querer. Pero nunca lo ha hecho. Ghechis siguió atacando, no iba a dejar que un viejales como aquel hombre le arrebatase a su único amor. Katakuri alza la ceja como preguntándose qué es lo que tramaba aquel chico, pero no debía preocuparse ya que su Haki.

No obstante, Len se interpone entre ellos dos para que no hicieran ninguna locura ambos combatientes.

—¡Ghechis, te lo advierto! Como no te largues de aquí, no dudaré en mandarte lejos de Totto Land.

—No me iré hasta que me digas que quieres casarte conmigo.

El tritón no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente por lo que se centra para realizar un ataque definitivo que golpearía con fuerza a Katakuri. Va inflando todo su cuerpo como si fuera un pez globo. El comandante lo predijo, iba a realizar un ataque de agua. Ghechis libera aquel ataque con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlo; sin embargo, Len vuelve a interponerse recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

Pudding y Brûlée estaban con la boca abierta de que Len haya recibido tal golpe. Tiene algún que otro rasguño en su cuerpo y eso a Katakuri le enfureció demasiado que iba a atacar al chico. Sin embargo, se detiene de golpe cuando siente un aura un tanto misteriosa. Mira a Len y sus ojos se agrandan al ver lo que estaba viendo.

Unas leves marcas de color azul van apareciendo en el cuerpo de la chica. Sus cabellos se elevan como si hubiera una fuerza mística extraña en ella. Y las escleróticas de sus ojos comienzan a brillar con ese mismo tono de las marcas. El rostro de Len es duro como una roca como si realmente estuviera furiosa, pero de verdad. Ghechis comienza a temblar que hasta cae al suelo. Ya esto lo vio una vez.

—¡Mon amour, espera!

—¡Te he dicho que te largues! ¡Pero tú no haces caso! —Las gotas de agua que estaban en su cuerpo van separándose en la chica y se van uniendo, formando una gran bola de líquido.

—¡Vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿sí?! —El miedo le ha invadido por completo.

—¡No tengo más opción que echarte de esta manera! —junta las manos haciendo que el agua acumulado esté en sus manos y apunte a Ghechis.— _¡Aqua Cion!_

Lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas golpeando al tritón y éste sale volando y, esta vez, estaba saliendo de las tierras de Totto Land. Aquel golpe era demasiado fuerte como para alguien lo aguante. La gente estaba sorprendida ante la fuerza misteriosa de la chica. Quien lo estaba más era Katakuri porque nunca vio ese estado en Len. Se fija que aquellas marcas eran pronunciadas por la zona de su corazón donde se encontraba aquel tatuaje. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa fuerza misteriosa?

Len se relaja ya volviendo a la normalidad, hincando las rodillas en el suelo con la respiración agitada. Aquella habilidad la dejó agotada tanto cuerpo y mente. Pero al menos se ha quitado una cosa de encima. Mira a Katakuri quien estaba de pie, pero comenzó a caminar hacia ella para ponerse a su altura. Se veía que el cuerpo de la joven no respondía por lo que, con cuidado, la coge en brazos tratando de no hacerla daño.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta intrigado.

—Es mejor no saberlo.

—Yo creo que me merezco saberlo, ¿no crees?

Ahí le ha dado Katakuri. Ella sabe la verdadera razón del porque oculta su rostro. ¿Tendrá que contarle la verdad? Len asiente con la cabeza y mira a su alrededor como diciéndole que en este sitio no es el mejor lugar para contarlo ya que había muchos testigos. El comandante lo entiende perfectamente. Camina hacia donde está Brûlée para pedirle que abra un portal en uno de los espejos.

La muchacha lo hace dándole acceso al Mundo Espejo para que ambos se marchasen de ahí cuanto antes y que no hicieran preguntas. Aprovechan la ocasión para irse y llegar a la casa de Katakuri donde habría más tranquilidad. Lo curioso es que ya estaban en el sitio, pero no por fuera sino por dentro. Camina hacia la habitación para dejar a Len en la cama y él se sienta con ella.

Estaba esperando a que la chica le contase la verdad.

—Mi madre me dijo que era especial, que era única en la especie humana. Me contó que cada cien años aparecía un guerrero con poderes extraños. Poderes únicos que no puede una Fruta del Diablo —baja un poco su camisa mostrando aquel tatuaje.— Cada guerrero tiene su propio tatuaje marcado en la zona del pecho dónde está el corazón.

—¿Y no sabes el porqué de una mariposa?

—Lo desconozco, realmente. —Se acuesta en la gran cama rendida.— Solo entro en ese estado cuando estoy muy cabreada —alza un poco las manos para mirarselas,— y al entrar en ese estado de espiritismo puedo controlar todos los elementos que hay en este mundo.

—¿Hay un límite? —Katakuri aprovecha para curar las heridas de la joven.

—Sí, ya me ves. Agotada como si fuera un flan. Estaré así un buen tiempo, así que no deberías preocuparte.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Aparte de Ghechis, lo sabe Lurke y mis amigos. Y aparte de ti. —Le sonríe dulcemente e intenta acariciar su rostro.— Te veías muy lindo estando celoso.

—No lo estaba, sino simplemente me molestaba que ese tipo te pidiera matrimonio.

Len ríe ante tal respuesta de Katakuri. No quería discutir porque sabe que él le estaba mintiendo y no quería admitirlo. El comandante no quiere perderla. Era su luz, su esperanza. Era su todo. «El anillo» _,_ se acordó y no sabía si era el buen momento para pedírselo. Pero estaban ahí a solas, donde nadie les puede molestar. Le gustaría que hubiera testigos. A lo mejor a Len no le gusta que haya mucha gente ni a él tampoco.

Se gira un poco dándole la espalda a Len sacando de su bolsillo la caja donde está el anillo. Era ahora o nunca. No deseaba perderla.

—Len quiero decirte algo.

—Adelante, soy todo oídos.

—Desde que te conocí, no sentí la necesidad de que fuera el elegido ya que no soy un hombre que muestra sus sentimientos ante nadie después de lo ocurrido —va girándose lentamente ocultando aquella caja en sus manos.— Pero cada que vez que te conocía, mi curiosidad aumentaba queriendo saber más de ti. —Poco a poco va mostrando sus manos enseñando aquella cajita.— Eres joven, fuerte con carácter y, además, bella de naturaleza. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en un monstruo como yo?

—Katakuri...

—Tú lo hiciste. No me has visto con miedo cuando descubriste mi secreto. Y desde entonces me has tratado con cariño, algo que yo anhelaba por mucho tiempo. Y de verdad que no quiero perderte —era la hora de la verdad. Abre la caja mostrando aquel anillo y los ojos de Len se agrandaron.— Hirawashi Len, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Mira que aguantar a Ghechis de que no paraba de pedirle matrimonio era una pesadez para Len. Sin embargo, con Katakuri es diferente. Se ha abierto ante ella mostrando en sí aquellos sentimientos que mantenían vivo al comandante. La joven sonríe levemente y, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, se acerca a él para bajarle un poco aquella bufanda y darle un beso tierno que es correspondido.

Termina el beso, pero no se separa de él para clavar la mirada en sus ojos granates y decir aquellas palabras que tanto quería escuchar Katakuri:

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo Charlotte Katakuri.

Alegría e ilusión se mostraban en el rostro de Katakuri que no daba crédito a lo que escucho. Len coge el anillo para ponérselo ella misma mientras el comandante aprovecha para abrazarla como nunca. La joven aún mantenía su sonrisa correspondiendo aquel afecto.

Finalmente, Katakuri ha encontrado a su a su ángel. A su media naranja. A su vida.

A su pareja.


	17. Capítulo XVI

Llegó el día en que ambos enamorados hablen con Big Mom para comentarle sobre la buena noticia. Estaban tranquilos. No deberían estar nerviosos, ¿o sí? Hoy era la Fiesta del Té y Katakuri sabe que es el momento indicado para comentárselo a su madre. Que Len y él se casarían. Van a ser marido y mujer. La joven llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso con orgullo sin importar si otros se fijan en aquel detalle.

Katakuri es detallista cuando se trata de estas cosas. Quería que todo saliese a pedir de boca. Qué sus otros hermanos aceptasen la boda al igual que Linlin. Aunque ésta última aceptará ya que su hijo más fuerte y uno de los comandantes se casará con la chica más fuerte de Grand Line. Y hablando de ellos, los dos se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento. Len se empeñó en acompañar a Katakuri a ese sitio porque quería entrenar con él.

Y claramente, él no lo ha negado. Le encantaba estar con ella y estaría así por toda la eternidad. Pero en el fondo, le interesaba saber lo que puede hacer capaz la joven contra él. Sabe que tiene una fuerza sobrenatural debido a lo que le comentó y le gustaría probarlo. Y aprovechó la ocasión de que hoy no había nadie en la sala. Al ser grande puede ser difícil para Len; sin embargo, tenía ventaja en cuanto a estatura. Es posible que Katakuri le cueste en seguirle el ritmo.

Ambos se posicionan para pelear y comienzan su rutina de entrenamiento. Cuando Katakuri recibe uno de los puños de Len no se esperó que eso hizo que retrocediera bastante. Le ha impresionado. Lo ha notado en sus propias carnes. Pero sabe que eso no fue suficiente como para mandarlo a volar como lo ha hecho con Ghechis o cuando la conoció por primera vez. Se estaba conteniendo.

—Saca todo tu potencial.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No soy como los otros —rectifica el grandullón poniéndose en posición.— Puedo aguantar tus golpes.

—Menos la cachetada de aquella vez —ríe al recordarlo.

—Porque me cogiste desprevenido.

—Oh, sí, claro.

Len corre hacia él dando zancadas grandes y lo va a golpear; sin embargo, no esperó que Katakuri utilizara su Haki de Armadura dejándola desprevenida. Como odiaba que el grandullón utilizara eso para defenderse. Hasta infla los mofletes molesta. Esto le hizo gracia Katakuri que hasta esboza una sonrisa que no es notable bajo la bufanda. Len lo va golpeando una y otra vez queriendo que el chico cayera.

Y no se esperó que Katakuri utiliza su habilidad para inmovilizar las piernas de Len. Estaba atrapada. Hacía todo el esfuerzo para moverse. ¿Como puede ser que el mochi sea tan duro? Nota que el comandante se acerca a ella y con una sola mano, comienza a alzarla lentamente para que estuviese a su altura. Ambos se miran a los ojos.

—Eres un tramposo —dice la chica enfadada.

—Oh, ¿tú crees? —estaban a solas en esa sala podría hacer lo que quisiese con ella.

—Claro que sí.

—No me gusta hacer trampas, pero contigo haré todo lo necesario —ronronea ya muy cerca del rostro de la chica y esquiva un puño de ella con facilidad.

—Lucha como un hombre —dice alzando el otro puño, pero es detenido por las manos de Katakuri que sujetaban con fuerza.

—Y estoy luchando, pero de una forma muy diferente —baja un poco la bufanda aprovechando la ocasión que estaban ellos dos solos.

—No se vale beso. —La chica aleja un poco el rostro ya que le veía venir. En cambio, el mochi atrae aún más el cuerpo de la chica.

—En esta batalla si vale.

Estaba a punto de besarla, pero escucha como alguien abre la puerta de aquella sala. Se congela por un instante, y gracias a Len que se suelta del agarra y tapa la boca de éste con la su bufanda. Se asoma un poco para ver quién era y era Cracker junto con Oven y Daifuku. Los tres hermanos miran la escena y sonríen divertidos.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —pregunta Oven con los brazos cruzados.

—No, me habéis salvado el culo —se sincera la chica abrazando por el cuello a Katakuri.— Iba ser violada por vuestro hermano.

—No es cierto. —Por la voz se le notaba algo fastidiado.

—Oye, que los besos en la luna de miel. —Daifuku golpea la espalda de Katakuri.

—O más bien, las cosas de mayores.

—Que fino eres, Cracker.

—Aquí hay niños.

—¿Qué niños? —pregunta Oven confuso.

—¡¿Me estás llamando mocosa?! —grita Len casi dejando sordo a Katakuri.

—Oye, que dejas que Katakuri te llame Hobbit.

—¡Porque le dejo!

—Bueno, ya está, que luego saldré sordo de aquí —dice Katakuri con los ojos cerrados casi soportando los gritos de su futura esposa.

—Lo siento, mi amor —dice Len de forma cariñosa acariciando el rostro de su futuro esposo.

—¡¿Mi amor?! —Ahora los que han gritado son los otros tres y Katakuri estaba muy rojo.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿No puedo llamarlo así, desgraciados?!

Para los oídos de Katakuri sonaba un tanto cursi, pero era tierno que lo llamara así. Esconde el rostro en el hueco situada entre el cuello y el hombro, donde comienza a ronronear levemente. Len, por su parte, acaricia la cabeza de éste riendo bajito al ver que se comportaba como un niño. Era su niño grandote no cabía duda. Siente como el mochi va desapareciendo, librando sus piernas, pero siendo sujetada por los brazos de Katakuri.

El comandante se gira con ella para mirar a sus hermanos para saber qué es lo que querían. Cracker se fija en un detalle que tiene Len y era el anillo que hay en el dedo. ¿Ya le pidió casarse con ella? Sonríe ampliamente al ver que su hermano ya dio el paso definitivo. Y ahora, ¿qué pasará? «Se lo dirá a mamá, seguramente», pensaba Cracker.

—¿Habéis venido a entrenar o a molestar? —pregunta Katakuri dejándose acariciar por la chica.

—Bueno si quieres nos marchamos y os dejamos a solas —propone Oven con las manos alzadas en plan inocencia.

—No molestáis —dice Len mirando a los tres hermanos.

—¿Segura? —Daifuku se acerca hacia las pesas para comenzar su entrenamiento.

—Los dos estábamos entrenando hasta que Katakuri le dio por jugar.

Un gruñido escucha en la garganta de Katakuri como que no le gustó demasiado lo que ha dicho la chica. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Las ganas de jugar con ella eran demasiado tentador. ¿Quién no se puede resistir? Mira el reloj que hay en la pared de la sala viendo la hora que era. Quedaba tiempo para que sea la hora de la Fiesta del Té y darle la noticia a Linlin.

Deben aprovechar este tiempo en entrenar con ella junto con sus hermanos. Es hora de emplearse a fondo.

* * *

Toda la familia Charlotte estaba reunida en la Fiesta del Té donde Linlin disfrutaba de la comida como nunca al igual que sus hijos. Cada uno estaba con lo suyo. Eso significaba que hablaban entre sí o preferían seguir comiendo su comida favorita. Len estaba al lado de Katakuri viendo que el hombre no ha probado bocado ninguno. Y lo entendía perfectamente. Hay algunos hermanos que no saben del secreto del grandullón y era mejor ocultarlo.

En cambio, ella disfrutaba del delicioso chocolate que trajeron los chefs para degustarla. No sé había quejado en ningún momento. Katakuri de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y ríe bajito al ver a su futura esposa comer de esa manera. Se le antojaba acariciar la cabeza de ella para mimarla, pero se contiene en presencia de su familia. Sin embargo, se va levantando, llamando la atención de todo incluso la de Linlin.

—¿Ocurre algo, Katakuri? —pregunta Big Mom con extrañeza.

—Quiero comunicar algo —alza la mano hacia donde estaba Len y ésta se la coge sin problema.— Len ya ha elegido quien se casará con ella.

—¡¿Con quién?! —La mujer alza la voz al escuchar la palabra mágica.

—Con su hijo Charlotte Katakuri —anuncia Len dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

—¡Mamamama! ¡Eso significa que hay que preparar la boda! ¡Y la tarta! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Los hermanos se levantan para festejar esta gran noticia. Las hermanas, como Smoothie, se han levantado para acercarse hacia Len y pidiéndole que alguna de ellas sea la madrina o para ir a comprar ya el vestido. La joven Hirawashi se estaba agobiando con tantas mujeres encima. Necesitaba aire urgentemente. Katakuri solo reía por lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, él estaba incluido. Brûlée, por ejemplo, se acercó para decirle a su hermano por el tema del traje que ya encontró uno en una tienda. Ahora el que está agobiado es él.

Realmente ambos se sienten agobiados con tanta gente a su alrededor. ¿Era buena idea comunicarlo? Ya era demasiado tarde como para atrasar el tiempo y que esto no haya sucedido. Los dos se miran y solo pueden hacer una cosa: intentar escabullirse para que les dejase en paz. Aunque no es tarea fácil la verdad.

Len, al ser pequeña, no ha tenido ningún problema en salir de aquel barullo de hermanas que no paraban de preguntarle cómo quería el vestido. Y bueno, Katakuri aún peleaba con todas sus fuerzas en largarse de ahí. Hasta se disculpaba por no escuchar a sus queridos hermanos. Le sabía fatal, pero era demasiado agobio. Len ya estaba fuera del comedor junto con Katakuri y ambos cierran la puerta con rapidez.

—Nunca pensé que estuviera huyendo de mis propios hermanos —confiesa Katakuri agachando todo su cuerpo para estar a la altura de Len.

—Ya me estaba agobiando con tanto de comprar el vestido y demás —retira el sudor de su frente con la mano.

—Pero es lo que hay. —La coge en brazos como si fuera una simple muñeca.— Vas a ser mi esposa.

—Y tú mi esposo —posa la mano en su rostro casi acariciando la zona de la cicatriz.

—¿Quién diría que tú y yo acabásemos así?

—La gente estará diciendo: «¿Se han vuelto locos o qué?» —ríe la chica apoyando la frente contra la de él.

—Me da igual lo que digan. —Katakuri lo tenía decidido mientras posa la mano en el vientre de la chica.— ¿Crees que tendremos alguna que otra sorpresa?

—Yo solo espero no tener mellizos o trillizos porque muero.

—Exagerada.

Retira un poco la bufanda del mayor para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios aprovechando que no había nadie a su alrededor. Katakuri ronronea con gusto acariciando la zona estomacal de la chica. Desea llevársela a su casa y tener sexo con ella todo el día. La deseaba demasiado. Y si se queda embarazada no habría diversión para ambos. Solo puede mimarla y darle todo el amor del mundo.

Sin dudarlo, va caminando hacia uno de los espejos que había en aquella gran sala y Len se da cuenta de las intenciones de Katakuri. Golpea con fuerza su pecho para llamar su atención, pero parece que le ignora completamente.

—¡Katakuri ni se te ocurra!

—Quiero jugar contigo. —Su voz se vuelve un tanto varonil para los oídos de Len.

—¡Bájame! —Esta vez utilizaba la fuerza bruta para detener al grandullón. ¿Como es posible que no se inmutaba?

—No. —Ya entrando en el Mundo Espejo y para la joven Len no había vuelta atrás. Ya está en el territorio de Katakuri.

* * *

—¿De verdad tengo que ponerme este vestido?

—Pero si te queda de maravilla.

Pudding junto con Smoothie, Galette y Brûlée estaban con Len con el tema del traje de la novia. Las cuatro hermanas estaban ilusionadas de poder ver cómo le quedaba a la chica aquellos trajes. Para Len era una tortura. ¿Como es posible que a todas las mujeres les ilusione ponerse un traje de boda? A ella por lo menos no. Se veía demasiado cursi. Y encima de color blanco. Y mira que ella es de piel pálida como la nieve misma. El negro le quedaría bien, pero parecería una viuda luego.

No sabe cuántos trajes lleva, pero la estaba cansando demasiado. Quiere acabar ya y dormir de una vez por todas. Katakuri seguramente no lo tendrá difícil porque es solo un traje que sea ajustable para él y ya está. ¿Llevará la bufanda a la boda? Conociéndolo, sí.

Ya lleva con el último traje. Las hermanas del comandante no estaban muy convencidas de los trajes anteriores. No obstante, sus ojos se iluminan a ver a Len como una verdadera princesa con aquella prenda. Si la ve Katakuri en ese mismo instante, estaría embobado como unos cinco minutos.

—Con un peinado y buen maquillaje estarás preciosa —dice Galette ya teniendo una idea.

—Decidme que al final os gusta este.

—¿Estás cansada? —pregunta no pudiendo evitar reírse.

—Es que esto cansa, joder.

—¡Pero es tu boda! ¡Deberías estar feliz! —alega Brûlée.

—Lo estoy, pero esto de elegir trajes no es lo mío. —Ya deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quitársela.

—Para eso estamos en ayudarte. —Smoothie va bebiendo de su copa sin mirar a la chica.— Se ve que eres indecisa.

«Y vosotras también, no me jodas» _,_ le daban ganas de matar a alguien en ese mismo instante. ¿Como le irá a Katakuri?

—Colores demasiados cálidos. Muy apagado. No me gusta.

—¡Katakuri!

Bueno, creo que también tiene el mismo problema que Len, un tanto indeciso a la hora de elegir un traje. La verdad se ha probado unos cuantos y ninguno le hacía sentir cómodo.

—Y luego decimos que las mujeres son las más complicadas —comenta Daifuku con una gota en la sien.

—Pero si este traje te queda de lujo. —Su hermano mayor Perospero sujetaba aquella prenda.

—Y a mí no me gusta.

—¿Quieres ir de negro totalmente? —Cracker sostenía otro de ese color.

—Sabes que es mi color favorito.

—Tu novia va a ir de blanco y tú de negro. No es una buena combinación. —Oven no estaba muy convencido.

—¿Como que no? Pensándolo bien serían como el Ying y el Yang, representándolos como mujer y hombre.

—¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un sabio, Cracker?

—¡Leo, gilipollas! —grita a Oven.

Katakuri solo suspira cogiendo la percha que sostenía Cracker y se mete en el probador para ponérselo. Ya estaba muy cansado de tanto quitarse y ponerse ropa. Se mira al espejo girándose un poco para ver cómo le quedaba aquella prenda. La verdad es que los colores oscuros le quedaban bien al comandante. Ya se estaba imaginando a Len con el suyo de color blanco dejando que su piel aterciopelada brillase un poco más.

Ya se le estaba yendo la cabeza a otro sitio que no se dio cuenta que sus hermanos apartaron un poco la cortina para verlo. Y con rapidez se cubre el rostro con la bufanda.

—Una cosa: ¿llevarás eso a la boda? —pregunta Daifuku señalando la bufanda.

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedo mostrar mi rostro a nadie.

—Pero eso sería feo por tu parte.

—Es su decisión, Daifuku. —Le reprocha Oven entendiendo a su hermano.— ¿Te llevarás ese?

—Me queda bastante bien, ¿no?

—Ya lo creo que sí —ríe Perospero.

—Bien, me lo llevaré.

* * *

Len se pasaba la vida en la casa de Katakuri y no es porque que quiere, es que el comandante la secuestra para traerla ahí y hacer con ella lo que quisiese. Ambos estaban un poco nerviosos porque la boda se estaba acercando y la chica ya estaba rendida. No deseaba moverse de la cama, estaba cómoda. Y más cuando Katakuri estaba con ella acariciando con sus dedos la zona de la columna vertebral.

Le encantaba aquella forma de mimarla mientras ella descansaba todo el cuerpo intentando no pensar en nada. Katakuri aprovechaba de vez en cuando en besar su espalda desnuda y apoyando la mejilla en ella. Estar con ella le hacía sentir mil maravillas. Ronronea como si fuera un gato gustándole esta grata sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Ambos no deseaban salir de la cama, estaban muy a gusto en ella.

Len gira un poco su cuerpo para mirar aquellos ojos granates que tanto le gustaba. Era un color único y atrayente. Los brazos de Katakuri rodean el cuerpo pequeño de la chica mientras apoya de nuevo la cabeza, esta vez, entre los pechos de Len, pero sin apartar la mirada entre ambos. Su conexión es tan única que no les hacía falta hablar. Todo era lenguaje visual.

—Kata —lo llama mientras que sus dedos acarician los pómulos de éste, —no estoy segura si la boda saldrá perfecta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Puede que la cague en cualquier momento.

—Mientras estés conmigo no pasará nada —dice muy tranquilo con los ojos cerrados aspirando el aroma que desprendía la chica.

—Tan perfeccionista. —Sin querer, bosteza, restregando uno de sus ojos.

—Es la verdad.

—Sé que lo dices con la verdad.

Y tiene toda la razón, con Katakuri todo iba a estar de maravilla. No tenía de que preocuparse. Los dedos de la joven Len comienzan a enredarse en el pelo alborotado del comandante. Él simplemente ronronea como un felino al recibir tales caricias. Se pasaría toda la vida así con ella. Y eso se va a cumplir dentro de poco. Estaba ansioso de que llegara el momento y que todo el mundo se enterase que el pirata más temido de la familia Charlotte e hijo de la Yonkou estaba casado con la chica más fuerte de Gran Line.

Las manos de Len descienden lentamente donde sus dedos hacen pequeños círculos en el tatuaje de Katakuri. Era enorme, sí, le bastaba con solo recorrerlo con dos de sus dedos. Él suspira lentamente abrazando un poco más el cuerpo de Len para estar más cómodo. Aunque puede aplastarla con su cuerpo. Y ahora se dedicaba a acariciar aquella cicatriz que recorre por una de sus mejillas. Tocando cada punto e incluso uno de sus colmillos.

¿Quién diría que el pirata con una recompensa alta sería tan adorable? Muchos no lo ven de esa manera. Ella puede admirar la belleza interna y externa de Katakuri, le gustaba lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Por eso lo eligió. Y no porque su rostro sea único, sino porque en el fondo puede ver a un Katakuri que deseaba proteger a toda costa lo que más le importa. Y lo ha demostrado en todo este mes que se llevan conociendo.

—Len —escucha llamarlo deteniendo sus caricias.— Si te quedas embarazada, ¿me prometes que no te interpondrás en la batalla?

—¿Quieres que prometa algo que será imposible?

—No quiero que te hagan daño. —La mano de él se posa en el vientre de ella.

—Sé cuidarme sola. —Le reprocha.

—Lo sé, pero estarás en peligro incluyendo a la criatura.

Sujeta el rostro de Katakuri para que la mirase. Ella muestra una pequeña sonrisa.— Que lindo eres cuando te pones en plan protector.

—Sabes perfectamente cómo soy.

—Lo sé —implanta un pequeño beso en sus labios,— y me gusta.

Katakuri esboza una sonrisa al saber esa noticia que vuelve a la posición de antes sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de la chica. Ya estaba deseando en formar una familia con ella, pero, primero la boda

Y eso será dentro de una semana.


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene contenido sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, no sigas leyendo, aunque eso implique que perderás información de la historia que será importante de cara a próximos capítulos.

Y llegó el día. Hoy era el día de la boda. Todos los invitados estaban ansiosos de ver a la futura pareja. Cómo sería la relación entre ambos a partir de ahora. Están expectantes. E incluso los hermanos de Katakuri se ponen a hablar con la gente para que estuviesen tranquila. Big Mom ya deseaba probar el gran pastel que han preparado los chefs.

La pobre Len no paraba de toquetear el vestido que hasta Brûlée la detiene dando un leve golpe a sus manos. Ella infla los mofletes molesta. La verdad todo le era incómodo hasta el peinado que le ha hecho Pudding. No estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Realmente el miedo la invade poco a poco. Seguro que a Katakuri le irá bien. Y una cosa importante: ¿quién será su acompañante para el altar? Como si sus pensamientos fueron escuchados, alguien toca la puerta donde Galette abre dejando paso a Perospero.

—He venido a por la novia.

—¿Ya está Katakuri en el altar?

—Y muy ansioso —contesta.— Es la primera vez que le veo un poco nervioso.

—Es normal, se va a casar con Len —ríe Smoothie ya dando los últimos toques en la chica.

—¡Ya! Déjame tranquila. —Ya estaba cansada.

—Oh vamos, solo te falta una cosa. —Smoothie termina de pintar los labios de la chica.— ¡Listo!

—¡Estupendo! Vamos, antes de que al novio le dé algo.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, mueve los pies un poco inquietos ante la atenta mirada de toda esa gente que invitó su madre. La verdad es que se ha pasado en comparación a las bodas de su hermana Praline y Chiffon. Claro, él es un comandante importante y temido por todo el marine, y es normal. De vez en cuando, mira a sus hermanos mellizos que se encontraban a su lado por si ocurría algo.

Carraspea un poco sintiendo la garganta un poco seca. Ah, su bufanda estaba presente en todo este embrollo.

Y la música comienza a sonar dando la señal de que la novia ya estaba aquí. Katakuri traga saliva, listo para lo que venía venir. Va girando su cuerpo lentamente y sus ojos se clavan en Len. Nunca la ha visto con ese traje y se veía realmente hermosa con ella. Y tan maquillada. Todo en ella le parecía lo más bello. Por su parte, Len estaba impresionada de que Katakuri vistiese con ese traje tan elegante. No parecía el mismo menos la bufanda. Ríe por dentro sabiendo que Katakuri no cambiará.

Ya en el altar, Perospero se retira dejando a los dos novios con el cura. Ambos se miran a los ojos por unos segundos para luego mirar al padre que iba a dar sus oraciones. A Linlin le aburría esta parte, solo deseaba que llegara a la parte en que tienen que besarse los novios y listo, y comer aquel pastel que le estaba llamando a gritos.

—Ahora, tenéis que decir vuestras oraciones.

La hermana pequeña de Katakuri se acerca hacia donde están ellos para entregarle los anillos de matrimonio. Ambos cogen cada uno, a punto de decir sus oraciones.

—Yo, Charlotte Katakuri, te tomo a ti, Hirawashi Len, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. —Con esa frase le va colocando el anillo.

Len no puede evitar sonreír y hace el mismo gesto.

—Yo, Hirawashi Len, te tomo a ti, Charlotte Katakuri, como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

—Con esto declaro que ambos os habéis unido en matrimonio. Os declaro marido y mujer —reza el cura recibiendo la mirada asesina de Big Mom queriendo que terminase.— Puede besar a la novia.

Aquí hay un problema severo, ¿será Katakuri capaz de quitarse aquella bufanda? Len, por su parte, obliga aquel hombre agacharse y darle un beso en la mejilla como una forma de que ya estaban unidos como matrimonio. Reciben aplausos y gritos de la gente terminando ya así la boda; aunque faltaba la fiesta, eso sí que era parte divertida. El comandante, sin pensarlo ni siquiera, coge a Len en brazos queriendo tenerla cerca solo para él y para nadie más, a sorpresa de todos.

Esa chica ha ablandado el corazón de aquel hombre frío y temerario para los ojos de cualquiera. Ojo, que Len también es peligrosa cuando quiere. Los dos saben controlar la furia de uno y otro. Saben perfectamente sus propias debilidades y estaba claro que Katakuri ya tiene una debilidad nueva. Perder a Len por siempre. Apoya la cabeza en el brazo de la chica ronroneando lentamente como si fuera un simple gato. Una sonrisa tierna se dibuja en los labios de Len acariciando la cabeza de éste. Estaba completamente sumiso aquel comandante.

Oh, y Big Mom grita con alegría al tener ya enfrente suya el gran pastel. No sería una boda sin ese complemento. Todos danzaban al compás de la música mientras que esos dos estaban a su aire. Normalmente los invitados se acercaban para darles las felicidades por el matrimonio. Katakuri no suele hablar mucho; sin embargo, esto es diferente junto con Len. La chica hacia todo lo posible para mantener algún tipo de conversación con la gente. Pero aquellas manos que acarician las suyas la distraía un poco.

Sabe que Katakuri quiere la atención de su ahora esposa y no limitarse a hablar con los invitados. Supuestamente ya sería toda suya después de este evento. Por cierto, no sabe en donde será su luna miel o si la tienen. Lo más probable es que Katakuri le pida que se mude a su casa y así podrá tenerla más cerca. No puede quejarse debido a que siempre estaba metida ahí por culpa de él. Katakuri se estaba volviendo un tanto posesivo y es lógico, ahora debe proteger a su esposa y a sus futuros hijos. No paraba de acariciar el vientre de la joven ya deseando que estuviesen ahí.

La joven Hirawashi no puede evitar sonreír con ternura al ver que su esposo estaba impaciente. Pero todavía queda tiempo. Ella está en la fase prematuro y puede tener hijos cuando quiera. Aunque claro, Katakuri es más viejo que ella y nunca se sabe cuándo moriría. Y no pensemos en eso ahora.

La fiesta duró horas y, poco a poco, los invitados se marchaban incluyendo a la pareja que ya estaban un poco cansados de la fiesta. Brûlée abre un portal en uno de los espejos para que ambos se retirasen a su respectivo hogar. Necesitaban intimidad. Ya lo han hecho un par de veces, pero éste es especial. Katakuri no ha soltado a la chica en todo el trayecto ni siquiera cuando llegaron a su cuarto. Len aprovecho para quitar aquella bufanda que estorbaba aquella perfección que tiene enfrente. ¿Como es posible que él no se quiera tal como es? Debe mimarlo aún más para que se dé cuenta.

Ya en la habitación, ambos se miraron y el hombre no aguantó más que atrapó sus labios con los suyos para besarla. Un día sin probarlos le estaba matando por dentro. Una de sus manos grandes empieza adentrarse por debajo de aquel vestido rozando aquellas piernas y esos muslos que le volvían loco. Le daban ganas de romperlo con sus propias manos, pero no le hacía gracia ya que se veía hermosa con ello. Bella y perfecta para sus ojos. Hasta que sus dedos se detienen notando que algo raro pasaba ahí abajo. No era suave su piel sino más bien como si fuera de tela. «¿No me digas que...?», ronronea no queriendo imaginarse lo que hay debajo de aquel vestido.

—Me harías un favor si me lo quitas —dice Len interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Katakuri.

—¿No te importa que lo arranque con mis propias manos? —Le daba mucha rabia, pero estaba necesitado.

—Da igual, al fin y al cabo, siempre rompes mi ropa.

Una sonrisa se forma en los labios del grandullón donde arranca con destajo aquel vestido. Len suspira muy aliviada de que Katakuri se ha deshecho de ella y nota como el hombre da un gruñido de satisfacción. No siente la respiración de éste a lo que alza la mirada para verle. Grave error. Aquellos ojos granates desprendían deseo e ilusión. Aquella lencería de encaje de color blanco le quedaba perfecto. Es como si estuviera soñando ahora mismo.

Acuesta a Len en la cama donde él se va colocando encima de ella desvistiéndose. Aquella ropa estorbaba para ambos y la joven no desaprovechó la ocasión para acariciar aquellos abdominales de ese ser que todos lo consideran como un súper humano. Era la pura perfección. Un demonio perfecto listo de aniquilar y amar al mismo tiempo.

Y finalmente, ambos estaban semidesnudos casi compartiendo cuerpo y alma. Los besos vuelven llenos de amor y compasión sabiendo perfectamente que los dos lo estaban deseando y mucho. Katakuri es insaciable. Y ahora más teniendo a Len como su esposa. No desaprovecharía la ocasión de hacerla suya una y otra vez. Gemidos y suspiros salen de ambos bocas donde sus sexos se rozan sin descanso buscando el contacto del uno del otro.

La dureza de Katakuri era mucho más mayor que en otros encuentros y eso provoca que Len se moje aún más queriendo tenerlo dentro ya mismo. Todavía hay tiempo. Tiempo para que ellos se entreguen nuevamente, más lento y pasional. Las caricias se vuelven más tiernas donde cada uno explora aquella piel que tanto conocen. Buscando aquellos puntos que te hacen suspirar con solo un roce.

Se separan del beso donde el hombre hace un pequeño recorrido con su lengua al cuello de Len, descendiendo lentamente mientras que sus manos se detienen en los pechos de ella apretándolos con fuerza. La chica no dejó de abrir más las piernas llegando a su límite deseando que Katakuri la volviese loca. Oh, y él lo hará. Sus dientes de clavan en su sujetador rompiéndolo de cuajo liberando aquellos montes que lo vuelven loco. Tan firmes y grandes para él. No quiere imaginarse cuando esté embarazada. Ahí sí que se divertirá mucho.

Se mete uno de lleno en su boca sin dificultad alguna, sin dejar de hacer leves embestidas contra su sexo excitado. Len gime con todas sus fuerzas y sus manos se mantiene firmes en los cabellos de Katakuri. Aprieta con fuerza cada vez que tocaba alguna zona erógena que él conoce. La estaba torturando. Esto era demasiado para ella. Aquel hombre sabe cómo ponerla. Estaba claro que era un experto en esto, sobre todo con ella cuando han compartido más de una vez esta necesidad.

Aquel olfato tan desarrollado de Katakuri se activa al presenciar ese olor exquisito que le vuelve un tanto demente. Ella estaba preparada para él. Solo para su esposo. Se baja un poco los boxers liberando aquella virilidad lista para perforar la entrada de su amada. Retira un poco las bragas y, sin esperar más, entra de golpe recibiendo un gemido de gozo por parte de Len.

Aquel cuerpo pequeño ya está acostumbrado a aquella monstruosidad del hombre. Esto era muy sexy a ojos de Katakuri. Teniéndola en esa posición un tanto sumisa y que sus bragas rocen cada vez que daba alguna embestida era puro placer. Es como si estuviera soñando, pero en realidad no es así. Esto es culpa de la lencería de encaje. No pensó que le quedaría condenadamente bien. Debe acostumbrarse a llevar más ese tipo de ropaje.

Las manos de Len sujetan con fuerza las sábanas donde el placer la consume poco a poco por los choques de ambos sexos. Los movimientos de Katakuri se vuelven rudos e intensos casi rozando el punto G de aquellas paredes que succionaban sin piedad su falo. Nunca se cansaría de golpear aquello y que Len se vuelva loca de placer. Los sollozos de placer de la chica se intensifican aún más notando como el orgasmo está a punto de aproximarse.

Unas estocadas más y Katakuri se corre en su interior cuando las paredes vaginales aprietan su miembro liberando el clímax. Se han entregado, esta vez y de verdad, en cuerpo y alma como marido y mujer. Katakuri se posiciona con cuidado para no aplastarla y descansar su cabeza entre los pechos de Len para recuperar el aliento. Igual lo hace Len acariciando lentamente la cabeza de éste.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesites para que estés embarazada? —pregunta un tanto dormido Katakuri.

—El cuerpo humano es raro, no sabría decirte.

Aquellos grandes dedos de Katakuri no paran de acariciar el vientre de la chica.

—Harías que sea el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—¿No lo eres? —ríe ante tal comentario.

—Lo soy, pero lo seré aún más con niños que pueda proteger.— El hombre apoya la barbilla para ver a Len.— Tengo una duda.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Crees que nuestros hijos saldrán a ti? Es decir, que tendrán tu fuerza monstruosa y lo del símbolo. —Con la mirada clavada en el tatuaje.

—No sabría decirte realmente —confiesa Len mirándole.— Solo sé lo que te dije.

—Sería divertido ver a nuestros hijos pegar a todo el mundo como tú lo haces.

—¿Me estás llamando bruta?

—Es la verdad.

No podía enfadarse con él. Al fin y al cabo, era ahora su esposo y todo lo que decía es cierto. Suspira lentamente cerrando los ojos lentamente en donde cae rendida quedándose dormida. Katakuri se queda un rato mirándola y desciende un poco hasta llegar a la zona de su vientre y apoyar la cabeza ahí mientras la abraza. Como le gustaría que esa barriga creciese y notara las pequeñas patadas de aquellas criaturas en proceso de crecimiento.

¿Será un buen padre? No estaba muy seguro del todo. Tiene miedo de que sus propios hijos le tengan miedo por su aspecto. No. No debería pensar en ello. Mientras esté Len no pasará nada. Él tendrá a alguien que le querrá tal y como es. Conociéndola seguro que les dirá a los pequeños que no deben subestimar a alguien por su aspecto. Un gran bostezo sale de su boca agrandándola y se queda profundamente dormido al igual que su amada esposa.

Y todo esto empezó hace seis meses antes de la llegada de los Mugiwara a Whole Cake para detener la boda de uno de sus nakamas. La boda de Charlotte Pudding y de Vinsmoke Sanji, conocido como _Pierna Negra_.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Vinsmoke Sanji destinado a casarse con una de las hijas de la Yonkou. No fue decisión suya sino de su padre que ha pactado un acuerdo con Big Mom. Él deseaba seguir siendo un hombre libre donde puede estar con bellas mujeres y prepararles la mejor comida que se le ocurra. Y tuvo la mejor suerte del mundo. Se iba a casar con una de las más bellas hijas de la gran mujer: Charlotte Pudding. Puede que sea un poco más joven que él, pero absolutamente hermosa. No podía decir que no delante de ella.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba estar con sus nakamas, sobre todo con Nami y Nico Robin. Y quién estaría afectado ante esta situación es el mismo capitán de la tripulación. Luffy lo estará buscando como loco para que vuelva. Pero no puede. Aunque le duela debe acatar la orden de su padre. Aunque haya recibido rechazo hacia su familia no podía hacer nada. Él fue una desgracia para su padre y una burla para sus hermanos menos para Reiju. Ella fue la única que le ha comprendido. Es normal es su hermana mayor.

Y hoy era el día en que iba a conocer a toda la familia Charlotte. Escuchó que Big Mom tiene más setenta hijos y cada uno tiene su propia personalidad. Unos peores y otros no. Repito: tuvo la gran suerte de encontrar a una gran mujer. Porque imaginaos que le hubiera tocado en casarse con Brûlée, estaría maldiciendo su suerte y se negaría rotundamente en aceptar el matrimonio. Estaba algo nervioso. No sabe cómo comportarse.

Menos mal que tiene a su lado a Pudding para que le ayudase, sin ella estaría un poco perdido. Lo malo es que lo acompañaba su familia. También quieren conocer a los hermanos de la futura novia de Sanji por si alguno le propone a su padre de casarse también. Y ya estaban en Whole Cake, en una sala amplia y al aire libre donde todos pueden disfrutar tranquilamente. Los nervios iban floreciendo poco a poco en el cuerpo de Sanji que no paraba de mirar a un lado para otro.

Pudding se puso a su lado para que no estuviera incómodo en ningún momento. Aunque en el fondo de su ser deseaba matarlo en el altar. Era una orden de su queridísima madre. No podía desobedecerla. Además, no soportaba a ese tipo de gente. Un mujeriego como Sanji. Tenía un plan malévolo y saldrá adelante. Y no era la única. Todos sus hermanos estaban dentro de plan. Saben lo que hay detrás de esta farsa.

—Son enormes —comenta Sanji impresionado de que Pudding tenga algunos hermanos tan altos.

—Sí, es la herencia de mi madre —ríe Pudding al ver a un Sanji asombrado.

Lo normal es que ya estuviera acostumbrado a ver gente con grandes dimensiones, pero no tantos. Ha visto gigantes de más de diez metros. Y lo impresionante es que Big Mom tenga un aguante excepcional. Soportar a más setenta hijos era impresionante. Habría que aplaudirle.

Y ahí estaban. Los tres comandantes con una gran recompensa que supera a la de su capitán. Y uno de ellos era temido por todo el marine. Charlotte Katakuri, el hombre quien nunca tocó el suelo con su espalda. El hombre que ve el futuro gracias a su Haki. Era un verdadero monstruo. Se sorprende que exista alguien así en el Nuevo Mundo. Big Mom debe estar orgullosa de tener un hijo así. Suspira levemente queriendo paciencia infinita para este grupo que le toca.

Ve a Capone Bege junto con su esposa e hijo. ¿Como es posible que aquel supernova se haya casado con alguien tan joven? Son cosas de la propuesta del matrimonio. El mafioso se acerca hacia el joven, su mirada era seria. ¿Debería preocuparse?

—Sabes el plan, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Fingir que quiero casarme con Pudding para que tú acabes con Big Mom.

—Escuché que tu querido capitán está llegando a Whole Wake junto con Pekoms —especifica el hombre exhalando el humo de su boca.

—Algo te preocupa.

—Sí —confiesa—, Chiffon me ha dicho que su hermano Katakuri se casó con la chica más fuerte de Gran Line.

—¿Katakuri?

—¿Ves al tipo grande de la bufanda? —señalándolo con la cabeza—. Ese tipo es un demonio. Y su esposa también lo es —Se coloca un poco el abrigo—. No solo tengo que matar a Linlin sino también a esa chica.

—¿Tan peligrosa es? —Sanji no creía que Bege tuviera miedo.

—Tú no la viste combatir. Yo ya me enfrenté una vez con ella y saber que está casada con uno de los comandantes es terrible.

A Sanji le preocupa que Bege haga daño a una señorita. ¿Y si es la mar de hermosa? Sin embargo, mira de reojo al comandante que tiene un rostro sereno. Tiene la sensación de que lo está observando de vez en cuando como si estuviera leyendo su mente. Y sus pensamientos se disparen cuando siente una mano coger la suya y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa hacia la persona.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Pudding.

—Sí, solo me estoy acostumbrando. —Se sonroja un poco.

—Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

—¡Pudding! —La joven Charlotte escucha la voz de alguien conocida a lo que se gira un poco.

—¡Len-chan!

Y Sanji al girarse sus ojos forman un corazón. Nunca ha visto tal belleza. Una bella joven se acercaba hacia donde estaba la pareja. Y lo curioso de todo es que tiene una abultada barriga. ¿Tendrá algún problema gástrico?

—Tú debes de ser el futuro esposo de Pudding, ¿no?

«¡Mellorine!», su lado caballeroso y mujeriego se activa cogiendo las manos de la joven y dedicándole una rosa.

—Señorita, es usted lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Si quiere, le puedo preparar una buena comida.

Todos escuchan aquella propuesta de Sanji hacia la chica y alguien le estaba dedicando una mirada de pocos amigos. No obstante, Pudding infla los mofletes al ver a su futuro esposo ligar con ella, pero tiene que estar tranquila porque su cuñada no engañaría a su hermano. Len mantiene su típica sonrisa hacia el chico. Algo que todos conocen lo que va a pasar.

Y pasó. Len golpea con fuerza en la cabeza de Sanji dejándolo clavado en el suelo como si fuera un simple clavo. Todos los hermanos de Pudding ríen ante su desgracia.

—¡No intentes ligar conmigo que ya estoy casada! —le grita muy cerca de su oído.— ¡Debería darte vergüenza porque te vas a casar con Pudding! ¡Mujeriego de mierda!

Pudding ríe nerviosa ante el carácter de Len, pero en el fondo deseaba matarla por golpear a Sanji de esa manera. Aunque no le importa. Disfruto viendo como lo trató.

—Si buscas a mi hermano está por ahí —señala la joven Charlotte.

Len se tranquiliza para caminar en dirección hacia donde está su esposo. Por otra parte, Sanji sale de aquel gran agujero y se soba la cabeza. Estaba impresionado ante la fuerza abismal de esa chica. Y no era el único. Sus hermanos menos Reiju quedaron con la boca abierta. Y sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al escuchar a la joven que ya estaba casada, pero ¿con quién? La siguen con la mirada viendo que se acercaba a Smoothie y a Cracker, oculto dentro de su soldado de galleta.

No se detuvo ante aquel hombre sino siguió adelante en dirección hacia donde está Katakuri. _«No puede ser»,_ los ojos de Sanji se agrandan no queriendo pensar que ella sea la esposa de aquel monstruo.

—¡Mi amor! ¡Mi gatito lindo! —llama Len ya en frente de Katakuri.— ¡Te estaba buscando!

Sanji mira al nombrado y éste desvía la mirada avergonzado. ¡Su cara era puro poema!

—Ya te dije que no debes llamarme así delante de todo el mundo.

—Yo te llamo como yo quiera. Para eso soy tu esposa —dice Len apoyando las manos en la pierna de éste—. Además, tus pequeñines quieren sentir a papá.

¿A papá? ¿Aparte de estar casada estaba esperando un hijo? Katakuri se agacha un poco para cogerla en brazos y ponerla sobre su antebrazo. Apoya su gran mano en el vientre de la joven sintiendo las pequeñas patadas de aquellos bebés revoltosos. Una sonrisa, no visible, se hace presente en Katakuri que no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la joven y ella aprovecha en acariciar aquellos cabellos salvajes.

—Len-chan es la esposa de nii-chan Katakuri —dice Pudding viendo que Sanji aún no daba crédito lo que veía—. Fue la única boda en donde madre no se interpuso ya que dejó que ellos dos se casaran.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?

—Seis meses. Y también los mismos meses que lleva Len-chan embarazada.

Ahora entendía el porqué de su barriga abultada. Espera, ¿ella es la chica más fuerte de Grand Line? Mira de reojo a Bege que tiene una cara de sorpresa y de miedo al mismo tiempo. Su esposa Chiffon le dijo la verdad. Katakuri estaba casada con Len y además estaban esperando un hijo. Y a saber si es uno porque Len dijo: «pequeñines». No le gustaba un pelo en que saliese un hijo suyo que tenga la fuerza sobrehumana de su madre y la astucia y frialdad de su padre.

Debería estar temiendo de Linlin por dejar que esa chica formara parte de la familia Charlotte. No ha desviado la mirada en aquella pareja que se estaban mimando. Espera, ¿es capaz de apaciguar a una bestia como Katakuri? Estaba sorprendido. Hasta piensa que no es buena idea enfrentarse a Len porque aquel comandante hará todo lo posible para protegerla y más si se encuentra en ese estado. Lo tenía difícil. No puede evitar morder un poco su puro queriendo pensar en otro plan.

Con nuestra gran pareja, Cracker se acerca hacia donde estaba ellos para tocar el hombro de Katakuri para hablar con él.

—Mugiwara está aquí —dice el hombre-galleta—. Brûlée les está dando tiempo, iré a ayudarla.

—Ten cuidado, estamos hablando de alguien quien derrotó a Donquixote Doflamingo.

—Descuida, no soy débil como ese estúpido ex Shichibukai. —Antes de marcharse, mira a Len que le dedica una mirada de: «haz caso a tu hermano»—. Tú preocúpate en no hacer nada estúpido.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Aquellos dos se llevan bastante bien en estos seis meses. Tuvieron percances, pero al final lo resolvieron sin ningún problema. Se trataban como amigos o hermanos. Cracker ha estado soportando junto con su hermano Katakuri los caprichos de aquella chica. ¿Como puede aguantarla? Ni él mismo lo sabe. Y sin esperar más, va hacia el bosque para impedir que Luffy llegase hacia donde está Sanji.

Katakuri siente que una pequeña mano tira un poco de su bufanda y mira a la causante.

—Kata, quiero chocolate —pide Len con un puchero en sus labios.

—Sabes que el doctor te recomendó no comer grandes cantidades de dulces.

—¡Pero quiero chocolate! ¡Mi cuerpo lo pide! —comienza a sollozar como una niña pequeña.

Desde hace tres meses, los cambios hormonales de Len cambiaban drásticamente. Pedía chocolate y donuts por culpa de Katakuri para matar ese antojo. En cuanto a las relaciones sexuales, Len siempre acudía a su esposo para que le hiciera el amor. Katakuri se negaba, no quería hacerla daño sabiendo que está embarazada. Se dedicaba a mimarla y estimular su sexo, pero nunca un coito. Escucha un leve quejido por su parte a lo que suspira acercándose más al rostro de ella.

—Te prometo que cuando termine esto comerás algo.

—Los pequeñines no están contentos ante la decisión de papá.

—No pongas en medio a nuestros hijos —ríe un poco. Le resultaba gracioso que Len hablase así.

—Sabes perfectamente que los dos tienen que comer —jugueteando con su bufanda.

—Y tú tienes que cuidarte y por eso estoy ahí —ronronea moviéndose de un lado para otro, suave, como si estuviera acunando a la joven.

Sí, el doctor les ha confirmado que Len estaba embarazada de dos niños, pero se desconoce si son gemelos o mellizos. Ya Katakuri estaba deseando que se cumplan los nueve meses para abrazarlos y cuidarlos como hace con su esposa. Estaba tan enamorado de esa mujer. Nunca imaginó tener una vida como ésta. El destino los ha unido y ya es difícil que los separe. Cualquiera que los vea no daba crédito. Aquel hombre frío y calculador es un chico manso y sumiso cuando está con Len.

Y la chica sabe los planes de Linlin de aniquilar a la familia Vinsmoke. Estaba en contra, pero no podía hacer nada. Si contradice a la gran mujer es muy probable que le quite años de vida, algo que Katakuri no le gustaría ya que la perdería a ella y a sus hijos. Lo hizo por él. Ya lo habían hablado. En estos seis meses de casados lo único que no le gustaba era ver a Katakuri sufrir como su familia está herida sin hacer nada.

Deseaba besarlo en ese mismo instante y no podía porque hay gente alrededor. Todavía Katakuri no tiene el valor suficiente para mostrar su verdadero rostro. Otra cosa que hablaron. En cualquier momento, cuando nazcan sus hijos, el único deseo que pide Len a Katakuri es que se quite aquella bufanda para que los niños vean cómo es su padre y lo amen tal y como es. Sigue acariciando aquellos cabellos salvajes que le encantaban ya que sus dedos se enredan en ellos fácilmente. Y de costumbre, el comandante ronronea como un animal al recibir tal atención a lo cual ella ríe.

Bege miraba aún con asombro aquella escena. Nunca pensó que esos dos se llevaran también y encima estaban esperando un hijo. Ahora la cuestión era si matarla o no. Mira de reojo a su pequeño hijo que jugaba feliz con su esposa Chiffon. Él no se atreve a hacer daño a un niño o a una mujer embarazada. Las cosas se le han complicado demasiado.

—Nii-chan Katakuri es feliz con ella. —Sus pensamientos se esfuman al escuchar a Chiffon.— Len-chan ha estado conmigo en estos seis meses cuidando a nuestro pequeño.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Cada vez estaba más impresionado.

—Sí, como ella está embarazada pues me pidió consejos y yo no podía negarme. Se ve que va a ser una buena madre con lo cariñosa y protectora que es con nii-chan Katakuri.

Otro problema más en la lista de Bege. Si ataca al comandante es posible que Len pisotee su cabeza. Lo más curioso es que la chica no ha notado su presencia. Ellos dos han tenido encontronazos y bastante desagradables. Cada vez que visitaba una isla para saquear o hacer negocios se encontraba con ella y con aquel ridículo circo. Len tiene una fuerza descomunal. Una vez casi lo mata mandándolo contra las montañas de un reino. ¿Y por qué? Por incendiar una ciudad donde supuestamente había niños de por medio.

Era una enemiga peligrosa y lo sabe muy bien, lo ha notado en sus propias carnes. Ahora su mayor preocupación es que Mugiwara no hiciera ninguna estupidez cuando esté en Whole Cake. Quiere que la boda se complete y que Big Mom coma aquel delicioso pastel que tantas ansias tiene.

Y así fue toda la mañana de Sanji. Conocer poco a poco a la familia de Pudding antes de la esperada boda.

Y horas después todos los hermanos incluso de Linlin no les gustó la mala noticia. Charlotte Cracker fue derrotado por Monkey D. Luffy. Unos cuantos estaban en el hospital viendo a un comandante en malas condiciones. Len estaba asombrada. Nunca espero que alguien fuera a derrotar al hombre-galleta así de fácil. ¿Tan fuerte es Mugiwara? No estaba muy segura, debería averiguarlo por ella; aunque, cierta persona le va a prohibir combatir.

Katakuri estaba deseando en combatir contra Luffy por haber derrotado a su querido hermano. Debe ser alguien muy fuerte que ha podido derrotar a unos cuantos Shichibukais y ahora un comandante de la Yonkou. Estaba claro, debe proteger a su familia de ese idiota y también a Len y a sus hijos. No se lo perdonaría. Pero ahora su mayor preocupación es que Brûlée ha desaparecido. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Ojalá su Haki tuviera poder suficiente para ver más allá del futuro y ver si su hermana estaba bien.

—Tranquilo, seguro que Brûlée estará escondida en alguna parte —dice Len acariciando el pecho de éste que se encontraba intranquilo.

—Eso espero, no me gustaría que le sucediese algo —confiesa el grandullón mirando a su esposa.

Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa acariciando lentamente la mejilla un tanto visible de Katakuri. Él solo suspira relajándose un poco y ronronea como un gato. Ese sonido para Len es relajante como una forma de quedarse dormida. Apoya la cabeza en su pecho aún sujetada por los brazos de aquel hombre de cinco metros. Ahora la cuestión es: ¿dónde estará Monkey D. Luffy?

Charlotte Katakuri deseaba combatir contra el futuro Rey de los Piratas y dejar a ese novato sin sueños mostrando que aquel deseo era imposible. Y ese chico tenía algo que le llamaba la atención.

La batalla entre Luffy y Katakuri está a la vuelta de la esquina.


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene contenido sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, no sigas leyendo, aunque eso implique que perderás información de la historia que será importante de cara a próximos capítulos.

Len se ha dedicado todo el día en caminar por la ciudad de Whole Cake solo para comprar los ingredientes suficientes para la merienda de su querido esposo. Cuando son las tres, ella siempre estaba ahí para darle de comer. Ya era una costumbre para ambos y a Katakuri no le molestaba. Le agradaba tener a la chica cerca y así sentir a sus pequeñines dando patadas en la barriga. Él estaba ansioso de verlos, pero aún quedaba tiempo. Faltaban tres meses.

La joven visitaba cada tienda para buscar lo necesario. Últimamente los precios han subido descaradamente y no es nada bueno. La pobre se tenía que gastar un dineral para que los chefs hicieron una merienda estupenda. Set esposa no es nada fácil. Desde que se quedó embarazada no ha parado de ponerse un tanto acaramelada con Katakuri. Parecía una adolescente enamorada y lo alababa. No le daba vergüenza de decirle cosas cariñosas delante de todos sus hermanos. Y quién le insultaba o le golpeara se llevaría una buena.

Eso recuerda aquella vez que Oven dijo una grosería a su hermano mayor, pero era una forma de decirlo. Sin embargo, para ella no lo fue que lo golpeó sin descanso casi dejándolo malherido. Por eso nadie se atrevía a decirle algo a su hermano ni siquiera la tripulación de Big Mom. Sentían respeto hacia la chica desde que se convirtió en la mujer de Katakuri. Y, obviamente, se ha vuelto más glotona de lo habitual. Tener dos niños dentro de su vientre no era nada bueno.

Y un olor exquisito aparece en su olfato que se acerca lentamente hasta encontrarse con un gran pastel de chocolate. No era grande, pero suficiente para llenar el estómago de alguien hambriento. ¿Tendrá dinero suficiente? Abre un momento la cartera para ver cuánto le quedaba y sus ojos se iluminan teniendo la mejor suerte del mundo. Entra con rapidez para comprar aquel exquisito dulce, pero choca con alguien que iba a salir de aquella tienda.

—¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! —grita la joven con el puño alzado a punto de golpear al responsable.

—¡Quién debería tener cuidado eres tú! —grita también el chico mosqueado.

—¡¿Que has dicho, pedazo de subnormal?!

—¡Lo que oíste, bruja!

Una vena crece en la sien de Len ya deseando golpear al chico; sin embargo, la empleada la detiene con rapidez.

—Len-chan, por favor, no debe esforzarse. Le recuerdo que está embarazada.

—... Está bien. —Se relaja con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirar el chico. Lo curioso es que le llamó la atención ese característico sombrero de paja y aquella cicatriz debajo de su ojo.

Y aquel chico, un tanto maleducado, se marcha dejando a Len en la dulcería. La joven no dejaba de mirarlo es como si le conociera de algo. Estaba demasiado relajado, es como si no le preocupara en nada lo que esté sucediendo. Era raro. Sumamente raro. Oh, recordó que mañana es la boda de Sanji y Pudding debería de comprar un gran regalo para esa pareja. Ella piensa que serán felices. Sin embargo, no es así. El plan de Big Mom era otra cosa.

Ojalá pudiera intervenir y que no matasen al joven Vinsmoke. Aunque fuese un pervertido se veía como una persona con buenos ojos. Suspira levemente ya comprando el pastel para comérsela por el camino. Debería pasar a la enfermería para ver cómo está Cracker. El pobre debió de recibir una paliza tremenda que se quedó inmóvil en el suelo. Si Katakuri se enfrenta a Mugiwara y éste lo derrota le hará trizas. Lo piensa mientras va comiendo con tranquilidad.

Debería ir a casa para ver a Katakuri, empieza a echarle de menos, pero antes, gracias al espejo que le dio Brûlée en su momento, llama a los chefs personales de su esposo y les entrega la bolsa con la compra. Ya estaba contenta de hacer el recado, ahora a la isla. Estaba muy ansiosa de verle. De darle mimos, de abrazarlo. Quería hacerle de todo hasta tener sexo con él. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía con él. Pero él solo la deleitaba masturbándola, pero para ella no era suficiente.

Hace un leve puchero en plan molesta con esas cosas. Aunque entiende que él no quiere hacerle daño. Bueno, basta de pensamientos. Tiene que ir a casa con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llega a un espejo grande y lo utiliza para tomar un gran atajo. El Mundo Espejo era enorme y menos que Brûlée le indicó donde ir a la casa de Katakuri o si no se perdería. Bueno más bien era suya también. Ya llegó a su hogar y grita:

—¡Katakuri, mi amor! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Escucha como alguien se atraganta a lo cual se asoma para ver que su querido esposo estaba en la cocina comiendo. La joven posa las manos en sus caderas.— No pensaba que ibas a venir muy pronto.

—Estás comiendo sin mí —infla los mofletes molesta algo que a Katakuri le hizo gracia.

—Lo siento, tenía algo de hambre —confiesa mientras la atrae con su mochi sentándola en su regazo.— Pero te dejé buenos trozos.

—Eres malo, Katakuri. Se supone que íbamos a comer como una familia.

¿Como puede ser que esa chica con mucho carácter sea tan jodidamente linda en ese estado? Por eso le encantaba que hasta ronronea muy feliz apoyando la frente en la suya acariciando lentamente la mejilla de la chica y su otra mano va mimando su vientre donde siente alguna que otra patada. Len se queja un poco, era doloroso, pero soportable. Eso significa que los pequeños estaban un tanto revoltosos.

Katakuri no puede evitar dar un pequeño en los labios de la joven mientras la va atrayendo un poco. Saborea aquel sabor tan conocido. Se separa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Y luego dices que comamos juntos como una familia si ya comiste chocolate.

—No pude evitarlo —forma un gran puchero en sus labios.— Soy una mala esposa, lo sé.

—Lo eres, pero me encantas —confiesa Katakuri sin dejar de abrazarla y acunándola desde esa posición.

—Tu hermana debe estar nerviosa por lo de mañana.

—Sabes lo que ocurrirá.

—¿Por qué tu madre no quiere que seáis felices? Ella te dejó hacerlo conmigo.

—Porque con Germa 66 es diferente —dice el hombre apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la joven.— Son enemigos naturales y muy peligrosos, la mejor forma es acabar con uno de sus hijos para que entiendan que mamá va en serio.

—Provocaréis una guerra con eso.

—Ya estamos acostumbrados.

Son hijos de una Yonkou, puede que Katakuri tenga razón. Ya están acostumbrados a estar en ese tipo de situaciones y nadie está preocupado porque tiene al comandante _sweet_ a su favor. Len posa los dedos en los cabellos granates de éste acariciándolo donde se enredan con facilidad. Por primera vez, siente miedo en perderle por lo que esconde el rostro en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y hombro.

Katakuri se da cuenta de ello. La reconforta acariciando su espalda. Él tiene una cosa bien clara: no iba a permitir que alguien la tocase para hacerla daño. Es lo más primordial en este mundo. Luego su madre y sus hermanos. Aquellos dos lucharían para proteger a lo que aman. Len siente una leve incomodidad entre sus piernas, se estaba calentando. Sujeta con firmeza la chaqueta de cuero de Katakuri para que la mirase. Grave error. Aquel rostro de Len mostraba viciosidad.

—Kata...

—No empecemos, Len —sabe a dónde va a llevar esto.— Tengo miedo en hacerte daño y a nuestros hijos.

—¡Pero quiero sentirte! Llevar mucho tiempo sin sexo me mata.

—Y ya te he dicho que no.

—No me harás daño. —Lo tenía bien claro.— ¿O es que acaso no te atraigo? —Se levanta un poco aquel vestido cómodo mostrando aquel vientre.— Es por esta barriga, ¿verdad? Me veo bien fea con ella.

Katakuri se sorprende que la chica haya dicho eso. Se lo toma con paciencia ya que estaba en sus días de embarazo.

—Oh, vamos. Eres lo más preciosa y linda que he visto en mi vida. Y tienes una barriga de lo más tierna.

—No me mientas —estaba sollozando.

—Yo nunca te mentiría —ronronea rozando su nariz con la de ella.— Yo nunca dejaría de acariciar este cuerpo de escándalo.

—No tengo cuerpo de diez. Tengo un cuerpo terrible.

—Para ti lo que es horrendo, para mí es hermoso —ha utilizado la misma frase que dijo ella hace seis meses.

Los ojos de Len se iluminan al instante al escuchar aquellss palabras que no pudo evitar abrazar el gran cuello de Katakuri. El hombre sonríe satisfecho por lo que hizo. Sin embargo, sus manos ascienden lentamente llegando a la zona de sus pechos a lo que los aprieta un poco. Len gimotea con dolor al sentir esa sensación que tanto conoce.

—Aunque tengo algo de hambre, ¿has guardado leche para mí? —Desde que Len ha producido aquella sustancia, Katakuri aprovechaba la oportunidad de succionar sus pezones saboreando aquel delicioso manjar.

—Pervertido. —Ella no puede evitar sonrojarse mientras su esposo alza más aquel camisón mostrando aquellos pechos que se volvieron un poco grandes.

—Y sabes que te encanta. —La sienta sobre la mesa para que los dos estén cómodos.— Eres un manjar delicioso. —Y sin preámbulos, lame el pezón para luego hincar el diente chupándolo con ansias.

Un leve gimoteo sale de los labios de Len al sentir como Katakuri va sacando la leche de sus entrañas. Hasta no puede evitar verle y que de sus comisuras de labios va descendiendo algo de líquido.

—Katakuri... estás haciendo que... nuestros pequeños... tengan celos de ti.

—¿No pueden dejar que papá pruebe la leche de mamá? —Se lame los colmillos muy satisfecho.

—Lo estás haciendo aposta. —La respiración de Len se vuelve entrecortada.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Estás haciendo que me caliente y mucho.

—Puede —ríe divertido ante la expresión de su querida esposa.— Y puede que tenga un leve problema en los pantalones.

—Pues hazme el amor como en los viejos tiempos —dice Len sujetando las mejillas de éste.— Quiero sentirte, de verdad. Ya has escuchado al doctor, tener sexo no es nada malo estando embarazada.

—Pero tengo miedo de hacerles daño y que tú te sientas incómoda.

—Si estuviese incómoda, te lo diría. Si me doliese, te lo diría —intenta todo lo posible para convencerlo.

Cabecea un poco Katakuri intentando pensar con claridad que hacer. Seguir su instinto o no hacerlo. Pero le estaba doliendo esos pantalones que ruge ya rindiéndose.

—Joder, Len, siempre me convences.

Una sonrisa triunfadora sale de los labios Len al sentir como aquel hombre de cinco metros la coge en brazos para llevarla a su respectivo cuarto. En los momentos cuando intimidan siempre tiene que ayudarlo masturbándolo, pero en ningún momento lo sintió entre sus carnes. La esencia de aquella chica es auténtica. Le encantaba, no se cansaría de olfatear todo de ella y volver hacerla suyo una y otra vez.

Ya en la habitación deja a la joven en la cama con cuidado mientras él se pone a un lado no queriendo aplastarla, podría hacerla daño. Las caricias de él no cesaban en el vientre de la joven volviendo a sentir aquellas pequeñas pataditas de sus adorables hijos. Estaban ansiosos de salir, ellos lo saben perfectamente. Los labios de ambos vuelven a fundirse sintiendo el cariño del otro. Katakuri ronronea complacido por tal acto que lleva la mano hacia uno de los pechos de la joven para apretarlo un poco. Ella estaba sensible que no puede evitar dar un pequeño gemido. Ese sonido le encantaba y saber que ella está sensibilizada le ponía aún más.

Los dedos de la joven se enredan en los cabellos de éste, apretándolos con fuerza como si estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo. El placer los consumía a ambos. Quita del todo aquel molestoso camisón ya que no le dejaba ver el cuerpo perfecto de su esposa. Ella lo puede negar, pero para él era sumamente hermosa. Los besos van descendiendo desde su cuello, pasando entre sus pechos para llegar aquel abultado vientre que lo va besando con mimo. Aquellos pequeños no daban de dar patadas recibiendo con gusto el cariño de su padre. Len ríe bajito estremeciéndose, esos labios hacen que se derrita.

—Estás haciendo que me ponga celosa.

—Hay que mimarlos de vez en cuando.

—Eres el hombre más tierno del mundo —lleva una de sus manos a su rostro.

—Y tú la mujer más hermosa del mundo. —Con su lengua va recorriendo lentamente desde su ombligo hasta llegar a la zona de su pubis donde le va dedicando tiernos besos.

—K... Kata... estoy sensible.

—Eso hace que esto sea divertido —esboza una sonrisa juguetona.

—No seas malo... ¡Ah!

Demasiado tarde, ya que aquel hombre ha empezado a lamer toda la longitud de su entrada saboreando aquello que para él es un manjar. El cuerpo de Len no paraba de temblar al sentir esas pequeñas sensaciones que van recorriendo por su espalda. Estar embarazada hace que todo su cuerpo convulsione casi teniendo como mini orgasmos, algo que le encantaba a Katakuri. Que hasta aprieta las sábanas con fuerza sin dejar de gemir en ningún momento.

El apretón que siente Katakuri entre sus pantalones eran tan grande que tuvo que deshacérselos porque no aguanto más. No podía negar que deseaba sentirla. Como aquellas paredes van aprisionando su miembro con fuerza, como lo succionaba pidiendo que eyacule. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza no podía esperar por mucho tiempo. Tiene la ventaja de que, al estar así Len, en un estado de embarazo, se excita más y provocase que se mojara con mucha más facilidad, que hasta su lengua entraba en aquella cavidad sin ningún problema.

Poco a poco la espalda de Len va encorvándose lentamente sintiendo como poco a poco un hormigueo va apareciendo en su vientre. Hasta que libera aquel orgasmo que ansiaba. Katakuri solo ronronea complacido que se separa para ver a su esposa yacida en la cama respirando agitadamente. Llegó la hora de la verdad y él estaba nervioso. No sabía que posición ponerla para que estuviese cómoda y no hacer daño a sus propios hijos.

Se le ocurre una idea y tendría que probarlo. Con delicadeza va colocando a Len donde la tumba de lado con las piernas flexionadas haciendo que el vientre pose en la cama. Mientras él se va colocando detrás suya a modo posición de cuchara acariciando con dulzura su cuerpo. Besa sus hombros casi transformando aquella intimidad en algo mágico. Ambos se miran bastante decididos de hacerlo y gimen, una al sentir la invasión y el otro el apretón.

Los movimientos se convierten algo suaves y placenteros para la pareja teniendo el más mínimo cuidado de no hacerla daño. No había necesidad en moverse rápido. Solo deseaba sentir aquellas carnes apresar su falo mientras ve como Len va gimiendo, apoyando la mano en el rostro de su esposo no queriendo que la desviase en ningún momento. Está sensación era nueva para ellos. Cada vez que intimidaban siempre había deseo carnal y ahora es lo contrario. Amor es lo que sienten ambos.

Los labios de Katakuri roza el cuello de la joven Len a modo de estremecerla. Le gustaba tocar aquellos puntos erógenos que la volviesen loca. Minutos han pasado de tanto mimo y cariño que ya el comandante siente que está a punto de eyacular. Saca su miembro donde se corre fuera casi manchando el vientre y los muslos de Len. La joven se muerde el labio ya satisfecha de haber tenido sexo con él y descansa todo su cuerpo estando en esa posición. Sin embargo, siente como él la mueve lentamente colocándola boca arriba y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba, —se sincera la joven aprovechando rozar sus dedos en la cicatriz de éste.

—No dudaría en repetirlo —ríe y ronronea al mismo tiempo aceptando la caricia.

—Eres un lindo gatito —ríe también sonrojándose un poco.

—Tu lindo gatito.

—Katakuri... —Ahora el tono de voz de Len era de preocupante.— Por favor, si ocurre algo malo...

—No voy a dejar que intervengas —comenta.— No quiero que te hagan daño.

—Sé defenderme sola.

—Pero estás embarazada y corres el riesgo de que te suceda algo.

—No voy a prometer nada. —Así es Len. Una joven cabeza hueca que no se le mete las cosas en la cabeza.

Él no puede hacer nada solo libera un leve suspiro abrazando con cuidado a la chica donde ambos descansan para lo que les espera al día siguiente.

Y llegó. Algo que no todos se creían lo que iba a ocurrir. Sanji vio el ojo oculto de Pudding y le dijo que era hermosa con ella algo que la joven Charlotte tuvo un shock tremendo que no pudo matar al chico. Esto hizo rabiar a Daifuku que no dudó en golpear a su hermana por desobedecer las órdenes de su madre. Esto a Sanji no le gustó que atacó al hombre-genio con decisión. El plan de Bege hizo acto de presencia donde todos han comenzado a atacar en la boda.

Un ex-Shichibukai llamado Jimbei deja la tripulación de Big Mom para unirse al de Mugiwara algo que al chico se alegró demasiado al oír esa noticia. Eso ha provocado la ira de Big Mom que atacó sin dudar al Gyojin. Len observaba desde la lejanía como sus cuñados peleaban sin cesar contra la tripulación de Mugiwara. Y Len se fija en aquel chico que vio ayer. ¡Era él! «¡¿Por qué no te diste cuenta, estúpida?!» _,_ se golpea mentalmente que hasta estaba furiosa que le dieron ganas de ir allí y golpear ella misma al Sombrero de Paga.

Sin embargo, todo fue a cámara lenta para los ojos de alguien que con su Haki puede ver el futuro. En ella veía como alguien disparaba a Len provocando su muerte. Esto lo alertó demasiado que utilizando la habilidad de su mochi hace una especie de escudo en ella protegiéndola. Len se sorprende ante eso no entendiendo nada. Y de pronto, siente un aura muy negativa en el entorno y no fue la única en notarlo. Los esbirros de Bege miraban con horror como ese hombre caminaba en dirección hacia ellos.

Len se da cuenta de ello y su mirada se clava en alguien que le resulta familiar.— ¡Capone Bege!

—¡Hirawashi Len!

—¡¿Es que nunca te cansarás de seguirme?!

—No me hagas reír, mocosa. —Pero no había tiempo como para hablar, tenía enfrente a un hombre que mostraba un cabreo intenso que, sin piedad, mata a un miembro de la tripulación de Bege.

—Quien se atreva hacerla daño, lo pagará muy caro.

Los ojos de Luffy se clavan en aquel hombre de cinco metros que sostenía en sus brazos a Len a modo de protección. En su cabeza pasaba cosas como que ese tipo tiene que ser muy fuerte. Katakuri se da cuenta de que alguien no paraba de mirarlo y se gira encontrándose con los de Mugiwara. Aquellos ojos eran un modo de desafío para ambos. Ninguno mostraba ningún miedo. Ambos deseaban luchar. Luffy quiere derrotarlo al igual que Katakuri, pero éste último sabe que no va a perder ante un novato como Mugiwara.

La pelea de ambos estaba a punto de comenzar.


	21. Capítulo XX

Los Mugiwara se están escapando. Deben salir cuanto antes de aquel reino antes de que Big Mom acabase con ellos. Y no contaban con su capitán porque se estaba enfrentando al comandante _sweet_ , Charlotte Katakuri. Ambos se encontraban en el Mundo Espejo de Brûlée teniendo una batalla intensa. Luffy no se rendía tan fácilmente. Intentaba comprender los movimientos de aquel hombre, pero siempre lo perfecciona. Sus técnicas no servían, él lo hacía mejor.

Esto a Mugiwara le estaba molestando. Ya estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a enemigos tan poderosos como él, pero Katakuri no era un simple humano. Es un súper humano como bien dijo Brûlée en su momento. La goma no era capaz de derrotar al mochi. Es un hombre perfecto para cualquiera. Katakuri tiene claro una cosa, no iba a perder ante un novato como Luffy, quien se ha atrevido a entrar en el Nuevo Mundo para enfrentarse a mamá. Y da gracias a que Len no esté presente porque sabe que la chica interferiría y no era el buen momento. Ella estaba embarazada y debe protegerla a toda costa.

Pero su paciencia se acabó utilizando la habilidad despertar de su Akuma no Mi para enterrar vivo a Luffy. Esta vez, pudo acabar con él, mira su reloj viendo que ya han pasado cuarenta minutos para merendar. Eso le irritó bastante que llamó enseguida a los chefs. Estos aparecen enseguida y le dan la mala noticia a Katakuri de que el té se ha enfriado; no le molestó para nada. Con su mochi crea una casa cubriendo aquel carro y va caminando hacia ella. Es su altar y es un sitio prohibido para entrar. Quién molesta a Katakuri será hombre muerto.

El comandante entra ya despreocupándose del exterior y se baja un poco la bufanda para poder comer tranquilo. Sin embargo, sus ojos se agrandan al ver a cierta persona que nunca esperó verla aquí.

—Len, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Te quería dar una sorpresa, mi amor! —grita con los brazos alzados.— Es que estabas tardando mucho —junta los dedos a modo de puchero.

Él simplemente suspira rascándose un poco su nuca a lo que se acerca hacia donde estaba ella. ¿Como podía negarse tal cosa? Es su esposa y se ve tan tierna cuando se pone así. Se sienta en el suelo, sintiendo el tacto frío mientras atrae a la joven a sus brazos para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. Ronronea al notar aquellas caricias en su rostro. Han pasado horas desde que estuvieron juntos, pero para ambos fue una eternidad. Los mataba por dentro no estar con el otro y saber que estaba bien.

Katakuri coge un donut para ponerlo en modo almohada donde apoya la cabeza en él. Mientras, Len aprovecha en seguir acariciando aquel rostro tan perfecto para ella. Ojalá dejase el miedo aún lado y que todos le mirasen como ella le mira. Len ahora es como una adolescente enamorada teniendo al hombre perfecto. Haría cualquier cosa para cuidarlo y eso incluía en alimentarlo. Le va dando aquellos dulces que le volvían loco al comandante donde no dudó en devorarlos como nunca.

Donuts. Esposa. ¿Qué más necesitaba para ser feliz? Por supuesto, los pequeños que aún estaban en pleno desarrollo. Como le gustaría tenerlos en sus brazos. Pero ahora se conformaba con lo que tiene. La mano de Len mimaba la cabeza de éste viendo disfrutar como come. No ha dejado ni un momento de sonreír mientras besaba la frente de éste recibiendo un gruñido de satisfacción. Hasta se acerca a su barbilla para retirar los restos con la lengua.

Se ven tan felices disfrutando de aquel momento íntimo. Él canturreando y comiendo mientras ella le daba el amor del mundo. Y todo se desvanece cuando ven que el techo se rompe mostrando a Luffy con si _Third Gear_ imbuido por su Haki. Todo para Katakuri fue a cámara lenta. Su rostro reflejaba el terror. Traga en seco y sus ojos cambian a de un hombre enamorado a la de un demonio descabellado.

—¡Me has visto comer!

Oculta su rostro con la bufanda nuevamente y un aura maligna se apodera de él. Los chefs han presenciado el rostro de Katakuri y sienten verdadero temor. Sin pensarlo, empezaron a correr; sin embargo, se congelan rápidamente al sentir como aquel hombre se acerca peligrosamente hacia ellos. La rabia lo estaba consumiendo. Era un verdadero demonio. Sus ojos mostraban asesinar a alguien. Los chefs pedían clemencia diciendo que no han visto nada. Que no le dirían nada a nadie. Katakuri estaba cegado, intranquilo, blandiendo su tridente.

Luffy veía con expectación lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No obstante, al estar distraído, recibe un golpe de alguien obligándole a volar unos cuantos kilómetros chocando con las paredes que decoraban aquel mundo. Katakuri se detiene en seco al escuchar aquello y los chefs tienen la boca abierta. Luffy sale de los escombros quejándose de dolor y mira fijamente al causante de todo esto. Traga saliva al ver a un verdadero demonio. Peor que Nami.

—¡¿Como se te ocurre interrumpir nuestro santuario?! —Len estaba hecha una furia.— ¡¿Sabes cuántas horas estuve esperando para volver a ver a mi esposo?! —aprieta los dientes con rabia mientras se acerca a Mugiwara.— ¡Era nuestro momento más íntimo y tú interrumpes! ¡Y encima de mala educación! ¡¿Es que no te han enseñado modales, estúpido mono?!

—... Es peor que Nami cuando se enfada, es una bruja —comenta Luffy y Len al escuchar eso se cabrea aún más, golpeando el piso con el pie haciendo que todo temblase.

—¡Repite eso y delante mía!

—¡Len-sama no haga esfuerzo alguno! ¡Recuerde que está embarazada! —grita uno de los chefs intentando calmar la situación.

—¡Ah! ¿Estás esperando a un bebé?

—¡Claro que sí, idiota!

—Yo pensaba que estabas gorda.

Tensión. Chefs con la boca abierta, más aún que antes. Katakuri impresionado por lo que ha dicho aquel chico. Y Len, por su parte, estaba petrificada ante las palabras sinceras de aquel muchacho. ¿La veía gorda? ¿Eso significaba que Katakuri también? ¿Por eso se rehusó hacerle el amor hasta ayer? Apoya las rodillas en el suelo sintiendo que todo su orgullo se ha desvanecido y comienza a llorar con fuerza. Recuerden: está embarazada y su personalidad puede alterarse, como, por ejemplo, ahora.

El corazón de Katakuri se revuelca al verla en ese estado que corre hacia ella, olvidándose de los chefs, de momento. Se pone a su altura sosteniéndola.

—¡Katakuri, él lo ha dicho! ¡Me ve gorda! ¡Soy fea para tus ojos!

—No estás gorda, Len —intenta tranquilizarla con palabras,— eres la mujer más bella y con un vientre hermoso. No le hagas caso. No ha tenido la oportunidad de tenerte como esposa.

—Prefiero la carne antes de tener a una bruja.

Eso ha colmado el vaso. Katakuri, con toda la rabia del mundo, estira su brazo a modo de mochi golpeando muy duro a Luffy donde éste cae al suelo por la paliza. Se lleva las manos a la cara gritando de dolor. Ese puñetazo fue peor que a los anteriores. Al levantarse, recibe una patada del comandante haciéndolo volar por los aires. Utiliza su habilidad para agarrarse a un espejo y mirar la escena. Los ojos de Katakuri no mostraban la tranquilidad que deseaba, sino más bien la de un demonio enfurecido.

Parece que, aparte de que le viesen la cara, le ha molestado mucho de cómo le ha llamado Len. Ella está sensible emocionalmente y ese desgraciado lo estaba estropeando. Ya se ha olvidado de los chefs que han aprovechado el momento de huir de allí cuanto antes, olvidándose de la situación con Len. Katakuri no iba a permitir que Mugiwara se burlase de ella. Sobre su cadáver.

Con rapidez, golpeaba a Luffy sin descanso, no controlando toda su rabia consumida. El joven pirata, gracias con su Haki de Observación, pude ver perfectamente el ataque de Katakuri, lo esquiva y da una patada en la mandíbula de éste provocando que se quedará quieto en su sitio. «No lo esquivó, ¿por qué?», Luffy no daba crédito que haya golpeado a ese ser casi intocable. El comandante vuelve a su sitio para golpearlo; sin embargo, la joven esquiva sin dificultad alguna aun queriendo averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Varios esquives más y lo comprendió todo. Aquel hombre invencible para cualquiera siempre confiaba en su Haki de Observación, ya que veía el futuro antes de recibir o dar una paliza. Era su gran oportunidad con lo que activa su _Gear Four_ dónde va atacando sin descanso al grandullón quien sólo puede defenderse. No tiene la mente tranquila. Su Haki no le estaba ayudando. Es la primera vez que alguien le golpeaba de esa manera, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía desde que le golpearon? Ni lo recordaba. Otro golpe y Katakuri estaba a punto de tocar el suelo con su espalda.

Pero las palabras de su hermana Brûlée resuenan en su cabeza. Realiza una especie de acrobacia, apoyando la cabeza en el suelo y a modo de impulso, echa atrás todo su cuerpo incorporándose. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por un momento y los vuelve abrir volviendo a su serenidad. Luffy se aproximaba y va golpeando al hombre-mochi, pero ya todo acabó. Katakuri ha vuelto a su estado de antes donde todo su cuerpo se convierte en mochi esquivando aquellos ataques que para él eran sencillos. Luffy estaba estático. Pensaba que ya había ganado y no fue así.

Iba a seguir atacando; sin embargo, otra persona golpea su rostro donde Luffy vuela por los aires. Todo su cuerpo va dando de lleno en las montañas que decoraban aquel mundo. Rebotaba una y otra vez, como globo que es y alza la mirada encontrándose de nuevo a Len. Y esta vez su rostro reflejaba más que enfado.

—¡No voy a consentir que golpees a Katakuri! —Unas marcas van apareciendo el cuerpo de ella y sus ojos emiten aquel tono de color. Katakuri lo conoce. Ya lo ha visto antes. La chica estaba entrando en ese estado demasiado poderoso.

Luffy estaba impresionado ante aquella transformación y no sabe si era bueno o malo. Len alza sus puños dónde va reuniendo energía alrededor, más bien los trozos de piedra que dejaron rastro los chicos en su pelea. Ahora aquellas marcas de luz se vuelven de color marrón como la tierra misma y está a punto de atacar.

—¡Cavaré tu tumba aquí y ahora!

Estaba a punto de realizar dicho ataque; sin embargo, cierta persona la detiene utilizando su mochi inmovilizándola. Len se da cuenta de ello y empieza a moverse de su sitio.

—¡Katakuri, suéltame!

—No dejaré que te hagas daño —dice el hombre poniéndose a su lado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.— Y que él te haga daño.

—¡No voy a permitir que ese estúpido te golpee de nuevo!

—No lo hará. Nunca más.

Len se relaja al escuchar esa voz tan determinada en Katakuri. Es el hombre que conoce desde hace mucho tiempo. Un hombre que no teme nada y no se rinde ante nada. La joven vuelve a su estado normal donde observa con detenimiento aquella batalla de titanes de ambos contrincantes. Un joven con deseo de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas y el otro en proteger a su familia a toda costa. Y no refiriéndome a la familia Charlotte, sino a su verdadera familia: Len y sus pequeños.

La batalla era intensa. No sabe cuántas horas han pasado. Pero aquel chico no se rendía. Cada vez que miraba a Katakuri, veía ilusión en sus ojos. Como si hubiera encontrado a un adversario admirable. Ni siquiera con ella tiene esa mirada. Claro, nunca le ha visto enfrentarse a otros enemigos en estos seis meses. Pero esos ojos lo demostraban. Un hombre quien esperaba a un contrincante como Mugiwara.

Es por ello que no se ha metido más en la pelea. Era una batalla de dos hombres con un objetivo bien claro. Cada vez que Katakuri golpeaba a Luffy, éste se levantaba con más fuerza que nunca. Ese chico le recordaba a ella cuando era una niña. Se enfrentó a cientos de niños y cientos de hombres más fuertes que ella, y se levantaba una y otra vez con el pensamiento bien claro de no rendirse. ¿Y si ese chico está demostrando que no le importaba el aspecto físico de Katakuri? No tuvo miedo al verlo.

Siente esperanzas en aquel chico que no paraba de intentar golpear a su esposo, pero él siempre daba un paso por delante. Estaba a punto de realizar un ataque mortífero con su tridente, pero Luffy resbala donde recibe aquel ataque aterrador. Len se sorprende ante eso, aquel se había salvado en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez no fue así. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Y no era la única, Katakuri no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Recibió un gran ataque y pudo esquivarlo fácilmente. Algo no le cuadraba.

Luffy se levanta nuevamente con esa gran herida abierta para atacar a Katakuri; sin embargo, cae de lado donde la pareja observa como una especie de aguja pasaba al lado del rostro de Mugiwara. La chica intentaba averiguar qué era eso y Katakuri mira de reojo al lugar donde salió disparado aquella especie de aguja. Conoce ese ataque. Lo conoce perfectamente. Ya esto sucedió antes y con Len. Puede escuchar como unas risas provenientes de aquel montículo. No podía creer que ella estuviese aquí dando la lata.

Luffy ha caído, pero vuelve a levantarse dolorido aún. Necesitaba descansar y lo ha hecho. Miraba a Katakuri quien estaba distraído, aunque sus ojos demostraban desaprobación. ¿Qué ocurría? Katakuri sostiene de nuevo su tridente y llama a la responsable:

—¡Flampe!

Len mira a la dirección donde estaba mirando Katakuri y ahí estaba la hermana pequeña de él saliendo de su escondite al escuchar que su hermano mayor la llamaba. Y no era la única, muchos fans salían despavoridos como si quieren llamar la atención. _«¿Ella provocó esto?»_ , ahora entiende la mirada de su esposo. Y ella estaba de acuerdo. Esa cría se ha entrometido en su pelea.

El grandullón se va acercándose hacia ella y Flampe tiene el pensamiento de que su querido hermano la iba a felicitar por su gran labor. Sin embargo, todos no se esperan aquel acto de Katakuri. Aquel hombre que todos respetaban y veneraban clava su propio tridente a la esquina de su estómago, lugar donde hirió a Luffy. Mugiwara no daba crédito a lo que vio. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre caen en el rostro de Flampe tampoco creyendo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Len fue la única en comprender porque lo hizo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

En mucho tiempo, Katakuri nunca tuvo está sensación que lo estaba matando. Aquella herida era demasiado grande que no pudo evitar soltar su tridente. Mira sin miedo a su hermana pequeña y, con toda la determinación del mundo, agarra su bufanda y la va deshaciendo lentamente. Los piratas y Flampe han puesto cara de horror al ver lo que estaban viendo.

—No te atrevas... —El verdadero rostro de Katakuri. Un verdadero monstruo a ojos de cualquier.— ¡A dar apoyo indeseado en un duelo entre hombres!

—¡No te me acerques! ¡No me toques! ¡Monstruo! —Flampe corre hacia atrás dándose de lleno en el montículo.

—¡Si te vas a burlarte de ese idiota, pues te burlarás de mí también!

Los piratas veían con horror el rostro del comandante _sweet_ quien ya le daba igual todo. No iba a permitir que unos indeseables le ayuden ante una pelea de hombres. Luffy es su contrincante y de nadie más. En cambio, Flampe veía con horror esa escena. Su hermano mayor preferido no es del todo bello. Es un monstruo. Eso la hizo rabiar un montón.

—¡Que lamentable! —grita Flampe.— ¿Que estás tratando de lograr al perforar tu propio estómago? ¡Alguien como tú no puede ser mi hermano Katakuri! ¡Tu boca está dividida hasta las orejas! ¡Pareces una anguila pelícano! —escupe el chicle de su boca que le da de lleno en la mejilla de Katakuri.

—¡Alto, Flampe-sama! ¡No podemos contener nuestras risas! —Los piratas comienzan a imaginarse al pez nombrado por Flampe.

Flampe iba a decir algo más, pero un zapato le da lleno en la cara donde la joven Charlotte no ha parado de quejarse de dolor. Todos los piratas paran de reír y sus cuerpos tiemblan ante una figura casi endemoniada. Katakuri conoce bien ese calzado y gira un poco su rostro para ver a la causante. Len estaba echando chispas y todo a su alrededor se estaba rompiendo.

—¡Llámalo así a mi esposo y te vas a acordarte de mí, maldita cría maleducada!

—¡Len-sama!

—¡Yo lo llama como me dé la gana! ¡¿Es que no le has visto su rostro?! —señalándolo con el dedo.— ¡Es feo y repulsivo! ¡No puede ser mi hermano! ¡Y tú encima te has casado con esta anguila pelícano!

—¡Yo he visto su rostro antes que tú! —Todos se asombran ante la confesión de Len quien ya estaba al lado de Katakuri.— Y... —Sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, salta rodeando el cuello de su esposo con los brazos y va mimándolo como nunca.— ¡Es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida!

—Len...

Las caras de los piratas y Flampe eran de pura sorpresa. _«¿Está loca?»_ , era lo único que pensaba la chica.

—¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! ¡Estás loca!

—¡Llámame lo que quieras, pero este hombre es lo más atractivo que hay en la faz de la tierra! —retira con los dedos aquel chicle molesto y se baja para dar cara a Flampe y a sus secuaces.— ¡Yo me prometí a mí misma de que si alguien se atreviese a burlarse de su rostro yo misma le daré la paliza del siglo! —señala con decisión a Flampe.— ¡Y él se ha quitado la bufanda y se ha hecho aquella herida por respeto a ese mono estúpido! —Ahora señalaba a Luffy.— ¡Y nadie puede intervenir en la pelea de dos hombres donde hay respeto mutuo!

Mugiwara ve a Katakuri quien estaba tranquilo ante esta conversación de la chica. Nota como ella lo está protegiendo de gente como ellos. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo por Ace, por Sabo o por sus nakamas quienes les están esperando. El comandante gira sobre sus talones para ver al chico quien aún sostiene aquella mirada de rivalidad y de no perder. Camina lentamente en dirección hacia donde está Luffy. Flampe les dice a los esbirros que saquen fotografías al rostro de su hermano, pero Len se los impide golpeando a todos. Aunque estuviera embarazada, no iba a permitir que esos idiotas se acerquen más.

Lo hacía por él. Es su batalla. «Ese chico ha hecho que se la quitase el miedo de que la gente le vea de esa forma», aprieta los puños decidida en pelear. Y todo ocurrió tan rápido. Ambos contrincantes lanzan sus Haki del Rey provocando un gran choque de energía en donde caen lentamente menos Len quien tiene mucha resistencia ante esa habilidad. Esta vez la pelea iba a ponerse seria con un Luffy decidido y con un Katakuri determinado.

La batalla era tan intensa que Len no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de allí cuanto antes porque sabe que van a destruir todo a su paso. Estaban igualados en base a las heridas. Len comprendió que Katakuri quiere estar igualado y ver quién de los dos iba a caer primero. Junta las manos implorando de que ganase él. Ha estado batallando durante horas con un único propósito: demostrar que es un enemigo difícil de derrotar.

Una sonrisa se forma al ver que Luffy cae de nuevo, pero vuelve a mantenerse en pie. «Ese chico al ser de goma no debe tener las costillas rotas»,Len mira a Katakuri quien sonreía como si algo estuviera a punto de venir. El chico iba a utilizar de nuevo su _Gear Four_ y el grandullón no se interpuso en la transformación. Pero éste era diferente al anterior. Un gran humo forma alrededor de Luffy con aspecto de serpientes. Es conocido como la forma _Snakeman_.

¿Qué es lo que habría de especial en esa forma? Luffy lanza un ataque básico estirando el brazo donde Katakuri lo esquiva fácilmente; sin embargo, no notó que aquel ataque vuelve golpeándolo de lleno. Len estaba sorprendida ante eso y lo vio. Aquel brazo iba tan rápido como una serpiente. ¡Ganó más velocidad en esta forma! Ahora sí que la batalla se puso seria.

Golpes en las costillas, rostro, espalda, técnicas poderosas para derribar al otro... Todo esto se estaba formando en el Mundo Espejo. Solo un golpe más y esto habrá acabado para ambos. Katakuri mira de reojo donde estaba Len quien estaba detrás de un montículo observando todo y con las manos en su vientre como tranquilizando la situación. Si él perdía, mamá quitaría la vida de su mujer y de sus hijos. Lo recuerda como si fuera ayer: «Si no acabas con ese idiota de Mugiwara, dile adiós a esa chica y a mis futuros nietos» _._

Aprieta con fuerza sus dientes afilados no queriendo que llegase a pasar. Katakuri se dirige a una gran velocidad hacia Luffy transformando todo su cuerpo en mochi como si fuera una especie de donut. El chico sabe el ataque que va a realizar. Estaba preparado para lo que viene. Katakuri se alza volviendo a su estado normal mientras su brazo derecho se convierte en un brazo de pinchos.

Len lo veía todo a cámara lenta. Los dos ataques de ambos iban directos hacia ellos para acabar esta batalla.

—¡ _Gomu Gomu no King Cobra_!

—¡ _Zan giri mochi_!

Ambos golpes dan de lleno al otro provocando un gran choque de energía, casi explotando el lugar donde se encontraban. Len tuvo que protegerse de aquel montículo para no recibir ningún impacto. No sabe cuántos minutos han pasado y no sabe si Katakuri está bien. Al asomarse ve un gran agujero donde está Luffy y a Katakuri en el suelo, pero no cayó de espaldas. Esto era un mal presagio para ella.

Sin embargo, abre los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Mugiwara aún seguía con vida después de aquel ataque que cayó al suelo. Y al levantarse se encuentra delante suya a un Katakuri que tampoco se ha rendido. Ambos estaban cansados. Uno de ellos iba a caer. ¿Quién será el primero en caer?


	22. Capítulo XXI

La tensión que hay en el ambiente era indescriptible. Ambos contrincantes en pie hechos polvo provocado por aquella pelea tan intensa. Las respiraciones agitadas con el corazón en la garganta. Tambalean un poco, pero su fuerza de voluntad les impide caerse. Ninguno de los dos desea perder. Desde la lejanía, Len mira a cada uno averiguando quien da el movimiento falso para acabar esta batalla. Esos dos se han respetado durante este combate, pero todo debe tener un fin.

Si pierde Luffy, los Mugiwara se rendirán. Y si pierde Katakuri... sería la perdición para la tripulación de Big Mom por la derrota del comandante más fuerte. Ve que su esposo está a punto de hablar echando el último aliento, donde quiere saber la respuesta de Mugiwara.

—¿Volverás para derrotar a Big Mom?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque yo seré el Rey de los Piratas!

«Nadie le puede quitar esa idea de la cabeza», Len está asombrada porque ese chico tiene un sueño que cumplir. El comandante esboza una sonrisa en donde ella no pudo comprender.

—Estás viendo demasiado lejos el futuro. —Y como si todo fuera a cámara lenta, Katakuri va cayendo poco a poco de espaldas hasta que tocar el suelo definitivamente. La señal de derrota.

Luffy no daba crédito a lo que ha sucedido. Al fin pudo acabar con el enemigo más complicado que ha tenido en la historia. El joven pirata se acerca a él para inspeccionarlo de cerca a ver si esto era un sueño o no. No lo era. Ya no se levanta de su sitio. Saca su sombrero de paja de aquel otro sombrero que le dio Bege y lo coloca sobre la boca de Katakuri a modo de respeto. Se gira para buscar el espejo que lo sacaría de ahí y para ello debe encontrar a Brûlée.

Grave error. Enfrente suya, a escasos metros, está Len con una mirada de pocos amigos. ¿Debe enfrentarse a ella ahora? Ambos se miran como si estuvieran diciendo muchas cosas. Tal vez una rivalidad que es difícil describir. Luffy se coloca en posición de combate, en caso de que la chica le ataque. Ya ha probado dos puñetazos y no es débil. Piensa que Len es más fuerte que Katakuri, pero ¿podrá pelear en esas condiciones?

En cambio, ella mira de vez en cuando el cuerpo de su esposo ya sin poder mover ningún músculo. Verlo así la enfurece y, por otra parte, no. En esta batalla pudo ver a un Katakuri muy diferente al que está acostumbrado a ver. Un hombre que no es un súper humano sino todo lo contrario. Que es fácil derribarlo si te lo tomas en serio y sacas todo el valor para derrotar a una bestia parda. Alza el brazo, alertando a Luffy, para señalar a su derecha. Esto desconcierta un poco al pirata no entendiendo nada.

—La salida está por ahí.

¿Debe confiar en ella? ¿Y si es una trampa? No parece que ella quiera pelear con él sabiendo en las condiciones que se encuentra. Luffy no lo dudó en ningún momento y caminó en la dirección que le dijo Len.

—¡Mugiwara! —Y se detiene en seco al escuchar que le llama—. La próxima vez que nos veamos y esté en mejores condiciones, no dudaré en golpearte hasta verte en el suelo. Y Katakuri no volverá a caer ante ti.

Aquella advertencia hizo que la sonrisa de Luffy se ensanchara gustándole la idea.

—¡No dudaré en combatir contra él y contigo!

Ella sonríe a lo que asiente viendo como el enemigo quien venció a Katakuri se marcha. Len se acerca lentamente al cuerpo de su marido hincando las rodillas al suelo, sujetando con firmeza su vientre para no hacerse daño. Verlo así la enfurece, pero se contuvo. Lleva la mano hacia el sombrero para quitarlo lentamente y ver aquel rostro fatigado de Katakuri por aquella pelea. Ese chico lo motivó y lo mejor de todo es que dejó de lado aquello que le aterraba y pudo ser él mismo.

Sonríe complacida comenzando a acariciar con gentileza el rostro de su esposo, importándole poco de manchar su mano de sangre. No tiene botiquín a mano para sanar las heridas de Katakuri. Y no debe emplear aquella habilidad especial en ella, pero si quiere curar esas heridas tan graves y profundas debe hacerlo. Lo hace por el bien de él. Cierra los ojos para concentrarse en donde aquellas marcas que nacen del tatuaje comienzan a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. La luz que emite es de color blanco, una muestra de sanación. Junta las manos para apoyarlas luego en el pecho de Katakuri y comienza a sanarlo. El proceso iba ser lento, pero efectivo.

Si Katakuri estuviese consciente le dirá que no lo haga. No sabe las condiciones que saldrían los pequeños si se esfuerza tanto. Y no hay opción. No hay nadie alrededor como para ayudarles. Ella puede levantarlo gracias a su fuerza sobrenatural y no lo hace por un simple motivo. No sabe cuántos minutos han pasado, hasta que escucha a alguien acercarse a lo que para definitivamente. La respiración de esa persona se vuelve un tanto agitada a lo que gira la cabeza para ver quién era.

—¡Len-chan! —Es ni más ni menos que Brûlée trayendo consigo un gran botiquín.

—Brûlée.

—¡Rápido hay que vendar el cuerpo de onii-chan! —Está histérica, motivo por su preocupación por Katakuri.

—Tranquila, él está bien. —La tranquiliza con una sonrisa.— Está durmiendo plácidamente.

—¡Traje el botiquín! —dice mostrándolo—. Espero que esto funcione.

—Claro que funcionará. —Apoya la mano en el hombro de la Charlotte para, luego, ayudarla.

«Esto debe ser suficiente», piensa la chica sin dejar de mirar a Katakuri por si, en algún momento, despertara. No deja de acariciar su rostro a modo de saber que ella está ahí y no se irá a ningún lado. Vendas en la cabeza, en el costado... Todo para que aquel hombre abra sus ojos y sabes que está bien. Es lo único que desean ambas mujeres. Brûlée explica la situación a Len diciendo que los Mugiwara han escapado de las garras de Big Mom. Por alguna razón, si escuchase esto Katakuri, se alegraría.

Luffy tuvo suerte de salir vivo de aquel océano y más con esas condiciones. Sus oídos se agudizan al escuchar un leve suspiro. Katakuri está despertando. Un sonido de dolor y angustia aparece en su garganta a lo que la chica apoya la mano, no desea verlo sufrir más.

—¿Dónde...? —pregunta con los ojos abiertos.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Katakuri —bromea con una simple sonrisa.

Y como si lo viera venir, Katakuri utiliza sus fuerzas para abrazar a la joven. Es un signo de preocupación.

—Dios, estás viva.

—Claro que lo estoy. Ese idiota no me tocó un pelo.

—No me refería a eso.

—¡Onii-chan! —escucha a su hermana pequeña llamarlo—. ¡Menos mal! ¡Pensé que te había perdido!

—Estoy bien. —Calma a Brûlée con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la cambia al recordar una cosa que le tiene intrigado—. ¿Y Mugiwara?

—Ese desgraciado ha escapado —refunfuña muy enfadada.

Aparece una sonrisa sincera de Katakuri, le gustó escuchar aquello. «Lo sabía», Len sonríe también. La única que no le gustó demasiado fue a Brûlée. Sin embargo, tiene la sospecha de que su hermano deseaba que Luffy escapase sano y salvo. No lo puede discutir, al fin y al cabo, ese chico hizo que Katakuri dejase su miedo. Los recuerdos empiezan a cobrar fuerza, ambos rememoran aquel accidente. Un Katakuri que no le importaba lo que pensasen de él, cambió por completo al ver a su hermana herida.

Nunca se lo perdonó. Y ahora debe proteger a su verdadera familia. Len y sus hijos. No quiere dejar de abrazar a la joven; sin embargo, ella le recuesta de nuevo para que no se moviera de su sitio. No es bueno que haga movimientos bruscos. Desvía la mirada, a la lejanía, viendo los cuerpos de los piratas y de Flampe. Esa cría no supo respetar la pelea de Katakuri contra Luffy. Le disgustó que se burlara de su rostro. Katakuri tiene un gran rostro.

—Len yo...

—Katakuri. —Le corta posando el dedo en sus labios—. No quiero que pienses en lo sucedido con Flampe. Esa niña no sabe apreciar lo que tiene delante de sus ojos.— No deja de acariciar el rostro de él. El contacto visual siempre está ahí, presente—. Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Amo cada imperfección, cada sonrisa, cada mimo... Lo amo todo.

Los ojos granates de aquel ser, quién le consideran un monstruo, brillan con intensidad. Esas palabras llegan a lo más profundo de su corazón. Alza la mano acariciando su rostro. Esa piel aterciopelada que le gusta tanto, manchada por su propia sangre. A ella no le importaba.

—Por eso te amo demasiado. Lo eres todo para mí. Removería tierra y mar para encontrarte. Nunca dejaré de amarte, ni a nuestros hijos. —Desciende la mano hacia su vientre para sentirlos—. Ya estoy deseando verlos y darles todo el cariño del mundo. —Esboza más la sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

Brûlée está viendo una película romántica que hasta sus ojos destellan de emoción. Esos dos están profundamente enamorados y se nota en el ambiente. Por eso el matrimonio ha ido bien. Fue bueno para Katakuri al conocer a una mujer tan maravillosa como Len. Y eso que Brûlée, en un principio, sintió odio en la chica. Pero durante estos meses el amor de esos dos crecía aún más.

En esos mismos instantes, Katakuri se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Ya no importa el dolor que siente. Eso es secundario. Tiene a Len, quién le cuida, teniendo cuidado de no causar daño alguno. Y ella en ningún momento ha dejado de sonreír. Sin embargo, eso no perdura porque Len cae lentamente hacia a un lado tocando el suelo. Los ojos de Katakuri y Brûlée se abren completamente al ver esa escena. La mujer Charlotte rodea el cuerpo de su hermano para llegar hasta ella y tomar la temperatura.

—Está caliente. —Alerta clavando su mirada en las piernas de Len. Un líquido está saliendo en ellas. ¿Es posible que...?—. ¡Onii-chan ha roto aguas!

—¡¿Qué?! —A modo automático, se levanta de golpe para ver aquello que mencionó Brûlée—. ¡Pero si todavía le queda tres meses!

—Algo anda mal. Algo anda mal —repite una y otra vez, nerviosa.

El rostro de Katakuri refleja preocupación y miedo en su querida esposa. No puede dejar que muera ahí así sin más. Utilizando todas sus fuerzas, se levanta, ignorando ese dolor y coge a la joven en brazos para caminar en dirección hacia uno de los espejos. Brûlée le grita que no debe salir, todos verán su rostro. Él la ignora completamente. Ahora su deber es llevar a Len al hospital cuanto antes. Tiene un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si sus hijos están en peligro?

Sale de aquel espejo que lo lleva a la gran plaza donde todos, hermanos y aldeanos, se encuentran ahí. Todos sonríen al ver a su hermano o héroe de pie, pero sus rostros cambian con horror viendo el rostro deformado de Katakuri. Los hermanos pequeños no entienden por qué su hermano mayor ocultaba algo tan horrible. Oven, quién estaba ahí, se acerca a toda prisa.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Dónde está tu bufanda? —pregunta muy preocupado.

—No hay tiempo, Oven. Len ha roto aguas.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si todavía le queda tres meses!

—Algo anda mal y no estoy nada tranquilo —se queja de dolor, a lo que cae al suelo, apoyando las rodillas en él—. Debo ir... al hospital. —No debe fallar, esta vez no.

Oven no daba crédito lo que ven sus ojos. Su hermano mellizo deja el lado el miedo para llevar a Len al hospital. Chasquea la lengua, no soportando verlo así. Lo ayuda a levantarse mientras agarra a la chica.

—Yo la llevaré. En esas condiciones no llegarás tiempo.

—Oven, por favor, —ruge llevando la mano a su costado—, date prisa.

Él asiente con la cabeza y se retira de ahí con prisa llevando a Len cuanto antes al hospital. Katakuri siente la mirada de todos los seres que viven en ese reino, viendo a un monstruo deformado. No mira a ninguno. Tan solo quiere llegar hasta ella. Camina con algo de torpeza ignorando a todos aquellos y siente que su hermana Brûlée le sigue de paso. Smoothie, Galette, Mont'Dor, Daifuku y Perospero vieron que Oven se lleva con prisa a Len alguna parte. Los cinco se sorprenden al observar que su hermano mayor no tiene puesto la bufanda.

Su aspecto no era natural. Está herida de pies a cabeza y parece ser que desea ir a donde está Len. Todos sus músculos le fallan y cada dos por tres cae al suelo, apoyando las manos y rodillas para no hacerse daño. «Debo llegar. No puedo dejarla sola», hace el esfuerzo posible para volver a ponerse en pie. Hasta que siente a alguien ayudarlo. Smoothie y Daifuku no soportaron ver a su hermano así, por lo que optaron en ayudarle. Katakuri lo agradece mentalmente, lo necesitaba. Ahora debe llegar hasta ella.

Se tomaron su tiempo para llegar al hospital donde hay unos cuantos heridos, a causa de la pelea con los Mugiwara y por los piratas de Capone Bege. Y al fondo, se ve a Oven donde escucha unos leves gritos de dolor por parte de Len. Katakuri se aparta para llegar hacia su hermano, sin importar caer o tropezar al suelo. Oven lo detiene.

—No puedes entrar. La están atendiendo.

—Tengo que estar con ella. Me necesita. —Desea entrar, no puede dejarla sola. Aquellos gritos de dolor lo destacaban.

—El doctor me ha dicho que nadie debe entrar. Ella está grave y necesita concentrarse.

—¿Hace cuánto que despertó?

—Desde que la dejé en la camilla.

No puede hacer nada al respecto, tan solo esperar a que esos gritos disminuyeran. Tiene la sensación de que algo anda mal y solo desea que no sea nada grave. Se sienta en una silla utilizando toda la paciencia del mundo mientras sus hermanos están con él, apoyándole. Cracker, se enteró de la movida, por lo que corrió con prisa hacia la habitación donde está Len y encontrándose con sus hermanos. Quién está destrozado es Katakuri que no ha desviado la mirada en ningún momento.

No sabe cuántos minutos han pasado, aquellos gritos de lamento y dolor no cesaban. Hasta que, de repente, sus oídos se agudizan al escuchar unos llantos de un bebé. Su corazón palpita con emoción al escucharlo y sus hermanos están felices de que todo haya salido bien. «¿Todo ha salido bien? ¿De verdad?», solo escuchó un llanto, pero ¿el otro? Solo quiere entrar y ver lo que ha sucedido.

Y como si sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, la puerta se abre apareciendo el doctor quién mira con horror al comandante. Nunca pensó que ese hombre sea un monstruo ante sus ojos, es mejor no decir nada por si acaso que le matase en ese mismo instante.

—Katakuri-sama, debo informar la situación.

—Dígame que está bien —dice preocupado.

—Ella está bien —comenta colocándose las gafas—, ha roto aguas muy temprano. Debió de pasar algo.

—¿Y los bebés? Solo escuché el llanto de uno.

—... Entre, por favor.

El temor aparece en aquel hombre de cinco metros. Mira con duda a sus hermanos y Brûlée apoya las manos en su espalda para que entrase. Coge toda la determinación del mundo y camina en dirección a la sala, entrando junto con el médico. Ver a Len dormir plácidamente es de lo más tierno que ha visto, pero sus ojos brillan al ver un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Se acerca en silencio tomando al bebé en los suyos y lo ve. Es un niño precioso que ha heredado el cabello de su padre. Se enternece verlo dormir, igual a su madre.

Sin embargo, algo capta su atención desde el rabillo del ojo. Una máquina y en su interior hay un bebé con varios tubos conectados en él. Camina con lentitud para ver al pequeño y es una niña que heredó el cabello de su madre. Ambos son mellizos. La bebé es más pequeña que su hermano y se ve más débil. ¿Eso es malo?

—El niño nació sano y fuerte; sin embargo, la pequeña no tuvo la misma suerte —comenta el doctor poniéndose al lado del comandante—. Parece ser que su hermano le robaba la comida durante la gestación y Len-sama ha hecho algo para que nacieran ambos prematuros.

—¿Está... viva?

—Sí. Más no lloró. Por eso está en la máquina, teniendo esperanzas a que despierte. Si dentro de 24 horas no da señales, entonces damos por hecho que está muerta.

«Muerta», esa palabra se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza como si fuera una grabación. No puede creer que esa bebé, tan frágil y pequeña, no sobreviva. ¿Que hizo mal? No quiere perderla, quiere que viva y que vea el mundo. Apoya la mano en aquel cristal no apartando la mirada en la bebé, en el fondo no quiere alejarse. Escucha un pequeño quejido de alguien, a lo que se gira, encontrándose a Len ya despierta quién miraba de un lado para otro.

—¿Mi bebé? —Es lo primero que pregunta no sintiendo calor cerca de su pecho.

—Está conmigo —responde Katakuri acercándose a la joven con el bebé en brazos.

—Katakuri. —No puede evitar en sonreír al verle y con el pequeño—. ¿A qué es precioso? —pregunta ya teniendo al bebé en sus brazos viendo que aún sigue durmiendo.

—Lo es —responde, pero está preocupado por la niña que está en aquella máquina horripilante.

Len se da cuenta de ello a lo que agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

—Es por mi culpa. —Esto llama la atención del comandante—. Mientras estabas en el piso, utilicé aquella extraña habilidad para curar tus heridas. Nunca pensé que pasaría esto. —Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. La angustia y el dolor están presentes en ella—. Me siento responsable. Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Len. —Guía su mano hacia el rostro de la joven, retirando esas lágrimas—. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Ella es fuerte como tú. —Intenta subir el ánimo de la joven. Ambos están destrozados. Tienen miedo de perder a la pequeña para siempre.

Deben tener esperanzas, sin ello es imposible saber si la niña sobrevivirá. Y de repente, un llanto llama la atención de ambos y era el pequeño quién ha despertado de su sueño. Parece que tiene algo de hambre. Len saca un poco el pecho para pegarlo, se queja al sentir un leve tirón. Es un bruto al igual que su padre. Katakuri esboza una sonrisa al ver esa acción; sin embargo, se encamina a dónde está la bebé y se sienta en una silla que encontró ahí. Tiene un pensamiento bien claro: no se iba a ir hasta ver que su hija despierte.

Len no ha dicho nada, sabe la preocupación que tiene Katakuri en la niña. Y ella también. Solo tiene 24 horas para que despierte y en esas horas debe tener esperanzas. Ahora que lo piensa, debería de poner un nombre al bebé que está comiendo aún.

—¿Qué te parece Glutton?

—¿Glutton? —Al escuchar el nombre se gira para verla.

—Es un glotón, al fin y al cabo —ríe ante la idea—. Como su padre.

—Me gusta el nombre. —Confiesa el hombre esbozando más la sonrisa.

Y a la pequeña deben esperar para ponerle nombre, que salga viva de ésta. Hay como una especie de guante en donde los médicos meten las manos, para no abrir la cápsula y que la niña muera al instante. Katakuri duda si meter la mano ahí. Quiere tocar aquella manita, tan pequeña y delicada, que ella sepa que él está ahí, que no se irá hasta ver qué despierta.

Dos horas. Tres horas. Las horas se pasan volando. Los médicos curaron las heridas profundas de Katakuri, cambiando a cada hora aquellas vendas. La joven Len no tiene fuerzas como para estar despierta, optando en dormir. Solo abre los ojos para alimentar a Glutton que, ahora mismo, está como su madre. El comandante _sweet_ ni siquiera ha dormido en estas 23 horas. Solo quedaba una hora para dar por sentado de que la niña no iba a despertar. ¿Tan débil está? Todo su cuerpo tiembla, angustiado de que la bebé no despierte.

Escucha como la puerta se abre, mirando de reojo a ver quién era. Sus hermanos no aguantaron más de saber si todo está bien. La primera en acercarse a la cuna donde está Glutton es Galette quién miraba con dulzura al pequeño.

—Pero míralo, si es idéntico a nii-chan.

—Se ve tan adorable —comenta Smoothie poniéndose al lado de su hermana pequeña.

—¿Heredará los colmillos de Katakuri? —pregunta Daifuku asomándose, pero recibe un buen golpe de su hermana de piernas largas.

Oven se acerca hacia donde está Katakuri quien no ha apartado a la mirada en aquella incubadora. El de cabellos extravagantes observa con detenimiento a su sobrina.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy destrozado —responde cabizbajo—, tengo miedo en perder a mi hija.

—Ten fe, hermano. —Apoya la mano en el hombro de Katakuri, una forma de subir el ánimo.

«Tener fe», y lo tuvo en esas 24 horas mirando a la pequeña. El cansancio lo estaba dominando, pero no debe rendirse. Esa niña tiene un futuro por delante y no debe rendirse. Es fuerte como él y como su madre. Ya no soportando más, mete la mano en aquel guante donde posa su gran dedo en la manita de la bebé. La niña debe sentirle antes de que la desconecten definitivamente. «Sé que eres una niña fuerte. Saldrás de ésta. Mamá desea verte, al igual que yo. Por favor, despierta», con ese pensamiento, no puede evitar en que unas lágrimas resbalen por su rostro, sin ser observado por sus hermanos.

Y, de repente, siente una leve, pero pequeña presión en su dedo. Alguien está agarrando con firmeza esa articulación. Sus ojos granates se clavan en la pequeña que empieza a moverse y comienza a llorar con fuerza. Los hermanos y la mismísima Len se alertan al escucharla. La niña ha despertado con una energía increíble, casi rompiendo los tímpanos a cualquiera. ¡Era un milagro! Un médico entra para ver el estado de Len, pero al ver que la bebé ha despertado, llamó al doctor para chequear y sacar a la niña de la incubadora.

Katakuri ya desea tener a esa niña tan frágil en sus brazos, a modo de protección. El doctor aparece con unas cuantas enfermeras para sacarla de ahí, con cuidado, y llevarla hacia Len que no daba crédito a lo que ven sus ojos. Su bebé, su angelito está viva. Unas lágrimas resbalan por su rostro ya teniéndola en brazos y, automáticamente, la pequeña se calmó al sentir a su madre. Instinto maternal, como dicen algunos.

—Hola, mi niña. —La saluda besando su cabeza—. Mi niña linda. Perdona a mamá por provocar esto, no deseaba hacerte daño ni a ti hermano. —No dejaba de mimar a la jovencita que, por instinto, lleva su manita a la zona del pecho—. Lo sé, estarás hambrienta.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a ver tu pecho finalmente? —A cierta persona, no le gustó mucho aquel comentario de Cracker. El ambiente se vuelve tenso.

—Largaos si no queréis que os mate uno a uno. —Parece ser que se ha vuelto un tanto protector Katakuri.

Galette ríe ante el comportamiento de Katakuri y se acerca a Len para entregarle a Glutton quién seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Los hermanos de Katakuri se retiran, dejando a solas a esa pareja con los dos bebés que están sanos y salvos. El comandante se acerca a la cama viendo como la pequeña comienza a amamantar el pecho de su madre, y parece que su hermano mayor despertó con algo de hambre.

Pero primero debe alimentar al bebé que está débil. Viendo el tamaño de ambos era abismal, Glutton es más grande que su hermana, debido al comentario que dijo el doctor en su momento. La pareja ya está relajada, pero aún debe vigilarla por si algo malo ocurriese.

—Ahora hay que cuidar a Hoppe como nunca.

—¿Hoppe? —Se sorprende ante el nombre que le puso Katakuri a la pequeña.

—Dio esperanza a esta familia —comenta él sin dejar de acariciar la cabecita de la pequeña.

—No sé qué habrás hecho, pero me alegra ver que está viva. Y tiene mucha energía.

—Como su madre.

—Y como su padre.

Ambos ríen y Katakuri apoya la frente en la de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos, a punto de confesar lo que siente.

—Gracias por darme una familia. Gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he tenido en mi vida. Te amo demasiado.

—Y tú qué me hayas soportado durante estos meses y me hayas cuidado. Yo también te amo y más como nunca. Y nuestros hijos amarán a un padre que les protegerá de cualquier cosa.

—Y su madre también los protegerá. —Esboza más la sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

El amor surgió en dos personas desconocidas y que se odiaban mutuamente. Katakuri no confiaba en ella, pero poco a poco, el deseo de estar juntos siempre ha estado ahí. Una mujer hermosa pudo amar a un monstruo como él. Esto es lo que siente es amor de verdad. Esto es amor. Amor verdadero. Y lo mimará y lo cuidará hasta que la muerte los separe.


	23. Epílogo

Han pasado cinco años desde el nacimiento de los mellizos. Cinco años en que Monkey D. Luffy se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas. Cinco años en que el reino de Totto Land se inspira la paz. Charlotte Linlin desapareció del mapa, ya que fue asesinada por el mismo Kaido, pero el gobernador de las bestias fue derrotado por Mugiwara. El reino de Wano es libre finalmente. Charlotte Katakuri fue escogido por los lugareños como el gobernante de Whole Cake, por su valentía y por ser considerado el más venerado, como un héroe. Las mujeres van detrás de él, para llamar su atención; sin embargo, él las ignora completamente, ya que tiene una familia.

Y hablando de eso, Len se encuentra en la casa preparando la comida, ya que esta tarde tiene visita. Se le ve más madura que antes. La cabellera lo tiene en forma de trenza porque es una molestia, cada vez que se pone a realizar alguna que otra tarea. No siempre suele pasar en la casa, también sale por las tardes con sus hijos para que cojan un poco de aire. Estar metidos en cuatro paredes no es bueno para su salud. Lo curioso es que están algo callados. Mira el reloj, observando que es mediodía, a esas horas no suelen estar durmiendo o haciendo alguna trastada. Siempre están esperando por su padre; sobre todo, la pequeña Hoppe. Ambos son inseparables.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, por lo que se asoma para ver quién era. Es Katakuri acompañado por sus hermanos. Esboza una leve sonrisa al verlos y se acerca un poco más para recibirlos con gusto.

—Me alegra de veros, chicos.

—¡Len-chan! Parece que llevamos un tiempo sin vernos —grita Brûlée con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu hermano me tiene retenida aquí dentro —dijo, sintiendo como Katakuri la alza para sentarla sobre su antebrazo.

—No siempre te tengo retenida —corrige.

—Si tú lo vieras diciendo cosas como: «Echo de menos a Len». —Cracker imita a su hermano, quién recibe una mirada asesina.

—Bueno porque sabe que le puedo reventar la cabeza. —Sonríe falsamente—. Y bájame, tengo la comida en el fuego.

Un gruñido de molestia sale de la garganta de Katakuri, quien deja a la chica en el suelo, como le pidió. Len corre con rapidez hacia la cocina, no sin antes asomarse por las escaleras y gritar:

—¡Niños! ¡Papá ya está aquí con vuestros tíos!

De repente, unos pasos bien fuertes se forman en el piso. Ciertas personas están corriendo por toda la habitación, llegando a las escaleras para bajar en ellas. Pero un paso en falso, y uno de ellos cae junto con su hermano que van rodando hasta llegar al piso de abajo.

—Hoppe... estás encima mía.

—Te aguantas.

El niño se levanta haciendo que la niña se cayera al suelo, riendo muy feliz.

Glutton heredó el cabello de Katakuri, color granate, y los ojos de su madre, color avellano. De piel morena y la cabellera le llega a la altura de sus hombros, y un rostro de lo más lindo que hay. En cambio, Hoppe es lo contrario a su hermano. Heredó el color de cabello de su madre, castaño, y los ojos de su padre, granates. Su pelo es corto y algo puntiagudo, y de piel pálida. Y lo que más destaca en ella son los colmillos que le sobresalen de su boca. En definitiva, es la versión femenina de Katakuri.

—¡Papi! —La pequeña Hoppe al ver a su padre, no aguantó las ganas de correr hacia él y recibir un abrazo.

Katakuri se agacha para cogerla en brazos, es tan pequeña a su lado

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

—¡Te eché de menos! —dice la pequeña apoyando la mejilla en el rostro de su padre, quien se ha quitado su bufanda.

—Me ves todos los días. —Mira de reojo que Glutton se acerca para recibir atención también, a lo que se agacha para cogerle—. ¿Te has portado bien?

—Sí, papá. —Esboza la sonrisa el niño—. Recogimos nuestros juguetes para dar la bienvenida a nuestros tíos.

—Oh, pero qué lindos que son. —Brûlée se sonroja un poco, al ver que sus sobrinos han salido bastante educados.

—¡Tía Brûlée! —gritan al unísono ambos hermanos.— ¡Tío Cracker! ¡Tío Oven! ¡Tío Daifuku! ¡Tía Smoothie! ¡Tía Galette!

—Relajaos, os vais a asfixiar diciendo muchos nombres.

Ambos niños ríen ante el comentario de Smoothie. La verdad es que los niños son hiperactivos y risueños, no temen a nada. Han sacado el carácter de sus padres, Glutton es un ejemplo de ello, ya que, si no le preparan la comida, se enfada demasiado. Sin embargo, la pequeña Hoppe es todo lo contrario. Es calmada, pero a veces calculadora. A Len le encanta su forma de sonreír, no le importa si la gente la mira mal. Es igualita a su padre, pero más pequeña y linda.

Escuchan a Len llamarles por lo que saltan de los brazos de Katakuri para dirigirse hacia la sala del comedor. La comida ya estaba servida, por lo que se sientan en sus respectivos sitios. El gobernador de Totto Land llega junto con sus hermanos. La mesa es grande para que estén todos y no falte ninguno. Durante estos últimos años, Len ha mejorado en cuanto a la cocina, ya que tiene una familia que alimentar. Y a veces, hace algún que otro capricho. Un ejemplo claro es hacer donuts para Katakuri. Hace todo el esfuerzo del mundo para ponerlo contento, pero él nunca se quejó.

—Espero que os guste lo que preparé hoy.

—Tiene buena pinta —comenta Daifuku cogiendo un trozo.

—Mamá hace una comida estupenda —dice muy alegre Hoppe, agitando los brazos.

—Y no pongo en duda en ello. Oh, se me olvidaba. —Oven saca de una bolsa un paquete envuelto de regalo—. Esto es para ti, pequeña.

Algo que le encanta a Hoppe es que le regalen juguetes nuevos, y más si viene de Oven. Sin dudarlo, lo coge con sus pequeñas manos y lo abre desesperada. Sus ojos de color granate se iluminan, al instante

—¡Mira mamá! ¡Teddy ya no se sentirá solo! —Teddy es su peluche con forma de oso panda—. ¿Qué animal es?

—Es un gato —le contesta Len, contenta de ver a la niña feliz.

—Papá, ¿qué nombre le ponemos?

Katakuri mira a la pequeña con interés. Cada vez que sus tíos le regalan un peluche, acude siempre a él para ponerle un nombre

—¿Qué te parece Kitty?

—¡Me gusta!

Glutton infla los mofletes, molesto de que siempre le regalan cosas a su hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, se sorprende al tener enfrente un paquete de regalo para él. Mira a Daifuku quién se lo extendía.

—No nos hemos olvidado de ti, campeón.

El chico, sin pensarlo, toma aquel regalo y lo va rompiendo con avidez, está ansioso de saber que es. Una espada de madera para su colección

—¡Genial! Necesitaba uno. ¡Gracias, tío Daifuku!

—Lo que yo espero que la cuides. Ya llevas cuatro rotas por jugar demasiado —le regaña su madre.

—Salió al padre, ¿qué esperabas? —Cracker ante el comentario que hizo, pero Katakuri no dijo nada.

—Glutton adoptó la forma glotona de Katakuri —confiesa sin remordimientos Len.

—Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. —Galette ríe ante el comentario de su cuñada.

Katakuri se sonroja demasiado que se cubra aún más con la bufanda. Y no es el único, su hijo se pone la gorra de su chaqueta para ocultar su rostro, porque está al rojo vivo. Las mujeres, ahí presentes en la sala, ríen al ver los monos que se veían. Hoppe está entretenida con su nuevo juguete que ni se inmutó que ya la comida estará fría. No obstante, deja de lado al muñeco para comer. No le importaba comerlo así, le gusta la comida que prepara su madre.

Los hermanos de Katakuri comenzaron a charlar sobre temas de conquistas, ya que deberían buscar nuevos territorios. Esto a los niños les aburre demasiado, por lo que optan marcharse a jugar tranquilamente. Glutton se pone a blandir la espada de madera, simulando que está peleando con alguien. Y Hoppe decide dejar a Kitty en la mesa para buscar a su otro peluche, que se encuentra en su habitación. Tiene decidido jugar con los dos muñecos.

El niño de cabellos granates ve de reojo que su hermana sube por las escaleras, y esboza una sonrisa divertida. Aprovecha para acercarse al peluche y combatir contra él. Lo golpea varias veces con la espada de madera, importándole poco si lo rompe o no. Digamos que Glutton heredó la fuerza de su padre y de su madre a la vez. Él será un luchador nato cuando sea un poco más mayor. Es joven y todavía le queda por aprender.

De pronto, escucha un grito de alguien a lo que deja de jugar. Es su hermana Hoppe quien sostiene a Teddy y mira con horror la escena.

—¡¿Que estás haciendo con Kitty?!

—Jugar con él. Es mi rival —dice muy calmado el pequeño.

—¡No tienes derecho a cogerlo sin mi permiso! —Se dirige hacia él, cogiendo el muñeco. Sin embargo, Glutton se lo impide—. ¡Es mío!

—¡Yo también tengo derecho a jugar! —Ambos niños empiezan a tirar el peluche con fuerza.

—¡Pero me lo regaló tío Oven!

—¡Me da igual!

—¡Suéltalo!

—¡No lo soltaré!

No se están dando que están rompiendo el muñeco. Los puntos, poco a poco, se rompen. Están tan cegados en querer jugar con el peluche que, de repente, se resquebraja por completo. Hoppe cae al suelo haciendo daño mientras que Glutton se mantiene en pie, sujetando el cuerpo de Kitty. Len, al escuchar los gritos, no puede evitar en asomarse para ver qué pasa, junto con los otros que están preocupados.

—Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber porque tanto escándalo?

—Mamá yo... —El pequeño quería disculparse, pero nota una tensión un tanto incómoda en aquella sala.

Hoppe se levanta lentamente, quien sostiene todavía la cabeza del muñeco. Es nuevo y ahora está roto. Aprieta con fuerza aquella parte de su juguete y se gira poco a poco. Glutton está viendo el demonio. Los ojos de la niña están en blanco y emana un aura un tanto peligrosa. Le recuerda mucho a su mamá cuando se enfada. ¿Le estará pasando lo mismo?

—¡Glutton! ¡No te voy a perdonar por romper al gatito! —Salta con rapidez y golpea con fuerza la cara de su hermano, provocando que éste se estampara contra la pared.

«Igualita a su madre», piensan todos con una gota en la sien. Katakuri está muy sorprendido que su princesa haya hecho eso. Es la primera vez que la ve comportarse de esa manera. Por su parte, Len se acerca hacia donde está la pequeña que, después de pegar a su hermano, comienza a llorar por ver que el regalo que le entregó Oven se ha roto. Acaricia la cabeza de su hija para reconfortarla. Tiene arreglo y ella debe entenderlo. Ahora escucha como Glutton llora con fuerza, por la paliza que recibió de su hermana.

Katakuri se acerca poniéndose a su altura, acariciando su cabeza para que dejase de llorar. Observa detenidamente si el niño no tiene algún tipo de daño. No tiene heridas alguna, así que se tranquiliza. Pero aquel golpe se parece a la de Len cuando se cabrea de verdad. Ya los niños lo saben y lo han vivido. Si ven a su madre enfadarse, es mejor no decir nada, sino quieren recibir algún grito de ella o un lanzamiento de zapato.

Katakuri suspira levemente, cogiendo al pequeño Glutton, caminando en dirección hacia donde está Len y la pequeña. Ambas los miran, preguntándose qué querrían.

—Será mejor que los dos os disculpéis por lo sucedido. Uno por romper el peluche nuevo y otra por golpearle.

Ambos niños se miran, dudando. Pero son responsables de algo que han hecho

—Lo siento —dicen al unísono.

Len amplía un poco más la sonrisa al observar que ambos mellizos se disculpan ante lo sucedido. Coge a Glutton, que es un poco más grande que su hermana, y a ambos los abraza como nunca, a lo que ellos lo reciben encantados de la vida. Sin embargo, Katakuri no se queda para atrás, coge a Len aprovechando la diferencia de altura y da un leve achuchón a su pequeña familia.

—Bueno nosotros nos retiramos. Estamos viendo que hay demasiado amor en el ambiente —comenta Cracker ya empujando a sus hermanos.

—¡Onii-chan recuerda que mañana vendrá Mugiwara para hablar sobre el futuro de Totto Land! ¡Hasta luego!

—¡Hasta luego!

Cierto, acaba de recordar que mañana vendrá a Luffy para hablar de unos temas importantes. Es normal, es el actual Rey de los Piratas y le debe un favor enorme. Y sus pensamientos se dispersan al sentir unas pequeñas manos posar en su rostro. Hoppe, la viva imagen de Katakuri, le dedica una sonrisa a su padre. Esos colmillos que sobresalen de su rostro como él, no le impedía ser una niña feliz que quiere mucho a su familia. Esto al hombre le enternece demasiado que ronronea muy cerca de ella, a lo que ella ríe.

Len aprovecha para besar los labios de su esposo, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz en ese momento. Y él, obviamente, no lo rechaza. Escuchan como sus propios hijos hacen un gesto de asquerosidad, como si no les gusta ver a sus padres besarse. Su madre les tira de las orejas para que no sean malos y les recuerda que en algún momento harán lo mismo, pero cuando tengan la mayoría de edad. Ambos niños bostezan con fuerza, ya que están algo cansados.

Se han acostumbrado a echarse la siesta después de comer. Katakuri los lleva a su respectivo cuarto mientras que Len va a la cocina para fregar los platos. La verdad es que criar dos niños no es tarea fácil. Y más si tu esposo se pasa el día fuera. Es normal, es el gobernante del reino de Totto Land. Está tan centrada que no se inmuta ante la presencia de su esposo, quien la abraza apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Hace un sonido de ronroneo como queriendo algo de atención.

Ella solo sonríe, sabiendo de sobra que es lo que quiere.

—Kata estoy con esto.

—¿Y no puedes dejar de lado eso y atender a tu esposo?

—Mi esposo está apurado por lo que veo. —Se gira un poco para encararlo y es alzada por él, sentándola en el borde.

—Es que hace tiempo que no jugamos. Y ya que tengo la oportunidad, no quiero desaprovecharla.

—Pervertido.

—Soy tu pervertido —dice ronroneando como un adolescente enamorado.

Ella no para de reír al tenerlo muy cerca, le está haciendo cosquillas sin darse cuenta. Katakuri aprovecha el momento para cogerla en brazos y besarla como nunca. Le encantaba hacer ese gesto. Mimarla como si fuera un gran tesoro que se encuentra escondido en una isla desconocida. Los besos son suaves mostrando afecto de uno del otro, y poco a poco se intensifica aún más. El ex-comandante camina en dirección a la habitación. Su cueva del amor como lo llamaría él. Suena bastante cursi, hasta Len le pegaría por decir algo tan absurdo. Pero ya no importaba.

Ambos se aman profundamente y ya están acostumbrados a escuchar tonterías de su pareja. Ya en la cama, comienza a darle todo el cariño del mundo a su esposa. Y no por lo hermosa que era. No por la necesidad que siente. Es porque la ama demasiado. No dejaría de tocar aquella piel aterciopelada, esos labios que le imploran ser besados, esos gemidos provocados por él. Y quién lo llame loco, es que no sabe que se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Iba a progresar; sin embargo, Len le detiene. Él le mira confuso, que alza la ceja, queriendo alguna explicación. La joven se sienta sin que sus dedos dejen de tocar aquella cicatriz.

—Kata tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Es bueno o malo? —¿Debería preocuparse ahora mismo?

—Es bueno. —Se sonroja un poco. Toma la mano de Katakuri con delicadeza y lo guía a su vientre. No lo entendió hasta que lo captó segundos después, con los ojos bien abiertos—. Estoy embarazada de nuevo.

Música para los oídos de Katakuri.  
La abraza con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin hacerla daño—. No sabes lo feliz que estoy.

—Lo iba a decir en el comedor, pero vi a nuestros pequeños tan emocionados que se me olvidó.

—Gritarían de la emoción, créeme. —La mira por un gran rato, deseando decirle unas cuantas cosas—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo —confiesa el hombre—, desde que era un niño, no he recibido el trato que quería. Mamá le daba igual todo e incluso se burlaba de nosotros por nuestro aspecto. A mí me importaba un comino lo que pensaba la gente de mí; sin embargo, cuando hirieron a Brûlée, toda mi vida cambió. —Sus ojos dejaron de brillar por unos momentos—. Ya tenía en mente en que nadie se fijaría en un monstruo como yo. Hasta que llegaste tú. —La vida vuelve en él, ahora mirando con emoción hacia la joven—. Al principio sentí miedo y curiosidad, y me he dado cuenta de que realmente no te importaba mi físico. Te gusta lo que ves. Me aceptas tal y como soy. Hiciste que sacara al niño interior. Has hecho todo lo posible para que no sintiera miedo. Y encima que creyera en el amor. —Aprieta más el agarre—. Eres lo más preciado de mi vida y estaré a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Esto a Len le ha conmovido demasiado que no evitó en llorar. Llora de alegría ante esas palabras

—Eres el hombre más maravilloso y humilde que he conocido. Un gran guerrero que se toma las cosas en serio, pero cuando eres tú, eres de lo más adorable del mundo. Me encanta tu rostro y no me cansaré en besarlo. —Apoya la frente contra la de él—. Aunque me doblas la edad y el tamaño, yo siempre te amaré. Te amaré hasta que la muerte nos separé.

« _Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,_  
 _áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,_  
 _alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,_  
 _leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso;_

_no hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo,_   
_mostrarse alegre, triste,_   
_humilde, altivo,_   
_enojado, valiente, fugitivo,_   
_satisfecho, ofendido, receloso;_

_huir el rostro al claro desengaño,_   
_beber veneno por licor suave,_   
_olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;_

_creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,_  
 _dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño:_  
 _esto es amor, quien lo probó lo sabe_ ».

Lope de Vega

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una de las obras que más he apreciado cuando decidí hacer una historia de One Piece con una OC. Esto es solo una introducción de lo que vendrá más adelante, es una forma de advertir a los lectores que es lo que contendrá.


End file.
